


Ludzie honoru

by PartofWorld



Series: Wilmuga One shots [35]
Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: AU, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, F/M, Friendship, Honor, M/M, Revolutionaries, Secret Relationship, Smuga being Smuga, Some Fluff, Some Humor, Tadek umie ładować się w kłopoty, Tomek na wojennej ścieżce AU, Tomek szukający guza, Wild West, Wilmuga, a Czarna Błyskawica nie umie zrozumieć. czemu ktoś ma czelnośc go zwyzywać, będzie trochę rozważań i przemyśleń, fabuła z 3 tomu w innej odsłonie, kanon poszedł na spacer po prerii, same początki Wilmuga ale na dobrą sprawę wszyscy ich shippują, some crack even, spróbujmy nie bawić się za bardzo w Maya, tutaj już jest fabuła, wyrazy podziwu dla Andrzeja za znoszenie ich wszystkich, zamówione wyzywanie wodza Indian od sztubaków
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 50,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: Zrodzone pod wpływem "co by było gdyby" AU, gdzie na Dziki Zachód trafia cała nasza postrzelona drużyna.Duże stężenie złego nastawienia do ludzi, za mało szczerości i zbyt wiele tajemnic w atmosferze buntu i porwania.Inspirowane headcanonem od LadyLustful.
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga, Tomek Wilmowski/Sally Allan
Series: Wilmuga One shots [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988005
Comments: 102
Kudos: 8





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyLustful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/gifts).



Szeryf Allan wiedział, że nie lubi Jana Smugi po dziesięciu minutach znajomości z nim. Podróżnik przybył do nich z kamienną miną, lekko tylko uśmiechnął się do Sally na powitanie, przedstawił się, a potem dopiero spojrzał na jej stryja.  
\- Pan jak sądzę tutaj dowodzi?  
\- Tak, od kilku ładnych lat – ten uśmiechnął się wymuszenie. Otrzymał sztywny, spokojny ruch głowy – Pan zaś…? – szeryf zawiesił nieco głos, jako, że nazwisko przybysza niewiele mu mówiło.  
Smuga bez rozbawienia czy sztucznej uprzejmości, odparł:  
\- Odpowiadam za bezpieczeństwo Tomka.  
Szeryf Allan śladowo okazał zdumienie.  
\- Proszę wybaczyć, co prawda powiadomiono mnie, że Tom miał przybyć na moje ranczo z opiekunem, jednak jestem pewien, że nie padło pańskie nazwisko, tylko…  
\- Szanowna pani Allan! – tubalny głos rozległ się od progu domostwa. Smuga spojrzał znacząco w tamtą stronę.  
\- Bosmana Nowickiego – dokończył spokojnie – Tak, jednak plany uległy zmianom. Nie będę robił problemów, gwarantuję.  
\- Ależ nie ma o tym mowy – szeryf przyjął uprzejmą minę, klasnął w dłonie, by przywołać kogoś ze służby – Betty, zabierz płaszcz i…  
Smuga gwałtownie uniósł dłoń.  
\- Obejdzie się – uciął sucho, skinąwszy głową czarnoskórej służącej i jednocześnie ignorując szeryfa, wrócił do holu, by przywitać się z panią Allan.  
I to był pierwszy moment, gdy szeryf już wiedział, że łatwo mu nie będzie mieć na oku akurat tego, nadprogramowego, gościa.  
Gdy Tomek nieco obszerniej przedstawił mu swych towarzyszy, a pani Allan nader serdecznie przywitała ich obu, szeryf ostatecznie upewnił się, że co jak co, ale ten jeden człowiek zajdzie mu za skórę i to szybko.

  
Był zdrowo zdziwiony, że początkowo to bosman Nowicki wybierał się konno na stepy z Tomkiem, a nie ten wciąż milczący, poruszający się nienaturalnie cicho, podróżnik.   
Nie wyjaśniono mu nic, tylko ze spokojną konsekwencją Smuga zawsze przed jakąkolwiek wyprawą zamieniał kilka słów z Tomkiem. Ten uśmiechał się wtedy łagodnie, jakby coś w owych kilku słowach otrzymanych od opiekuna bardzo go bawiło.  
A potem, gdy Tomek znikał za horyzontem, podróżnik najczęściej także opuszczał ranczo, jednak nie zabierał ze sobą konia. 

Za piątym razem szeryf Allan po prostu wsiadł na wierzchowca i bez żadnego racjonalnego powodu pojechał za nim.  
Zajęło mu chwilę odnalezienie go wśród lasu.   
Zatrzymał się na zboczu, gdzie porośnięte suchymi, wysokimi trawami pole zsuwało się łagodnie ku rzadkim zaroślom. Zmarszczył brwi, z lekkim zdziwieniem przyjrzał się uważniej postaci, osłonił oczy dłonią.  
Smuga biegał. Nie biegł jednak do jakiegoś cel. Po prostu biegał po stepie. Przyspieszając, zatrzymując się, znów przyspieszając, jakby naprawdę uparł się wykończyć organizm. Nie zdjął kurtki, ani nie odłożył karabinu, nic nie wskazywało na to, by posiadał jakikolwiek racjonalny powód biegania wzdłuż lasu przez step. Nagle zatrzymał się, płynnym ruchem przełożył karabin, podrzucił go do ramienia.  
Szeryf czekał na suchy, mocny huk strzału.  
Ale strzał nie padł.  
Podróżnik z doskonale widocznym rozdrażnieniem, opuścił broń. Kilkukrotnie zgiął lewą rękę, rozruszał ją. Znów uniósł sztucer do ramienia. Znów opuścił.  
Szeryf zmrużył oczy jeszcze bardziej.  
Wyglądało na to, że opiekun młodego pana Wilmowskiego miał jakiś spory problem z lewym ramieniem. I nie potrafił tego zaakceptować. Znów wrócił do biegania.  
Tym razem jednak zniknął Allanowi z oczu, wbiegając między zarośla. Szeryf z namysłem potoczył wzrokiem po stepie wokoło. Odetchnął głęboko, porzucając próżne domysły.  
\- Szuka pan czegoś? – zimny głos rozległ się niespodziewanie tuż za jego plecami.  
Podstępny typ! Niemal jak Indianin… cholera by go.  
Szeryf uporczywie nie okazał po sobie irytacji.  
\- Nie. Akurat się rozglądałem.  
\- Patrol?   
\- Poranna przejażdżka – sprecyzował uprzejmie.  
Nieprzeniknione oczy wpatrywały się w niego przez chwilę, nim Smuga uznał powoli, niby to pytająco:  
\- Ale patrole też pan odbywa?  
\- Coraz częściej ostatnimi dniami. Rozbestwili się tutaj co poniektórzy i… - szeryf zaśmiał się szorstko – Tutejszych ludzi należy trzymać krótko. Ale pan to przecież wie na pewno, prawda? Słyszałem, że zwiedził pan co nieco świata…  
Krótki, oszczędny ruch głową.  
\- Coś się szykuje? – spytał, nie rozwijając kwestii swej przeszłości czy doświadczenia w sprawie „tutejszych ludzi”.  
\- To Nowy Meksyk, panie Smuga, tutaj stale się coś szykuje – Allan skinął krótko głową – Jednak zapewniam pana, nie ma powodów do obaw. Mam tutaj wszystko pod kontrolą.  
\- Wiem, widziałem pańskich ludzi do wyłapywania buntowników.  
\- Stróżów prawa, pan miał na myśli, tak? – uprzejmie podsunął szeryf, jakby nieświadomy lodowatego spojrzenia rozmówcy.  
\- Oczywiście – odparł Smuga sucho, a potem cofnął się nieco – Zatem życzę miłej przejażdżki.  
\- Nie dołączy pan do mnie?  
\- Nie będę panu zabierał czasu – nie miał nawet krzty sympatii w głosie, wycofał się z powrotem w las, przechodząc w płynny bieg.  
Szeryf ponownie odetchnął głęboko. Cudownie się złożyło, dostał pod swój dach sympatyka buntowników. 

*****

\- Dotarliśmy dziś aż na skraj rumowisk! – wyraźnie uradowany wycieczką, Tomek zeskoczył z wierzchowca płynnym ruchem – Ależ to piękna okolica!  
\- A jakże – westchnął ciężko bosman, który zlazł na ziemię znacznie wolniej, ze zmęczeniem kiwając głową – Od tygodnia takie same trawska, jest co podziwiać! – sarknął – No ale dziś iście malownicze wertepy odkryliśmy, to będzie choć jakaś odmiana!  
Smuga zaśmiał się cicho, słysząc szczerze ubolewanie w głosie marynarza. Wyszedł przyjaciołom na spotkanie i teraz zerknął po zdrożonych koniach.  
\- Niezły kawał drogi musieliście przebyć – ocenił cicho.  
\- A daj mi pan spokój, przeciągnął mnie skubany przez co się tylko dało – Tadek machnął na Tomka, jakby odpędzał natrętną muchę, co ponownie spotkało się z rozbawieniem pozostałej dwójki.  
\- Tak czułem, że spodoba ci się Dziki Zachód, Tomku – uśmiechnął się lekko podróżnik, gdy bosman utyskiwał sobie dalej w najlepsze, przywiązując konia do płotu.  
\- Jest tutaj naprawdę wspaniale! – zgodził się chłopak – A pan jak się czuje? – zerknął na opiekuna z nową myślą.  
\- Od ponad miesiąca uparcie powtarzam, że nic mi nie jest – zauważył cierpko Smuga.  
\- Mówiłeś pan to samo, jak nieomal władowaliśmy was do piachu! – przypomniał bosman z miejsca.  
Smuga posłał mu ciężkie spojrzenie.  
\- Jest lepiej – orzekł wykrętnie – Zabrałbym się z wami jutro nawet i…  
\- Strzelał pan coś?  
\- Nie – Smuga usilnie nie okazał po sobie zniechęcenia czy obaw – Ale jestem na dobrej drodze do tego.  
Odwrócił jednak wzrok, gdy poczuł na sobie zatroskane, oceniające spojrzenie Tomka. Cholera jasna, żeby nagle nie móc już okłamać choćby szesnastolatka?! Co się z nim działo niby?!  
Zmusił się do uśmiechu.  
\- Znalazłem już chyba regułę i teraz robię, co się da, by ją obejść. Jest coraz lepiej, naprawdę.  
Nowicki wymienił się spojrzeniem z Tomkiem, nim orzekł:  
\- No to przednie wieści wobec tego!  
Jednak w oczach Tomka było coś oceniającego, coś pełnego wątpliwości i niepokoju, gdy raz jeszcze zerknął na opiekuna.   
\- To pojutrze może rzeczywiście wybrałby się pan z nami – zawyrokował ostrożnie, zamyślonym tonem.  
Dodał mu jeszcze jeden dzień. Uparty dzieciak.   
Ale czegóż mógł innego oczekiwać, gdy Tomkowi udzielono pozwolenia na kontrolę stanu podróżnika, nie tak znów dawno wyrwanego śmierci dosłownie cudem. Oczywiście, że Andrzej musiał mu to zrobić, jakżeby inaczej!   
Smuga otrząsnął się z myśli momentalnie, gdy tylko te wróciły do osoby, o której zdecydował się unikać wszelkich rozmyślań. Andrzej Wilmowski jako jedyny z ich grupy pozostał w Hamburgu, miał zbyt wiele zaległości w pracy, by móc pozwolić sobie na wakacje. Zdecydowanie jednak uparł się, by zarówno niedawno ranny w wypadku z nosorożcem syn, jak i wciąż pilnie kontrolowany przez nich Smuga, skorzystali z opcji wypoczynku. Bosman wprosił się od razu, rad z odmiany.   
Tak więc geograf zaklinając ich, by na siebie uważali, wysłał całą trójkę na wakacje na Dzikim Zachodzie. A jednak… dla niektórych z nich wciąż był tutaj, w Nowym Meksyku na ranczu szeryfa. Jakby ani na moment nie opuścił ich małej paczki.   
Na pewno też spodobałoby mu się tutaj. I na pewno nie pochwalałby metody, którą Smuga starał się skłonić organizm do posłuszeństwa.  
Póki jednak Tomek nie zabrał się za przepytywanie, podróżnik postanowił ten fakt świadomie ignorować. Poza tym pokładał spore nadzieje w takim podejściu do pozostałości po działaniu trucizny.

  
Dni na ranczu były irytująco monotonne.  
Tomek wyprawiał się w step konno z bosmanem, albo czasami samotnie, ale wtedy miał ograniczony czas wypadu, albo szli z Sally na spacer po okolicy, zabierając ze sobą Dinga.   
Tadek dzielił się wszystkimi anegdotkami z wypraw z panią Allan, która ewidentnie miała ogromną słabość do gadatliwego marynarza. Nie dość, że pięknie i wesoło opowiadał, to jeszcze doceniał z ogromnym zapałem wszelkie jej kulinarne dzieła. Rozmawiali całymi dniami, dzieląc się przeżyciami i żartami  
Szeryf jawnie miał jakąś sprawę, często znikał, albo ślęczał po nocy nad papierami, ciągle ktoś przybywał do niego z wieściami. Jakby na kogoś czekano, jakby coś wisiało w powietrzu…

Całe to domostwo przypomniało jedno wielkie, przeklęte pole walki. I Smugę zaczynało drażnić, że nie wiedział, o co mogłaby się toczyć ewentualna bitwa. Jednak zgodnie z wcześniej ustalonymi zasadami, nie mieszał się. Obserwował tylko. Notował w głowie wszystko, co widział, powolutku i w tej domowej dżungli odnajdując schematy i prawidłowości, ułatwiające przeżycie.  
Zeszło mu tydzień, by ktoś ze służby zaczął z nim rozmawiać. Na początku obawiali się ukrytych zamiarów, gdy uparcie wyłamywał się z porządku, panującego w tym domu. W końcu przywykli do niego, przestali traktować jak wroga…  
Dowiedział się, że szeryf ma chwilowo jakieś niezwykle ważne zadanie. Że od tego bardzo wiele zależy. Że mowa o czymś, w czym porażki darować nie wolno.  
I naprawdę cholera, chciałby wiedzieć, o czym mowa…

*****

Choćby nie wiadomo jak był skupiony na czym innym, przyspieszony, usilnie tłumiony oddech kogoś bardzo zmęczonego, kto zmuszał organizm do kolejnego wysiłku, naprawdę nie mógł umknąć jego uwadze.  
Jakby tego skrytego dyszenia było mało, stłumione _„psiakrew”_ już doskonale wyraźnie dotarło do pochylonego nad biurkiem podróżnika. Odruchowo schował rozpoczęty już list pod okładkę książki.  
Pas z rewolwerami wisiał na krześle, w razie potrzeby był blisko.  
Ostrożnie podszedł do okna, zerkając pod kątem wokoło, jeszcze się nie ukazując. A potem rozpoznał sylwetkę bosmana, który chyba kogoś podsadził przy ścianie… z dołu domu rozległ się głos Sally, która właśnie z jakąś pilną nowiną pobiegła do matki.  
Wychylił się z okna tak gwałtownie, że Tomek niemal puścił się parapetu. Smuga bez sekundy zwłoki złapał go za ramię, podtrzymując dla pewności, wiszącego nad ziemią, będącego już w połowie w środku, Tomka.  
\- Do licha ciężkiego, co ty robisz? – syknął szeptem.  
\- Ale mnie pan wystraszył… - chłopiec pokręcił głową.  
\- Ja ciebie, tak? – Smuga przyjrzał się poharatanej twarzy Tomka, plamom na koszuli, podartemu ubraniu – Właź do pokoju i czekaj tam na mnie. Nigdzie nie idź!  
Przytrzymał go za rękę, dopóki Tomek nie stanął po wewnętrznej stronie okna. A potem pozornie spokojnym krokiem zszedł do niego, nie kryjąc jednak zaniepokojenia, gdy tylko zamknął za sobą drzwi.  
\- Tomku, co ci się stało?  
\- Ja… - chłopak zawahał się, niezręcznie wzruszył ramionami – Spadłem z konia… po prostu…  
Zimne spojrzenie zsunęło się po jego twarzy, Smuga zmarszczył brwi, oceniwszy raz jeszcze całą jego postać.  
\- Tak? – spytał bez emocji – Ile razy?  
Tomek speszył się odrobinę, niemrawo westchnął i odpuścił.  
\- Pobiłem się z młodym Nawajem imieniem Czerwony Orzeł, myślał, że jestem jednym z ludzi szeryfa i…  
W tym momencie do pokoju z całym impetem wbiegł bosman, ledwo wyhamowując bieg tuż przed Smugą.  
\- Ha, no pan to zawsze zwietrzysz konspirację!  
\- Bo wasza konspiracja była mierna – podróżnik skinął krótko głową – Mówiłeś, że…? – wrócił spojrzeniem do Tomka.  
\- Tommy, mama nakrywa do obiadu i… och, panowie też już… - Sally zamarła w progu, szybko oceniła ich wzrokiem.  
Mina Smugi mówiła jasno tylko jedno: _„więcej was matka nie miała, naprawdę?!”_. Spojrzał na Tomka napiętym wzrokiem.  
\- Czemu zaatakował cię, gdy pomyślał, że jesteś od szeryfa?  
\- Bo on… on miał komuś przekazać jakąś wiadomość… - wyjaśnił Tomek powoli, nie kryjąc obaw w głosie – Tak mówił. On… wydało mi się, że bardzo mu na tym zależało.  
\- Mhm. Wiesz o kogo mogło chodzić?  
\- Jakiś jeździec przybył tutaj z Meksyku – Tomek pokręcił głową – Ale Czerwony Orzeł nie powiedział mi nic więcej.  
\- Ten jeździec także był Indianinem?  
\- Nie wiem, był dość daleko… - Tomek spojrzał na opiekuna – Myśli pan, że to mógł być ktoś ważny?  
\- Na pewno.   
\- Tommy, musisz się przebrać, żeby cię mama tak przy obiedzie nie zobaczyła – rzuciła szeptem Sally, gdy zapadła cisza.  
\- Tak, no i przede wszystkim szeryf nie może się o tym dowiedzieć. Nie chciałbym, by Czerwony Orzeł miał większe problemy przez to zajście.  
\- Pracuje tu? – podchwycił Smuga od razu.  
\- Tak, jako kowboj.  
\- Mhm. Ale szeryfa nie ma aktualnie… skoro świt zniknął.  
Tomek pobladł.  
\- Myśli pan, że to może być powiązane ze sobą? Ten jeździec i…  
\- Nie wiem, Tomku. Ale wiem, że dziś po szeryfa przybyło dziesięciu policjantów – Smuga zerknął na nich kolejno – Bosmanie, gdy szeryf wróci…  
\- Mhm? – ożywił się Nowicki.   
\- Użyj swojego daru wyciągania z ludzi wieści, dobrze?  
\- Mówisz pan, że mam gadać z nim i pociągnąć za język?  
\- Dokładnie.  
\- To się wie! – ucieszył się Tadek – Jakakolwiek kabała się kroi, wszystkiego się dowiemy!  
Dowiedzieli się znacznie szybciej niż przypuszczali. O zmroku na ranczo wrócił szeryf Allan ze zbrojną eskortą pojmanego Indianina.  
I wszystko zaczęło zmierzać ku katastrofie. 


	2. Konspiratorzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Czyli może dowiedzmy się wreszcie, o co tutaj chodzi.  
> Rozdział zawiera fragment książki "Tomek na wojennej ścieżce", by przekazać najważniejsze informacje fabularne tamtego tomu.

\- Jestem niemal pewien, że to jest ten jeździec – wyszeptał Tomek po polsku, gdy Sally witała stryja.   
Smuga ocenił skutego Indianina wzrokiem. Potem pochylił się do chłopca, szybko rzucając:  
\- Znikam. Niech bosman wybada sprawę, ja rozejrzę się w sytuacji. Nie zdradź się, dowiedz się jak najwięcej.  
\- Czy mam udawać? – upewnił się Tomek.  
\- Całe życie to udawanie. Tak, nie daj poznać szeryfowi co myślisz. Nie kłóć się z nim w żadnym wypadku.  
\- Dobrze, proszę pana – zerknął na opiekuna, ale Smugi już nie było, ulotnił się w zapadający już wokoło mrok.  
Bosman Nowicki jak cień stanął obok Tomka, konsultując się z nim spojrzeniem.   
\- Szeryf pewno głodny jak wszyscy diabli po całym dniu uganiania się po wybojach. Dobra nasza, będzie gadał – zawyrokował, ruszając ku werandzie i płynnie przechodząc do serdecznego powitania Allana.  
Szeryf rzeczywiście był zmęczony, obiecał wyjaśnić wszystko, ale dopiero po kolacji.  
Mama Sally z lekkim niepokojem rozejrzała się po gościach.  
\- A pan Smuga do nas nie dołączy?  
\- Smuga łazi swoimi drogami – zbył temat śmiechem Nowicki – Jak się powłóczy, to wróci. Zawsze wraca, bez obaw. Nie ma co na niego czekać, gdy wszystkim kiszki marsza grają!  
Usiedli więc do stołu. Tomek musiał użyć całej silnej woli, by nie okazać po sobie zniecierpliwienia, gdy czekali, aż szeryf łaskawie wyjaśni, co się wydarzyło. 

„Sally mrugnęła porozumiewawczo do niego, gdy w końcu szeryf otarł usta serwetką i odsunął talerz. Z pudełka stojącego na stole wyjął wonne cygaro. Scyzorykiem odciął starannie grubszy koniec, po czym zapalił. W milczeniu wypuszczał dymne kółka.  
— Widzę, że nasze piękne panie straciły apetyt na widok Indiańca w stalowych bransoletkach — odezwał się bosman, uśmiechając się wyrozumiale. — Wielka to cnota mieć litościwe serce. Wiele się człowiek napatrzył podczas włóczęgi po zakamarkach świata, ale muszę się przyznać, że i mnie zawsze wzrusza niedola bliźniego.  
Szeryf poważnie spojrzał na poczciwego marynarza. Wolno wypuścił kłąb błękitnego dymu.  
— Czy ktoś z państwa słyszał o Tańcu Ducha? — zapytał spokojnie.  
Bosman zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. Pani Allan i Sally również nie słyszały o takim tańcu. Tomek natomiast odezwał się pewnym głosem:  
— Taniec Ducha był rewolucyjnym tańcem szczepu Siuksów.  
— Brawo, kawalerze! Widzę, że jeszcze nie zdążyłem właściwie ocenić twej wiedzy o świecie i ludziach — pochwalił szeryf Allan. — Skąd się o tym dowiedziałeś?  
— Przed każdą wyprawą staram się zdobyć trochę wiadomości o kraju, do którego mamy zamiar się udać — odparł chłopiec.  
— Musisz pan wiedzieć, że nasz Tomek odziedziczył po swym szanownym rodzicielu smykałkę do nauki. To chodzące encyklopedie — chełpliwie rzekł marynarz, rad, iż może się pochwalić wiadomościami wychowanka.  
— Nie posądzałem Tomka o zbyt wielkie zainteresowanie książkami, widząc jak całymi dniami ugania się na mustangach po stepie — przyznał szeryf. — Czy jeszcze wiesz coś więcej, mój chłopcze, o Siuksach i Tańcu Ducha?  
— Niestety, to już wszystko.  
— A czy stryjek wie? — podstępnie zapytała Sally.  
Szeryf uśmiechnął się do niej zaczął mówić:  
— To dość dawna i dziwna historia. W roku tysiąc osiemset osiemdziesiątym ósmym wśród Indian północnego zachodu rozeszła się wieść, że w jakimś zakątku Wyoming zjawił się Great Medicine Man, wielki szaman, który wzywał wszystkich czerwonoskórych do rokoszu przeciwko białym kolonistom. Był to Indianin Wovoka ze szczepu Piute. Nawoływał on współbraci do zaniechania wzajemnych walk plemiennych i zjednoczenia się. W myśl jego idei, Indianie powinni zaprzestać wyniszczających wojen oraz porzucić zwyczaje przejęte od białych ludzi. Jeżeli dokonają tego, to wtedy zjawi się indiański Mesjasz, który wypędzi białą rasę za wielkie morze, wskrzesi zaginione bawoły i przywróci stary sposób życia Indian.  
Te idee odrodzenia szerzone przez starego Wovoke znane tu były jako Taniec Ducha, ponieważ tak zwał się taniec towarzyszący związanym z nimi obrzędom. Na czas tańca czerwonoskórzy zakładali białe koszule bawełniane ozdobione świętymi symbolami, mającymi chronić ich od zła. Taniec ten wprawiał Indian w jakiś hipnotyczny trans: wierzyli, że podczas niego dusze ich wędrują do Krainy Wielkiego Ducha, gdzie przebywają zmarli wielcy przodkowie.  
Wezwania Wovoki nie pozostały bez echa. Indianie wykopywali topory wojenne, uzbrajali się i malowali twarze bojowymi barwami. Taniec Ducha podniecał wzburzone umysły, Indianie chwytali za broń, wypowiadali posłuszeństwo agentom rządowym administrującym rezerwatami. Rozpoczęły się groźne zamieszki. Wzmogły się one, gdy na czele całego ruchu rewolucyjnego stanął Tatanka Yotanka — Siedzący Byk, wódz oraz wielce wpływowy szaman plemienia Teton-Dakota, należącego do grupy językowej Sju. Był to bardzo niebezpieczny człowiek. On to bowiem organizował wojnę w latach tysiąc osiemset siedemdziesiąt pięć i sześć. Po bitwie nad Little Bighorn schronił się do Kanady, skąd jednak powrócił w roku tysiąc osiemset osiemdziesiątym po ogłoszonej przez rząd amnestii i osiadł w rezerwacie Siuksów. Jako nieprzejednany wróg białych podjął wyzwanie Wovoki. Znów rozpoczął walkę. Początkowo odnosił poważne sukcesy, lecz wkrótce zabrakło mu broni i amunicji...  
— Stryjku, co się stało z tym dzielnym wodzem? — zapytała Sally.  
Szeryf ściągnął gniewnie brwi, lecz odparł spokojnie:  
— Zginął marnie, jak na to zasłużył. Jako przywódca powstania został zastrzelony wraz z jednym ze swych synów przez członków indiańskiej policji: Czerwonego Tomahawka i Głowę Byka. Śmierć buntowniczego wodza położyła kres nierozsądnym walkom Indian.  
— Kiedy zginął Siedzący Byk? — zapytał Tomek.  
— W grudniu tysiąc osiemset dziewięćdziesiątego roku — wyjaśnił szeryf i zajął się swoim zgasłym cygarem.  
— Tak mi się wydawało, zapytałem jednak, ponieważ nie mogę doszukać się związku pomiędzy Tańcem Ducha i jeńcem indiańskim leżącym w więzach przed domem — powiedział Tomek.  
— Wyraziłeś głośno moje myśli — zawołała pani Allan. — Cóż ma wspólnego z tym wszystkim ten biedny człowiek?  
— Otóż doszliśmy do sedna rzeczy — rzekł szeryf. — Od pewnego czasu zacząłem otrzymywać informacje, iż jakiś tajemniczy czerwonoskóry mąci umysły okolicznych Indian. Na skutek jego wichrzycielskiej akcji w niektórych rezerwatach zaczęto jakoby odbywać zakazane obrzędy Tańca Ducha. Po zagadkowym zniknięciu dwóch agentów rządowych musiałem sam zająć się wyświetleniem sprawy. Złowrogie pogłoski okazały się prawdziwe. Ustaliłem wkrótce, że jakiś emisariusz przyjeżdża co pewien czas zza granicy meksykańskiej do naszych rezerwatów i podburza Indian do powstania przeciwko białym. Kilkakrotnie urządzałem na niego zasadzki, lecz ostrzegany przez swoich szpiegów, wymykał mi się dotąd z rąk. W końcu natrafiłem na właściwego człowieka, który pomógł ująć wichrzyciela. Zamożny ranczer, Indianin Wiele Grzyw, zawiadomił mnie wczoraj, iż spodziewa się jego przybycia. Zaczaiłem się więc z policją indiańską w domu informatora i groźny przestępca wpadł w naszą pułapkę.  
— Ha, więc to jest zapewne ten gagatek?! — krzyknął bosman, uderzając się dłonią w udo. — Powinszować szeryfowi, powinszować! Jak się zwie ten ancymon?  
Tomek zgorszony spojrzał na przyjaciela, lecz bosman zachowywał się, jakby go wcale nie dostrzegał. Szeryf skwapliwie wyjaśnił:  
— Jest to Apacz zwany Czarną Błyskawicą. Czarny kolor wśród Indian symbolizuje śmierć. Podobno Czarna Błyskawica ma niejedno na swoim sumieniu.  
— Wielki sukces, szeryfie — chwalił bosman. — Dlaczego jednak nie powiesiliście go od razu?  
— Musimy wydobyć z niego zeznania. Czarna Błyskawica jest prawdopodobnie przywódcą większej grupy czerwonoskórych, ukrywającej się w górach w pobliżu naszej granicy. Poza tym nie mamy zamiaru pozbawiać go życia. Jeżeli zachowa się rozsądnie i zdradzi nam kryjówkę buntowników, to będzie traktowany jak jeniec wojenny.  
— Czy to znaczy, stryjku, że uwolnicie go po złożeniu zeznań? — zapytała Sally.  
— Nie, moja droga. Będzie odesłany do Fortu Marion na Florydzie, gdzie kilkuset opornych Indian przebywa na warunkach jeńców wojennych.  
— Więc nic złego mu się nie stanie — ucieszyła się Sally.  
— Chyba niezbyt rozsądne, aby buntowników traktować tak łagodnie — odezwał się bosman Nowicki, udając oburzenie. — Zły to przykład dla innych mąciwodów...  
— Niech się pan tym nie kłopocze — uspokoił go szeryf. — Jesteśmy na tyle silni, że nie potrzebujemy uciekać się do zbyt drastycznych... posunięć.  
Bosman jednak nie dał za wygraną:  
— Gdy wielu takich zuchów zgromadzi się w jednym miejscu, to i chyba nietrudno o zorganizowane ucieczki, a wtedy rebelia gotowa.  
— Daliśmy sobie radę z lepszymi od Czarnej Błyskawicy — odparł szeryf Allan.  
— Trzeba panu wiedzieć, że Apacze, nawykli od wieków do rozbojów, długo opierali się zamknięciu w wyznaczonych rezerwatach. Tacy wojownicy jak Cochise, Geronimo, Naches. Juh i Nolgee mocno dali się nam we znaki. Gdy nie pomogły łagodniejsze środki, ogłoszono ich wyjętymi spod prawa i ścigano tak długo, dopóki nie zostali pojmani. Większość z nich przebywa w obozach na Florydzie, ale niewielu powróci w swe rodzinne strony po odbyciu kary.  
— A to dlaczego, jeśli można zapytać? — zaciekawił się bosman.  
— Tutejsi Indianie przyzwyczajeni są do suchego stepowego klimatu. Większość Florydy natomiast pokrywa bagnista dżungla. Toteż surowa dyscyplina, odmienna i niezdrowa okolica, a także tęsknota za rodzinnymi stronami robią swoje.  
— Ho, ho, ho! Niezły sposób na pozbycie się buntowników — basowo zarechotał bosman Nowicki. — Jak się to mówi, za przeproszeniem pana, wszystko robi się w białych rękawiczkach.  
Pani Allan zmarszczyła brwi.  
— Ładnie postępujecie z prawowitymi właścicielami tej ziemi. Krótko mówiąc, Indianie muszą pozwolić zamknąć się w rezerwatach lub zginąć w Forcie Marion — powiedziała oschłym tonem.  
— Nie wiedziałem, że biednym Indianom dzieje się tyle niesprawiedliwości — smutno rzekł Tomek. — Rosyjscy carowie taki sam los zgotowali Polakom. Prawdziwych patriotów wieszają na szubienicach lub zsyłają na Sybir. Przecież nawet mój ojciec i pan bosman musieli uciekać z kraju, by w ten sposób ratować się przed zesłaniem.  
— Proszę, proszę, to ja z narażeniem życia całymi dniami uganiam się po wertepach w oszukiwaniu buntowników, a tu moi najbliżsi zarzucają mi nieprawość — odezwał się szeryf, śmiejąc się wymuszenie. — No, ale skoro tak jest, to przyznam się wam, że czasem żal mi tych czerwonoskórych zuchów. Dopóki jednak jestem szeryfem, muszę spełniać swój ciężki nieraz obowiązek.  
— Rozumiem, rozumiem to, szanowny panie. Na statku stosuje się takie samo prawo. Każdy człowiek musi wypełniać swój obowiązek, nawet gdyby go to miało kosztować życie — przytaknął bosman. — Urząd szeryfa to jak urząd kapitana statku. Ale nie rozumiem, dlaczego ci czerwonoskórzy policjanci z takim zapałem pilnują jeńca? Czy nie mogą się z nim pokumać?  
— Nie ma obawy. Należą do policji indiańskiej, która jest znienawidzona przez większość czerwonoskórych. Niesłuszne to wszakże stanowisko, ponieważ w policji służą Indianie lojalnie ustosunkowani do naszego rządu. Czy rozsądne postępowanie można nazwać zdradą?  
— Wydaje mi się, że można, jeżeli sprzeczne jest ono z interesem narodu. Cóż tu jednak mówić o przyjaznych stosunkach pomiędzy czerwonoskórymi i białymi, skoro sami Indianie pałają do siebie nienawiścią — wtrąciła pani Allan, nie przekonana argumentacją szwagra.”

W tej chwili Tomek w duchu pogratulował Smudze wcześniejszego zniknięcia. Miał bowiem nieodparte wrażenie, że gdyby podróżnik był obecny przy tej rozmowie, już skoczyliby sobie z szeryfem do gardeł.   
By jednak nie musieć wypowiadać się na temat Czarnej Błyskawicy, szybko zaczął temat odkrywców, opowiadając o Pawle Strzeleckim. Stary numer, opatentowany swego czasu przez jego ojca. Nie wiesz co mówić – wrzucaj ciekawostki, których ludzie będą słuchali przez grzeczność, nagadasz się i potem będą wręcz radzi, że nic nie mówisz, nikt nie poprosi się o opinię.   
Szeryf Allan wręcz z ulgą podłapał temat nieoczerniający go i nieprowadzący do kłótni z bratową. Jednak długo się tym cieszyć nie mógł, bosman Nowicki zgodnie z umową wrócił do kwestii jeńca, ledwie tylko szeryf wyczerpał temat masakry w Camp Grant.

„— Nasz szeryf ma dużo racji, szanowna pani — pojednawczo odezwał się bosman. — Dla pań to wprawdzie widok przykry, ale ja i Tomek pójdziemy rzucić okiem na tego gagatka. Oczywiście, jeżeli pan szeryf zezwoli i nie ma nic przeciw temu.  
— Bardzo proszę. Może będzie to dla was pewną rozrywką na tym pustkowiu — zgodził się szeryf. — Macie dość czasu, ponieważ jeńca muszę zatrzymać tutaj aż do przybycia kapitana Mortona z oddziałem kawalerii, który przetransportuje go do Fortu Apache. Przybędzie on nie prędzej jak jutro po południu.  
— Chętnie się przyjrzę Czarnej Błyskawicy — naraz odezwał się Tomek tak lekkim tonem, że pani Allan i Sally spojrzały na niego z wyrzutem. — Jeżeli policjanci będą go dobrze pilnowali, to nie mamy się czym kłopotać. Czy jednak można im dowierzać pod każdym względem? Kto ma kluczyk do oków?  
— Brawo, brawo, kawalerze! Cenię roztropność i rozsądek — pochwalił szeryf, pewny, że zdołał przekonać młodego Polaka o słuszności swego postępowania. — Możecie się niczego nie obawiać, kluczyk od kajdanek wisi sobie spokojnie na łańcuszku mego zegarka.  
Mówiąc to pokazał mały, płaski klucz przymocowany do łańcuszka. Sally przybladła z wrażenia przyglądając się kluczykowi.  
— Och, jak to się dobrze składa! — zawołała, lecz zaraz dodała pospiesznie: — Jak to się dobrze składa, że stryj jest tak ostrożny. Czy mogę pójść z Tommym i panem bosmanem popatrzeć na tego okropnego człowieka?  
— Idź wiercipięto, tylko uważaj, żeby ci się w nocy nie przyśnił — śmiał się szeryf.  
— Sally, kochanie, nie bądź zbyt długo wieczorem na dworze — przykazała matka — Głowa mnie rozbolała: idę do łóżka.  
— Dobrze, mamusiu! Chodźmy, Tommy!  
Pani Allan pierwsza opuściła jadalnię. Szeryf zatrzymał bosmana na strzemiennego przed snem, więc Tomek i Sally wyszli na werandę. Sally chwyciła Tomka za ramię.  
— Tommy, omal się nie zdradziłam! Na szczęście w porę ugryzłam się w język. Czy wiesz, że taki sam kluczyk znajduje się w szufladzie biurka w gabinecie? — szepnęła.  
— Czyżby? Co ty pleciesz?!  
— Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz, co mam na myśli — oburzyła się Sally. — Dzisiaj rano nudziło mi się trochę, więc zajrzałam do szuflady biurka w gabinecie. W szufladzie leżą stalowe kajdanki z takim samym kluczykiem, jak ten u stryjka na łańcuszku.  
— Czy jesteś tego pewna?  
— Oczywiście, że tak! Przyjrzałam mu się dobrze, ponieważ bawiłam się tymi „bransoletkami”, jak to nazwał kajdanki bosman Nowicki. Zaraz też poznałam, że kluczyk jest taki sam.  
Tomek odczekał chwilę, aby ukryć podniecenie, i odparł obojętnie:  
— A niech tam sobie leży. Cóż mnie to może obchodzić? W ogóle nie wiem, po co mi to powiedziałaś.  
— Cenię roztropność i ostrożność — rzekła Sally naśladując głos stryjka. — Ach! Ty obłudniku! Przez całą kolację siedzi i rozmyśla, jak by tu uwolnić nieszczęsnego wodza Indian, a teraz udaje niewiniątko.  
— Cicho bądź, Sally, na miłość boską! Co ty wygadujesz? Jeszcze nas kto usłyszy.  
— Ha, nareszcie się wydało! — triumfowała dziewczynka. — Mnie nigdy nie oszukasz!  
— Skąd możesz wiedzieć, o czym rozmyślałem w czasie kolacji?  
— Oj, Tommy! Przecież już ci kiedyś powiedziałam, że gdy patrzę na ciebie, to wiem, o czym myślisz. Masz szczęście, że nie jestem szeryfem! Musiałabym zaraz cię zamknąć w piwnicy.  
— Sally...!  
— Dobrze już, dobrze. Widzisz teraz, że nawet taka niemądra dziewczynka może się na coś przydać.  
— Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że jesteś niemądra — gorąco zapewnił Tomek.  
Chłopiec zamilkł, gdyż szalony pomysł przyszedł mu dopiero w tej chwili do głowy.  
Sally nie myliła się, sądząc, iż rozmyślał nad możliwością udzielenia pomocy Czarnej Błyskawicy. Do tej jednak pory zdawało mu się to absolutnie niemożliwe. Teraz natomiast cała sprawa zaczęła wyglądać realniej. Gdyby Indianin pozbył się więzów, na pewno by zdołał umknąć prześladowcom.  
Tomek wahał się, czy może całkowicie zaufać młodej przyjaciółce. Postanowił ostrożnie wybadać grunt.  
— No tak, Sally, muszę przyznać, że jesteś sprytna i domyślna. Cóż jednak z tego, że taki sam kluczyk leży w biurku twego stryjka? Kluczyk do nas nie przyjdzie, a wydostanie go stamtąd jest ryzykowne. Pomyśl tylko! Aby uwolnić Indianina, należałoby wyjąć kluczyk z szuflady, otworzyć okowy, którymi skuty jest Czarna Błyskawica, a potem z powrotem umieścić kluczyk na dawnym miejscu.  
— Tommy, jeżeli tylko zgodzisz się dopuścić mnie do spisku, to zobowiążę się wydobyć kluczyk i schować go z powrotem do szuflady. Możesz być pewny, że włożę go tak samo w dziurkę bransoletki, jak tkwi w niej w tej chwili.  
— Hm, pomyślę nad tym. Może będzie można coś pomóc temu nieszczęśnikowi.  
— Tommy, ty musisz to zrobić! Czy wiesz, że po raz pierwszy będę brała udział w takim prawdziwym spisku?  
— Dobrze, Sally, dobrze! Teraz uspokój się, bo lada chwila bosman tu przyjdzie.  
— Tommy, nie oszukuj mnie! Czytałam, że spiskowcy zawsze składają przysięgę na dotrzymanie tajemnicy. Bez przysięgi nie ma mowy o spisku.  
Tomek już miał wybuchnąć gniewem, ale w tej chwili z jadalni dobiegł hałas odsuwanych krzeseł. Wymamrotał więc szybko słowa zaimprowizowanej przysięgi na wierność Czarnej Błyskawicy, a uszczęśliwiona Sally ściszonym głosem powtórzyła je uroczyście.  
Bosman wszedł na werandę w chwili, gdy dziewczynka wylewnie ściskała Tomka po zakończonej przysiędze. Bosman ujął się rękoma pod boki i rzekł:  
— No, dość tego gruchania, moje kochane urwipołcie! Chodźmy się przyjrzeć Indiańcom.  
— Wspaniale, proszę pana! Jeszcze tylko muszę Tommy’ego o coś zapytać — zawołała dziewczynka. Wspięła się na palce, by jednym tchem szepnąć Tomkowi do ucha: — Czy pan bosman także będzie należał do spisku?  
Tomek uszczypnął ją w łokieć i odparł również szeptem:  
— Myślę, że tak.  
— To niech on również przysięgnie! — nalegała Sally.  
— Cicho bądź! Bosman zrobi to później.  
— Cóż to za konszachty? — zawołał marynarz, bawiąc się doskonale zakłopotaniem chłopca.  
— Nic, proszę pana. Naprawdę nic! — zapewniła Sally.”

Tomek nie miał czasu roztrząsać tego, że nie czuje się na siłach rozpoczynać kurs konspiracji dla opornych. Wyłapał znajomą sylwetkę na tle drzew, chwilowo rozmawiającą z policjantami przy ogniu.  
\- Panie bosmanie, chyba…  
\- Widzę – Tadek skinął głową – Wrócił syn marnotrawny.  
Tomek mimo okoliczność uśmiechnął się na te słowa.  
\- Wybadaj no brachu, co wywęszył, ja idę nawiązać kontakt z tymi tutaj. Na całe szczęście rumu nam nie braknie…  
\- Powinniście mówić tak, żeby wszyscy w konspiracji rozumieli – obruszyła się szeptem Sally.  
\- Ależ tu nie ma żadnej konspiracji – marynarz uniósł brwi w przerysowanym geście – Tylko nabijamy się z pana Smugi, że zupełnie jak jakiś kot łazi gdzie chce, wraca kiedy chce i nijak się go do jednego miejsca nie przywiąże!  
Sally chyba nie czuła się pewnie z żartowaniem z podróżnika, tylko nieśmiało skinęła głową z uśmiechem. Tomek się załamał i posłał bosmanowi udręczone spojrzenie. Ten wyszczerzył się szeroko. Tak, stanowczo musieli wszyscy razem zapisać się na jakiś kurs prawidłowego urządzania konspiracji.   
Smuga dostrzegł ich z daleka, uniósł dłoń w geście powitania i ruszył w ich stronę niespiesznie, kończąc jeszcze rozmowę z dowódcą straży.  
Bosman posłał mu krótki uśmiech, a potem z całym swym głośnym jestestwem ruszył bratać się ze strażnikami.  
\- Udało się coś panu wybadać?  
\- Kiepska sprawa, Tomku, ale to temat na potem – Smuga skinął głową, ale szybko przeszedł na angielski – Mam wrażenie, że coś przegapiłem.  
\- Stryjek pojmał wodza Apaczów, który się buntował przeciwko rezerwatom – w depeszowym skrócie wyjaśniła Sally. Potem spojrzała na Tomka jakby się upewniała.  
Chłopak westchnął ciężko i odparł:  
\- Tak. Pan Smuga też na pewno będzie w konspiracji, ale nie każ mu nic przysięgać, poważnie.   
Podróżnik uniósł wysoko brwi.  
\- Jakiej konspiracji?  
\- Pan też udaje, że nic nie wie – Sally spojrzała po nich z rozczarowaniem – Dlaczego?  
\- Ale ja naprawdę nie wiem, o co chodzi, nie było mnie i…  
\- Pomożemy wodzowi uciec.  
Smuga od razu wbił wzrok w Tomka.  
\- Nic nie mówiłem, sama na to wpadła! – zaprotestował szeptem chłopak, wiedząc, o czym pomyślał opiekun.  
\- Ja pomogę! Już obiecałam, wykradnę kluczyk i…  
\- Sally, poczekaj – Smuga uniósł dłonie, jakby przystopowywał słowotok obojga – To nie są harcerskie podchody. Powoli.   
\- Ja wiem!  
\- Sally… - podróżnik obniżył ton.  
\- Przepraszam – zerknęła po nich kolejno – Ale uwolnimy go?  
\- Tak – Smuga przestał udawać, że nie planował tego od początku – Ale żeby to zrobić, musimy przestać szeptać pośrodku ogrodu niczym spiskujące dzieciaki w szkole, które podrzuciły nauczycielowi szpilki pod krzesło.  
Tomek skrzywił się odruchowo na to porównanie.  
Sally otworzyła szerzej oczy.  
\- Nigdy bym na to sama nie wpadła… dziękuję panu!  
\- Panie, daj mi cierpliwość – westchnął po polsku Smuga, któremu nikt dotąd nie raczył wyjaśnić, jak można ukracać rewolucyjne zapędy czternastolatki. 

****  
\- Szeryf obawia się, że wódz spróbuje uciec, prawda?  
\- Co do tego nie ma wątpliwości. Straż, kajdany – Smuga spojrzał na Tomka z wahaniem, pokręcił głową – W porządku, bosman spije ich i zagada. Ale ucieczka piesza odpada. Ewentualny pościg obejmie już od początku kilkanaście osób, to sporo.  
\- Musi zdobyć konia.  
\- Najważniejszy jest kluczyk – podróżnik ponownie wstrząsnął głową, jakby nie przejmował się zbytnio tym, jak Czarna Błyskawica zdoła ukraść wierzchowca.   
\- Tym zajmie się Sally.  
Odkąd dziewczynka zniknęła w domu, niby to kładąc się spać, rozmawiali już swobodniej, po polsku. Teraz Smuga zerknął na podopiecznego z wahaniem.  
\- Jesteś pewien, że ona temu podoła?  
\- Tak, proszę pana! Na Sally można liczyć.  
\- Ale to wciąż dziecko – zauważył cicho podróżnik.  
Tomek lekko się zaperzył, urażony w imieniu przyjaciółki.  
\- Ja w jej wieku zastrzeliłem tygrysa!  
Spokojne, zamyślone spojrzenie spoczęło na nim.  
\- Pamiętam o tym, Tomku – zapewnił go łagodnie Smuga – Ale by to uczynić, nie musiałeś włamywać się do biura szeryfa i kraść mu kluczyka, a potem trzymać język za zębami, by nikt się o tym nie dowiedział – chłopak opuścił głowę, skinął nią słabo – Nie mówię, że Sally się wygada, ale nie wiem, czy starczy jej pewności, by…  
W tym momencie gąszcz za ich plecami zaszeleścił. Smuga od razu oparł dłoń na kaburze z rewolwerem odwracając się gwałtownie przez ramię.  
\- Udało się! – wyszeptała z przejęciem Sally.  
Podróżnik głęboko wciągnął powietrze przez zęby, zabrał rękę z broni. Spojrzał na młodą konspiratorkę ze zmęczeniem.  
\- Myślę, że naprawdę powinnaś już…  
Sally z uśmiechem podała mu mały kluczyk. Smuga urwał, powoli pokiwał głową, bo jego planowana wypowiedź nie miała już żadnej wartości. Tomek uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- Mówiłem panu, że na Sally można liczyć!  
\- Mówiłeś tak, Tommy? – ucieszyła się wyraźnie.  
\- Mówił – podróżnik ciężko pokiwał głową – To teraz wracaj do pokoju i…  
\- Ja też chcę być częścią spisku!  
\- Każdy ma swoją rolę w tym spisku. Ty najważniejszą, więc skup się na niej. Musisz odebrać z powrotem kluczyk, by twój stryj nie wiedział, że wypuściliśmy wodza. Jasne?  
\- Tak, oczywiście!  
\- Ja zorganizuję wodzowi konia i fałszywe ślady.  
\- Zamierza pan zmylić pogoń? – Tomek z szokiem spojrzał na niego, bo dotychczas ta kwestia się nie pojawiła.  
\- Tak. Przywykli już tutaj wszyscy, że sobie znikam. Nie będzie trudno wybronić mi się potem, czemu pojechałem w step. Tomku, ty pogadasz z Czarną Błyskawicą, a bosman… - Smuga urwał, zerknął na marynarza, który właśnie opowiadał coś policjantom, stojąc na ławie i gestykulując żarliwie – Bosman robi swoje.   
Sally z zapałem pokiwała głową, bardzo przejęta.  
\- Powinniśmy mieć tajne pseudonimy!  
\- Idź już, proszę i czuwaj w gotowości – Smuga powstrzymał się od komentarzy. Tym razem posłuchano go od razu, zarośla znów zaszeleściły i Sally pomknęła do pokoju.  
Tomek uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- Ale by się tata z nas śmiał, jakby tutaj był…  
Smuga uśmiechnął się lekko, pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie, twój ojciec w sposób pokojowy wynegocjowałby u szeryfa puszczenie Czarnej Błyskawicy wolno, z odszkodowaniem i na koniu czystej krwi.  
Tomek parsknął lekkim śmiechem.  
\- Chyba ma pan rację… szkoda, że go nie namówiliśmy, by popłynął z nami – dodał z jakimś namysłem.  
Podróżnik skinął głową bardziej do siebie niż do niego.  
\- Szkoda.  
Nie dostrzegł zadowolonego błysku w oczach chłopca, który jednak szybko też zniknął, gdy Tomek porzucił rozmyślania i skupił się na zadaniu.  
\- Idę porozmawiać z wodzem…  



	3. Każdy ma swojego Ducha Opiekuńczego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...a Tomek ma dwóch.  
> (Tak, na scenę powoli wkracza cała nasza banda, obecnie główny powód męki szeryfa Allana)

Niepotrzebnie obawiali się, co zrobi Czarna Błyskawica. Wódz dotrzymał słowa, jakimś cudem dowiązał kluczyk do sznurka zwieszonego z okna pokoju Sally i dopiero wtedy zniknął bez śladu.  
Uciekł w gąszcz spowity ciemnością, zlewając się z nią. Obudzeni krzykami dowódcy policjanci rzucili się w pogoń od razu, lecz na próżno przetrząsali okolice rancza. Wódz zniknął.  
Z zagrody zniknęły dwa konie, których ślady na szybko próbowano potem zatrzeć, wyraźnie pod presją czasu.  
Pogoń ruszyła od razu, z klnącym na czym świat stoi szeryfem na czele. Na ranczu pozostała bardzo zdenerwowana tym wszystkim pani Allan i trójka spiskowców, która teraz bezustannie z niepokojem wypatrywała powrotu pogoni.  
Tomek nie pojechał na step, wybrał się z Sally na spacer, by na spokojnie ustalić z nią, jak będzie wyglądać dalsza konspiracja, mianowicie nie zdradzanie się z faktem, że wódz uciekł dzięki nim.  
Bosman Nowicki wziął na siebie uspokajanie pani Allan, która szybko zaczęła też zamartwiać się o nieobecnego znów Smugę.  
Właśnie… Smuga przepadł tamtej nocy i przez okrągłą dobę się nie zjawił, co zaczęło też niepokoić i Tomka.   
Odcięci od informacji, spędzili dwa dni na męczącym czekaniu, podczas gdy pogoń gnała przez prerię za śladami dwóch jeźdźców, którzy wyraźnie oddalali się w stronę Meksyku.

Szeryf Allan nabrał nadziei, gdy po jakimś czasie ślady stały się wyraźne. Jeźdźcy nie kłopotali się już z zacieraniem ich, pewni względnego bezpieczeństwa.  
Mimo to, byli ostrożni, uciekali przez gąszcze, klucząc w nich dla zmylenia pościgu. Indiańska policja jednak bez trudu odnajdywała tropy na ziemi i pogoń wciąż gnała za uciekinierami.  
Wyczerpali wierzchowce niemal zupełnie, pędząc dniem i nocą przez step. Jednak szeryf nie czuł zupełnie zmęczenia, gdy według zwiadowców ze śladów wynikało, że jeźdźcy mieli nad co najwyżej godzinę przewagi.   
Rozciągnęli się tyralierą przez prerię, szeryf wysforował się na czoło, poleciwszy wszystkim surowo, by wziąć zbiega żywcem. I wodza, i tego, który pomógł mu uciec. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że wśród strażników trafił się zdrajca. I niech to wszyscy diabli, Allan chciał tych ludzi doprowadzić na stryczek!  
Ślady schodziły z trawiastego stepu do doliny, niknąc wśród skalnych załomów. Pogoń zwolniła, wszyscy synchronicznie sięgnęli do broni.  
Szeryf powiódł konia przez górską ścieżkę, ostrożnie zjechał jako pierwszy na sam dół. Rozejrzał się wokoło za śladami lub uciekinierem we własnej osobie.  
A potem poczuł dym ogniska.  
Przez sekundę coś go zmroziło…  
Przecież stąd do meksykańskiej granicy była może godzina jazdy konno. Dlaczego ktoś z pogonią na karku miałby ryzykować rozbiciem obozu akurat tutaj!?  
Spiął konia do galopu, wpadł między gąszcz kaktusów z karabinem opartym o łęk siodła. I zatrzymał się gwałtownie, gdy ujrzał stojące dwa konie przy małym ognisku.   
Pochylał się nad nim biały człowiek w traperskim ubraniu. Teraz podniósł głowę, zaalarmowany hałasem.   
\- Szeryf Allan – w głębokim głosie wyraźnie zabrzmiało zdumienie – Wciąż na siebie wpadamy.   
Przez jedną cholerną sekundę szeryf miał ochotę startować Smugę konno. Z rozpaczą rozejrzał się wokoło.  
\- Na litość boską, co pan tutaj robi?!  
\- Obozuję – Smuga podszedł ku niemu, wciąż zdezorientowany, uniósł brwi – A pan?  
\- Tropię przeklętego Apacza!   
\- O… - Smuga zawahał się, rozejrzał wokoło po prerii, nim odkrywczo uznał – No to tu go nie ma.  
\- Jechaliśmy tutaj po śladach dwóch wierzchowców!! – szeryf wbił w podróżnika wściekły wzrok – Musiał się pan akurat teraz wybrać na wycieczkę?!  
\- Panie Allan, wolnego – podróżnik obrzucił go ciężkim spojrzeniem, cierpko zauważył – Cokolwiek zaszło na ranczu, fizycznie mnie tam nie było, więc niech pan będzie łaskaw się na mnie nie wyżywać i powie, co jest grane.  
\- Na co panu dwa konie!?  
\- By nie wykończyć go skrajnie, gdybym pojechał tak daleko tylko na jednym – zerknął na wierzchowca szeryfa – Co pan zrobił właśnie ze swoim.  
\- Czy pan naprawdę nie ma co robić?! – wściekł się Allan, spinając konia, jakby chciał ruszyć dalej.  
\- Nie. Jestem na wakacjach.  
\- Ludzie pana pokroju nie miewają wakacji!  
\- O tak, zgadzam się i w pełni to popieram. Jednak moi przyjaciele zakrzyczeli mnie, że mam odpocząć po tym, jak niemal umarłem w Afryce, dźgnięty zatrutym nożem – skrzywił się lekko – Dość paskudna sprawa. Także niestety, wbrew mojej woli, mam wakacje i owszem, nie mam co robić.  
I szeryf był już pewien, że go nie znosi.  
Nabrał z trudem powietrza w płuca, przetarł twarz i wymamrotał ze źle skrywanym załamaniem:  
\- Niemal dwie doby gnamy za panem, zamiast za tamtym zbirem…  
\- O – Smuga zdumiał się wyraźnie – Jakim zbirem? Czy coś się stało?  
\- Czarna Błyskawica uciekł.  
Podróżnik pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Pan raczy żartować.  
\- Tłukłbym się taki kawał drogi tutaj, jakby to był żart?! – wrzasnął z frustracją Allan.  
\- Przepraszam, racja… jednak wierzyć się nie chce, tylu ludzi go pilnowało przecież – podróżnik pokiwał głową – Kiedy zwiał?  
\- Tej samej nocy, co dotarł na ranczo! Minął się z panem do czorta jasnego, jakim cudem niby…!?  
\- Spokojnie, szeryfie – Smuga uniósł dłoń – Proszę się przestać złościć. I panu, i koniowi przyda się odpoczynek…  
\- Muszę znaleźć Czarną Błyskawicę! – Allan potoczył wokoło rozbitym już zupełnie wzrokiem.  
\- Daję słowo, że nie spotkałem go po drodze.  
\- Tak, tak… ja… ja muszę zwrócić z pogonią, skoro nie było go tu, mógł udać się zupełnie w drugą stronę…  
\- Proszę, niech pan weźmie oba konie, a mi zostawi tego zmęczonego – zaoferował do razu Smuga, ze zrozumieniem kiwając głową – Obyście znaleźli jakieś ślady.  
Pogoń zsunęła się z urwiska tylko po to, by szeryf zagonił ich wszystkich z powrotem na step, wyjaśniając z rezygnacją całą sprawę i pomyłkę. Długo jeszcze ich głosy niosły się wokoło.  
Smuga wytarł z piany wyczerpanego wierzchowca, zszedł z nim do małej rzeki w pobliżu.  
Uśmiechał się szeroko przez cały ten czas, z nietajoną satysfakcją w oczach. Pogoń w sumie będzie stratna cztery dni. Nie ma opcji, by dopadli Czarną Błyskawicę.  
Podróżnik z zadowoleniem zwrócił uwagę, że jego lewa dłoń nie drżała, gdy składał mały biwak dwie godziny później. Kto wie, może właśnie bardziej czynny wypoczynek był znacznie lepszy?

****

Tomek odetchnął z bezbrzeżną ulgą, gdy czwartego dnia wypatrzył na horyzoncie znajomą postać jeźdźca. Smuga jechał sobie przez step powoli, uniósł dłoń nad głowę, gdy chłopak wskoczył na konia i pognał mu naprzeciw.  
\- Dzięki Bogu, że pan wrócił! Już się o pana baliśmy!  
\- Złego diabli nie biorą – zaśmiał się Smuga na jego widok, starannie tuszując zmęczenie.  
\- Szeryf pana dogonił?  
\- Zeszło mu chwilę, ale tak – podróżnik uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej – Niemal zrobiło mi się go żal, gdy pojął swój błąd.  
\- Mnie go nie żal – uznał Tomek gorzko – Żeby pan słyszał, jak mówił o Indiańskich rebeliantach i…  
\- „Niemal”, Tomku, „niemal” – zaznaczył łagodnie Smuga – Od lubienia go jestem daleki, zaręczam.  
\- To dobrze, że nie lubimy tych samych ludzi! – ucieszył się Tomek na to, nim szybko opisał opiekunowi, co działo się na ranczu pod jego nieobecność.  
Nakreślił mu także kwestię planowanego rodeo i konnego wyścigu dziesięciomilowego. Wyraźnie to ostatnie bardzo go przejmowało. Podróżnik z namysłem zerknął na niego.  
\- Zastanawiasz się nad udziałem?  
\- Tak, proszę pana, nawet bardzo się zastanawiam, odkąd szeryf wspomniał coś, o tym, no i uznał też, że dobrze się trzymam na koniu. No i ta klacz, ta płochliwa, imieniem Nil’chi, na której zacząłem jeździć, jest po prostu wymarzonym wierzchowcem do wyścigu.  
Smuga skinął z namysłem głową, bo podzielał zarówno opinię o umiejętnościach jeździeckich Tomka, jak i sprawności klaczy.  
\- Ale? – spytał po chwili ciszy, gdy niespiesznie wracali do rancza. Od razu otrzymał zdumione spojrzenie.  
\- Skąd pan wie, że jest tutaj jakieś „ale”?  
\- Tomku, znam cię przecież prawie trzy lata. Wiem, że musi być jakieś „ale”, skoro jeszcze nie wyłożyłeś całego planu działania – spokojne, tak znajomo kojące spojrzenie spoczęło na nim – Więc?  
\- Nigdy dotąd nie ścigałem się na zawodach.  
\- A tak, rozumiem – Smuga skinął lekko głową – Jeśli byś miał chęć, możemy trochę potrenować, byś poczuł się pewniej.  
\- Mógłby pan się ścigać ze mną? – Tomek od razu spojrzał na niego z radością.   
\- Może ścigać, albo coś ci doradzić. Oczywiście, na tyle, na ile sam to umiem, dawno się nie ścigałem i…  
\- Ale ścigał się pan? – od razu otrzymał to złaknione wiedzy, ucieszone spojrzenie, które zwiastowało tylko jedno. Lawinę pytań.  
No to sobie odpoczął…  
Tomek wymęczył go dopytywaniem się, wyciągnął opowieść o tradycji wyścigów konnych na Dzikim Zachodzie, dopytał się o to, kto nauczył Smugę jeździć konno, a potem dopiero łaskawie umilkł.  
\- Zatem jutro rano możemy wybrać się razem i zobaczyć, co umie Nil’chi – zawyrokował podróżnik, by na chwilę choć uciąć grad pytań, nim Tomkowi do głowy przyjdzie ich ciąg dalszy.  
\- Pojutrze – nie zgodził się chłopiec – Jutro niech pan odpocznie.  
\- Nic mi nie jest, naprawdę.  
\- Oczywiście.  
Smuga posłał mu z lekka urażone spojrzenie.  
\- Dlaczego ktokolwiek nauczył cię używać ironicznego tonu, hm?  
\- To nasza cecha rodzinna, proszę pana, umiem to od zawsze.  
\- Ale ostatnimi czasy ci się to wyostrza.  
Tomek uśmiechnął się dumnie, czyli najwyraźniej był doskonale tego świadomy i niczego nie żałował. Czyli kolejny sarkastyczny człowiek w grupie. Super… Chłopak z każdym rokiem mocniej utwierdzał świat w przekonaniu, że przysłowie o jabłoni i jabłku jest jak najbardziej prawdziwe. 

****

Schylony nad szyją wierzchowca, gnał w szaleńczym pędzie przed siebie przez morze suchych traw. Świst gorącego wiatru wypełniał cały świat, ledwo cokolwiek widział.  
Osłonił oczy ramieniem, zerknął przez ramię.  
\- Nie odwracaj się na mnie! – od razu ofuknął go Smuga – Jestem tu i tylko czekam, aż wypadniesz z rytmu.  
Rzeczywiście, odwrócenie się w siodle, zachwiało Tomkiem gwałtownie. Drugi koń zrównał się z nim bez trudu.  
\- Nie interesuje cię, co się dzieje z tyłu. Nie wolno ci się rozglądać czy kręcić, wybijasz konia z rytmu – rzucił Smuga wyjaśniająco.  
\- No to skąd mam wiedzieć, gdzie pan jest?  
\- Nie interesuje cię to, póki jestem za tobą. Skup się na tym, co masz przed sobą. Jeśli zacznę cię doganiać, zobaczysz mnie i tak.   
Tomek wyhamował pęd, klacz powoli przeszła w wyciągnięty kłus. Zerknął na Smugę niepewnie, gdy i ten zwolnił.  
\- Ale muszę wiedzieć, co dzieje się za moimi plecami – zauważył gorliwie – Inaczej ktoś może cały czas siedzieć mi na ogonie albo próbować mnie zepchnąć, czy…  
\- Od tego będziesz miał mnie.  
\- Ale… - Tomek odwrócił się w siodle, z niezrozumieniem uniósł brwi – Pan też będzie się ścigał?  
\- Jako twój skrzydłowy – podróżnik skinął głową – Zadbam, żeby nikt nie mógł cię zepchnąć i to ja będę siedział tobie na ogonie cały czas, nie ktoś inny.  
\- Czy to jest… dozwolone?  
\- Teoretycznie nie. Ale robią tak wszystkie drużyny z rancz, zapewniam cię. Ten cały Don Pedro, czy jak mu tam, też na pewno wystawi jednego faworyta, a reszta będzie utrudniać innym manewry – rozłożył ręce – To Dziki Zachód, tak to wygląda.  
\- Czyli – Tomek zamyślił się na chwilę – Podsumowując, pan będzie blokował tych, którzy będą blokować mnie?  
\- W skrócie tak – Smuga uśmiechnął się lekko – No i ktoś będzie miał cię na oku podczas wyścigu.  
\- Nie zrobię nic niebezpiecznego! – zapewnił Tomek do razu.  
\- Nie wątpię w to, jednak jak sam mi tłumaczyłeś, faworyt Don Pedro konkuruje w tych zawodach głównie z klaczą, której ty dosiadasz. Tak więc… no lepiej by ktoś miał cię na oku – zakończył domysły. Wskazał odległy masyw skalny – Masz na starcie dziesięć sekund przewagi.   
\- Mówił ktoś już panu, że jest pan nadopiekuńczy? – Tomek uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
Smuga spojrzał mu prosto w oczy i grobowym tonem odparł:  
\- Pięć sekund.  
Śmiejący się jawnie z jego pozornie groźnej miny, Tomek od razu ponaglił Nil’chi do biegu. Skulił się w pół-siadzie i pognał przez step ku skałom.  
Smuga uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, patrząc za nim, nim sam także spiął konia do galopu.  
Dogonił podopiecznego ze sto metrów przed celem, jednak nie wysforował się naprzód, trzymając go na przerażająco krótki dystans, wyhamował z opóźnieniem, uspokajając konia kojącym głosem.  
\- Brawo! – orzekł, uśmiechając się do niego z radością – Bardzo dobry start, utrzymujesz tempo, pozycja idealna… jedyne co, to może cię dopaść zmęczenie na dłuższym dystansie. Tym też się zajmiemy.  
\- Wygrałem, czy dał mi pan wygrać? – spytał od razu Tomek.  
\- Wygrałeś.  
\- Na pewno?  
\- Czemu sądzisz, że dałbym ci fory?  
\- Żeby mi nie robić przykrości i mnie podbudować – bez zmieszania odparł Tomek.  
Smuga westchnął ciężko, z przekąsem mruknął:  
\- Kogo bym nie uczył, jestem posądzany o manipulacje.  
\- To nie tak! – zaprotestował Tomek od razu – Po prostu widziałem, jak pan jeździł w Australii konno i… i jestem pewien, że gdyby tylko pan chciał, dawno zostałbym w tyle…  
\- Nieprawda – Smuga od razu pokręcił głową – W Australii inaczej patrzyłeś na świat i gorzej jeździłeś, wszystko było dla ciebie fascynująco nowe i wspaniałe, więc masz wrażenie, że to coś niedoścignionego. Teraz po prostu sam już umiesz więcej.  
\- Ale dał mi pan fory czy nie?  
\- Nie. Tylko te na starcie.  
\- I ścigał się pan ze mną na serio?  
\- Dobry Boże, tak, na serio, co w tym takiego dziwnego? Mówisz dokładnie to samo, co twój ojciec kiedyś. Tak, serio, nauka nie polega na pobłażliwym traktowaniu kogoś!  
\- Uczył pan mojego tatę jeździć konno?  
\- Nie, już umiał, tylko trochę go podszkoliłem.  
\- I co, ścigaliście się? – od razu zainteresował się Tomek.  
\- Parę razy – wykrętnie uznał podróżnik, żałując, że w porę nie ugryzł się w język i palnął znów coś o Andrzeju. Byłoby naprawdę łatwiej, gdyby umiał powstrzymać się od dygresji o nim…   
Nic jednak nie mógł poradzić, gdy na każdym kroku widział tylko skojarzenia z ich dawnymi wyprawami, niebezpieczeństwami na nich, wspólnie spędzonym czasem i…  
\- I kto wygrywał?  
\- Zależy od terenu – Smuga otrząsnął się z rozmyślań i wrócił spojrzeniem na chłopca, gdy ruszyli wolniej przez step, dając koniom chwilę wytchnienia – Z czasem twój ojciec okazał się znacznie lepszy, gdy ścigaliśmy się przez las. Ma lepszy refleks, niż mógłbyś przypuszczać.  
\- Ale na początku dał mu pan wygrać, żeby się nie zniechęcał, prawda? – radosne, wszechwiedzące spojrzenie wbiło się w niego.  
Lekko zmieszany, Smuga wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Może raz. Ale to było dawno.  
\- To miłe – orzekł Tomek zadowolonym tonem i przez chwilę Smuga miał nieodparte wrażenie, że nie powinien się cieszyć, gdy ktoś ocenia jego dawne decyzje takim głosem. Powinien się tylko bać, o czym ten ktoś pomyślał.  
\- Wracając do wyścigu – podjął oficjalniej, odchodząc od tematu ścigania się czy dawania komuś forów.  
I znów Tomek miał ten irytujący wyraz twarzy pod tytułem _„ja wiem, że ty coś ściemniasz, koleś”._  
Smuga naprawdę zaczynał czuć się niezręcznie, gdy tak na niego patrzono. Zważywszy, że pod spojrzeniem szesnastolatka zaczynał robić rachunek sumienia, stanowczo coś mu się popsuło w tym chłodnym trzymaniu ludzi na dystans, które dotąd stosował. Ugh.  
\- Ścigajmy się na ranczo! – zaproponował Tomek, gdy godzinę później Smuga uznał, że lepiej by zaczęli wracać, bo dzień miał się już ku zachodowi.  
\- No dobrze, skoro…  
\- Ale tym razem na serio!  
\- Tamte też były na serio – westchnął z rezygnacją Smuga.  
\- Ale teraz ścigajmy się o coś – nalegał Tomek.  
\- O co na przykład, dyżur przy koniach czy…  
\- O śmieszną anegdotkę.  
\- To znaczy? – nierozumiejący wzrok zwrócił się na jego twarz. Ale Tomkowi wydało się, że Smuga nie tyle nie rozumiał, co raczej chciał nie rozumieć, co to znaczy.  
\- Przegrany musi opowiedzieć zwycięzcy coś, co mu się kiedyś przytrafiło śmiesznego.  
Podróżnik powątpiewająco uniósł brwi.  
\- Zamierzasz wygrać i potem mnie dręczyć?  
Tomek zawahał się.  
\- Mhm! – orzekł radośnie, a potem skłonił Nil’chi do przyspieszenia.   
\- Ej! – Smuga z udawanym oburzeniem uniósł dłonie na tak ostentacyjny falstart. Ale potem i on spiął konia i pognał w dół trawiastego zbocza, goniąc Tomka.  
Skrócił dystans dość szybko, jednak nie zdołał zrównać się z nim. W równym odstępie pędzili obaj przez pożółkłe od słońca, wysokie trawy nad którymi słońce powoli chyliło się w stronę horyzontu, oblewając świat coraz cieplejszymi, krwistymi barwami.  
Tomek ze śmiechem zerknął przez ramię, gdy wjechał na masyw płaskowyżu nad ranczem. Nagle Smuga tak gwałtownie osadził konia w miejscu, że Tomek odruchowo uczynił podobnie.   
\- Co się dzieje? – spytał od razu, ledwie zerknął na niego.  
Podróżnik po pierwsze wydawał się zmęczony, po drugie teraz wyraźnie spięty uniósł się w strzemionach, otaczając okolicę wzrokiem.   
\- Coś się dzieje – zgodził się Smuga cicho – Na ganku jest zamieszanie… - dodał, wskazując ruchem głowy dom szeryfa.  
\- Może szeryf wrócił z czymś konkretnym na temat Czarnej Błyskawicy?  
\- To byłby dla nas bardzo złe wieści – Smuga sztywno skinął głową – Ale spójrz tylko, Tomku, nie ma nikogo z jego towarzyszy, więc albo wrócił sam…  
\- Albo to nie on wywołał zamieszanie – dokończył chłopak zamyślonym tonem.  
\- Tak. Trzymaj sztucer w pogotowiu. Nie wygląda to na jakąś aferę, ale lepiej nie lekceważyć i…  
\- Ktoś nam macha! – przerwał mu nagle Tomek z przejęciem, uniósł się z siodła, wychylił i osłonił oczy dłonią.  
Rzeczywiście, ktoś zszedł z werandy i teraz ruszył ku polom powoli, z uniesioną w pozdrowieniu ręką.  
Był to człowiek wysoki, w ubraniu myśliwego i szerokim kapeluszu ocieniającym mu twarz. Mimo tak znacznej odległości, Tomkowi wystarczyła jeszcze sekunda, by zrozumieć.  
\- Tata! – zakrzyknął uradowany i zdumiony jednocześnie, a potem popędził klacz do galopu, ruszając prosto ku ojcu.  
Andrzej Wilmowski nie pchał się pod końskie kopyta, zatrzymał się i poczekał, ledwie obaj jeźdźcy ocknąwszy się z szoku, ruszyli ku niemu jakby był linią mety, którą trzeba przeciąć.  
Mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że ich orientacja przestrzenna jest dość dobra, by go nie stratowali. To byłby bowiem dość mierny finał niespodzianki, jaką im zgotował, zjawiając się bez uprzedzenia na ranczu Allana.  
Jednak Tomek przezornie zatrzymał się obok ojca, by go nie zahaczyć. Rzucił wodze na płot i doskoczył do niego od razu, zamykając w miażdżącym uścisku.  
Smuga dowiązał oba konie, zdjął z nich siodła i dopiero wtedy podszedł bliżej. Nie krył jednak zdziwienia.  
\- Co ty tu robisz, tato? Skąd się tutaj wziąłeś?  
\- Wygląda na to, że zbytnio przywykłem do waszych pomysłów, by umieć pracować w spokoju – roześmiał się Wilmowski, z radością trzymając przy sobie syna – Potem przypomniałem sobie, że nie mam przecież zakazu opuszczania Hamburga, spakowałem się, zabrałem całą pracę ze sobą i przypłynąłem do was pierwszym statkiem, jaki się nawinął. I oto jestem.   
\- Wspaniale! – Tomek odsunął się powoli, a potem z całym swym cudownym wyczuciem chwili, dodał – A my przez ten czas pomogliśmy uciec od szeryfa Indiańskiemu wodzowi rebeliantowi, który jest tutaj symbolem oporu. Była świetna konspiracja, a pan Smuga dwa dni jeździł po stepie, żeby zmylić pogoń.   
Wilmowski przestał się uśmiechać, spojrzał na stojącego obok przyjaciela z szokiem. Smuga uniósł dłoń.  
\- Nie uwierzysz mi, ale to naprawdę nie był mój pomysł.  
\- A czyj niby?  
\- Tomka i Sally, zostałem wmieszany i niemal kazano mi przysięgać, że ich nie wydam – wyjaśnił Smuga z kamienną miną.  
Wilmowski zwrócił więc osłupiały wzrok na syna.  
\- Że co takiego zrobiliście?  
\- No zaraz ci wszystko opowiem – Tomek zapalił się wyraźnie do roboty – Przywitajcie się, zaraz się rozgadam i do jutra się nie zamknę!  
\- O, tego właśnie się spodziewam – zaśmiał się znów ojciec, a potem wrócił spojrzeniem do Smugi.   
Ten zawahał się odrobinę, nim z niezręcznym uśmiechem skinął głową i mruknął cicho:  
\- Naprawdę wspaniale, że jednak do nas dołączyłeś.  
\- O rany… - Tomek z rozpaczą spojrzał w górę – Dobra, nie przeszkadzam, idę ustalić z panem bosmanem, co ci tato możemy opowiedzieć, a co lepiej nie, żebyś nie osiwiał!  
\- Tomku… - Wilmowski też lekko się speszył, słysząc te słowa.  
Ale syn już wbiegał na ganek, witając się z radośnie szczekającym Dingiem i wołał marynarza ze śmiechem w głosie.  
Spojrzał znów na przyjaciela. Smuga ewidentnie nie miał pojęcia, co ze sobą zrobić, ponownie pokiwał głową.  
\- Jesteś okropny – parsknął cicho geograf, nim zamknął go w serdecznym uścisku, poklepując po plecach.  
\- Dobrze cię widzieć, Andrzeju, naprawdę…   
Wilmowski uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Nawzajem – uznał, łapiąc na chwilę kontakt wzrokowy, gdy się od niego odsunął. Jednak nic więcej nie powiedział, Smuga też odsunął się od niego, jakby miano go rozstrzelać za jeszcze chwilę przedłużony uścisk.  
Mimo to, Tomek z tryumfem zerknął na bosmana.  
\- Rozumie pan?  
\- Po prostu go przytulił, nie widzieli się spory kawał czasu i…  
\- Nic pan nie rozumie – uznał zatem Tomek, machnąwszy ręką.  
Nagle Tadek wyszczerzył się szeroko.  
\- Albo takie sprawiam wrażenie, by potem nikt mi niczego nie udowodnił – poprawił go, mrugając porozumiewawczo.  
Uradowany Tomek skinął głową, bo taka opcja satysfakcjonowała go znacznie bardziej.  
A potem wybiegł z powrotem przed ranczo, by zgodnie z zapowiedzią zacząć opowiadać ojcu o wszystkim, co dotąd przegapił. Został jednak zmuszony by umilknąć wcześniej niż zakładał, gdy Wilmowski koło północy wygonił go do spania.  
No cóż, ojciec wrócił, to się skończyła samowolka. Ich własny Anioł Stróż miał teraz czuwać nad koniecznością snu i odpoczynku ich wszystkich. Tyle dobrze, że Smuga już nie będzie mógł sobie samotnie wybywać w step na cztery dni.

****

Tomek Wilmowski był niegdyś chłopcem absolutnie grzecznym i pełnym szacunku dla starszych. A potem dorósł i wszystko się popsuło. I teraz oto z całkowicie niewinną, spokojną miną uznał, że skoro on ma się udać na umówione spotykanie z Czerwonym Orłem sam, to czemu niby pan Smuga nie mógłby pokazać okolicy Wilmowskiemu. Przecież nie gorzej od Tomka ją zna, jeszcze dzień wcześniej się po niej ścigali. Skoro młody Nawaj nalegał, by Tomek był sam, a Tomek mu ufa, bo Indianie to ludzie honorowi, to nie należy robić problemów. Tomek wróci na obiad, wtedy wybiorą się na spacer wszyscy. Ale po co tracić piękną, poranną pogodę?  
Sally chciała koniecznie pokazać bosmanowi, czego zdołała nauczyć Dinga w ostatnich dniach, zaś pani Allan wolała odpocząć w domowym zaciszu, niż tłuc się po wertepach.  
Wszystko się tak ładnie złożyło, że Tomek aż nie umiał ukryć uśmiechu, gdy odprowadzał wzrokiem niknących na tle prerii jeźdźców.  
\- Oni nas brachu ukatrupią – cieszył się Nowicki, kiwając głową.  
\- Oj tam – Tomek machnął ręką – Może nie.  
\- Mówiłam, żebyśmy mieli jakieś fajne pseudonimy! – przypomniała Sally, która też wydawała się przejęta kolejną małą konspiracją, w której brała czynny udział.  
\- Ciebie wódz nazwał Małą Białą Różą, możesz tego używać, pasuje do ciebie – uznał Tomek na to.  
Sally z ciepłym uśmiechem spojrzała na niego od razu.  
\- Naprawdę tak myślisz…?  
Wyraz twarzy Tomka stracił wszelki cień intelektu.  
\- Idę coś zjeść – poinformował ich bosman, ulatniając się kolejnej już dwójce z drogi czym prędzej. Choć jedna pani Allan go rozumiała, choć ona nie kazała mu siedzieć cicho, gdy coś knuto. 

Andrzej Wilmowski zaczął się śmiać, gdy tylko zniknęli z zasięgu wzroku osób na ranczu. Otrzymał cierpiętnicze spojrzenie.  
\- Przepraszam cię, ale to naprawdę jest zabawne.  
\- Co, żarty Tomka czy moja reakcja? – spytał ciężko Smuga.  
\- To, że moim zdaniem Tomek już coś wie.  
\- Nie może wiedzieć… - mruknął Smuga cicho – Nie mówiłem mu nic.  
\- Mógł się sam zorientować.  
\- Nie no… bez przesady, aż tak się to w oczy nie rzuca.   
Wilmowski wrócił do śmiania się, pokiwał powoli głową, gdy spoważniał. Zerknął na towarzysza, wciąż ciepły uśmiech nie schodził z jego twarzy.  
\- Tak myślisz?  
\- Mam taką nadzieję – niemrawo odparł podróżnik, nie unosząc na niego wzroku, jakby bał się, że jego mina może stać się kolejnym powodem wesołości Andrzeja.  
Chwilę jechali w milczeniu, aż zamknął się za nimi rzadki las schodzący łagodnym zboczem ku rzece.  
\- Myślę, że powinniśmy z nim pomówić – rzucił w końcu Wilmowski, udając, że nie dostrzega ucieczki Smugi od tematu.  
\- Hm.  
\- To było zaprzeczenie, czy…?  
\- Nie jestem pewien, czy to dobry pomysł.  
Dopiero wtedy z głosu geografa zniknął śmiech. Powoli skinął głową, rozejrzał się po pustej, cichej okolicy.  
\- Zatrzymajmy się tutaj, dobrze?  
Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że Smuga chciał go spytać, po co. Ale potem podróżnik szybki skinął głową, wybrał zacienione miejsce do przywiązania koni i pierwszy zeskoczył na ziemię.  
Nie dano mu okazji na niezręczne pytanie.  
Wilmowski po prostu zamknął go w szczelnym uścisku, tym razem znacznie swobodniejszym gestem. Otrzymał też całkiem pewną odpowiedź, Smuga przytulił go do siebie, opierając głowę na jego barku i ciasno zamykając ramiona.  
Z delikatnym uśmiechem pogłaskał go po karku.  
\- Brakowało mi ciebie, wiesz?  
Smuga długą chwilę nie odpowiadał, tylko trzymał go ciasno przy sobie, jakby chciał się upewnić, że to wszystko nie jest tylko snem.  
\- Nawzajem – odparł wreszcie cicho.  
Lekki, ciepły śmiech zabrzmiał nad jego głową.  
\- Na ile musiałbym zniknąć, byś pierwszy powiedział to na głos?   
Podróżnik odsunął się od niego na tyle, by ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Uśmiechnął się słabo, niepewnie.  
\- Cholernie mi ciebie brakowało, Andrzeju. Zadowolony?  
Kolejny raz zabrzmiał między nimi ten delikatnie rozbawiony śmiech. Wilmowski skinął krótko głową.  
\- Jak najbardziej – uznał, opierając swoje czoło o jego i lekko zamykając oczy. Poczuł jak dłonie na jego ramionach zamykają się pewniej, mocniej go do siebie przyciągając.  
Wysunął się ku niemu, powoli łącząc z nim usta. Ku swej radości napotkał odpowiedź od razu. Zamknięto go w pewnym, ciepłym uścisku, przytulając jeszcze bardziej, w miarę jak zniknął między nimi wszelki dystans.  
Smuga niemal z obawą, że zaraz to wszystko zniknie, odsunął się od niego. Nie mówił jednak nic, dopóki nie siedli na trawie i Wilmowski położył się obok, kładąc się głową na jego nogach.   
Dopiero wtedy, delikatnie bawiąc się jasnymi włosami i mocno trzymając w swojej dłoni jego drugą rękę, spytał cicho:  
\- Zostajesz tutaj, tak?  
\- Nie, przypłynąłem tutaj po to, by powiedzieć cześć i wrócić do Europy – westchnął Wilmowski ze śmiechem. Syknął z urazą, gdy dźgnięto go palcem w bark. Uśmiechnął się ciepło – Zostaję z wami. I tak, jestem tutaj naprawdę. Nie śnisz, naprawdę do was przybyłem i zostaję, bo chyba coś się tutaj kroi.  
\- To dobrze – uznał powoli Smuga, pochylając się nad nim, by jedynym skutecznym sposobem przeszkodzić geografowi w nabijaniu się z jego braku umiejętności rozumienia emocji.

Leżąc na trawie, wtulony w ciepło drugiej osoby, która bezustannie głaskała go po włosach, Wilmowski nawet nie śmiałby przypuszczać, że w tej właśnie chwili jego syn wypala fajkę pokoju w rezerwacie Mescalero Apaczów.  
O tym przymierzu z plemieniem miał się dowiedzieć dopiero, gdy spotkają się znów na ranczu.   
Na razie po prostu cieszył się ciepłym, cichym spokojem chwili wypełnionej zapachem trawy i odległym szumem lekkiego, gorącego wiatru.

On jeden jeszcze miał nadzieję, że to będą takie prawdziwe, spokojne, wakacyjne wakacje, bez jakiejś afery czy wojny. 


	4. Solidarność rewolucjonistów

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Na scenę wkracza kapitan Morton, któremu nieco krwi napsują byli rewolucjoniści.

\- Co się tam dzieje?  
Tomek podskoczył na dźwięk głosu, odwrócił się ku Smudze, jeszcze bardziej przyklejając się do ściany.  
\- Ktoś przyjechał do szeryfa. Chyba jest jakaś gruba sprawa.  
\- Możliwe, że chodzi o naszego znajomego rewolucjonistę – uznał podróżnik, który wyglądał na koszmarnie niewyspanego i teraz z namysłem mruknął – Ale czemu przybył o tak nieludzkiej porze?  
\- Proszę pana, już grubo po szóstej - Tomek uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Żartujesz.   
\- Nie, proszę pana. Po prawdzie sądziłem, że pan już dawno na stepie.  
Smuga nie odpowiedział, tylko lekko machnął ręką, uznając, że temat nie jest warty dalszego gadania.  
Przecież nie zamierzał tłumaczyć Tomkowi, że pół nocy przegadali we trzech z bosmanem i Wilmowskim, a drugie pół już tylko oni we dwóch z Andrzejem, gdy Nowicki uznał, że on się kładzie. O ile go pamięć nie myliła, poszedł spać tuż przed czwartą rano.   
Pokiwał głową powoli.   
\- Słyszałeś coś może, o co chodzi?   
\- Szeryf wydawał się bardzo zirytowany, od progu już na siebie warczeli. Tamten to jakiś kapitan Morton czy ktoś taki.   
\- Wojskowy... niedobrze – Smuga pokiwał głową – Trzeba wybadać sprawę.   
\- To ja się niby to napatoczę przypadkiem i coś posłucham, popytam. Mnie nikt nie będzie się dziwił, jak będę pytał. Pan niech obudzi mojego tatę i bosmana.   
\- Bosman wstał – ziewnął Nowicki, który właśnie schodził ze schodów – Budź pan Andrzeja, my się z Tomkiem coś zakręcimy i powęszymy.   
\- Tylko nie wywołujcie niepotrzebnej awantury – zastrzegł cicho Smuga – Już i tak szeryf krzywi się na sam nasz widok.   
\- Się wie – zaśmiał się bosman – Szeryf na was się krzywi, a mnie już całkiem polubił. Trzeba wiedzieć jak z nim gadać, żeby grzecznie śpiewał co i jak! Pan biegaj po naszego dyplomatę, on potem sprawę ugłaszcze.   
Tak, jeśli kroiła się jakakolwiek dyskusja, to na pewno przydałoby im się wsparcie jedynego człowieka, który umiał dać do zrozumienia, że z kimś się nie zgadza bez wyzywania go czy pojedynkowania się z nim.   
Więc Smuga wybiegł po schodach, choć naprawdę nie czerpał radości z budzenia kogoś, kto przespał dwie godziny raptem. 

Wilmowski naprawdę nie miał zamiaru nigdzie wstawać. No do cholery, on też tutaj był na wakacjach, tak?   
Więc gdy ciepła dłoń delikatnie oparła się o jego bark, Wilmowski ani myślał jej ulec. Przez sen odsunął się i zakrył bardziej kocem.   
\- Andrzeju...   
Głos był znajomy i drogi, ale to nie był żaden wartościowy argument. Wilmowski chciał spać i koniec gadania.   
\- Andrzeju, przepraszam cię, ale musisz wstawać...  
\- Nie – mruknął sennie, łapiąc natrętną rękę, by nie mogła go budzić.  
Smuga uśmiechnął się lekko, z odruchowym ciepłem.  
\- Andrzeju... na ranczo przyjechał jakiś kapitan, kłócą się z szeryfem.   
\- Niech idą w cholerę.   
\- Przekażę im to na pewno – roześmiał się cicho Smuga – Ale...   
\- Co takiego?   
\- Pomogliśmy uciec komuś, kogo naprawdę może szukać teraz cała armia, zważywszy, że od samego początku goniła go cała policja z okolicy, także ta indiańska.   
\- Hm? – Wilmowski zerknął na niego, ale wstawać nie miał zamiaru. Tylko mocniej objął jego dłoń i uśmiechnął się lekko nieprzytomnie.   
\- No tak... - Smuga usiadł obok, skinął lekko głową – Andrzeju, to tak jakbyśmy... jakbyśmy wypuścili indiańskiego Kościuszkę.   
Wilmowski od razu się obudził.   
\- Czy ja was samych na cholerny tydzień zostawić nie mogę?   
\- Przecież sam byś zrobił to samo.   
Wilmowski uniósł brwi.   
\- Nie, Janie, nie to samo. A już na pewno nie jeździłbym samotnie po stepie przez cztery dni.   
\- Długo mi będziesz to wypominał?   
Kolejny raz geograf uśmiechnął się ciepło, ze swobodnym rozluźnieniem.   
\- Kilka lat na pewno.   
Smuga także uśmiechnął się w taki sposób. Przez chwilę Wilmowski myślał nawet, że wyjątkowo podróżnik wykaże się mniejszą niezręcznością i po prostu pochyli się do niego, skoro tak sobie siedział obok z uśmiechem i nie próbował nawet zabrać ręki z jego dłoni.   
Ale Smuga wstał szybko, jakby otrząsnął się z rozmyślań i przypomniał sobie, po co miał obudzić Wilmowskiego.   
\- Tomek miał wybadać sprawę. Chodźmy, dobrze?   
Wilmowski westchnął tylko, ale najwyraźniej niewiele miał tutaj do powiedzenia. 

****

Kapitan Morton był wściekły. Nie dość, że ten uparty Allan szedł w zaparte, że przeklętego buntownika pilnował odpowiednio i naprawdę pojęcia nie ma, jakim cudem ten zbiegł, to jeszcze im się do pokoju napatoczył ciekawski dzieciak, który zaczął pytać, o co chodzi. A zaraz potem wtarabanił się wielkolud z rubasznym poczuciem humoru, który także koniecznie pragnął wiedzieć, co się wyrabia w okolicy. Tak więc, Morton musiał już trzy razy powtórzyć to samo, a jeszcze nie było wśród nich wszystkich domowników…  
Chodziło o Czarną Błyskawicę, zgodnie z ich obawami.   
A konkretniej o to, że wkrótce po ucieczce wymierzył sprawiedliwość zdradzieckiemu wodzowi Wiele Grzyw, a potem przepadł jak kamień w wodę.   
Szykował rebelię, to było pewne. Indianie pomimo grożących represji przyjmowali go jak bohatera i czynnie pomagali wodzowi znikać. Taniec Ducha rozniósł się po rezerwatach w zastraszającym tempie. Czarna Błyskawica zbierał sobie armię, to było pewne.   
Kapitan postawił w stan gotowości wszystkich swych ludzi, a potem posłał jeszcze po posiłki. Przeszukiwali rezerwaty, a nawet rancza. Wojsko ruszyło też w prerię, jak swego czasu pogoń od szeryfa, ale i oni wrócili z pustymi rękami.   
Także na dobrą sprawę trudno się dziwić Mortonowi, że go szlag trafiał. A tutaj jeszcze nikt po za nim jednym zdawał się nie przyswajać faktu, jak niebezpieczną osoba jest zbiegły im wódz.  
\- To trzeba było od razu przeklętego zbira na stryczek! – syknął zniecierpliwiony, gdy szeryf kolejny raz podkreślił, że choćby otrzymał i batalion pod swą komendę, nie ma pojęcia, gdzie zniknął Apacz i to w praktyce niewiele pomoże.   
\- Miałem inne rozkazy – odparł sucho Allan.   
\- Do czorta z rozkazami, wiedział pan, jakiego potwora trzyma pan na uwięzi! Miał pan pod ręką ludzi gotowych do wykonania wyroku choćby na poczekaniu!  
\- Co go miałem rozstrzelać na oczach dzieci? – wściekł się szeryf, wskazując dom szerokim gestem – Ja miałem go tylko złapać i doprowadzić pod sąd! Nie jestem katem, kapitanie, niech się pan trochę hamuje.  
\- I nawet tego nie umiał pan zrobić porządnie!   
\- Ejże, panie kapitanie, ale czego się tak dziwicie, że wam Indianiec nawiał? – przerwał kłótnię bosman, siedzący w kącie pokoju – To przecież jego strony, tak? Zna tutaj każdy kamień, każdego kaktusa. Jak miałby nie nawiać?  
\- To prawda – Tomek od razu podjął kwestię – Po za tym Indianie nie mają sobie równych w sztuce ucieczki czy znikania bez śladu.  
\- To nie jest sztuka, chłopcze, tylko karalna zbrodnia – warknął na niego kapitan, mierząc Tomka ostrym spojrzeniem.  
\- Cóż – odezwał się niespodziewanie suchy, chłodny głos za plecami wojskowego – Ucieczka z rancza pełnego ludzi i spod straży kilkunastu policjantów raczej zalicza się już do sztuki.  
Morton odwrócił się szybko. Zmierzył kolejnego nieproszonego gościa wrogim spojrzeniem.  
\- Hotel pan otworzył, szeryfie, czy co?  
\- Pana także miło poznać – westchnął znacząco, nieco nawet nagannie, drugi z przybyłych ludzi.   
Wpakowali im się do pokoju, najwyraźniej także chcieli wiedzieć, co się dzieje. Kapitan był na skraju wytrzymałości.  
\- Jeśli jeszcze jedna osoba zacznie się kłócić, że ten Apacz nie był niebezpieczny, to za siebie nie ręczę i…  
\- Nikt nie twierdzi, że Czarna Błyskawica nie był niebezpieczny – zauważył sucho szeryf Allan – I to moim zdaniem łączy się właśnie z tym, że zdołał nam uciec.  
\- Wie pan, gdzie ja mam pańskie zdanie?!  
\- Kapitanie, a zrobiliście już coś konkretnego ku temu, by go złapać, czy na razie tylko krzyczycie na szeryfa? – Smuga zwrócił uwagę wojskowego na siebie, jednocześnie unosząc brwi, jakby naprawdę się zastanawiał nad swoim pytaniem.  
\- Zrobiłem wszystko, co było w mojej mocy! – warknął na niego kapitan.   
\- I nie znalazł go pan?   
\- Nie znalazłem.  
\- Hm. Czyli na dobrą sprawę spaprał pan to tak samo jak szeryf… bez urazy panie Allan… skoro obaj daliście z siebie wszystko, a Czarna Błyskawica jak był wolny, tak wolny jest nadal – odezwał się niespodziewanie oschle Wilmowski.  
Stojący obok niego, Smuga rzucił mu szybkie spojrzenie. Przecież to on miał wkurzyć żołnierza, by potem Andrzej mógł wygonić ich wszystkich i spokojnie pomówić z Mortonem, wyciągając z niego informacje.  
Jednak Wilmowski zdawał się o tym zapomnieć. Nie zerknął też nawet na Smugę, patrzył wprost na kapitana, który na jego słowa jeszcze zsiniał ze złości.  
\- Łatwo panu oceniać, panie… kimkolwiek pan jest. Nie pan użera się z tym paskudztwem tutaj!  
\- Pod słowem „paskudztwo” kryje się, jak rozumiem, wyrażenie „ludzie, którzy chcą wolności we własnym kraju”?   
Teraz to nawet szeryf nieco zaniemówił. Tomek spojrzał na ojca ze zdumieniem, a Smuga z niepokojem niemal. Dotąd posępnie milcząca pani Allan aż zerwała się z krzesła.  
\- Ma pan świętą rację, panie Wilmowski!  
\- Ten kraj nie należy do Indian, panie… Wilmowsky – kapitan podszedł krok ku niemu, ale szybko zrezygnował z dalszych kroków, gdy oczy podróżnika obok zabłysły groźnie.  
\- Teraz już nie. Co jest zasługą ludzi pana pokroju.  
Mortonowi szczęka zadrgała z bezsilnej złości.  
\- Pan chyba pierwszy raz na Zachodzie – wycedził jadowicie – A Indian zna pan z kiepskiej literatury. Czyż nie?  
\- Na Zachodzie może i tak. Ale ten schemat niszczenia ludzi naprawdę nie jest mi obcy.  
\- Ci „ludzie”, jak ich pan wciąż nazywa uparcie, to banda upartych rozbójników, która zarżnęłaby pana bez cienia wahania i przy pierwszej okazji!   
\- I trudno im się dziwić – chłodno uznał Wilmowski.  
\- Panie Wilmowsky, po której pan stoi stronie, co?  
Allan pobladł jeszcze bardziej. Oczy wszystkich zebranych utkwiły się w kamiennej, spokojnej minie Andrzeja. Ten udał, że się waha, a potem spytał sucho:  
\- Mam być szczery czy miły?  
Morton parsknął z gorzkim rozbawieniem w głosie.  
\- Nie będę się z panem wykłócał, to bezcelowe. Gwarantuję jednak, że gdyby pomieszkał pan tutaj chwilę dłużej, szybko zmieniłby pan zdanie co do tych swoich walecznych bojowników o wolność. To zwykli zbrodniarze… tacy, których nie spuszcza się z oka ani na chwilę… bo jak się odwrócisz tyłem do Indianina, to do domu już nie wrócisz – dokończył cichym, groźnym szeptem.  
\- Niech pan lepiej powie, co pan planuje – wtrącił się Smuga, usiłując chyba zamknąć sprawę jak najszybciej, póki nie doszło jeszcze do rękoczynów.  
\- Albo czego pan oczekuje – Wilmowski chyba miał gdzieś, co próbowano tutaj wyegzekwować – Oczekuje pan, że Indianie sobie odpuszczą? Że jak pan wyrżnie w pień ich wodzów, to reszta da się grzecznie pozamykać w rezerwatach jak zwierzęta?  
\- Mniej więcej – syknął z jadem w głosie Morton – Wystarczy wytępić prowodyrów buntu. W końcu nadejdzie dzień, gdy nie będzie się już miał kto buntować.  
\- I dlatego skazujecie ludzi na stryczek bez procesu, tropicie ich jak zwierzęta, wywozicie w klimat, który ich zabija, zamykacie w więzieniach i rezerwatach, każecie zapominać o ich kulturze, odbieracie ważne dla nich symbole, ścigacie ich wodzów jak kryminalistów? – wyrzucił z siebie już z jasnym wzburzeniem Wilmowski, pomimo ostrzegawczego syku Smugi.  
\- Cudnie pan to streścił – Morton uśmiechnął się wrednie – Szkoda ich panu czy co? – dodał po namyśle – Na litość boską, jest pan Europejczykiem, wie pan ilu pana rodaków wybili Indianie?  
\- Jestem Polakiem – odparł sucho Wilmowski – A pan nie różni się niczym od carskich oficjeli, którzy tak, wiem ilu moich rodaków wybili takimi samymi metodami!  
\- Andrzeju…  
\- Co ci ludzie panu zrobili? Walczą o swój kraj? No jeśli to zbrodnia, to niech pan wybije pół świata!   
\- Andrzeju, wystarczy… - Smuga spróbował ponownie, jeszcze ciszej, po polsku, siląc się na kojący ton głosu.  
\- Mnie też pan może oskarżyć o to samo i…  
\- Andrzeju, dość! – tym razem Smuga nie wytrzymał i wszedł pomiędzy coraz mniej spokojnego Wilmowskiego, a kapitana który miał minę, jakby chciał mu skoczyć do gardła.   
Gniewne spojrzenie wbiło się w jego twarz.  
\- Dość – powtórzył po polsku podróżnik – Pogarszasz sytuację.  
Wilmowski chyba chciał coś odpowiedzieć, z trudem nabrał powietrza. Ale potem tylko zawarł szczęki, posyłając wściekłe spojrzenie także Smudze, odwrócił się i wyszedł z pokoju szybkim krokiem.   
Podróżnik odwrócił się ku kapitanowi.  
\- Proszę o zrozumienie. Nasz przyjaciel od dwóch dni jest dopiero na Dzikim Zachodzie, nie zna tutejszych norm i realiów. Nie miał zamiaru pana urazić, kapitanie Morton.  
Wojskowy przez chwilę wyglądał jakby chciał się kłócić, ale potem machnął ręką.  
\- Cywile – uznał bez większego przejęcia – Nie raz już to przerabiałem, bez obaw. Pożyje tutaj miesiąc, to szybko mu się odwidzi bronienie Indian.  
\- A ja uważam, że pan Wilmowski miał pełną rację! – oburzyła się pani Allan, piorunując spojrzeniem zwłaszcza Smugę.  
\- Ja natomiast wolałbym pomówić o sprawach pościgu tylko z szeryfem na osobności – Morton chyba miał ich dosyć – Państwo pozwolą… - kiwnął na Allana i wyszedł z nim przed ranczo.  
Nowicki głośno wciągnął powietrze, jakby nawet jemu zabrakło słów na komentarz tego, co się wydarzyło.  
\- Tacie trudno się dziwić – odezwał się cicho Tomek – Z tego samego powodu nikt z nas nie będzie nienawidzić Czarnej Błyskawicy. Po prostu go rozumiemy.  
\- Jak najbardziej! Dlatego właśnie mówiłam, że pan Wilmowski powiedział najprawdziwszą prawdę! – podjęła pani Allan – To, co tutaj się wyprawia woła o pomstę do nieba. Jak można oczekiwać od was, że będziecie gardzić Indianami?  
\- Ano nie można – zgodził się ponuro bosman.  
\- Pan Wilmowski jedyny powiedział mu to wprost – rozgniewane spojrzenie pani Allan spoczęło na Smudze – A pan powinien był mu pomóc, a nie na niego syczeć!  
\- Denerwowanie kapitana nijak nie pomoże ani nam, ani wodzowi – odparł chłodno Smuga.  
\- A niedenerwowanie go i bierna zgoda na to, co on wyczynia, już tak? – panie Allan wyraźnie była rozczarowana takim podejściem – Przecież sam pan się kłóci co krok z moim szwagrem o Indian i służbę tutaj! To się niczym nie różni.   
Smuga zawahał się, potem uciął kwestię bez emocji w głosie:  
\- Nie możemy podpadać zwierzchnikowi wojsk tutaj.   
A potem także po prostu wyszedł, znikając za drzwiami w tym samym kierunku co wcześniej Wilmowski. Tomek uczynił ruch, jakby chciał iść w jego ślady.  
\- Niech sobie pogadają – bosman powstrzymał go ruchem ręki – Póki się nam dowództwo nie dogada, to i tak przecież nie wiemy, co robić dalej.   
\- Który z nich ostatecznie dowodzi wami? – zainteresowała się nagle pani Allan, już nieco ochłonąwszy z gniewu.  
Tomek i Nowicki zerknęli po sobie z namysłem.  
\- Nie ma jasnej odpowiedzi na to pytanie – uznał Tomek w końcu.  
\- I nie jestem pewien, czy oni sami umieliby na nie odpowiedzieć – dodał z lekkim rozbawieniem bosman – To po prostu zależy od danej sytuacji.  
Resztę rozmowy jednak musieli odłożyć na potem, bo z góry domu zbiegła bardzo zaniepokojona Sally, którą obudził przegłos gniewnych wypowiedzi i która przegapiła całą kłótnię.

****

Choć drzwi do pokoju Wilmowskiego były otwarte, Smuga zawahał się w progu i niepewnie zastukał palcami o framugę.  
Siedzący przy biurku, pogrążony w myślach, Andrzej drgnął lekko na ten dźwięk. Uniósł wzrok na niego i słabo kiwnął głową. Poczekał, aż Smuga wsunął się do pokoju, zatrzymując się ze dwa kroki przed nim.  
\- Przepraszam… - mruknął cicho – Nie mam pojęcia… co mnie naszło, naprawdę…  
Smuga z wahaniem ocenił jego minę, a potem przesunął sobie drugie krzesło, by usiąść obok niego.  
\- Cóż, fachowo nazywa się to „złapaniem wkurwa”.  
Wilmowski słabo się uśmiechnął, skinął głową.  
\- Tak. Ale nie wiem, czemu akurat ja i…  
\- Nikt z nas ci się nie dziwi – przerwał mu łagodnie podróżnik – A ja przepraszam, że nie stanąłem po twojej stronie.  
Andrzej pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie taki był plan. Trzymałeś się go, a ja się wyłamałem. Dobrze, że się wtrąciłeś… o ile to coś dało oczywiście…  
\- Nie martw się tym – Smuga wzruszył ramionami – Nawet jeśli kapitan teraz się na nas obrazi, wyciągnę coś z szeryfa.   
\- Przepraszam, schrzaniłem robotę – w jego głosie brzmiał jeszcze jakiś gniew, jakiś dawno stłumiony ból, któremu odmówiono prawa bytu.  
Smuga spojrzał na niego powoli. Jeszcze wolniej wyciągnął dłoń i oparł ją o mocno, kurczowo wręcz zawarte ręce. Odetchnął z ulgą w duszy, gdy Wilmowski odruchowo oddał gest i mocno objął jego rękę swoimi.  
\- Rozumiem, dlaczego się na niego wściekłeś – podjął cicho podróżnik – I gdyby nie fakt, że szeryf nie może nas podejrzewać, a Morton tym bardziej… potrzymałbym ci kurtkę, żebyś mógł mu rozwalić facjatę. Albo jego bym przytrzymał… jakbyś wolał.  
Wilmowski uśmiechnął się blado, ale pokręcił głową.  
\- Dziękuję ci, Janku… ale nie rozumiesz.  
\- Nie?  
\- Nie. I nie zrozumiesz, ale to nie twoja wina. Po prostu tobie żaden z podobnych Mortonowi ludzi nie odebrał domu i rodziny.  
Przez krótką chwilę wydawać by się mogło, że Smuga chciał coś powiedzieć. Ale potem tylko opuścił wzrok na ich mocno splecione ze sobą dłonie.  
\- Ja… tak, masz rację… nie zrozumiem tego. Ale chcę ci pomóc i… i jestem tutaj dla ciebie… nawet jeśli nie umiem ci tego powiedzieć, za co… przepraszam… ale jestem.  
Tym razem uśmiech był już znacznie pewniejszy. Dłonie mocniej zawarły się na ręce podróżnika.  
\- Wiem.   
I w pokoju zapadła już spokojna, luźna cisza między nimi dwoma.  
Wilmowski długą chwilę po prostu milczał, zbierając w sobie siły na to, co postanowił sobie w chwili, gdy usiadł w pokoju, tłumiąc irytację i bezsensowny gniew.   
\- Pogadam z Mortonem – uznał wreszcie cicho.  
\- Nie wiem, czy to dobry…  
\- Wytłumaczę się i przeproszę. Nie możemy ryzykować, że będzie i nas podejrzewał, tak?  
\- Ale… - Smuga zawahał się wyraźnie – Jesteś pewien, że dasz radę to zrobić?  
Wilmowski uniósł wzrok wprost na jego oczy.  
\- Tak. O ile pójdziesz ze mną.  
\- Pójdę – podróżnik od razu skinął głową.   
I nie powiedział już nic więcej, tylko mocno trzymał jego dłoń, dopóki nie zeszli schodami na dół. Dopiero wtedy wysunął palce z uścisku. Wilmowski odrobinę skinął głową, a potem także lekko się odsunął.  
Już ze spokojną miną wszedł do pokoju, gdzie właśnie pani Allan zdawała relację z kłótni, a słuchająca ją Sally coraz bardziej się oburzała, także otwarcie biorąc stronę Wilmowskiego.  
\- Gdzie szeryf i kapitan? – spytał, gdy oczy wszystkich zwróciły się na nich.   
\- Wyszli na ganek pomówić – pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem Tomek, bo jakoś nikt inny się nie odezwał. Wszyscy z wyczekiwaniem wręcz wpatrywali się w geografa.  
Ten tylko powoli pokiwał głową.  
\- Pójdę uspokoić całą sprawę – wyjaśnił, bo coś czuł, że bez wyjaśnień go nie puszczą.  
\- Ale… - pani Allan aż się uniosła z kanapy – Przecież miał pan rację! Nie może pan teraz tak po prostu…  
\- Nie mogę pozwolić, by za sprawą mojego zdania, kapitan wyżywał się na kimś innym. Wyprowadziłem go z równowagi, więc po prostu teraz to odkręcę – odparł spokojnie Wilmowski, a potem uśmiechnął się lekko – I niech się pani nie martwi. Dalej uważam dokładnie tak samo… po prostu nie powinienem był mówić tego komuś, od kogo może zależeć los tych, z którymi sympatyzuję.  
\- Okłamie go pan? – zdumiała się matka Sally.  
\- W żadnym wypadku. Po prostu wyjaśnię mu, skąd takie podejście, by nie uważał, że wszyscy na ranczu knujemy coś przeciwko niemu.   
\- Nie pan powinien iść przepraszać – w głosie pani Allan brzmiała jakaś złość na niesprawiedliwość tej sytuacji ale też jakiś podziw dla Wilmowskiego.  
\- To żadna ujma na honorze, a komuś może to pomóc – Andrzej wzruszył lekko ramionami – Zaraz wracamy, ale nie czekajcie na nas proszę ze śniadaniem.   
Skinął im głową i wycofał się z pokoju.  
Dotąd milczący beznamiętnie, Smuga spojrzał po nich szybko.  
\- Nie kazałem mu nic – wyjaśnił jakby nerwowo – To był jego pomysł, naprawdę.  
Pani Allan zaśmiała się cicho.  
\- O, nie wątpię w to, panie Smuga, spokojnie – chyba zapomniała, że była na niego zła. Z uśmiechem pokiwała głową – Tylko pan Wilmowski wpadłby na coś takiego… niesamowity człowiek.  
Smuga uśmiechnął się także, skinął delikatnie głową.  
\- Niesamowity – zgodził się cicho, nim i on zniknął za ścianą.  
Tomek i bosman wymienili się szybkimi uśmiechami, które mówiły znacznie więcej niż jakiekolwiek słowa. 


	5. Subtelna sztuka robienia sobie wrogów

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasz chaotic dream team i wyścig dziesięciomilowy.

Wyścig dziesięciomilowy poprzedzało rodeo, które było jeszcze większym wydarzeniem dla części osób. O ile na sam wyścig czekali właściciele rancza i zawodnicy, o tyle rodeo ściągnęło prawdziwe tłumu złaknionych rozrywki ludzi.  
Smuga urwał się jak najszybciej, pod pretekstem pilnowania Tomkowego konia przed wyścigiem. Zamienił przy okazji kilka słów z szeryfem, który wydawał się wyluzować po raz pierwszy odkąd w ogóle go poznali. Co prawda nadal wszyscy bardzo przejmowali się pościgiem za Czarną Błyskawicą, ale wyraźnie rodeo i wyścig stanowiły dla wszystkich tutaj miłą odskocznię od codziennych trudów i monotonni życia.   
Dlatego Allan nawet życzliwie patrzył na podróżnika, gdy ten szykował oba konie do gonitwy i potem nie spuszczał z nich oka. Chyba jednak swoim podejściem do szeryfowych koni, Smuga zdołał nieco załagodzić napięcie między nimi.  
Do Douglas zjechali się wszyscy farmerzy z okolicy, świętować zakończenie sezonu, zwieńczone znakowaniem bydła. Tłum był więc niemiłosierny, głośny, pełen entuzjazmu i przejęcia.  
W pierwszym dniu punktem centralnym było rodeo.   
Dlatego Smuga zmarszczył brwi, gdy w barwnym tłumie wypatrzył postać, która zamiast ku centrum zbiegowiska, wpatrywała się wprost w niego. Młody Indianin ruszył też wprost ku niemu, mijając się ze wszystkimi.   
Oparty o płot podróżnik wyczekująco uniósł brwi.  
\- Czerwony Orzeł ma wiadomość dla swego białego brata, ale nie może odszukać go w tłumie. Czy mógłby prosić o jej przekazanie?  
\- A, więc ty jesteś Czerwonym Orłem – Smuga skinął lekko głową, zeskoczył z barierki i uniósł dłoń w małym ruchu powitania – Oczywiście, przekażę Tomkowi twoją wiadomość. Słucham.  
Jednak Nawaj najpierw ocenił go uważnym spojrzeniem.  
\- Mój brat wspominał, że i pan okazał swe wsparcie w chwili próby. Czerwony Orzeł chciałby przekazać podziękowania.  
Smuga skinął powoli głową.  
\- Cieszy mnie, że udało nam się pomóc.  
\- Czy i pan weźmie udział w jutrzejszym wyścigu?  
\- Nie chciałbym zostawiać Tomka samego na dziesięć mil gonitwy… tak, ja także jadę.  
Czerwony Orzeł lekko się ucieszył, choć starannie maskował swe emocje, w jego oczach zabłysła ulga.  
\- Więc i dla pana jest ta wiadomość – uznał – Don Pedro wystawił co prawda wiele koni, ale tylko jeden stara się dobiec do celu pierwszy. Reszta ma to mu umożliwić.  
\- Rozumiem – Smuga spodziewał się, że meksykański hodowca zostawi część swych zawodników jako blokadę dla faworytów, ale nie sądził, że tylko jeden z koni ma walczyć o wygraną.  
\- Czerwony Orzeł ma też poradzić, by mój brat i… i pan, żebyście się trzymali grupy indiańskich jeźdźców biorących udział w gonitwie. Wódz Chytry Lis radzi trzymać się ich aż do piątej mili. Gdy ujrzycie białą flagę, zrozumiecie skąd ta rada.  
Smuga zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Czemu wódz Chytry Lis udziela porad Tomkowi?  
Czerwony Orzeł bez zmieszania spojrzał na podróżnika.  
\- Bo Nah’tah ni yez’zi n zasłużył się wszystkim Indianom, którzy nie porzucili myśli o swym kraju.  
\- Czemu Czerwony Orzeł nazywa Tomka „Małym Wodzem”? – Smuga był zbyt zaskoczony, by w porę się opanować.  
Nawaj zdumiał się wyraźnie.  
\- Ugh! Biały myśliwy włada mową mego ludu.  
\- Proszę Czerwonego Orła, by nikomu o tym nie wspominał…  
\- Ugh, Czerwony Orzeł nie powie nikomu. Zaś mój biały brat zasłużył na swe imię i wszyscy będą go nim nazywać.  
Smuga skinął głową z namysłem.  
\- Dziękuję Czerwonemu Orłowi za rady w imieniu swoim i… Nah’tah ni yez’zi n – dodał po namyśle – Czy poszukać Tomka, by Czerwony Orzeł mógł z nim pomówić?  
\- Nie. Czerwony Orzeł widział wcześniej swego brata, lecz ten był przy kimś, kogo Czerwony Orzeł nie zna, więc nie zamierza mu ufać – wyjaśnił Nawaj.  
Smuga namyślił się krótko.  
\- Czerwony Orzeł ma zapewne na myśli białego człowieka, który teraz towarzyszy Tomkowi. Nie musi się go obawiać. To ojciec Tomka. Wie o… o jego przyjaźni z Czerwonym Orłem.  
\- Ugh – Nawaj zawahał się – Czerwony Orzeł widział jak biały myśliwy i Nah’tah ni yez’zi n jeździli konno po prerii… sądził, że to biały myśliwy jest ojcem jego brata.  
Smuga zaśmiał się odruchowo, pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie. Jestem przyjacielem.   
\- Ale ochroni pan mojego brata podczas wyścigu?  
\- Tak. Po to biorę w nim udział.  
\- Czerwony Orzeł jest rad. Muszę już iść. Nie zapomnijcie o radzie Chytrego Lisa.  
Oddalił się pospiesznie, znikając w barwnym tłumie.   
Smuga w zadumie wodził spojrzeniem po widzach rodeo. Wrócił na swoje miejsce na barierce. Starał się odszukać w zbiorowisku jeźdźców od Don Pedra, ale ci zapewne także zostali przy wierzchowcach, albo po prostu byli za daleko, by ich ujrzeć.   
Krzyki przejętego widowiskiem tłumu brzmiały gdzieś w tle.  
Dopiero gdy umilkły, podróżnik ocknął się z rozmyślań.  
Ze strony areny ludzie zaczęli się przesuwać ku obozom i koniom, gwar rozmów na chwilę opanował całe otoczenie.  
Przejęta Sally wyrwała się z otchłani tłumu jako pierwsza, razem ze swoją matką. Obie kobiety dość chaotycznie, z wielkimi emocjami zaczęły opowiadać jak to bosman Nowicki został bohaterem dnia, ogłuszając rozwścieczonego buhaja ciosem pięści i tym samym ratując życie kowboja, którego sekundy dzieliły od straszliwej śmierci na rogach zwierzęcia.   
Podróżnik uśmiechnął się, bez większego zdumienia całym zajściem. Widział jak swego czasu bosman z nożem tylko w dłoni rzucił się na goryla, by chronić przyjaciół. Był naprawdę skłonny uwierzyć, że Tadek walnął cholernego buhaja w łeb z pięści.  
Huczne przyjęcie miało potrwać do późnego wieczora, bosmana szybko wchłonął tłum żądny opowieści o wielkich czynach kogoś tak silnego i odważnego.  
Smuga spokojnie odczekał z nowinami aż do chwili, gdy i obaj Wilmowscy dotarli do obozu. Andrzej przeżywał wciąż widowisko, które niemal nie stało się krwawą jatką i moment, gdy Tadek przeskoczył barierki, by rzucić się na byka.  
Tomek wyglądał na przejętego, ale i dość zdenerwowanego wizją wyścigu już za niedługo. Gdy napotkał jego spojrzenie, Smuga rzucił po polsku:  
\- Zaczepił mnie twój nowy znajomy. Miał dla ciebie radę odnośnie wyścigu.  
Tomek od razu się ożywił.  
\- Czerwony Orzeł?  
\- Tak. Jego rada jest bardzo sensowna, ale… ale co innego mnie bardziej zastanowiło – Smuga zawiesił głos, czekając aż Wilmowski także się zainteresuje całym zajściem.  
Tomek chyba lekko się zmieszał, zupełnie jakby coś w nieprzeniknionym, szarym spojrzeniu mówiło mu, że chyba powinien nastawić się na malutki ochrzan.  
\- Masz nam coś może do powiedzenia, Mały Wodzu?  
Tomek poczerwieniał.  
\- Ja naprawdę chciałem wam powiedzieć! – bąknął cicho.  
\- O, wspaniale. A kiedy?  
\- Niech pan taki nie będzie… - nachmurzył się Tomek – Nie chciałem, żeby wybuchła afera i…  
\- O co chodzi? – Andrzej wyraźnie się zaniepokoił.  
\- O nic takiego… po prostu twój syn zapomniał nam wspomnieć, że został honorowym członkiem indiańskiego plemienia, dostał imię wojownika i zapewne także prawo do noszenia piór… ilu, czterech?  
\- Pięciu – mruknął Tomek kwaśno.  
Wilmowski oniemiał. Spojrzał na syna od razu.  
\- Tomku!  
\- Chciałem wam powiedzieć! Ale to było wtedy, jak pojechaliście z szeryfem na tamte rancza, by wybadać sprawę… nie chciałem dokładać zmartwień i…  
\- Byłeś polować na orły? – zainteresował się Smuga.  
\- Mhm – niemrawo przyznał Tomek – Z Czerwonym Orłem.  
Dwaj łowcy wymienili się spojrzeniami. Wilmowski westchnął lekko, pokręcił głową.  
\- Tomku, jestem dumny… naprawdę. Ale wolałbym dowiadywać się o takich rzeczach od razu i…  
\- Ta, bo wy mi wszystko mówicie od razu! – obruszył się Tomek, mimochodem odnotowując, że na te słowa spojrzenie Smugi lekko straciło pewność i ten usilnie zachował niewzruszoną minę.  
\- Tak, jeśli te sprawy dotyczą ciebie – odparł spokojnie ojciec – Po za tym ty nie odpowiadasz za żadnego z nas. Tak?  
\- Tak… - Tomek opuścił wzrok – Przepraszam. Jakby coś się zmieniło jeszcze, to wam powiem od razu.  
Smuga uśmiechnął się lekko na te słowa, pokiwał głową.  
\- Teraz już rozumiem, czemu uparłeś się startować w wyścigu w tradycyjnym stroju indiańskim… dostałeś go razem z imieniem, prawda?  
\- Tak, po wypaleniu fajki pokoju w rezerwacie Mescalero…  
\- Po czym? – Wilmowski uniósł wysoko brwi.  
Smuga parsknął cicho.  
\- Oczywiście, że wypalili fajkę pokoju, skoro dostał imię i…  
\- Może dla ciebie, Janie, to oczywiste. Opowiedz mi wszystko, Tomku i tym razem niczego mi nie pomijaj, jasne?  
Tomek westchnął cierpiętniczo.  
\- Obaj jesteście koszmarnie nadopiekuńczy i trzęsiecie się nade mną jakby mnie miał zeżreć jakiś mityczny stwór!  
Ale widząc dwa kamienne spojrzenia utkwione w jego skromnej osobie, skapitulował i grzecznie wyspowiadał się ze wszystkiego. Rzadko byli w czymś we dwóch przeciwko niemu, ale wtedy wiedział, że czym prędzej należy ustąpić. 

****

\- Niech to czort, widziałeś pan szkapy tamtych z Meksyku? – bosman sposępniał, gdy tylko ujrzał szykujących się do wyścigu dżokejów Don Pedra.  
\- Wspaniałe konie – zgodził się Smuga z doskonale wyczuwalnym w głosie podziwem – To mustangi, bosmanie. I jeźdźcy to sami Indianie, a to też daje im ogromną przewagę.  
Nowicki pokiwał ponuro głową.  
\- Skubaniec wie jak się ustawić.  
\- Dostali najniższe numery startowe, pójdą po wewnętrznej stronie i wysforują się na przód – ponownie nie doczekał się zgrozy w głosie podróżnika.  
\- Czyli już właściwie przegraliśmy…  
\- Z takim podejściem to na pewno.  
\- Coś pan taki optymista dziś? – prychnął na niego Tadek, który ze szczerym niepokojem przyglądał się drepczącym koniom.  
Smuga zawahał się, potem wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Sam zobaczysz, bosmanie, że Nil’chi zaskoczy wielu z nich. A i Tomek myślę, że przy odrobinie szczęścia dorówna tym jeźdźcom.  
\- Będziesz mu pan krył zad, tak?  
\- Bezustannie.  
\- Dobrze… a ja będę miał oko na naszych kumpli zza granicy.  
\- Tylko proszę, bosmanie, żadnych awantur.  
\- Daj mi pan spokój, powtarzasz się, a ja jak dotąd nic nie rozpętałem! – obruszył się bosman – Nikogo nie tknę nawet palcem bez powodu.  
\- Powód się znajdzie – westchnął ponuro Smuga.  
Od razu spojrzenie zwróciło się na niego.  
\- Jakby się co działo podczas wyścigu, trzepnij pan skurczybyka i ode mnie, dobra?  
Smuga zaśmiał się lekko, skinął głową.  
\- Dobrze. I na pewno przekażę który by się na Tomka zasadzał.  
Nowicki rozchmurzył się momentalnie na te słowa.  
\- Przednia myśl. Pan zapamiętaj ich gęby, a ja się zajmę uczeniem ich kogo tykać nie należy!  
\- Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyście zaniechali planowania bójek tak ostentacyjnie – zabrzmiał znużony głos za nimi.  
Smuga z uśmiechem odwrócił się od razu, by zerknąć na Wilmowskiego, zapominając chyba nawet o czym rozmawiali z bosmanem. Napotkał równie bezpośredni, naturalny uśmiech.  
\- Gdzie Tomek?  
\- Sally musiała mu coś szybko powiedzieć – Wilmowski wskazał głową skraj placu, gdzie jego syn wymieniał z nią cicho jakieś uwagi. Nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego.  
Tomek był już ubrany w tradycyjny strój indiański, wyraźnie tłumił podenerwowanie i entuzjazm przed wyścigiem.   
Smuga uśmiechnął się ponownie na ten widok.  
\- Uważajcie na siebie – ściszony, łagodny, i nawet zatroskany głos wyrwał go z zadumy.   
Od razu spojrzał tylko na Wilmowskiego. Nawet nie był świadomy, że Nowicki gdzieś im się zawieruszył, jakoś przypadkiem przypomniawszy sobie o czymś tam.  
\- Nie ma powodów do obaw. Będę go chronił cały czas – zapewnił cicho, uśmiechając się pokrzepiająco.  
Wilmowski skinął delikatnie głową.  
\- Nie wątpię w to. Ale… ale obaj na siebie uważajcie, dobrze?  
Szorstka dłoń szybko uścisnęła jego rękę w odruchowym, ukradkowym geście, ukradzionym dla nich dwóch z tego dnia pełnego huku, zamieszania i nieproszonych świadków.  
\- Dobrze, Andrzeju. Nie martw się.  
I choć puścili swoje dłonie od razu, gdy tylko Tomek ruszył ku nim, Wilmowski wydawał się nieco uspokoić tym małym gestem. Już szerzej się uśmiechnął, opierając dłoń na ramieniu syna.  
\- Masz uważać…  
\- Tato – Tomek westchnął grobowo, znacząco – Tak, wiem, dobrze – dodał jednak szybko, gdy ojciec uniósł wyczekująco brwi.  
A potem musieli zakończyć rozmowy i przesunąć się ku linii startu. Wmieszali się pomiędzy indiańskie mustangi, gdy i oni odstawali numery startowe, wypisane na kawałkach płótna.  
Konie drobiły, nerwowo tłocząc się i unikając pozostałych, przysiadając na zadzie. Nil’chi także była zdenerwowana, Tomek hamował ją pracą nóg, jednak lekkie spłoszenie konia nie uszło uwadze jeźdźcom od Don Pedra.  
\- Wszyscy patrzą na mnie… - szepnął po polsku chłopak, gdy Smuga zrównał się z nim wśród wyczekujących koni.  
\- Oczywiście, jesteś jednym z faworytów wyścigu – podróżnik uśmiechnął się do niego – Płacą za twoją wygraną pięć do jednego.  
Tomek niepewnie odpowiedział uśmiechem.  
\- To dobrze?  
\- Bardzo nawet. Postawiłem na ciebie – Smuga wydawał się absolutnie nie przejmować wyścigiem, tylko zerkał kątem oka na Indian przy nich.   
\- Myśli pan, że wygram?  
\- Nie, po prostu nie mam co robić z pieniędzmi.  
I tym razem podziałało, Tomek parsknął cichym śmiechem.   
\- Dziękuję, że pan mnie nie zostawił – rzucił cicho po chwili.  
Napotkał łagodny, pokrzepiający uśmiech. Tak dobrze znany, kojący głos powtórzył słowa, które Tomkowi chyba najbardziej kojarzyły się ze Smugą:  
\- Tylko spokojnie. Wszystko będzie dobrze.  
Nieważne, czy zagrożeniem był tygrys czający się w kącie kajuty, czy szarżujący w gniewie goryl, czy zwykła trema przed wyścigiem i obawy przed ewentualnym atakiem ze strony rywali. Działało to na niego zawsze.  
W skupieniu oczekiwali rozpoczęcia wyścigu. Konie niecierpliwiły się równie mocno, co jeźdźcy. Nareszcie nadeszła godzina…  
Tomek spiął wszystkie mięśnie. Zerknął raz jeszcze na Smugę. Napotkał w jego spojrzeniu tylko spokój… odetchnął głęboko.  
Huknął strzał!  
Konie zerwały się do pędu, z miejsca ruszyły galopem, ponaglane okrzykami. Mustangi Don Pedra momentalnie wysforowały się na czoło, rozciągając się szeregiem przez całą trasę i gnając jak wiatr, zostawiając resztę zawodników daleko w tyle.  
Tomek nie rzucił się w pogoń, wmieszany pomiędzy konie Indian, zgodnie z radą Chytrego Lisa, skulił się w pół-siadzie nad Nil’chi i stopniowo coraz spokojniej oceniał całą sytuację.  
Indianie jakby nie widzieli rwących do przodu koni Don Pedra, trzymali żelazne tempo, skupieni i spokojni. Smuga na razie jechał koło niego, także bez zdenerwowania obserwując walkę koni Meksykanina o zyskanie jak największego dystansu między nimi.  
Przez dwie pierwsze mile cały wyścig rozciągnął się wyraźnie, z końmi Don Pedra na czele. Co chwilę pojedynczy jeźdźcy podejmowali próby wyprzedzenia ucieczki wyścigu, jednak na próżno. Zwarty szereg dżokejów Don Pedra był niemożliwy do wyprzedzenia. Tomek z obawami zerknął w bok.  
Konie śmiałków szybko osłabły, zmęczone nagłymi zrywami sił na początku gonitwy. Niektórzy zostawali w tyle.  
Indianie parli naprzód w jednostajnym, nieubłaganym pędzie.  
Czwarta mila.  
Tomek opanował zdenerwowanie. Nagle dostrzegł szybkie spojrzenia wymienione między Indianami. Smuga delikatnie się uśmiechnął.  
\- Skup się – rzucił nawet, choć nie mógł mieć pewności, czy Tomek w ogóle go usłyszał.  
Ale na pewno słyszał przeraźliwy okrzyk Indian, którzy popędzili nagle konie ku ostatnim wierzchowcom między nimi a ucieczką.  
Tomek ponaglił Nil’chi, schylił się nad jej szyją i z rosnącym sercem patrzył, jak błyskawicznie dystans między nimi a czołówką wyścigu się zmniejsza.  
Tylko wierzchowce Don Pedra wciąż blokowały całą trasę.  
Już na początku piątej mili, Indianie coraz gorliwiej ponaglali swoje konie, Nil’chi samorzutnie zgrała z nimi swoje tempo.  
Meksykanie przed nimi bez litości okładali konie biczami, wciąż gnając czym prędzej, świadomi nadciągającej reszty wyścigu.  
Przeraźliwy okrzyk ponowił się, teraz znacznie donośniej.   
Konie stuliły po sobie uszy, rozsypały się, przełamując szereg.   
Indianin obok nich krzyknął coś gardłowo.  
Tomek nie zrozumiał, nie miał jednak okazji spytać czy choćby się zamyślić.  
Jednocześnie Indian zamachał w języku znaków i Smuga krzyknął ku niemu:  
\- Naprzód!!  
Tomek nie miał pojęcia, jak niby mieliby przebić się przez tamten szereg, ale od razu wykonał polecenie. Skulił się bardziej, wczepiając dłonią w szyję klaczy.  
\- Nil’chi! – zakrzyknął, pouczony wcześniej przez ujeżdżacza swego wierzchowca, że ta komenda wyzwoli w klaczy ostateczne zasoby sił i skłoni ją do szalonego pędu bardziej niż którykolwiek z gestów, czy choćby pejcz.  
Dreszcz przebiegł przez ciało klaczy, puściła się biegiem jeszcze szybciej, wyciągając się ku przodowi. Wysforowała się na czoło, aż niemal do zderzenia z końmi Do Pedra.  
Kwik konia i cios bicza zlały się z okrzykiem bólu jednego z dżokejów, blokujących konkurencji przejazd.  
Indianin nie musiał poprawiać, cios był genialnie precyzyjny. Uderzony jeździec odruchowo ściągnął wodze, zarzuciło nim, zderzył się, zachwiał… to wystarczyło zwinnym i szybkim mustangom.  
Szereg złamał się, rozsypał… z ziemi wzniósł się kurz.  
Tomek nie widział nic więcej, jeszcze bardziej skulił się na koniu.  
\- Nil’chi! Nil’chi!  
Zostawił za sobą blokadę, gnał jak wicher wprost ku karoszowi Don Pedra, który cały ten czas jechał bezpiecznie na czele, kryty przez inne wierzchowce.  
Nie oglądał się za siebie. Skupił się tylko na pędzie, który nieubłaganie przybliżał go do drugiego faworyta wyścigu.  
Dżokej na karym koniu obejrzał się za siebie. Ujrzał jak Tomek zbliża się do niego z każdą sekundą. Gniewnie smagnął konia pejczem, by ponaglić go jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Trzysta metrów tył!! – zabrzmiał donośny głos za plecami Tomka. Chłopak nie musiał się odwracać, raz jeszcze krzyknął:  
\- Nil’chi!  
Meksykanin siekł konia bez litości.   
Nil’chi robiła bokami, z jej pyska kapała piana, a szyja zwilgotniała od potu. Tomek widział jednak wyraźnie, że dystans między nimi a karoszem zmniejsza się cały czas.  
Dżokej odwracał się co chwilę, okładając konia pejczem.  
Już niemal się zrównali…  
O ile Nil’chi była zmęczona, o tyle karosz był po prostu wyczerpany i wyraźnie znajdował się na skraju. Ostry bicz siekł bez litości… Meksykanin smagnął konia po pysku z wściekłym okrzykiem.   
Przez jedną cholerną chwilę Tomek miał ochotę zwolnić, by oszczędzić wyczerpanemu koniowi rywala tej męki.  
A potem poczuł krótki, palący ból na twarzy.  
Nie zdążył zrozumieć, co to było.  
Naraz karosz zachwiał się, pod naporem innego rozpędzonego konia. Smuga wbił się pomiędzy Tomka i Meksykanina, nim ten zdążył poprawić cios pejczem.  
\- Naprzód!! Do mety, Tomku!! – wrzasnął przez ramię.  
I choć wszystko mówiło Tomkowi, że nie wolno mu w tej chwili po prostu zwiać, kategoryczny ton nie pozostawał mu żadnej dowolności decyzji.  
Pognał dalej, ponaglając konia okrzykiem raz jeszcze:  
\- Nil’chi!!  
Wbrew wcześniejszym radom, odwrócił się przez ramię.  
Dwa konie szły łeb w łeb, Meksykanin szarpał się chyba z czymś… Tomkowi wydało się, że tym czymś był pejcz.  
Smuga poczekał, aż padnie drugi cios. Pozwolił mu uderzyć w bark… wyliczył odległość. Gdy bicz padł drugi raz, podróżnik wychylił się w bok i chwycił skórzany bicz. Ten okręcił się mu na ręce, zablokował na nadgarstku w silnym uścisku.  
Dżokej krzyknął z bólu w zakrwawionej już od bicza dłoni.  
Oczy Smugi pociemniały z gniewu. Gwałtownie szarpnął ramieniem, osadzając konia ruchem nóg.  
Z krzykiem Meksykanin wyleciał z siodła, koziołkując po stepie nader boleśnie. Koń rżąc nerwowo podreptał kilka kroków… a potem zwolnił i zatrzymał się, robiąc bokami.  
Smuga ocenił odległości. Tomek był już na ostatniej prostej… reszta wyścigu była kilkaset metrów za nimi. Szybkim ruchem noża złamał drzewce bicza.  
\- Następnym razem to będzie twój kark – warknął, rzucając pejcz na plecy poturbowanego dżokeja.  
Dopiero wtedy ponaglił konia do galopu, jednak nie próbował katować go bardziej. Zmęczony gonitwą wierzchowiec i tak nie byłby w stanie dopędzić Nil’chi.  
Tomek wpadł na białą linię mety, wzbudzając tłum do uszczęśliwionego wrzasku tryumfu.  
Oniemiały z radości, oszołomiony i wciąż lekko niedowierzający, że oto już koniec, powoli uspokajał konia głosem, głaszcząc go po pokrytej pianą szyi.  
Bosman Nowicki dopadł go pierwszy, na chama przepychając się przez zebranych ludzi. Złapał klacz za uzdę, krzycząc coś z radością do Tomka. Ten nie zrozumiał ani słowa, mimo to uśmiechnął się szeroko.   
Zeskoczył z konia, obejrzał się na metę. Smugi jeszcze nie było. Tomek z lekkim zdenerwowaniem patrzył, jak drugi na metę wpadł młody Indianin na wyczerpanym mustangu.  
Naraz Nowicki złapał go mocno za ramiona. Ocenił twarz Tomka wzrokiem, głuchym głosem spytał:  
\- Kto ci to zrobił?  
Tomek dotknął szarej pręgi na policzku. Dopiero teraz w pełni poczuł ból. Ale nim zdążył odpowiedzieć, bosman groźnie powtórzył:  
\- Kto?   
\- Podjechałem za blisko jednego Meksykanina i…  
\- Na torze przyda się lekarz – powitał ich zmęczony głos.   
Smuga osadził konia obok nich. Uśmiechnął się do Tomka.  
\- Brawo! Aleś gnał, Tomku, w życiu czegoś takiego nie widziałem!  
\- Nic panu nie jest, całe szczęście!  
\- A co by mi miałoby być, Tomku? – roześmiał się Smuga lekko, zeskakując z wierzchowca i z uśmiechem ściskając chłopca, do którego chyba dopiero teraz zaczynał docierać fakt, że wygrał wyścig.  
\- Kto ci to zrobił?! – powtórzył z gniewem Tadek – Panie Smuga, do cholery, miał go pan chronić, tak?!  
\- Panie bosmanie, to…  
\- Ten człowiek już oberwał – odparł sucho Smuga, patrząc na Nowickiego bez większego przejęcia – Nie wmieszałem się wcześniej, nie zdążyłem dogonić ich odpowiednio szybko…  
\- Jesteście!! – Wilmowski zdołał sobie utorować do nich drogę, z wyraźną ulgą zamknął syna w uścisku – Kto ci to zrobił…? – spytał z gniewem, gdy tylko spojrzał na niego uważniej.  
\- Dżokej Don Pedra – Smuga nie miał zamiaru kłamać, sam też miał złość w głosie, gdy to mówił.  
\- Ale ja nie wiem, czy to było chcący… - Tomek autentycznie przeraził się, że zaraz ci trzej pójdą zatłuc Meksykanina.  
\- Chcący – zapewnił sucho Smuga – Ale już swoje oberwał… jak tutaj dotrze, to sobie z nim pomówię…  
\- Idę z wami! – zaperzył się Nowicki z miejsca.  
\- Ale na razie skupmy się na tym, że Tomek wygrał, dobrze? – dokończył podróżnik, konsultując się szybko spojrzeniem z Tadkiem.  
Do Tomka dotarła uszczęśliwiona Sally z matką i gratulujący mu głośno, z przejęciem w głosie szeryf Allan, który chyba dopiero zaczynał przyswajać fakt, że oto odnieśli wspaniałe zwycięstwo.  
Na chwilę tylko to się liczyło, Tomek zapomniał nawet o Meksykaninie z biczem, dał się ponieść radości.   
Don Pedro podszedł do nich dopiero po dekoracji zwycięzców. Miał dumne, odległe spojrzenie.  
\- Senor Allan – zaczął sucho, gdy wzrok szeryfa zatrzymał się na nim – Ile chce pan za tego konia?  
\- Ten koń nie jest na sprzedaż – odparł spokojnie Allan.  
\- Bez żartów. Proszę podać cenę. To najwspanialszy koń, jakiego widziałem… a takie są tylko moimi… koń, który zajeździł na śmierć mojego karego – wstrząsnął głową – taki koń już jest mój.  
\- Koń nie jest na sprzedaż – powtórzył szeryf – Należy do tej panienki – wskazał Sally z uśmiechem.  
\- Więc konia mogę odkupić i od tej smarkuli! – warknął Don Pedro, tracąc cierpliwość.  
\- To nie Nil’chi odpowiada za śmierć pańskiego konia, tylko bijący ją batem dżokej – wtrącił się nagle Tomek, wysuwając się przed Sally, podrażniony lekceważącym głosem Meksykanina.  
Wrogie spojrzenie spoczęło na jego twarzy.  
Nim jednak Don Pedro zdążył choćby syknąć na Tomka, koło chłopca stanęło trzech mężczyzn z kamiennymi twarzami. Jeden z nich przerażał samą posturą, drugi miał w oczach nieubłaganą konsekwencję.   
\- Niech pan sobie odpuści, Don Pedro – uznał Tomek powoli – Koń nie jest na sprzedaż. A tamtego wspaniałego karego zamęczył dżokej… ten sam, który uderzył mnie biczem i próbował to zrobić ponowie – dodał zimno, patrząc na Meksykanina wyzywająco.  
Ten prychnął lekko.  
\- Dzieci pan na wyścig posłał, senor Allan – zaśmiał się drwiąco – I dziwią się, że to brutalny świat a nie zabawa. Hah, no strach bierze, co się stanie, gdy im ktoś bardziej uświadomi zło tego świata.  
Tomek już miał coś powiedzieć. Ale łagodnie odsunięto go za ramię, zasłaniając sobą.  
Smuga uśmiechnął się złowieszczo, po hiszpańsku odparł:  
\- Senor Don Pedro, panu się życie znudziło, czy coś?   
Meksykanin utkwił w nim gniewne spojrzenie.  
\- Do diabła z wyścigiem. Zagroź pan chłopcu jeszcze raz, to skończysz jak twój dżokej… co z nim tak w ogóle? Ile kości poszło?  
Cień przewinął się przez twarz Don Pedra, czyli zapewne zrzucony z konia dżokej oberwał całkiem nieźle.  
\- Ty… - warknął Don Pedro.  
\- Ja – zgodził się sucho Smuga, a obok niego Nowicki tylko bez emocji strzelił nadgarstkami – Mam ci do powiedzenia tylko jedną rzecz… spierdalaj.  
I choć Wilmowski znał hiszpański całkiem dobrze, nawet śladowo się nie oburzył, gdy padły te słowa. Widział pręgę na twarzy syna. Daleki był od stopowania tych dwóch.  
Don Pedro zrobił najmądrzejszą rzecz tamtego dnia. Wycofał się po prostu, łypiąc na nich groźnie.  
Szeryf Allan odetchnął głęboko.  
\- Chyba wszystkich panów nie doceniłem…  



	6. I była chwila ciszy przed burzą

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ostatnie chwile przed mrokiem, który nadejdzie i zmusi wielu naszych bohaterów do współpracy, co nie wszystkim wyjdzie na dobre...

Podniesienie tętna skutkowało utratą panowania nad lewą ręką. To nie było przecież znów takie dziwne, tak? Szaman w ugandyjskiej wiosce uprzedzał, że „zły duch obudzi się i nie sposób go uśpić na zawsze”. Uprzedzał. Sam Smuga też powinien się tego spodziewać, bo czegóż innego można by się oczekiwać z jego szczęściem, jak nie trucizny, która dożywotnio zakażała krwioobieg. Tak, to było logiczne po prostu.  
Logicznym powinno być także, że skoro wniosek z kilkumiesięcznej obserwacji brzmiał: przyspieszony puls równa się proporcjonalnie rosnącej niemożności panowania nad lewym ramieniem, to podejście Jana Smugi powinno zawrzeć się w: ograniczyć sytuacje, gdy puls przyspiesza do koniecznego minimum.   
Jak jednak nie trudno się domyślić, podróżnik przyjął zgoła przeciwną taktykę radzenia sobie z tą kwestią. Wyznając zasadę, że co go nie zabije, to niech lepiej szybko ucieka, nim on owe coś dorwie, katował swój organizm, byle tylko zwalczyć słabość.   
Tyle dobrego, że po wyścigu Tomek stał się centrum zainteresowania mieszkańców rancza, więc na dobrą sprawę nikt nie zwracał większej uwagi, że podróżnik znikał o świcie i wracał jakoś przed obiadem, bardziej lub mniej zmęczony.  
A raczej, Smuga miał nadzieję, że nikt tego nie odnotuje…

  
Nowicki spytał go o te wypady tylko raz i nawet całkiem pozytywnie przyjął wyjaśnienia, uznając, że gdy podróżnik będzie czuł się na siłach, może mu urządzić ładny wycisk i pomóc ocenić ewentualne postępy. Tak, Tadek na całe szczęście rozumiał, skąd wzięło się zafiksowanie Smugi na powrocie do dawnej formy.   
Nie rozumiał jednak tego człowiek, który odnotował notoryczną nieobecność podróżnika już trzy dni po wyścigu.  
To już niemal zakrawało na obsesję, ale świadomy średnio odpowiedzialnych pomysłów swych towarzyszy, Andrzej Wilmowski miał już po prostu fioła na punkcie upewniania się, że wciąż jest w stanie utrzymać ich przy życiu i w miarę dobrym zdrowiu. Gdy więc znów zauważył, że Smuga – nie racząc uprzedzić ich gdzie i po co wybywa – nie pojawia się do południa, od razu uruchomił mu się tryb awaryjny.  
Czwartego dnia wstał pierwszy.

Spokojnie patrzył, jak Smuga wylazł oknem, by nie obudzić koczującego często przy drzwiach Dinga. Początkowo chciał zainterweniować od razu… potem zmienił zdanie, wyszedł po cichu, osiodłał konia i trzymając się blisko linii zarośli, by nie odcinać się na tle nieba, spokojnie ruszył za nim.  
Szybko biegał, skubany. Ale nie skierował się na rozległą prerię, wbrew początkowym przewidywaniom Wilmowskiego. Skręcił do drzew przy małej rzece, znikając mu z oczu.  
Jeszcze kilka lat temu Andrzej zostałby zapewne zauważony już jakiś czas wcześniej. Ale Wilmowski przez te wspólne wyprawy na koniec świata i jeszcze dalej, opanował sztukę bezszelestnego poruszania się nie gorzej od podróżnika. Więc teraz łowca zszedłszy z konia, przeszedł przez chaszcze, ominął kaktusy i zbliżył się na kilkanaście metrów do Smugi niezauważony. Do wiszącego na gałęzi, podciągającego się na rękach coraz wolniej, Smugi.  
Zmrużył oczy. Nawet z odległości widział, jak lewa dłoń zaczęła mu konwulsyjnie dygotać, uniemożliwiając dalsze ruchy. Odczepił ją od gałęzi, wisiał chwilę tylko na prawej. Ale drżenie ramienia nie ustało…   
Mrucząc mało cenzuralne wyrażenia, zeskoczył na ziemię. Dopiero wtedy coś wzmogło jego czujność, gwałtownie odwrócił głowę, opierając dłoń na kaburze z rewolwerem.  
Uspokoił się jednak na widok Wilmowskiego, opartego o drzewo kilka kroków od niego.  
\- Cześć, spać nie możesz czy co?  
Andrzej nie odpowiedział jednak uśmiechem, ze zmarszczonym czołem przyglądał mu się chwilę, nim spytał:  
\- Ile już tu stoję?  
Smuga wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nie wiem, chwilę pewnie. Spoko, widziałem cię…  
\- Nie widziałeś. Podszedłem cię – geograf powoli podszedł bliżej, teraz z uwagą obserwując dygoczącą nieustannie lewą rękę.  
Smuga wyczuł spojrzenie. Zawarł dłoń na nadgarstku, tamując dopływ krwi, by trochę opanować drżenie. Uparcie nie okazał jednak po sobie emocji, tylko uniósł brwi.  
\- Więc? Co cię tutaj przyniosło?  
\- Koń.  
Smuga uśmiechnął się odruchowo, skinął lekko głową.  
\- W porządku, głupie pytanie. Pewnie widziałeś mnie z okna i…  
\- Zamierzałeś mi powiedzieć? – przerwał mu spokojnie Wilmowski, teraz świdrującym spojrzeniem oceniając jego twarz.  
\- O czym?  
\- No nie wiem… wykańczaniu się, żeby na przekór wszystkim mądrym ludziom pokazać, że umiesz wygrać z czymś, z czym wygrać nie umiesz?  
Twarz Smugi straciła zaciętość. Puścił też rękę, pozwolił jej drżeć. Westchnął ponuro, pokręcił głową.  
\- To nie tak. Biorę poprawkę na zdrowie i…  
\- Nie wydaje mi się.  
\- Nie jestem idiotą, Andrzeju, mam świadomość swoich ograniczeń – lekko żachnął się podróżnik, najwyraźniej zniecierpliwiony przepytywaniem.  
\- Nic takiego ci nie zarzuciłem.  
Wilmowski mówił spokojnie, spokojnie też podszedł do niego na odległość jednego kroku. Mierzyli się uważnymi spojrzeniami. Dłoń geografa oparła się o kaburę z bronią.  
\- Klaśnij w dłonie.  
Smuga zaśmiał się, wstrząsnął głową.  
\- To może i jest Dziki Zachód, ale…  
\- No dawaj, chcę coś sprawdzić.  
\- Andrzeju…  
\- Klaśnij. Raz jeden. Proszę.  
Widział nerwowe wyczekiwanie w jego oczach, wydało mu się, że wręcz wyłapał jak napinają się kolejne mięśnie. Smuga już rozumiał, o co chodzi. Oparł obie dłonie o pas.  
Nie uprzedził ruchu żadnym gestem czy choćby przymknięciem oczu. Mimo to Wilmowski gwałtownie wysunął dłoń do przodu, wkładając ją między ręce podróżnika ułamek sekundy przed klaśnięciem.   
Smuga zawarł mocno szczęki.  
\- Jeszcze raz – rzucił cicho, wyraźnie spięty już.  
\- Nie, teraz ty – Wilmowski spokojnie zabrał rękę, nie spuszczając wzroku z kamiennej miny podróżnika.  
Klasnął.  
Ręka Smugi z opóźnieniem może jednego uderzenie serca uderzyła o jego ręce. Wciągnął powietrze przez zęby.  
Wilmowski klasnął ponownie.  
Tym razem nawet nie oberwał w ręce, uprzedził jego ruch bardzo wyraźnie. Za trzecim klaśnięciem Smuga cofnął się o krok, z irytacją westchnął i uznał:  
\- Dobrze, wygrałeś.  
Wilmowski opuścił dłonie, wyczekująco uniósł brwi.  
\- Nadal uważasz, że jesteś świadomy, jak bardzo osłabiony trucizną masz organizm?  
\- Powiedziałem: wygrałeś – syknął Smuga, ale szybko się zmitygował, głęboko nabrał powietrza w płuca i mruknął – To nie o to chodzi przecież…  
\- A o co?  
\- Spóźniłem się.  
\- Kiedy? Teraz tak i to wyraźnie. Nigdy wcześniej w to z tobą nie wygrałem…  
\- Nie teraz – najwyraźniej zrozumiał, że nie ma już innej opcji, jak po prostu powiedzieć prawdę – Na wyścigu. Spóźniłem się z wjechaniem między Tomka a tamtego. Wiedziałem, że go uderzy… widziałem, jak brał zamach. I nie zdążyłem nic zrobić.   
Wilmowski z namysłem skinął głową.  
\- Ale nic się Tomkowi nie stało – zauważył już dużo łagodniej.  
\- Ale kiedyś bym się nie spóźnił… - podróżnik odsunął się od niego z miną niewyrażającą żadnych emocji – Tak samo jak kiedyś nie zbliżyłbyś się na odległość strzału do mnie bez mojej wiedzy. Ani nie uprzedziłbyś mnie.  
\- Jesteś po prostu osłabiony…  
\- Za dużo czasu minęło, bym wciąż miał prawo być osłabiony.   
Wilmowski westchnął cicho z rezygnacją. Powoli podszedł do niego, wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń. Poczekał. Smuga odwrócił na niego wzrok, po krótkiej chwili wahania sięgnął do jego ręki.  
\- Nie ta, lewa – geograf pokręcił głową.  
Lewa dłoń była znacznie chłodniejsza, wciąż wyczuwał odruchowe dreszcze mięśni i ścięgien pod swoimi palcami. Powoli zacisnął na niej swoje palce, ale nie doczekał się oddania gestu.  
Tylko szare oczy stały się jeszcze bardziej ponure.  
\- Więc co uważasz za winne tego, że jesteś osłabiony? – spytał powoli Wilmowski, obserwując go uważnie.  
\- Nie wiem, nie jestem lekarzem.   
\- No ale jakieś podejrzenia masz…  
Znał go po prostu zbyt długo, by nie wyczytać wahania z jego głosu. Bez ponaglania go po prostu poczekał na dalsze słowa.  
\- To… to wszystko siedzi w głowie – uznał Smuga wreszcie, unosząc prawą dłoń do skroni – Tak myślę…  
Wilmowski słyszał już teorie o tym, jakoby umysł człowieka mógł wpływać na jego stan fizyczny, blokując coś lub skupiając się tylko na jednym aspekcie. Jednak jego zdaniem znacznie bardziej prawdopodobnie brzmiała wersja, że podróżnik po prostu przeciążał wciąż wyniszczony trucizną organizm i nie mógł oczekiwać nic innego, jak braku dawnej sprawności.  
Tylko mocniej zawarł dłoń na jego ręce. Drżenie powoli ustawało, palce oddały uścisk, wczepiając się w jego rękę.  
\- Tego też wykluczyć nie można – uznał cicho – Ale może po prostu jesteś dla siebie zbyt brutalny?  
Smuga prychnął lekko.  
\- Ta, jasne.  
\- Dobrze, to inaczej… czy gdyby to mnie Castanedo kazał dźgnąć zatrutym nożem, kazałbyś mi biegać po stepie i podciągać się na drzewie, by zwalczyć wpływ trucizny? – nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, uniósł brwi i dodał – Czy winiłbyś mnie, gdybym to ja nie zdążył wjechać między Tomka o tamtego Meksykanina? Czy dziwiłbyś się, że mam gorszy refleks i szybciej się męczę?  
\- Nie – padła głucha, niemrawa odpowiedź.  
\- No właśnie. Czemu?  
\- Bo to by nie zależało od ciebie.  
\- A od ciebie zależy…?  
\- I chciałbym, żebyś odpoczął – dodał cicho podróżnik.  
Druga dłoń delikatnie oparła się o ich zwarte na sobie mocno ręce. Wilmowski skinął odrobinę głową.  
\- No właśnie… więc nie złość się na mnie, że ja robię to, co zrobiłbyś ty na moim miejscu.   
\- Ja się na ciebie nie…  
\- I daj sobie więcej czasu – uśmiechnął się, by rozluźnić atmosferę – Albo dostaniesz szlaban na wychodzenie z rancza szeryfa.  
Smuga przewrócił oczami.  
\- Nie musisz mnie niańczyć, tak?  
\- Muszę, jeśli sam o siebie nie dbasz – odparł bez zmieszania Wilmowski – A nie dbasz. Nie rozumiesz, że… jak to mawia bosman… „wyżej tyłka nie podskoczysz, choćbyś miał doktorat z lekkoatletyki”.   
Nareszcie doczekał się szczerego uśmiechu.   
\- Od dziś ja wyznaczam rytm i nasilenie ćwiczeń. Teraz się przejdziemy po stepie, dobrze?  
\- A mogę protestować? – Smuga uniósł kąt ust w ironicznym uśmiechu, ale już nie wydawał się tak nerwowo spięty.  
\- Nie – stwierdził zgodnie z prawdą Wilmowski – Znaczy, możesz spróbować, ale nie licz, że mnie to jakoś ruszy. A mina na wzór biednego szczeniaka nie działa na mnie od czterech lat, Janku, nie wysilaj się nawet…

****

\- Myślicie, że załapiemy się na powstanie indiańskie? – wypalił po kolacji Nowicki, od razu przykuwając nerwową uwagę wszystkich zebranych, choć uwaga ta padła po polsku.  
Nie drążył kwestii przy stole, bo ostre spojrzenie Andrzeja Wilmowskiego przebiło go dosłownie znad kubka z herbatą. Tomek aż lekko syknął. Jeden Smuga pozostał niewzruszony. On też podjął temat gdy tylko szeryf i pani Allan odeszli już do siebie.  
\- Szczerze wątpię, bosmanie. Czarna Błyskawica nie wydaje się być głupcem. Najpierw wszystko przyszykuje, nim rozkaże komukolwiek chwycić za broń.   
\- Zgadzam się z panem – Tomek skinął głową – Sądzę też, że Czerwony Orzeł uprzedziłby mnie, gdyby coś się szykowało…  
\- Ja zaś sądzę, że to niezbyt eleganckie mówić po polsku przy kimś, kto polskiego nie zna – Wilmowski wskazał Sally wzrokiem.   
Dziewczynka obserwowała czwórkę łowców uważnie, choć nie mogła rozumieć, o czym mówili.  
\- Ano, fakt – Tadek skinął głową i szturchnąwszy Tomka w bok, rzucił z uśmiechem – Powinieneś się, brachu, wziąć za uczenie Małej Białej Róży naszego języka.  
\- Po co, panie bosmanie? – Tomek dał się złapać w pułapkę.  
\- Ano jak to tak, że jedną z nas by była i ni w ząb… nazwisko będzie miała któregoś dnia polskie, to i…  
\- Bosmanie, wystarczy – wyjątkowo Smuga uprzedził dalsze słowa marynarza, uciszył go też wzrokiem, jakby nie czerpał zbytniej satysfakcji z biernego słuchania tych dogryzań.  
Ciężko byłoby orzec, kto zdziwił się tą interwencją bardziej, czy zmieszany lekko Tomek, czy Tadek, który szykował już kwiecistą pointę swego żartu.  
Wilmowski uciszył ich wszystkich groźnym spojrzeniem.   
\- Przepraszamy, Sally – przeszedł znacząco na angielski.  
\- Muszę się nauczyć polskiego – odparła Australijka z namysłem.  
Bosman zakaszlał w swoją rękę. A potem skrzywił się, bo zarobił kopniaka w kolano pod stołem. Nie bardzo mógł jednak ocenić, który ze zmęczonych jego żartami towarzyszy wyprowadził cios, więc nie oddał nikomu.  
\- Nauka języków to cenna umiejętność – zgodził się Wilmowski, jakby nieświadomy niedorosłości reszty ludzi w pokoju – Jednak to dość trudny język i…  
\- A jaki jest najtrudniejszy język świata? – zainteresowała się Sally, z ciekawością patrząc na rozmówcę.  
Wilmowski zawahał się, a potem dolał sobie herbaty. Najwyraźniej szykował się całkiem długi referat.   
\- Ja spadam – orzekł Nowicki z miejsca, który nie odnalazł w sobie jeszcze pasji poligloty – Rozruszamy przed nocą zadki na szkapach, co Tomku?  
Tomek po chwili wahania także się zmył, bo akurat o tę kwestię już zdążył wypytać zarówno swego ojca, jak i Smugę, jeszcze w Afryce, gdy odkrył fakt, że ten drugi zna całkiem dobrze kilka afrykańskich narzeczy.  
Wilmowski zerknął na Smugę, który jako jedyny nie ulotnił się przed planowanym wykładem. Podróżnik uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Ja chętnie posłucham razem z Sally.  
\- Wiesz o tym więcej ode mnie – mruknął po polsku Andrzej, tym samym przecząc własnym wskazówkom sprzed chwili.   
Nie spodziewał się jednak zupełnie odpowiedzi, jaką otrzymał.  
\- Możliwe. Ale naprawdę wspaniale opowiadasz, więc chętnie posłucham, choćbyś miał gadać o kamieniach czy innych nudziarstwach. Po prostu lubię słuchać, jak mówisz o czymś, co cię fascynuje… oczy ci wtedy lśnią, wiesz?  
Tłumiąc odruchowe speszenie, Wilmowski odkaszlnął i wrócił do tematu, o którym miał opowiedzieć. Udawał, że nie dostrzega lekko rozbawionego spojrzenia utkwionego w jego twarzy.  
Przez krótką chwilę miał też wrażenie, że choć Sally nie mogła ich zrozumieć, wyczytała coś z ich słów, bo z jakimś takim ciepłym zrozumieniem i wesołością patrzyła na niego, gdy odrywał wzrok od podróżnika. Uznał jednak, że to bez sensu…  
Skupił się na gadaniu o językach świata, ich rodzinach, alfabetach, fonetyce i sposobach nauki języków. 

  
To był jeden z ostatnich cudownie spokojnych wieczorów na ranczu. Jeden z ostatnich, nim nadszedł mrok, który miał okryć ich świat na kolejne kilka długich, strasznych tygodni.  
Przez uchylone okiennice wpadały ostatnie ciepłe promienie słońca, gdy kończył się kolejny wspaniały dzień…


	7. To nie powinno się zdarzyć

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Z jasnego nieba uderza grom, który zmieni wakacyjny spokój w walkę z czasem...

W katastrofach najgorsze jest to, że dopiero po fakcie dociera do nas, jak wiele opcji istniało, by do tego nigdy nie doszło.   
Tak było i z katastrofą, która dotknęła mieszkańców rancza szeryfa Allana już kilka dni później.   
Gdyby tylko tamtego dnia Tomek zrezygnował z wycieczki do rezerwatu, gdyby choć nie namówił na nią bosmana, gdyby tylko Smuga i Wilmowski ten jeden raz zostali na ranczu, albo zamiast w głąb prerii na północ, pojechali bliżej granicy z Meksykiem… może gdyby pani Allan nie puściła tamtego dnia Sally samej z Dingiem, by wyszła naprzeciw „Tommy’emu i panu bosmanowi”, może gdyby szeryf uznał, że odpocznie od pracy i przejdzie się z bratanicą na spacer… może to wszystko nigdy by się nie wydarzyło.  
Jednak tamtego dnia wszystko po prostu poszło źle.  
Roześmiana Sally biegła przez prerię z Dingiem aż do utraty tchu. Potem szła już wolniej, rozglądając się po zalanych słonecznym ciepłem morzach traw. To był taki piękny dzień…  
Sylwetki jeźdźców na tle jasnego nieba zauważyła dosyć szybko. Nie bała się jednak, przecież widziała wyraźnie, że to Indianie. Jej pierwszą myślą było całkiem naturalne przypuszczenie, że Tomek po prostu spotkał pod drodze Czerwonego Orła, może innych Indian… może udało mu się kilku z nich namówić na angaż w wędrownej trupie artystycznej, o której zorganizowanie został przecież poproszony przez Hakenbecka jeszcze przed wyjazdem.  
Nie wycofała się więc. Spokojnie, z uśmiechem, mała dziewczynka szła pylistą drogą prosto ku jeźdźcom.  
Uniosła nawet dłoń, machając im na powitanie. Nikt nie odmachał, ale to nie zdziwiło Sally na tyle, by ją zaniepokoić. Dingo nie okazał po sobie zwyczajnej radości zwiastującej powrót Tomka. Ale też nie zjeżył się, nie warczał.  
Tak po prostu sobie szli, a konni byli coraz bliżej nich, kierując się wprost ku Sally. I dopiero gdy ujrzała wyraźnie twarz ich dowódcy, dziewczyna zrozumiała, jak wielki popełniła błąd w ocenie. Wśród Indian nie było Tomka. Nie było też Czerwonego Orła czy żadnego ze znanych Sally Indian.  
Bo byli to Indianie zza granicy meksykańskiej.  
Bez żadnej wyraźnej komendy konie zatrzymały się przy Sally, zewnętrzni jeźdźcy wysunęli się, okrążając ją i zamykając w okręgu.  
Pośród zwyczajnej stepowej ciszy zapanowała cisza przeraźliwa, pełna wyczekiwania, gdy kilkanaście par czarnych oczu przeszywało ją ostrym, wyzutym z emocji spojrzeniem.  
Sally zawarła dłoń na obroży Dinga. Serce waliło jej młotem na poziomie gardła, mimo najszczerszych chęci nie była w stanie wydobyć z niego głosu.  
Jeden z jeźdźców zeskoczył nagle na ziemię, wciąż jednak nie padły żadne słowa komendy, żadne ostrzeżenie, żadne pytania.  
Oni tylko wykonywali rozkazy.  
A rozkaz był prosty.  
I choć w tamtej chwili Sally nie miała pojęcia, co się dzieje i dlaczego, nawet dla niej stało się jasnym, jaki jest ów rozkaz…  
Nikt nie słyszał urwanego krzyku przerażenia.  
Nikt nie widział, jak broniła się rozpaczliwie, kopiąc i gryząc, póki nie ścisnęli jej rąk tak mocno, że do oczu dziewczynki napłynęły łzy.  
Nikt nie mógł pomóc dziecku, szamoczącemu się bezsilnie w imadle uścisku dorosłych wojowników, którzy spętawszy jej dłonie, bo wyrywała się, drapała, krzyczała i gryzła, wrzucili ją na konia przed jednego z Indian. Ten jeździec ruszył od razu, otoczony zwartą eskortą, wciąż ponaglając konia ostrogami.  
Nikt nie mógł jej pomóc.  
Nawet Dingo, którego pobito pałkami, gdy tylko rzucił się z zębami na pierwszego napastnika.  
Nie było wokoło nikogo…  
Sally przestała się wić, gdy brakło jej sił. Ogłuszona łomotem końskich kopyt o suchą ziemię, coraz bardziej świadoma beznadziei swego położenia, wciąż kurczowo trzymała się myśli, że oto zaraz usłyszy inny łoskot…  
Że usłyszy strzały i znajome głosy. Że zaraz jej porywacze rozsypią się w popłochu, szykując się do obrony. Ale ta obrona będzie bezcelowa… bo Tomek nie będzie miał litości dla tych ludzi. I nie będzie sam… tak, wszyscy na pewno zaraz zauważą zniknięcie, rzucą się w pościg… dogonią… ocalą…  
Niemal zerwała się z siodła, gdy dobiegły do niej okrzyki i tętent galopujących koni. Trzymający ją mocno za kark, Meksykanin tylko parsknął lekko, uniósł ją nawet, by mogła spojrzeć na nadjeżdżających.  
Jeźdźców było sporo.  
Pędzili między sobą konie, spośród których Sally od razu rozpoznała siwą klacz Nil’chi.  
Powitani okrzykami porywaczy, rozdzielili się i niektórzy z nich otoczyli ich zwartym kordonem, inni pędząc uprowadzone wierzchowce, pognali przodem.  
Ruszyli wprost ku granicy meksykańskiej.  
Porywacz spokojnie nie zmusił jej do powrotu do wiszenia na przodzie siodła. Po prostu mocno wciąż trzymał ją za ramię, ani na chwilę nie okazując po sobie emocji.  
Sally bezsilnie wpatrywała się w coraz bliższe im załomy skalne, za którymi był już tylko Meksyk.  
I gdy od strony granicy ruszyli ku nim jeźdźcy w ponczo, pokrzykujący cicho na widok przybyłych, Sally straciła już resztki nadziei.  
Po brudnej od pyłu twarzy powoli spływały gorzkie łzy.  
A każdy jeden sus mustanga przez prerię oddalał ją od wszystkich ludzi, którzy mogliby ją ocalić…

****

Atak na ranczo szeryfa Allana nie był majstersztykiem wojennej sztuki i udał się tylko dlatego, że na ranczu nie było zbyt wielu ludzi, którzy mogliby stanąć do walki.  
Szeryf wybiegł przed dom z karabinem, gdy tylko usłyszał tętent koni. On nie łudził się bowiem ani przez chwilę, że mogliby to być sprzymierzeńcy, gdy zwarta grupa jeźdźców wpadła pędem pomiędzy zabudowania.  
\- Schowaj się!!   
To było jedyne, co zdążył wrzasnąć przez ramię do swej bratowej, ledwie ujrzał jak wielu jeźdźców rzuciło się ku stadninie.  
I mogły to być zarazem jego ostatnie słowa.   
Nie zdołał nawet krzyknąć po wsparcie, gdy złożył się do strzału, mierząc w najbliższego napastnika.  
Dwie kule przeszyły jego pierś, jedna po drugiej.  
I szeryf Allan padł na ganek, znacząc deski swoją krwią i jeszcze chwilę bezsilnie patrząc, jak zgraja pustoszy ranczo i nie ma nikogo, kto stanąłby im na drodze.  
A potem był już tylko mrok. I nie słyszał nawet jak pani Allan z płaczem przypadła do niego, tamując krwotok dłońmi i zaklinając go, by nie umierał.  
Nie słyszał nic, nie widział jak Meksykanie zdemolowawszy budynki stadniny, pognali galopem na step. Nie wiedział, że pędzą na spotkanie porywaczom dziecka, które on obiecał ochronić.  
Tego ostatniego nie wiedział nikt, dopóki spóźniony pościg nie znalazł Dinga, leżącego przy zrytej kopytami drodze.   
Jeden z kowbojów pognał od razu ku rezerwatowi, gdy z ust kogoś nareszcie padły słowa _„wezwać pomocy… ci ludzie… nie wiedzą… pościg, poszukiwania…”._  
Tak. Wszyscy trzymali się wciąż wariacko nadziei, że obcy biali ludzie przebywający w gościnie u szeryfa jakoś zdołają jeszcze odwrócić bieg wydarzeń, że może zwycięzca wyścigu dopędzi nikczemnych porywaczy, że może przerażający marynarz, który ciosem pięści ogłuszył buhaja, może on zdoła pokonać tamtych napastników, może to właśnie oni ocalą to biedne dziecko.  
Nikt nie oczekiwał, że Tomek z głuchym okrzykiem w ojczystym języku pogna na oślep ku ranczu, gdy tylko zziajany posłaniec wykrzyczał im wieści:  
\- Napad na ranczo! Szeryf zabity! Panienka Allan uprowadzona!  
Wszyscy czekali na cud i nikt cudu nie otrzymał.  
Tomek pierwszy dojechał na ranczo, osadzając okrytego pianą konia, ale na nic był już ten pośpiech.  
Szeryf co prawda żył. Ale Sally zniknęła.  
Dinga pewnie zawlekły gdzieś kojoty, bo i po nim nie było już ani śladu.   
Ani śladu, po za zniszczonym ranczem, pustymi boksami po koniach i ciężko rannym szeryfem.  
Ani śladu, że komuś zawalił się cały świat.

****

\- Powinniśmy powiedzieć Tomkowi.   
Leżący na trawie, śledzący przymkniętymi oczami leniwy ruch chmur na niebie, podróżnik lekko uniósł brwi.  
\- Po co?   
Wilmowski zerknął na niego, nie uniósł jednak głowy z jego ramienia i nawet nie okazał po sobie zirytowania, gdy wyjaśnił rzecz dosyć oczywistą nawet w obiektywnej ocenie:  
\- Bo to mój syn. Nie czuję się dobrze z okłamywaniem go.  
\- Nie kłamiesz.  
\- Kłamstwo przez pominięcie to też kłamstwo – poprawił go łagodnie, znów przenosząc spojrzenie na rozluźnioną spokojem twarz Smugi.  
\- Hm.  
Nie oczekiwał w sumie wylewnej odpowiedzi, ale szczerze powiedziawszy, już wolałby się z nim o to pokłócić, niż spotkać się z całkowicie apatycznym brakiem reakcji.  
Spróbował więc jeszcze inaczej.  
\- Wiesz… ja sądzę, że on już coś wie.  
\- Wciąż uważam to za wątpliwe. Pilnowałem się przy nim. W porządku, raz czy dwa coś mi się wyrwało o tobie niepotrzebnie, ale tylko w formie anegdot i…  
\- O. Zaciekawiłeś mnie. Na przykład co takiego?  
Smuga usilnie nie okazał po sobie zakłopotania.  
\- Coś tam o jeździe konnej… parę drobiazgów, nic ważnego, naprawdę. Umiem trzymać język za zębami.  
\- Oczywiście – zaśmiał się cicho Wilmowski.  
\- No czego się cieszysz, mówię, że nic mu…  
Przerwał mu swobodny, cichy śmiech. Geograf mocniej objął jego dłoń swoją, odrobinę skinął głową.   
\- Dobra, dobra. No wierzę ci, że umiesz się nie wygadać.  
Nie stracił jednak tej nuty ciepłego rozbawienia z głosu. Uśmiechnął się jeszcze jaśniej, gdy ciepła dłoń oddała gest mocniej, splatając ich palce ze sobą.  
\- Wracając do meritum – znów to Wilmowski zakłócił spokojną ciszę pełną wakacyjnego nic nierobienia i wpatrywania się w niebo nad nimi.  
Smuga westchnął bezgłośnie, co jednak Andrzej wyczuł od razu po ruchu jego tymczasowej poduszki.  
Zmarszczył brwi. Ocenił jego minę szybkim spojrzeniem.  
\- Boisz się jego reakcji – uznał nagle odkrywczo.  
\- Nie.  
\- To nawet nie było pytanie, Janku, no przecież widzę wyraźnie.  
\- No… nie… może trochę – przyznał cicho, powoli i bez zwyczajnej mocy w głosie.  
\- Przecież on cię uwielbia!   
\- Lubi mnie jako twojego przyjaciela… i wolałbym, by tak zostało… bo nie wiemy, z jaką reakcją możemy się spotkać i…  
Wilmowski zaśmiał się słabo, z pobłażaniem wręcz pokręcił głową i stwierdził powoli:  
\- Janie, ale ty zauważyłeś, że on nas próbuje zbliżyć ku sobie, tak?  
Szare oczy zwróciły się na niego od razu, wypełnione jakimś zdumieniem i nawet niepokojem.  
\- Że co?  
\- Naprawdę nie rzuciło ci się w oczy, że po raz kolejny wysłał nas samych na step, że robi wszystko, byśmy mieli możliwość spędzić razem więcej czasu i…  
\- Hm – uznał jakże elokwentnie Smuga, a potem znów spojrzał na niebo – Nie powiedziałbym.  
Andrzej zaśmiał się więc ponownie.  
\- Dobrze, nie przekonuję, ale zwróć na to baczniejszą uwagę po powrocie. Może też na to, jak traktuje ciebie… mniej więcej jakoś odkąd tutaj przybyłem, widzę to znacznie wyraźniej.  
\- Co masz na myśli? – tym razem geograf z lekkim smutkiem wyłapał w jego głosie suchy, wymuszony spokój.   
\- To, że Tomek zmienił nastawienie do ciebie i traktuje cię… bardziej tak, jak mnie… po prostu.  
\- Nie zauważyłem.  
\- Bo nie chcesz tego zauważyć.   
Bardzo długo nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. A potem Smuga siadł na trawie, zmuszając go tym samym do podniesienia się.  
\- Może zacznijmy już wracać… robi się późno – orzekł bez śladu po dawnym rozluźnieniu.  
Wilmowski starannie skrył rozczarowanie w głosie.  
\- Racja. Pora się zbierać.   
Usilnie nie podjął już tej kwestii. Nie odezwał się nawet, gdy ruszyli koło siebie przez prerię. Nie mówił nic tak długo, że Smuga nie wytrzymał pierwszy, co było naprawdę rzadkością.  
\- Przepraszam – odezwał się cicho.  
Wilmowski lekko wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nie ma problemu, rozumiem to przecież i…  
\- Po prostu to wszystko, co mówisz to tylko twoje domysły. Może okazać się, że się mylisz, zakładając, że Tomek chciałby… że nie miałby nic przeciwko – poprawił się niezręcznie – Możemy widzieć sprzyjające sygnały tylko dlatego, że tego chcemy… a to może być po prostu błąd.   
\- Cóż, tak to już jest z domysłami, tak? – Wilmowski zmusił się do małego uśmiechu.  
\- Tak.  
\- Mimo to czasami podejmujemy ryzyko. Nawet nie czasami… często. Choć zawsze istnieje opcja niepowodzenia.   
\- Tak – ton Smugi był odległy, spojrzał też na towarzysza inaczej, może nawet z jakimś smutkiem – Ale tutaj najbardziej prawdopodobną opcją jest właśnie ta zła. I problem w tym, że jeśli powiemy o tym komukolwiek… już nigdy nie będzie odwrotu.   
Wilmowski skinął głową, starannie ukrył smutek w głosie, gdy odparł mu cicho:  
\- Wiem o tym.  
\- To zakazany teren. Ktokolwiek się dowie, będzie albo szedł tą drogą z nami, albo stanie się wrogiem… - zawiesił głos, nim dodał z okrutnym spokojem – Tu nie chodzi o to, czy i czemu się boję czyjejś reakcji. Chodzi mi o ciebie – poczekał, aż oczy zwrócą się na niego – Czy jesteś gotów pogodzić się z opcją, że twój syn mógłby być twoim wrogiem?  
\- Nie. I nigdy nie będę.  
\- Więc na razie nie mówmy nikomu… i tak dla wszystkich będzie lepiej.  
\- Dla wszystkich po za nami.  
I tym razem to on nie otrzymał odpowiedzi przez bardzo długą chwilę, Smuga bez emocji patrzył na linię horyzontu.  
\- Od początku mówiłem ci jedną rzecz – odezwał się wreszcie cicho – Jedno kłamstwo…  
\- „…zawsze pociągnie za sobą kolejne. A to, co proponujesz to kłamanie wszystkim, których znamy i wszystkim, których kiedykolwiek poznamy” – dokończył grobowo Wilmowski – Wiem. Zrozumiałem cię, Janie, za pierwszym razem.   
I znów zapadła martwa cisza. W tej ciszy dwóch jeźdźców zbliżało się wciąż ku ranczu, nie patrząc na siebie i nie umiejąc zdobyć się na dalszą kontynuację tematu, który bolał ich obu.  
Cisza robiła się coraz bardziej przykra, coraz trudniej było im ją znieść, gdy na usta pchały się słowa, ale wciąż chłodny głos rozumu przywoływał do porządku.  
W końcu Wilmowski ściągnął wodze, zatrzymał się.  
Od razu spojrzenie zwróciło się na niego, jakby pomimo ciężkiego milczenia Smuga cały czas śledził jego ruchy.  
\- Rozumiem cię i nie odmawiam ci racji, choć nie podzielam tego, co myślisz… ale… ale naprawdę nie chcę się kłócić… i skoro… skoro przez resztę życia mamy udawać przed całym światem… to proszę cię… choć przed sobą nie udawajmy – urwał, opuścił wzrok, gdy Smuga zatrzymał się także, zawrócił lekko konia, by stać bliżej niego.  
Szorstka, zniszczona dłoń objęła jego rękę. Podróżnik uśmiechnął się słabo, ale już szczerze i bez usilnego spokoju.  
Nie powiedział nic, tylko nachylił się do niego i delikatnie zetknął ze sobą ich usta, dotykając wolną ręką jego twarzy. Od razu przyciągnięto go bliżej, podłapując gest, który zawierał w sobie jakąś obietnicę… niemą przysięgę, której przecież nigdy nie dane im będzie sobie złożyć.  
Wilmowski uśmiechnął się delikatnie, gdy zajrzał w szczerze rozjaśnione uczuciem oczy. Choć nie dano mu żadnych wielkich słów, on rozumiał. Wiedział i czuł to wyraźnie. Niektóre rzeczy po prostu się wie.  
Niewiele mówili, jadąc koło siebie ku ranczu. Ale ta cisza nie była już tak zimna i uciążliwa, jak przedtem. Ta była inna, delikatna i swobodna, po prostu dobra…  
Długo jechali w tej ciepłej, słonecznej ciszy. Jakby czas się wokoło zatrzymał i cały świat na moment o nich zapomniał.

Dlatego Wilmowski drgnął zaskoczony, gdy nagle Smuga uniósł się w strzemionach, patrząc daleko na linię horyzontu.   
Osłonił oczy ręką, z niepokojem wyłapał słabe zarysy biegających chaotycznie sylwetek.  
\- Nie ma koni – odezwał się cicho Smuga.  
\- Dym! – Andrzej gwałtownie wskazał dłonią ledwo dostrzegalny ruch nad tak maleńkimi z odległości zabudowaniami.  
I na jedną chwilę dwa serca zgubiły rytm bicia.  
Bez żadnej komendy, synchronicznie ponaglili wierzchowce do galopu, ruszając pędem przez prerię ku ranczu.  
I z każdą sekundą widzieli wyraźnie, że pod ich nieobecność zaszło tam coś strasznego.   
Coś, co nigdy nie powinno mieć miejsca, jeśli gdzieś na świecie wciąż była jakaś sprawiedliwość… 


	8. Do krwi ostatniej kropli z żył

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W obliczu porwania Sally każda pomoc się przyda... nawet jeśli trzeba będzie kłamać.

\- Mówię ostatni raz. To nie byli Apacze.   
\- Szeryf zeznał…  
\- Szeryf Allan ma dwie dziury na wylot w klatce piersiowej i ledwo pamięta, jak ma na imię! – syknął sucho Smuga – Jeśli jego zeznania są wartościowe, równie dobrze może pan przesłuchać płot!   
Policjant lekko pobladł, pokiwał głową nerwowo i więcej nic nie wspomniał o „żądnym zemsty buntowniku Czarnej Błyskawicy”, jakoby to on miał odpowiadać za ten napad.  
Tomek nie miał siły zabrać głosu. Posłał tylko Smudze spojrzenie pełne wiary w to, co ten przed chwilą wynegocjował ze śledczym.  
Podróżnik skinął mu lekko głową.  
\- Musimy skontaktować się z wodzami, którzy ci sprzyjają – odezwał się po polsku, zamyślonym tonem.  
\- Szukałem już Czerwonego Orła – odparł cicho Tomek – Nigdzie go nie ma, nikt nie widział go od dnia przed napadem. Nie było go w rezerwacie, gdy rozmawiałem z radą wodzów.  
\- To jeszcze nic nie znaczy…  
\- Wiem, że to nie byli oni – Tomek skinął głową.  
\- Jedźcie do rezerwatu – odezwał się, milczący dotąd pod ścianą Wilmowski. Spojrzenia zwróciły się na niego. Zapewnił spokojnie – Nie możemy dopuścić do oskarżenia ich o porwanie… jeśli skierują wojsko przeciwko na rezerwat, zostaniemy z tym sami. Kupię wam tyle czasu, ile będę w stanie.   
\- Aż wojsko? – przeraził się lekko Tomek.  
Ojciec powoli skinął głową.  
\- Za atak na ranczo szeryfa, uprowadzenie dziecka, koni, niemalże zabicie szeryfa… tak, jak najbardziej. Kapitan Morton będzie tutaj lada godzina. Jedźcie.   
Bosman ruszył na step z pogonią policji indiańskiej i kilkoma białymi z okolic rancza, nie liczyli jednak na cud czy choćby ich rychły powrót. Musieli rozłożyć siły i działać sami, świadomi, że pierwszą poszlaką śledztwa będzie domniemanie zemsty Czarnej Błyskawicy na ludziach, którzy go pojmali.  
Te obawy okazały się całkowicie słuszne.  
Kapitan Morton przybył na ranczo przepełniony gniewem na zdradzieckich Indian i rozdzielający swych ludzi, by szukali śladów. Nikt nie spodziewał się rewelacji po tym ostatnim.   
Gdy kapitan osadził zmęczonego konia przed ranczem, przez chwilę wydało mu się, że pod słońce widział dwie sylwetki oddających się pospiesznie jeźdźców. Gdy jednak osłonił oczy od promieni, preria była całkowicie pusta.  
Porzucił zbędne domysły. Z kamienną miną wszedł do budynku, by napotkać równie wyzute z emocji spojrzenie człowieka, którego za jasną cholerę nie rozumiał.  
Skinął mu lekko głową.  
\- Ma pan swych bojowników o wolność, panie Wilmowsky.   
Pani Allan rozpłakała się jeszcze bardziej, kuląc w rozpaczy w kącie kanapy, bez sił, by choćby powitać żołnierza.  
\- Skąd taka pewność, że to była zemsta wodza Apaczów? – Wilmowski uniósł brwi.  
\- A cóżby innego? Czarna Błyskawica wiedział jak wiele bratanica znaczy dla szeryfa… moje kondolencje, pani Allan – dodał łagodniej, czym jeszcze bardziej rozbił kobietę.  
Twarz Wilmowskiego skamieniała.  
\- Znajdziemy Sally – odparł sucho.  
\- Jak? – Morton uniósł brwi – Oczywiście, pościg ruszy od razu. Ale niech pan myśli racjonalnie i…  
\- Myślę jak najbardziej racjonalnie. I zapowiadam, że nikt z nas nie ruszy się z rancza, póki Sally nie wróci do domu – tym razem głos geografa był już lodowaty.  
Kapitan zerknął na załamaną kobietę. Spasował. Nieco mniej wrogo stwierdził:  
\- Każda pomoc się przyda.   
Wilmowski skwitował to ruchem głowy.  
\- Wróćmy do poszlak. Czy wie pan, że zniknął też koń, za którego Don Pedro proponował znaczną sumę…   
\- Wiem – uciął Morton – Ale porwanie dziewczynki przekreśla opcję kradzieży konia dla sprzedania go w Meksyku albo żądania okupu. Co ona miałaby do tego?  
\- A po co Czarna Błyskawica miałby kraść konie?  
\- Bo wszyscy wiedzą, że szeryf Allan naprawdę cenił sobie tylko dwie rzeczy… swoją rodzinę i tę stadninę. Czarna Błyskawica poszedłby na szafot za sprawą szeryfa. Straciłby też wszystko, o co walczył. Wszystko, co mu drogie. Dostrzega pan już powoli logikę, panie Wilmowsky?  
Geograf milczał długą chwilę, wpatrując się tylko w kapitana. Potem opuścił wzrok i odparł cicho:  
\- Do diabła z winnymi. Ważne, byśmy znaleźli Sally. Ma pan jakiś plan, kapitanie?  
\- Rozsyłam ludzi na poszukiwania. List gończy stworzymy, gdy znajdziemy więcej dowodów. Proszę pozostać na ranczu i… - spojrzał na panią Allan – I po prostu się na coś przydać – dokończył inaczej niż zamierzał.   
A potem po prostu wyszedł, skinąwszy im na pożegnanie.  
Pani Allan ukryła twarz w dłoniach.  
\- Dziecko… czemu dziecko… co ona im zrobiła… moje małe, biedne dziecko…   
Wilmowski chwilę stał niezręcznie pośrodku pokoju. Potem podszedł do niej, usiadł obok i bardzo cicho, łagodnie zaczął:  
\- Daję pani słowo w imieniu nas wszystkich… nikt z nas nie porzuci poszukiwań pani córki.  
Pozwolił jej złapać się za rękę, objął delikatnie ramieniem i siedział z załamaną panią Allan tak długo, aż zabrakło jej łez do płakania i cichych, szeptanych słów do wyrażenia, jak bardzo los tym razem skrzywdził ich wszystkich…   
Mógł przecież wybrać sobie każdego z nich… każdego… a wybrał bezbronną czternastolatkę.   
I jak oni mieliby jeszcze wierzyć w cokolwiek?

****  
  
Myśl pojawiła się nagle, zupełnie niewywołana żadnym skojarzeniem. Po prostu Smuga gwałtownie obrócił głowę na pędzącego obok niego Tomka.  
\- Wypaliłeś fajkę pokoju z wodzami w rezerwacie? – upewnił się napiętym tonem.  
\- Tak. Mówiłem panu i…  
\- Czy podziękowano ci za pomoc udzieloną Czarnej Błyskawicy?  
\- Tak.  
\- Oficjalnie?  
\- Tak. Nazwano mnie ich przyjacielem i…  
\- Dobrze – głos podróżnika był obcy, ale nie to zdumiało Tomka najbardziej. Nigdy wcześniej Smuga mu nie przerywał…   
Z wyczekiwaniem spojrzał na opiekuna.  
\- Ma pan jakiś pomysł?  
\- To zależy… Tomku, przypomnij sobie dokładnie… czy któryś z wodzów nie obiecał ci czasem udzielenia pomocy czy wsparcia w razie, gdybyś tego potrzebował?  
Chłopak zrozumiał, jego oczy zabłysły nagle.  
\- Wódz Długie Oczy powiedział coś o Skale Znaków! Że gdybym potrzebował pomocy, na wezwanie stamtąd zjawi się ktoś, kto nigdy nie odmówi mi pomocy.  
\- Wiesz jak tam trafić?  
\- Nie. Ale Czerwony Orzeł wie na pewno.  
Smuga zatrzymał się gwałtownie.  
\- Zmiana planów. W rezerwacie zaraz na pewno będą ludzie kapitana Mortona – zawahał się, szybko coś analizował w głowie – Czy jest opcja spotkania Czerwonego Orła na pastwiskach?  
\- Mam nadzieję… - Tomek szybko zwrócił wierzchowca ku polom za linią lasu i rzeką.  
Zjechali więc z początkowej trasy i już nic nie mówiąc, pognali ku pastwiskom. Choć Czerwony Orzeł unikał rancza szeryfa i nie zjawił się od czasu napadu, Tomek naprawdę szczerze liczył na możliwość spotkania go przy bydle.  
Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy dostrzegł znajomą sylwetkę przy skalnym rumowisku. Jednak Czerwony Orzeł nie wydawał się podzielać tej radości ze spotkania.   
Nie, żeby oczekiwali od niego wylewności. Ale Tomkowi wydało się, że Nawaj wręcz zasępił się na ich widok. Wstał z głazu i bez słowa poczekał, aż przystanęli przy nim.  
\- Miałem nadzieję spotkać tutaj mego brata – odezwał się Tomek przyjaźnie, podchodząc do niego – Musimy pomówić na osobności.  
\- Czerwony Orzeł słucha – Nawaj nie skomentował dalszych słów, tylko bez emocji patrzył na młodego łowcę.  
I teraz Tomek był już pewien, że nie sprawili nikomu radości przybywając na pastwisko.  
Usilnie jednak zachował spokój, gdy zagaił:  
\- Szukałem mego brata w okolicy rancza. Czemu Czerwony Orzeł go unika?  
\- Mój brat doskonale zna odpowiedź – młody Indianin bez zmieszania spojrzał mu w oczy – Czy tylko po to mnie szukał?  
\- Nie.   
\- Czy biali myśliwi przybyli przesłuchać Czerwonego Orła?  
\- Nie – odezwał się Smuga, stojąc za Tomkiem i spokojnie obserwując Nawaja – Czerwony Orzeł może być spokojny. Nikt z nas nie podejrzewa ani jego, ani nikogo z plemion sprzymierzonych z wodzem Czarną Błyskawicą.  
Obojętne spojrzenie zwróciło się więc na podróżnika.  
\- Biały myśliwy ma w głosie pewność. A jednak kapitan Morton obarcza winą za porwanie młodej squaw i napad na ranczo właśnie Czarną Błyskawicę.   
\- Morton nie jest jednym z nas – odparł mu spokojnie Smuga.  
\- Jednak jego myśli nie są pozbawione sensu. Czy mimo to biali myśliwi sądzą, że wódz Czarna Błyskawica tego nie zrobił?  
\- Tak – padło jednocześnie od obu łowców.  
\- Wierzymy, że po… po tym jak udało nam się nieco pomóc wodzowi… nie grozi nam nic z jego ręki – dodał Tomek powoli.  
Czerwony Orzeł już spokojniej skinął głową.  
\- Cieszy nas to.  
\- Czy Czerwony Orzeł wie o próbach pościgu żołnierzy? – spytał nagle Smuga jeszcze, dużo bardziej badawczym tonem.  
\- Wszyscy wiedzą. Biali żołnierze są głośni.  
\- Czy sądzi, że im się uda?  
\- Nie. Nic nie znajdą. Młodej squaw i porywaczy już dawno nie ma na preriach wokół rancza.  
\- I my tak sądzimy – podróżnik skinął głową. A potem zerknął na Tomka, kiwnął ponaglająco głową.   
Chłopak zrozumiał, ostrożnie przeszedł do rzeczy:  
\- Czy słowa obietnicy pomocy ze strony wodza Długie Oczy mają wciąż wartość?  
Spojrzenie Czerwonego Orła stało się kamienne.  
\- Słowo dane po wypaleniu fajki pokoju ma wartość na zawsze.  
\- Dziękuję – Tomek skinął głową – Zatem… skoro wódz Długie Oczy powiedział, że mogę udać się na Skałę Znaków, gdybym potrzebował pomocy, czy w tych okolicznościach mam prawo to uczynić?  
\- Mój brat ma prawo prosić o pomoc tych, którym już pomocy udzielił. A Czerwony Orzeł wykona rozkaz wodza Długie Oczy, jeśli mój brat chce, by pomóc mu dotrzeć na Skałę Znaków – orzekł bez śladu zdziwienia tematem Nawaj.  
Zupełnie jakby spodziewał się tego od chwili wspomnienia przyjęcia Tomka do plemienia. Spojrzał tylko na chwilę na Smugę, zawahał się.  
\- Czy mój brat chce udać się tam sam?  
\- Nie. Proszę, jeśli to nie problem, by…  
\- Czerwony Orzeł ufa swemu bratu – Indianin ocenił milczącego podróżnika wzrokiem – Wodzowie także cenią Nah’tah ni yez’zi n. Nie wiem jednak, jak spojrzą na białego myśliwego.  
Smuga spokojnie skinął głową.  
\- Czy moje słowo wystarczy?  
\- Czerwonemu Orłowi tak. Ale wodzom zapewne nie.  
\- Zatem zapewnię ich o swej lojalności w taki sposób, w jaki będą tego chcieli – w głosie podróżnika nie było emocji, zupełnie jak u Nawaja. On także nie spodziewał się niczego innego.  
Czerwony Orzeł skinął mu powoli głową, a potem spojrzał już tylko na Tomka.  
\- Kiedy mój brat chce wyruszyć na Skałę Znaków?  
\- Natychmiast! – Tomek zmitygował się po fakcie – Jeśli to możliwe, oczywiście…  
\- Ugh. Czerwony Orzeł rozumie ten pośpiech. Niech biały myśliwy powiadomi zwierzchnika kowbojów, a wyruszymy od razu w drogę.  
Smuga wiedział, czemu akurat on miał to zrobić. Przełożony pamiętał go z rancza. Nie pytał, nie śmiał nawet protestować, gdy podróżnik rzucił lakonicznie, że Czerwony Orzeł jedzie z nimi i nie wiedzą, kiedy wróci, ale to sprawa nagła.  
Nie wzięli ze sobą wielu rzeczy, mieli przecież jechać tylko do rezerwatu. Jednak na pytanie Tomka, czy nie powinni zawrócić po jucznego konia, Smuga pokręcił głową.  
\- Na ranczu już na pewno roi się od żołnierzy. Morton nie przegapiłby naszego zniknięcia ponownie.  
\- Nikt nie wie, że znikniemy na dłużej… - nagle Tomek z niepokojem spojrzał na niego – Powinniśmy zawiadomić mojego tatę, inaczej i o nas zaczną się martwić i…  
\- Twój ojciec to domyślny człowiek. Zrozumie, że jeśli nie wróciliśmy na noc, to ruszyliśmy po pomoc – orzekł bez choćby chwili zawahania Smuga.   
Tomek mimochodem uznał w myśli, że chciałby, by ktoś kiedyś tak bardzo ufał mu i jego roztropności, jak ten podróżnik jego ojcu.  
Zachował to jednak dla siebie.  
W ciszy ruszyli przez prerię, która schodziła skalistym wąwozem pomiędzy głazy poprzecinane gdzieniegdzie rzadką roślinnością, głównie kaktusami.   
Czerwony Orzeł jechał na przedzie, bez słowa, ze skupieniem wytyczając trasę przez skalne bezdroża. Nie przystawał jednak, nie namyślał się, nie oceniał ich położenia po słońcu.  
Wiedział dokąd jedzie, więc jego napięcie nie mogło wynikać z obawy przed zabłądzeniem.  
Smuga udawał, że tego nie widzi przez bardzo długą chwilę. W końcu jednak odezwał się, pozornie niezorientowanym tonem:  
\- W jaki sposób Czerwony Orzeł wezwie pomocy?  
\- Znakami – odparł bez emocji Nawaj.  
\- Dymnymi?  
\- Nie. Nim dotrzemy na Skałę Znaków, słońce już zajdzie.  
\- Rozumiem.   
Niespodziewanie Tomek wtrącił się do rozmowy.  
\- Jak długo potrwa przybycie zapowiedzianego przyjaciela? – nic w głosie chłopca nie wskazywało, by w tym pytaniu krył się podstęp.  
Ale Czerwony Orzeł nie podał mu jasnej odpowiedzi, która przecież jasno zdradziłaby jak daleko od nich mieści się kryjówka tajemniczego „przyjaciela”, którego zarówno Tomek jak i Smuga podejrzewali o bycie Czarną Błyskawicą we własnej osobie.  
\- Jeśli znaki ogniowe nie dotrą, nadamy znaki dymne – orzekł Nawaj spokojnie – I niech mój brat się nie martwi… nikt po za tym, do kogo jest wiadomość, nie zdoła jej odczytać.  
Tomek z wahaniem zerknął na Smugę.  
\- Nie zna pan czasem mowy znaków dymnych? – spytał po polsku.  
Podróżnik posłał mu lekki uśmiech.  
\- Chyba mnie przeceniasz, Tomku.  
\- Ale powiedziałby mi pan, gdyby pan znał?  
\- Każde plemię ma nieco inny kod znaków – wyjaśnił spokojnie Smuga – Gdybym nawet jakimś cudem znał trochę słów w którymś narzeczu, bardzo wątpliwe byłoby, że Czerwony Orzeł użyje znaków w tym samym dialekcie.   
\- Ale gdyby…  
\- Tomku, nawet nie znając kodu myślę, że obaj wiemy, co to będzie za wiadomość – po chwili dodał jednak ciszej – Jeśli odczytam cokolwiek, będziesz pierwszym, który się o tym dowie.  
\- Dziękuję – ten wyraźnie się uspokoił.  
\- Jednak, jak mówię, znaki dymne są dużo mniej uniwersalne niż afrykańska mowa tam-tamów i…  
\- Słyszałem, że to niemożliwe, by biały człowiek rozumiał tam-tamy – od razu dodał Tomek, ale bacznie obserwował przy tym opiekuna, jakby czekał na jego reakcję.  
Smuga bez emocji pokiwał głową.  
\- Też słyszałem coś takiego.   
I Tomek dopiero godzinę później zdał sobie sprawę, że ta odpowiedź nie była ani zgodą, ani obaleniem tej pogłoski. Spojrzał wtedy uważniej na Smugę. Pozornie tak zwyczajnie zamyślony, rzucił do niego cicho:  
\- Wie pan, co mi tata ostatnio powiedział?  
\- Hm? – nic w głosie Smugi nie zdradziło jego emocji. No może lekko nerwowo zabłysły mu oczy, ale nad mimiką zapanował.  
\- Że najlepszy kłamca zawsze mówi po prostu prawdę.   
Nieprzeniknione spojrzenie na chwilę spoczęło na nim. Ale Smuga nie okazał po sobie zdenerwowania. Odparł spokojnie, bez większego przejęcia:  
\- Mnie ktoś kiedyś powiedział, że istnieją trzy rodzaje prawdy… prawda, też prawda i gówno prawda.  
Tomek pokiwał głową z zadumą godną lepszej sprawy.  
\- Zapamiętam. 

****

\- Panie Wilmowsky! – kapitan Morton ledwo tłumił gniew, gdy wrócił na ranczo pod wieczór.  
Wezwany uniósł brwi bez większych emocji.  
\- Tak? – spytał, gdy wojskowy potrzebował chwili, by opanować się dostatecznie do zabrania głosu.  
\- Czy panowie rozpoczęli poszukiwania na własną rękę?!  
\- Jak sam pan widzi, ja jestem wciąż na ranczu.  
\- O tak, to widzę! Co jednak z resztą pana towarzyszy? – złość kapitana mówiła sama za siebie, że ten już dobrze wie.  
Wilmowski jednak zachował zupełny spokój.  
\- Bosman Nowicki brał udział w pierwszym pościgu.  
\- Do diabła! Gdzie pański syn?!  
\- Miał udać się do rezerwatu, by rozejrzeć się za śladami napastników. Nie umie usiedzieć na miejscu, gdy się martwi.  
\- Ani jego, ani tego drugiego nie było w rezerwacie! – syknął Morton – Widziano ich za to na pastwisku, zabrali stamtąd jakiegoś młodego Indiańca!  
Wilmowski zdumiał się całkiem naturalnie.  
\- Nie powiadomiono mnie o zmianie planów.  
\- Czy pan wie, gdzie mogli się udać?  
\- Mój przyjaciel nie należy do osób, które spowiadają się ze swych pomysłów…  
\- To znaczy, że pan nie wie, tak?! – zniecierpliwił się kapitan.  
\- Oczywiście – odparł spokojnie geograf.  
I choć jego pierwszą myślą było: „moi dwaj uparci skubańcy pojechali zorganizować cholerny sojusz z indiańskimi rewolucjonistami, by odszukać Sally”, nic w minie Wilmowskiego nie zdradziło tych wniosków.  
Nie można wyciągnąć informacji z kogoś, komu tychże nikt nie udzielił. Więc wściekły Morton wyszedł z budynku, trzaskając drzwiami i złorzecząc pod nosem na upartych gości szeryfa.  
Wilmowski spokojnie odszukał panią Allan w kuchni, siedzącą w apatycznej rezygnacji. Zamknął za sobą drzwi.  
Opuchnięte od płaczu oczy uniosły się na niego.  
\- Nie traćmy nadziei – rzekł cicho Andrzej – Tomek zorganizuje pomoc. Powtarzam pani, choćbyśmy mieli rozebrać Meksyk kamień po kamieniu, odzyska pani Sally. Proszę tylko nie wspominać o tym kapitanowi… i iść odpocząć. Pomoc jest w drodze i nikt z nas nie zamierza rezygnować z poszukiwań.


	9. Pieśń wojny niosę wrogom swym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prośba o pomoc, która się lekko skomplikowała...

Wycie kojota nie powinno być czymś niecodziennym w tej okolicy. Mimo to Tomek podskoczył nerwowo, gdy upiorny skowyt rozdarł wieczorną ciszę. Konie także zadrżały, strzygąc uszami.  
Jeden Czerwony Orzeł nie okazał po sobie żadnych emocji. Nawet Smuga mimochodem oparł dłoń na kaburze z rewolwerem.   
\- Nie ma powodów do obaw – uspokoił ich Nawaj, nie odwracając się jednak, by na nich spojrzeć.   
Wycie zabrzmiało jeszcze trzykrotnie, z różnych stron.  
Nie ujrzeli jednak żadnego z kojotów w okolicy.   
Pięli się górską ścieżynką po stromym zboczu. Wokoło mrok gęstniał z każdą chwilą, ledwo rozróżniali zarys postaci Czerwonego Orła. Tomek z coraz większym niepokojem spoglądał wokoło.  
\- Czy to rozważne, jechać tędy po zmroku? – spytał wreszcie, gdy dotarło doń, że nie ma pojęcia jak daleko od niego jest przepaść.  
\- Już prawie jesteśmy – Czerwony Orzeł nawet nie zwolnił.  
Tomek drgnął nerwowo, gdy usłyszał spokojny szept tuż koło siebie:  
\- Trzymaj sztucer w gotowości.  
\- Nie ufa mu pan? – zdziwił się od razu.  
\- Ufałem. Dopóki nie zaczął kluczyć po załomach skalnych, byśmy się pogubili – Smuga musiał dostrzec zgrozę Tomka, bo dodał jeszcze łagodniej – On tylko wykonuje rozkazy. Jeśli wiodą nas do kryjówki, to muszą upewnić się, że nie wiemy, gdzie ona jest.   
\- Ale pan wie, gdzie jesteśmy?  
\- Mniej więcej.   
\- Mieliśmy nadać wiadomość, a nie iść do kryjówki…  
\- Może Skała Znaków też jest kryjówką – Smuga wzruszył ramionami – Z jakiegoś powodu Czerwony Orzeł ciągnie nas tam nocą i odbiera sygnały.  
\- Sygnały…?  
\- To nie były kojoty, Tomku.  
Dłoń chłopaka mocniej zawarła się na sztucerze na te słowa. Nerwowo zerknął w otaczającą ich ciemność.  
\- Przecież oni nam mieli ufać!  
\- Ufają tobie. Mi nie. Nie martw się… to nie na ciebie ta zasadzka.  
\- Myśli pan, że to zasadzka?! – głos Tomka zabrzmiał już nerwowo, unosząc się nieco.  
Smuga uciszył go szybkim spojrzeniem. Czerwony Orzeł może i polskiego nie znał, ale nie był idiotą i ton głosu umiał na pewno rozróżnić. A Tomek właśnie syknął jawnie zdruzgotany.   
Nagle Czerwony Orzeł się zatrzymał. Zeskoczył z konia i orzekł:  
\- Niech biali myśliwi tutaj zaczekają.   
„Tutaj” okazało się być sporą skalną półką, z której za dnia musiał rozciągać się widok na całą równinę i kamienne rumowisko wokoło. Teraz był tylko mrok.  
\- Zejdź na ziemię. Oprzyj się o konia plecami – polecił cicho Smuga – Żadnych gwałtownych ruchów.   
Tomek posłusznie zajął pozycję, opierając niby to odruchowo dłoń o sztucer. Musiał być jednak bardziej zdenerwowany, niż sam przypuszczał, bo podróżnik od razu dodał:  
\- Nie spinaj się tak. Pamiętaj, chcemy prosić o pomoc. Nie strzelaj bez wyraźnego rozkazu. Jeśli to będą Apacze, nie strzelaj wcale.   
\- Nie bardzo wygląda mi to na obiecaną pomoc! – syknął Tomek na to – Mieliśmy nadać znaki!   
\- Chyba coś się pozmieniało… - Smuga nie wydawał się zdenerwowany, ale to w sumie nic nie znaczyło, bo Tomek na palcach jednej ręki mógł zliczyć chwile, gdy podróżnik okazał po sobie zdenerwowanie – Bądźmy dobrej myśli. Ocaliłeś im wodza. Ci ludzie nie zapominają takich rzeczy.  
\- Więc o co im chodzi?  
\- Może o fakt, że żołnierze kapitana pałętają się po ich ziemi i mają ich za bandytów, a my sobie przybywamy do ich kryjówki bez wcześniejszego uprzedzenia.  
\- Przecież Czerwony Orzeł…  
\- To dzieciak. Bystry i dobrze rokujący, ale jeszcze nie wojownik. A my będziemy prosić o pomoc ludzi, którzy szykują powstanie przeciwko takim jak my… więc niczego innego spodziewać się nie można.  
Dalszą rozmowę przerwał powrót Czerwonego Orła. Nawaj zerknął na stojących w bezruchu łowców, ocenił też jak nerwowo Tomek trzyma broń.  
\- Nie ma powodów do obaw – powtórzył spokojnie – Biali myśliwi mogą chwilę odpocząć. Czerwony Orzeł przygotuje ogniska.  
\- Skąd Czerwony Orzeł weźmie opał? – spytał Tomek odruchowo – Czy możemy mu pomóc w zbieraniu chrustu?  
\- Jest tutaj wszystko, co potrzebne. Mój brat nie musi się niczym martwić, niech odpocznie.  
\- Siądź przy skale – rzucił cicho po polsku Smuga – Nie reaguj wrogo, cokolwiek by się działo.  
\- Ale pan…  
\- Zajmę się końmi – odparł już po angielsku Smuga, jakby nie słyszał urwanego pytania chłopca.  
Nawaj skwitował to ruchem głowy.  
Tomek z rosnącym niepokojem patrzył, jak Smuga odsuwa się w mrok, by zdjąć siodła z koni. Na własne życzenie się odsłaniał, no do cholery!  
Czerwony Orzeł bardzo szybko rozpalił ogień, opału było sporo, zagadkowo pojawił się chyba, gdy Nawaj na chwilę ich zostawił.  
W mdłym, migoczącym blasku ogniska Tomek ujrzał wyraźniej spokojną twarz Indianina. Ten skinął głową odrobinę.  
\- Mój brat nie ma się czego obawiać.  
\- Wolałbym, by to zapewnienie dotyczyło nas obu – przyznał Tomek już nie tak cicho – Nie udałoby mi się pomóc wodzowi, gdyby nie pan Smuga, więc nie widzę powodu, by mu nie…  
Czerwony Orzeł przerwał mu uniesieniem dłoni.  
\- Nah’tah ni yez’zi n jest przyjacielem. Nie musi się obawiać. Ani on, ani jego przyjaciele. Niech mój brat spróbuje zasnąć, czeka go długa droga.  
Kolejny raz Tomek zdał sobie sprawę, że był tutaj traktowany jako jednostka i to on miał zostać wysłuchany przez zapowiedzianą pomoc. On. Nie oni dwaj.  
Źle kryjąc niepokój spojrzał na stojącego przy koniach Smugę.  
I właśnie dlatego dojrzał smagły cień za jego plecami.  
Krzyknął zupełnie odruchowo, zapominając o wcześniejszym poleceniu. Zerwał się na równe nogi.  
\- Za panem! Uwa… - nie dokończył, żylasta dłoń zatkała mu usta.  
Ciemność wokoło okazała się kryć wiele osób…  
Tomek instynktownie zaczął wić się wtrzymaniu, podbił nogi napastnikowi i przerzucił go nad sobą.   
\- Nie walcz!! – krzyknął Smuga gdzieś z mroku wokoło, ale było już za późno.  
Cios padł znikąd, krótki i precyzyjny w potylicę.  
Ze zduszonym jękiem bólu Tomek opadł na kolana, wciąż mocno trzymany za barki. Widział jeszcze jak pochyla się nad nim spokojna, obojętna twarz… potem coś miękkiego, ciemnego spowiło mu głowę, zakrywając oczy, jeszcze nim stracił przytomność.  
Smuga miał zamiar ułatwić wszystkim zadanie i dać się pojmać bez niepotrzebnych szarpanin. Ale zamiar ten odpłynął w zapomnienie, gdy ujrzał, jak Tomek bezwładnie wiotczeje w trzymaniu, a jeden z napastników zakrywa mu głowę workiem.  
Od razu wyrwał się z trzymania, cisnął o skałę jednym z bezimiennych atakujących. Uchylił się przed ciosem, przechwycił ramię z tomahawkiem, ale zabrakło mu czasu na wykręcenie go w dźwigni.  
Trzy ciosy w potylicę padły jednocześnie.  
Ostatnim, co dotarło do niego był bardzo zmieszany głos Czerwonego Orła:  
\- Dlaczego moi bracia nie mogli po prostu poczekać aż nadamy wiadomość?   
Potem był tylko mrok.

****

Obudził się gwałtownie, próbując zerwać z ziemi. Nie napotkał oporu i to jeszcze bardziej wytrąciło go z równowagi.   
Siedział w grocie, oparty o skalną ścianę i okryty kocem. Pomimo ciemności wokół siebie, Tomek od razu ujrzał siedzącego przy nim w kucki Czerwonego Orła. Indianin uniósł wzrok na niego momentalnie, ledwie tylko chłopak z trudem złapał powietrze i syknął odruchowo, gdy palący ból przebił mu czaszkę.   
\- Czerwony Orzeł chciałby przeprosić swego brata – odezwał się tak spokojnie, jakby nikt tutaj nikogo nie zaatakował – Nikt nie miał zamiaru go uderzyć. Mój brat nie pozostawił nam jednak wyboru. Mógł zdradzić nas krzykiem…  
\- A co miałem cholera robić?! – rozzłościł się Tomek – Zaatakowaliście nas!  
\- Nikt nie zaatakował mego brata.  
\- Zaatakowaliście mojego przyjaciela! To jest to samo! – Tomek z wyrzutem spojrzał na Nawaja – Dziwnie wódz Długie Oczy rozumie pomoc, naprawdę! Wielkie dzięki!  
\- Wódz Długie Oczy tylko wykonał rozkaz. Tak samo Czerwony Orzeł – odpowiedział mu spokojny, głęboki głos z głębi jaskini.  
Dopiero wtedy Tomek spojrzał uważniej wokoło.  
Pośrodku ogromnej groty płonęło małe ognisko. Siedziało przy nim kilkanaście postaci. Pośrodku siedział Czarna Błyskawica. W niczym nie przypomniał już wynędzniałego jeńca, któremu pomogli uciec od szeryfa. Tylko oczy Indianina wciąż były tak samo zimne, bezwzględne i spokojne, tak samo dumna i wyzuta z emocji twarz.  
Tomek spojrzał wprost na niego.  
\- Dlaczego wódz Czarna Błyskawica nas porwał?  
\- Czarna Błyskawica nie porwał nikogo – odparł bez gniewu czy choćby zmieszania Apacz – Nie odpowiedziałby na wezwanie, gdyby to padło. Nie było go tam, gdzie Czerwony Orzeł założył, że będzie. Przybył jednak na wieść o wyprawie Nah’tah ni yez’zi n na Skałę Znaków. Nie chciał ryzykować spotkania w miejscu, gdzie mógłby dotrzeć każdy. A tego miejsca nie może znać nikt. Nawet Nah’tah ni yez’zi n.   
Tomek z niepokojem spojrzał raz jeszcze wokoło.  
\- Gdzie jest mój przyjaciel?  
\- Sprawił trochę problemów w drodze – Czarna Błyskawica bez emocji skinął głową – Ale dotrze tu wkrótce.  
To nie uspokoiło jednak Tomka ani odrobinę.  
\- Czy ktoś mu powiedział, że to nie jest atak?  
\- Nie było takiej potrzeby.  
Tomek jęknął w duchu. Mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że Smuga nie zabił nikogo, by się uwolnić i mu pomóc. Spojrzał znów na wodza i ciężkim tonem orzekł:  
\- Czarna Błyskawica popełnił błąd, gdy wojownicy zaatakowali i mnie. Pan Smuga uzna ich za wrogów i będzie chciał mnie uwolnić.  
\- Nah’tah ni yez’zi n nie trzeba uwalniać.  
\- Ale on o tym nie wie!   
\- Dowie się, gdy tutaj dotrze – wodza nie uraził gniew Tomka, może go tylko lekko zdziwił.  
Zrozumiał jednak szybko, skąd tak nerwowa reakcja na to „zaproszenie” do kryjówki. Ledwie padły jego słowa, gdzieś przed jaskinią rozległy się nieco stłumione odgłosy walki.  
Tomek pobladł.  
\- O nie… - wyrwało mu się po polsku.  
Nie bacząc na zwyczaje czy choć okazanie szacunku wodzowi, wybiegł z jaskini, dobrze wiedząc, co zobaczy.  
Dwóch ludzi usiłujących przycisnąć w duszeniu do ziemi tego drugiego, niemal stoczyło się ze skał w przepaść na dole. Smuga zerwał się z ziemi, ledwie tylko zdołał przycisnąć sobą Indianina. Uniósł go szybkim ruchem, niemal miażdżąc dłońmi krtań.  
\- Spytam tylko raz… Gdzie jest chłopiec?! – warknął, mocno trzymając go w duszeniu tuż nad krawędzią urwiska.  
Tomek niemal spanikował na ten widok. Ani przez chwilę nie wątpił, że tę groźbę podróżnik jest skłonny spełnić bez mrugnięcia okiem. Rzucił się ku niemu do razu.  
\- Jestem! Jestem, nic mi nie jest!! Niech go pan wciągnie!! – krzyknął, odciągając Smugę za bark od przepaści.  
Rozbiegane, zdenerwowane spojrzenie od razu spoczęło na nim.  
\- Tomku…   
\- Nic mi nie jest!! – powtórzył, siląc się na spokój – Oni są po naszej stronie! Proszę, niech go pan wciągnie z powrotem…  
Indianin twardo wylądował na ziemi obok skarpy, Smuga nie kryjąc obaw złapał chłopca za barki i ocenił jego stan, szukając ran czy choćby śladów bicia.   
\- Nic mi nie jest… - Tomek z łagodnym uśmiechem poklepał go po ramieniu – Naprawdę.  
Wódz Długie Oczy jednym gestem powstrzymał pozostałych pięciu Indian z eskorty przed rzuceniem się na dosyć agresywnego i kłopotliwego jeńca, który wcale nie był jeńcem.  
\- Wódz Czarna Błyskawica prosi białych myśliwych o powrót do jaskini – rzucił obojętnie, zupełnie niewzruszony faktem, że jeden z owych myśliwych prawie strącił kogoś w przepaść.  
Smuga spojrzał na niego szybko.  
\- Czarna Błyskawica? – upewnił się, a po polsku dodał – Tomku, musimy porozmawiać o tym, z kim się przyjaźnisz, dobrze?  
\- Nie uderzyliby mnie, gdyby nie krzyknął – tłumaczył szybko Tomek – Nie chcą zrobić nam krzywdy. Nie chcieli, byśmy poznali drogę do ich kryjówki.  
Czarna Błyskawica uważnie ocenił spojrzeniem nowoprzybyłego, którego twarz i ubranie jasno wskazywały, że stoczył niejedną nierówną walkę z „porywaczami”, by się uwolnić.  
Potem wódz spojrzał na Długie Oczy.  
\- Biali ludzie nie znają słowa „cierpliwość” – rzucił w narzeczu Apaczów, z lekkim rozczarowaniem nawet przyjmując do wiadomość postawę tych dwóch.  
Twarz Smugi skamieniała, posłał Czarnej Błyskawicy zimne spojrzenie i sucho odparł w tym samym języku:  
\- Sądziłem, że wódz Apaczów będzie znał słowo „honor”. Dałem swoje słowo Czerwonemu Orłowi, że jestem po waszej stronie. Czy dla Czarnej Błyskawicy nie ma ono żadnego znaczenia tylko dlatego, że jestem białym człowiekiem?  
Kilku zebranych nie zdołało w pełni ukryć zdumienia. Ktoś choć syknął, a Tomek wytrzeszczył oczy na opiekuna.  
\- Wiedziałem, że pan coś kręci – uznał cicho, po polsku.  
\- Ugh – Czarna Błyskawica przyjrzał się ponownie obcemu – Czy znając język mego ludu, biały myśliwy nie powinien też znać jego zwyczajów i uszanować je?  
\- Nikt nie wspominał mi o zwyczaju porywania siłą swych przyjaciół. Może jednak zwyczaje Indian uległy zmianie odkąd byłem tutaj ostatni raz. Jeśli tak, niech wódz Czarna Błyskawica przyjmie moje przeprosiny.  
Apacz w milczeniu patrzył na niego przez chwilę, nim stwierdził dużo życzliwiej:  
\- Biały myśliwy ma bardzo cięty język. Czarna Błyskawica słyszał, że chroni on Nah’tah ni yez’zi n jak swego syna, ale nie sądził, że to pchnie białego myśliwego do samotnej walki z tak wieloma wojownikami.   
\- Przypuszczam, że Czarna Błyskawica na moim miejscu postąpiłby podobnie – odparł bez śladu skruchy w głosie Smuga.  
\- Ugh! – zgodził się Indianin – Czarna Błyskawica zabiłby każdego, kto tknąłby jego dziecko.  
\- Więc niech nie dziwi go moja postawa – otrzymał suchą, stanowczą odpowiedź.  
Wódz skinął delikatnie głową.  
\- Czarnej Błyskawicy już to nie dziwi. Niepokorny biały człowiek miał prawo walczyć o Nah’tah ni yez’zi n – skitował spokojnie, a potem porzucił narzecze i znów nijak nie zdradzając po sobie emocji, orzekł – Niech moi bracia siądą przy ogniu i powiedzą, czemu zażądali od Czerwonego Orła pomocy w wezwaniu Czarnej Błyskawicy.  
Tomek nie zrozumiał nic z rozmowy Smugi z wodzem, spojrzał na niego szybko. Ten tylko łagodnie skinął głową.  
Więc już uspokojony, Tomek nakreślił zebranym wokół Indianom całą sytuację, podkreślając też, że choć Morton ogłosił, że za napad odpowiada Czarna Błyskawica, nikt z nich w to nie wierzy i nie uważa, by dokonał tego ktokolwiek z obecnych wodzów.  
Opowiedział też o ich podejrzeniach Don Pedra.   
Widział jak Czarna Błyskawica oburzył się na oskarżenie go o uprowadzenie Małej Białej Róży. Obiecał nawet oskalpować za to kapitana Mortona, na co Tomek nawet jakoś szczególnie nie protestował.   
Gdy umilkł, długo panowała cisza. Nikt z obecnych nie kręcił się, nie zerkano po sobie. Całkowity spokój malował się też na twarzy Czarnej Błyskawicy, gdy ten oznajmił:  
\- W chwili, gdy Czarna Błyskawica nie miał się do kogo zwrócić o pomoc, otrzymał ją od kogoś, od kogo jej nigdy nie oczekiwał. Nie zapomniał o tym i nigdy nie zapomni. Teraz jego brat sam potrzebuje pomocy… - czarne oczy wodza utkwiły się w twarzy Tomka, gdy wódz chwilę ten zawiesił głos – Czarna Błyskawica nie odmówi mu jej, bo wie, że Nah’tah ni yez’zi n zrobiłby podobnie. Ktokolwiek porwał Małą Białą Różę, wypowiedział wojnę Czarnej Błyskawicy i każdemu, kto usłucha jego głosu. Rzekłem. 


	10. Z deszczu pod tsunami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ileż można czekać, prawda? Sprawy zaczynają się komplikować, choć wydawać by się mogło, że gorzej już być nie może...

\- Do licha ciężkiego, Andrzeju, nie możemy tutaj tak po prostu siedzieć na tyłku!   
\- To nie siedź, tylko plącz się po pokoju.  
Bosman uczynił ruch jakby wahał się nad uduszeniem swego irytująco flegmatycznego przyjaciela, ale sentyment do niego wciąż hamował tak ostateczne przełamanie spokoju Wilmowskiego.  
\- Ja rozumiem, że pokładasz w nich ogromną wiarę ale no do czorta, zniknęli trzy dni temu!  
\- Nic im nie jest.  
\- Tego pewny być nie możesz!! – Nowicki bezsilnie wzniósł dłonie – Zamiast siedzieć tutaj powinniśmy dawno ich odszukać!!  
Wilmowski od bardzo długiej chwili po prostu wpatrywał się w bez ruchu w blat biurka, przy którym siedział. W końcu powoli uniósł wzrok na bosmana.  
\- Tak, Tadku, nie mogę być tego pewien i jestem tego najzupełniej świadomy. Jednak aktualnie mamy do wyboru albo tak po prostu tutaj siedzieć, albo błąkać się bez celu po prerii. Więc daruj sobie.  
\- Może zostawili ci ślady? – zapalił się do działania bosman – No weź! Obaj dobrze wiemy, że będą chcieli nas ściągnąć tam gdzie są! Może pozostawili wskazówki… no błagam cię, nie siedź jak mumia tylko chociaż się rozejrzyjmy! – nie doczekał się zrozumienia, z rozpaczą niemal zawołał – Tomek wrobił się w niezłą kabałę, jak znam gagatka! Sally przepadła, teraz on i…  
\- Ze Smugą nic mu nie grozi.   
\- Smuga nawet strzelać chwilowo nie ma jak! – zaperzył się Nowicki – Sami sobie nie poradzą! Tracimy czas!  
Wilmowski nadal nie okazał po sobie emocji. Spokojnie pokręcił głową, a jego głos wciąż był równie opanowany, pełen pewności i wiary w wypowiadane słowa:  
\- Dadzą nam znać. Zobaczysz – a potem po prostu wyszedł z pokoju, nieświadomy nawet jak niemożebnie irytował swoim spokojem marynarza.  
Skierował się do pokoju z rannym szeryfem, który wykazywał się wręcz oślim uporem, usiłując wrócić do zadań. Raz nawet niemal zwiał im, by wsiąść na konia.   
Teraz pani Allan przesiadywała przy nim całe dnie, sama zbyt załamana, by robić cokolwiek innego.   
Wilmowski zawahał się w progu. Przepełnione goryczą spojrzenie rannego uniosło się na niego.  
\- Panie Allan, mówił pan o podejrzeniach, że napadającymi mogli być Indianie Pueblosi, tak?  
Szeryf skinął słabo głową.  
\- Czy jest w okolicy granicy z Meksykiem jakieś pueblo?  
\- Przy Sierra Madre było kiedyś pueblo Indian Zuni – Allan nie miał w głosie żadnych emocji – Ale ci ludzie uprawiają ziemię. Nie wiem, czy to mogli być oni.  
Wilmowski zawahał się na chwilę.  
\- Od jak dawna nie padało? – spytał powoli.  
Tym razem Allan ożywił się wyraźnie, przez jego twarz przesunął się cień zrozumienia. Jednak szybko ten zapał zniknął, bo szeryf dodał cicho:  
\- Ale gdyby chcieli jedzenia nie kradliby koni i… - nie dokończył, spojrzał tylko na milczącą wciąż bratową.  
Wilmowski skinął od razu głową.  
\- Tak. Tego właśnie nie rozumiem. Czy koło pueblo znajduje się coś jeszcze?  
\- W najbliższej okolicy nie… niewielu osadników umie znieść sąsiedztwo Indian – szeryf zamyślił się na długą chwilę – Tylko Don Pedro ma ranczo jakieś dwa, może trzy dni drogi od pueblo.  
Nic w minie Andrzeja nie zdradziło jego odczuć.   
\- Dziękuję – odparł i wycofał się na korytarz.  
Niemal wlazł na bosmana, który czekał tuż za jego plecami.  
\- I co? Ani chybi drań skończony maczał w tym palce!!   
\- Też tak sądzę – zgodził się cicho Wilmowski – Ale na ranczo udać się nie możemy tak po prostu.  
\- Bo co?!  
\- Bo chcemy odzyskać Sally żywą – głucho odparł geograf.  
\- Diabli nadali…  
\- Coś wymyślę – uciął, odchodząc znów na bok, pogrążony w głębokiej zadumie.  
\- A pal licho myślenie! Działać trzeba! – bosman złapał go za ramię – Andrzeju… dwóch ludzi… w tym dzieciak… nie znajdą cudownej opcji ocalenia tej dziewczynki, tak?! Nie siedźmy tutaj tak! Szukajmy ich, może coś się stało?!  
\- Mam jeszcze jeden dzień! – uciął Wilmowski nie tracąc pewności ani na chwilę.  
\- Do czego na litość boską, do olśnienia cię czy co?!  
\- Do zmiany sytuacji – widząc brak zrozumienia, wyjaśnił spokojnie – Mamy z Janem umowę. Powyżej czterech dni braku kontaktu od któregoś z nas podczas zniknięcia oznacza, że coś mu ten kontakt uniemożliwiło i uruchamia akcję ratunkową. Mają jeszcze jedną dobę.   
\- Cztery dni?! – rozeźlił się Nowicki – W tyle to trup już będzie gnił! Co im niby pomożemy?!  
Wilmowski po raz pierwszy zdjął maskę zimnego opanowania. Posłał bosmanowi gniewne spojrzenie.  
\- Znajdź sobie zajęcie, Tadku, co? Nie pomagasz. Nie ty jeden się martwisz. Ale nie ma sensu ryzykować rozminięcia się z listem.   
\- A może żadnego listu nie będzie, bo ktoś ich po prostu wziął i zabił?! – wypalił ze złością Nowicki – Może po prostu to był błąd wysyłać w step dzieciaka zżartego obawami z podróżnikiem, którego zabije większy wysiłek?!  
Wzrok Wilmowskiego zrobił się jeszcze zimniejszy.  
\- Nie pomagasz – powtórzył, tym razem niemal sykiem.   
\- A ty mnie nie słuchasz!  
\- Bo do licha nie mamy czasu na szukanie się nawzajem po prerii! To nie jest harcerska wycieczka w terenie. Stracony dzień plątania się po zatartych śladach nie ma sensu. Siedź na tyłku i czekaj po prostu, to nie takie trudne!  
Urażony wyraźnie jego chłodem Nowicki tylko zawarł szczęki.  
\- Tak jest – prychnął i odwróciwszy się na pięcie, wyszedł z budynku, nie patrząc już za siebie.  
Wilmowski ciężko nabrał powietrza w płuca. Dopiero teraz stracił swój kamienny spokój. Oparł się o ścianę i mocno zacisnął dłonie, by odwrócić jakoś swoją uwagę od tego, jak cholernie mocno biło mu serce. Nie. Musiał zachować spokój. Musiał myśleć zimno i pragmatycznie. I musiał wierzyć, że otrzyma wiadomość w ciągu kolejnych dwudziestu czterech godzin. 

****

Droga do zagubionego kanionu wiodła przez tak przerażające skalne załomy, że choć Tomek nigdy nie miewał jakichś problemów z łażeniem po wysokościach, teraz upewnił się ostatecznie, że nie znosi tych okolic. Może i doceniłby malownicze krajobrazy Rio Grande, gdyby tylko nie był tak wykończony zamartwianiem się o Sally. Może wtedy dostrzegłby coś po za trudami tej drogi…   
Ale na razie koncentrował się tylko na nie skręceniu sobie karku czy nie pogruchotaniu wszystkich kości, gdy pięli się wciąż w górę, klucząc i błądząc przez szczeliny.  
Wcale się nie dziwił, że szeryf dotąd nie odnalazł kryjówki Czarnej Błyskawicy i jego grupy rewolucjonistów. Sam nie miał pojęcia, jak on właściwie wlazł aż do tego momentu.   
Kanion był schowany wręcz genialnie. Nie dowierzał przez chwilę własnym oczom, gdy ujrzał ukrytą między skałami kotlinę i tipi, a nawet Indian wokoło.  
Jakby oddzielony od ich świata zakątek, który oparł się niszczycielskiej sile najeźdźców.  
Z rozmyślań wyrwał go Smuga, który odezwał się pierwszy raz odkąd w ogóle zaczęli się piąć po skałach, oddając konie dwóm wojownikom zgodnie z poleceniem Czarnej Błyskawicy.  
\- Musimy nadać wiadomość.  
Tomek od razu spojrzał na niego, zdumiony bardziej niecodzienną barwą jego głosu niż słowami, w których był przecież ogromny sens.  
Z niepokojem zrozumiał, co mu nie pasowało, ledwie obrzucił twarz opiekuna spojrzeniem.  
Smuga był zmęczony, to jednak nie powinno go dziwić, on sam ledwo łapał oddech po karkołomnej wspinaczce kanionem. Ale nie pamiętał, by kiedykolwiek wcześniej głos podróżnika stracił opanowanie i pewność. Zupełnie jakby coś strasznego miało się zaraz stać. Jakby czuł, że kończy mu się czas… jakby miał świadomość, że zawalił i nic już tego nie odkręci, mogą tylko stawić czoła konsekwencjom tego, co zepsuł.  
\- Co się stało? – spytał zdenerwowany.  
Smuga zmusił się do uśmiechu, ale wyszło mu tragicznie i nikt nie dałby się nabrać na ten gest.  
\- Nic, Tomku, po prostu powinniśmy powiadomić bosmana i twojego ojca, bo zaraz minie trzeci dzień odkąd wybyliśmy bez słowa i na pewno się martwią.  
\- Poproszę Czarną Błyskawicę. Zaraz napiszę list – od razu zadeklarował Tomek, wciąż nie mogąc odgadnąć dlaczego podróżnik stracił swój zwyczajny spokój.  
Ruszył do wodza, który właśnie rozmawiał z wojownikami z kanionu, wyjaśniając coś cicho.   
I właśnie dlatego nie widział, jak Smuga odczepił kawałek sznurka od sakwy i szybkim, nerwowym ruchem zawiązał go jak opaskę uciskową pod rękawem kurtki nad lewym łokciem, by choć odrobinę zwalczyć dygotanie dłoni, którego nie był w stanie ukryć już w żaden sposób.  
To pomogło bardziej, choć nadal nie miał większej władzy nad ręką. Ale przynajmniej kupił sobie trochę więcej czasu, do chwili aż Tomek się zorientuje i zacznie panikować…   
Bo tego, że chłopiec zareaguje strachem na ten drobny szczegół, podróżnik był najzupełniej pewien i nawet mu się nie dziwił. On sam z trudem opanowywał zdenerwowanie, gdy przeraźliwe uczucie mrowienia i bezwładu rozchodziło się od palców aż do ramienia z każdym jednym krokiem po skałach szybciej. On sam niemal spanikował, gdy owe cholernie nieprzyjemne wrażenie nieczucia własnej ręki sięgnęło obojczyka i zahaczyło o żebra.  
Po raz pierwszy od Afryki doszło tak daleko. I o ile dobrze liczył, miał kilka dni bycia w miarę przydatnym jako opiekun Tomka. A potem… cóż, nie miał pojęcia, co będzie potem.   
Do tego czasu musiał zadbać, by chłopiec otrzymał ochronę. Najlepiej byłoby, gdyby zdążyli spotkać się z Wilmowskim. Tak, wtedy Smuga już nie musiałby się martwić.  
I dlatego podróżnik z gorzkim rozczarowaniem przyjął odpowiedź Czarnej Błyskawicy, że oczywiście, Czerwony Orzeł zostanie wysłany na ranczo z listem, ale dopiero po naradzie, bo muszą najpierw ustalić, czy całe plemię wypowie wojnę porywaczom Sally, a tego bez narady uczynić nie sposób.  
Trudno było mu się dziwić.  
W chwili, gdy łowcom czas uciekał między palcami, a ich napięcie rosło z każdą utraconą bezowocnie na gadaniu minutą, wojownicy zebrali się w tipi narad, by ustalić, czy pomimo nienawiści dla bladych twarzy, zdecydują się pomóc Małemu Wodzowi.

****

Wilmowski opanował wszelkie zdenerwowanie dość szybko. Minęło może piętnaście minut, odkąd Nowicki z gniewem opuścił budynek, gdy Andrzej uznał w myśli, że wina ich sprzeczki była po połowie i nie powinien był tak oschle spławiać zatroskanego marynarza. Przecież Tadek miał pełne prawo się martwić.  
Wyszedł więc za nim.   
Tadka nie było jednak przed ranczem, a nawet na polach wokoło. Wilmowski z rosnącym niepokojem rozejrzał się po prerii.  
I naprawdę miał nadzieję, że się myli w swych przeczuciach, gdy rzucił się biegiem do stajni. Koń bosmana zniknął także. Tylko zmęczony życiem, zblazowany kowboj siedział na płocie, śledząc miotającego się bez sensu geografa wzrokiem.  
\- Gdzie pojechał? – spytał Wilmowski znużonym tonem, gdy wyłapał na sobie spojrzenie.  
Nie musiał precyzować, o kim myślał. Tłumów to tutaj nie było.  
Chłopak wskazał horyzont w stronę pastwisk.  
Wilmowski westchnął z rezygnacją. No tak, oczywiście, że Tadek pojechał w miejsce, gdzie ostatni raz widziano Smugę i Tomka. Będzie szukał śladów…  
\- Osiodłaj proszę konia – po sekundzie wahania podał dzieciakowi kilka monet – Tylko na teraz, zaraz, natychmiast.  
Sam wrócił biegiem na ranczo, po karabin i pospiesznie zapakowaną torbę. Wolałby się mylić… ale apteczkę wziął.   
\- Gdybym nie wrócił do jutra, a dotarłby list do mnie, proszę go przeczytać – przekazał pani Allan – Gdyby listu nie było… to proszę po prostu poczekać – uznał, że i tak nie pomogą im za bardzo, nawet jeśli potrzebna byłaby wyprawa ratunkowa.  
\- Odszukał pan jakiś trop? – ożywiła się lekko.  
Wilmowski nie miał serca powiedzieć prawdy, widząc jak wiele żalu zawiera spojrzenie wyzute z chęci do życia.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że tak.  
Kilka minut później gnał już przez prerię w stronę pastwisk, łudząc się jeszcze, że dogoni bosmana w porę i zdoła go skłonić do zaniechania poszukiwań na oślep.  
Przy pastwiskach Nowickiego już nie było. Ruszył ku skalnym zboczom i kanionom, uznając zapewne, że gdyby zaginieni łowcy przez trzy dni plątali się po stepie, ktoś by ich zauważył.  
Klnąc na czym świat stoi, Wilmowski ruszył więc za nim, odprowadzany umiarkowanie zainteresowanymi spojrzeniami kowbojów. Jak on miał czasami dość tych ludzi! No, że jeszcze z nimi kompletnie z nerwów nie osiwiał, to chyba tylko cud. Dlaczego nikt nigdy nie uważał za stosowne powiadomić go, gdzie się wybiera i po cholerę? Czy naprawdę prosił o tak wiele…?  
Tadka odszukał, gdy miało się już ku wieczorowi. Uparty marynarz nawet specjalnie się nie ukrywał, obozował sobie pod skałami, patrząc na step bez emocji. Uniósł dłoń w geście powitania, gdy Wilmowski podjechał bliżej.  
Ten tylko westchnął, obrzucił przyjaciela ostrym spojrzeniem.  
\- Witam szanownego – zaśmiał się Nowicki – Co cię tutaj przywiało?   
\- Ty i twoje robienie zawsze po swojemu – kwaśno orzekł Wilmowski, a potem zeskoczył z konia – Kończ jedzenie, wracamy na ranczo.  
\- Po nocy? Kiepski pomysł.  
\- Nie jedziemy dalej na poszukiwania – kategorycznie orzekł Wilmowski – Rozumiem twoje obawy i sam bardzo się o nich martwię, ale…  
\- To się nie martw już tak bardzo, patrz co znalazłem – Tadek rzucił mu coś tak małego, że geograf ledwo to złapał i dopiero po baczniejszym przyjrzeniu się, zrozumiał co to jest.  
\- Guzik.  
\- Skubani są, nie? Była karteczka, ale nie umiem jej tak z powrotem wcisnąć swoimi łapskami… - bosman podał mu papierek, który był wyrwanym rogiem strony z notesu.  
Zawierał rysunek pioruna. Błyskawicy narysowanej czarnym rysikiem. I dwa słowa napisane tomkowym pismem.  
_„Skała Znaków”_  
Wilmowski uśmiechnął się odruchowo, pokręcił głową. Schował malutką wiadomość do kieszeni kurtki.   
\- Nie mam pojęcia, jak dotrzeć na tę całą skałę, ale przynajmniej nasze domysły się potwierdziły.  
\- Wykopcimy fajkę z Indianami – potwierdził zadowolonym tonem Nowicki – I jedziemy w dobrym kierunku. Mam nosa do tego, zawsze ci mówiłem, Andrzeju!  
\- Tak, mówiłeś – westchnął Wilmowski – Więc teraz…  
\- Teraz sobie, brachu, klapnij. Rano ruszamy po naszych dyplomatów.   
Usiadł na kamieniu obok bosmana, nie kłócił się już nawet. Chyba nie miał już tutaj tak wiele do gadania, jak mu się wydawało.

**** 

Najgorliwiej pomysłowi pomocy sprzeciwiał się młody wojownik zwany Palącym Promieniem. On jeden miał czelność wytknąć wodzowi Czarnej Błyskawicy niekonsekwencję w działaniu. Nawet argumenty, że Nah’tah ni yez’zi n swego czasu ocalił wodza przed powieszeniem nie wywarły większego wrażenia na Palącym Promieniu.  
Przez jedną chwilę Tomek nawet obawiał się, że Czarna Błyskawica zmieni zdanie, pod naporem rozgniewanego głosu młodego rodaka. Zerknął wtedy na Smugę niepewnie.  
Ten czekał. Nie próbował włączać się do dyskusji, co w sumie nieco zdumiało Tomka. Spodziewał się elokwentnego wyłożenia ich racji. A otrzymał ciszę.  
Ale Czarna Błyskawica tylko chwilę patrzył na Tomka w namyśle, potem zahaczył wzrokiem o Smugę ale tylko przelotnie.  
Jego spojrzenie złagodniało.  
\- Z ręki Czarnej Błyskawicy padło wielu białych i wielu jeszcze padnie. Lecz nie darzy on pogardą wszystkich spośród nich. Wszak i wśród moich braci trafił się przeklęty zdrajca Wiele Grzyw, nie wszyscy z nas jednakowo patrzą na świat. U bladych twarzy podobnie, nie wszyscy wojownicy są tacy sami. Nah’tah ni yez’zi n pokazał Czarnej Błyskawicy, po której stoi stronie w chwili próby i mnie to wystarczy. Kto nie chce, niech nie wkracza na wojenną ścieżkę.  
Tomek odetchnął z ulgą, gdy zebrani kolejno ciskali tomahawkami w pal podtrzymujący tipi. Ostatni, po wyraźnej chwili wahania, uczynił to Palący Promień, ale jego oczy wciąż wyrażały gniew, a nawet rozczarowanie.  
Nie uszło to uwadze Czarnej Błyskawicy. W krótkich słowach wódz odesłał niepokornego wojownika wraz z kilkorgiem ludzi na Skałę Znaków, by przekazał wiadomość o wkroczeniu na wojenną ścieżkę. Tym razem pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie ugodziło nawet w wodza, choć Palący Promień bez słowa wykonał rozkaz.  
Nie dano im jednak czasu na rozmyślanie o kwestii subordynacji wojowników. Czarna Błyskawica spojrzał na Tomka wyczekująco.  
\- Niech mój brat opowie teraz wszystko po kolei.  
Tomek zerknął na Smugę, upewniając się.  
Ten skinął krótko głową, oddając mu funkcję opowiadania. Tomek zaczął więc mówić, mimochodem tylko odnotował, że gdy oni porozumieli się spojrzeniem, Czarna Błyskawica lekko zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na Smugę badawczo. Nie odezwał się jednak, w milczeniu słuchał, jak Tomek nakreślił ich wszystkim okoliczności napadu na ranczo.   
Opowieść przerodziła się w dyskusję i wojownicy zaczęli zadawać pytania, a nawet wymieniać się uwagami między sobą. Końcowy wynik narady okazał się jednak bardzo korzystny dla nich. Czarna Błyskawica rozkazał wysłać wywiadowców okolice rancza Don Pedra, podzielając ich podejrzenia, że to meksykański ranczer mógł zlecić napad Indianom ze swych okolic.   
Podejrzenie padło na mieszkańców pueblo całkiem niedaleko włości Don Pedra. Wywiadowcom dano trzy dni na rozeznanie sytuacji. Reszta miała w tym czasie poczynić przygotowania do zbrojnej wyprawy i ewentualnego napadu.  
Tomek odetchnął z bezbrzeżną ulgą. Wszystko zaczęło powoli zmierzać w dobrą stronę.  
Tracący czucie w lewym boku, Smuga nie był tego taki pewien, ale odpowiedział lekkim uśmiechem na przejęte, zadowolone spojrzenie Tomka.

****

Piekielny żar lał się z nieba na dwóch samotnych jeźdźców, którzy ruszyli między skały jeszcze przed świtem. Gdyby nie okoliczności, już dawno zatrzymaliby się, by przeczekać upał.   
Ale żaden ze zmęczonych koszmarnie łowców nie miał zamiaru teraz rozkładać obozu. Wspięli się na górski masyw nad kanionem, Wilmowski wybrał tę drogę po długiej chwili namysłu, nie tłumacząc dlaczego, ale znów mając tę spokojną pewność w głosie.  
Rad z jego udziału w poszukiwaniach, Nowicki nawet nie próbował protestować. Zdał się na intuicję przyjaciela i teraz z ręką opartą o karabin rozglądał się pilnie na boki, wziąwszy na siebie funkcję wszystkich straży ich dwuosobowej karawany.  
Uznał bowiem, że jeśli ktoś jest zdolny odszukać tych dwóch bez żadnych śladów i kierując się jedynie zdrowym rozsądkiem, ewentualnie przeczuciami, to jest to Andrzej Wilmowski i niech po prostu robi swoje wobec tego.  
Może była to kwestia zmęczenia, może nerwów, a może po prostu umiejętności wojowników, ale fakt faktem, że Nowicki nikogo wśród skał nie wypatrzył.  
Dopiero koń zarżał nagle, strzygąc uszami nerwowo.  
Wilmowski od razu ocknął się z zadumy, spojrzał na bok.   
Wokół nich panowała tylko cisza, ostre krawędzie skał w milczeniu śledziły dwóch intruzów. Mimo to i drugi koń okazał zdenerwowanie.  
\- Ugryzło je cholerstwo jakieś – mruknął bosman cicho.  
\- Zwalniamy – odparł równie cicho Wilmowski – Za dziesięć kroków stop. Plecami do siebie. Zsiadamy z koni.  
Tadek spojrzał na niego szybko.  
\- Nikogo tutaj nie ma, brachu.  
\- Nikogo nie widzimy. A nas widać jak na dłoni. Stop.  
Zatrzymali się. Bardzo powoli, Wilmowski rozejrzał się wokoło, usiłując przeniknąć wzrokiem szczeliny i rumowisko, by dojrzeć kryjące się pomiędzy nimi coś, co wystraszyło wierzchowce.  
\- Może puma – rzucił nadal przyciszonym głosem bosman.  
\- Mam nadzieję.  
Nie była to puma.  
Było to ośmiu wojowników w wojennych barwach, którzy nie byli zbyt zachwyceni natknięciem się na dwóch białych w okolicy ich Skały Znaków…  
Nowicki dostrzegł ich w połowie ruchu do zejścia z siodła. Gwałtownie ściągnął wodze, gdy sylwetki wychynęły z cienia skalnych rozpadlin.  
Świst strzały zlał się z bolesnym kwikiem konia i zduszonym okrzykiem Wilmowskiego, który bezskutecznie starał się zapobiec walce, ledwie dostrzegł białe pasy na ciele wojowników i strój jasno wskazujący, że zaatakowali ich Apacze.  
\- Przybywamy w pokoju!!  
Strzała ugrzęzła głęboko w piersi konia, na którym siedział Tadek. Mustang rżąc boleśnie zerwał się, stając dęba, przeważył ciężarem w tył i bezwładnie padł na kamienie.   
Bosman zeskoczył w ostatniej chwili, unosząc karabin do ramienia. Wilmowski ujrzał ten ruch kątem oka.  
\- NIE!  
Huk strzału zagłuszył jego głos. Podbił ramię Nowickiego o mgnienie oka za późno. Najbliższy z Indian padł na skały z rozkrzyżowanymi ramionami, ugodzony prosto w pierś.  
Drugi zakrzyknął od razu coś, co zabrzmiało jak hasło do posiekania ich obu żywcem.  
\- Rzuć broń!! – polecił natychmiast Wilmowski, samemu puszczając karabin i unosząc dłonie.  
Bosman chyba zdał sobie sprawę, że wpakowali się w spore kłopoty, bo bez gadania cisnął sztucer na kamienie. Ale to nie powstrzymało napastników.  
\- Czarna Błyskawica! – zawołał Wilmowski z desperacją.  
Tym razem jego słowa na chwilę urwały atak.  
\- Chcemy widzieć się z waszym wodzem! Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi! Mój syn pomógł waszemu wodzowi, nazywają go… Nah’tah ni yez’zi n… - z trudem przywołał nazwę, niepewien, czy aby wymówił ją dobrze.  
Palący Promień przyjrzał się łowcy uważnie. Potem spojrzał na bosmana z nienawiścią. Za jego plecami dwóch wojowników pochyliło się nad rannym. Jeden powoli pokręcił głową.  
\- Zabiłeś naszego brata, biały psie – warknął Palący Promień – Nie zginiesz teraz tylko dlatego, że zasłużył on na pomszczenie.   
Nie zabrzmiało to jak obietnica paktowania czy choćby rozmowy. Raczej jak zapowiedź tortur.  
Następne słowa Palącego Promienia potwierdziły te przypuszczenia.  
\- Przywiążcie ich obu do mustangów. Pal męczarni czeka na ciebie, przeklęty.  
Nowicki zerknął na przyjaciela, źle kryjąc zdenerwowanie.  
\- Niech to wieloryb połknie… no ładnie nas urządziłem. 


	11. O rodzinie słów kilka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Czarna Błyskawica dowiaduje się kilku ciekawych rzeczy o grupie białych łowców, którzy wtarabanili mu się do kanionu.

Tomek napisał list szybko, niemal nerwowo, z każdą chwilą bardziej przekonany, że coś się może stać. Nie umiał wyjaśnić dlaczego, tak się czuł. Ale miał nieodparte wrażenie, że coś przeoczyli i zaraz wszystko się tak artystycznie rozpierdzieli, że powinni dostać za to medal.   
Więc pierwszy wyszedł z tipi, usiadł przy skałach i na szybko nabazgrał na wyrwanej z notesu kartce wyjaśnienia dla ojca.  
Nieco martwiło go także, że Smuga nie wyszedł za nim. Czarna Błyskawica powstrzymał podróżnika gestem, jednoznacznie okazując, że chciałby o czymś pomówić konkretnie z nim. Choć traktował Tomka jak dorosłego, chciał coś wyjaśnić z jego opiekunem. I to Tomka niepokoiło…   
Zaniepokoił by się zapewne jeszcze bardziej, gdyby wiedział, co zaprzątało myśli Czarnej Błyskawicy.  
Wódz ocenił spokojnym spojrzeniem najpierw oczy łowcy, potem całą twarz. Na koniec jego wzrok zatrzymał się na lewej, dygoczącej wciąż dłoni.  
\- Biały myśliwy przecenia swoje siły.   
Smuga zawahał się na chwilę, potem pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie sądzę, by Czarna Błyskawica miał rację.  
\- Nie każdą ranę da się zwalczyć siłą ducha. Niech biały myśliwy pamięta, że ma pod opieką Małego Wodza. Skoro nie nabiera obaw przed śmiercią sam dla siebie, niech zrobi to dla dziecka.  
Przez krótki moment wydawać by się mogło, że Smuga zaprotestuje. Ale on zawahał się ponownie, potem skinął bardzo powoli głową i odparł bez emocji:  
\- Nie mogę dziś jeszcze ulec słabości.   
\- To może nie zależeć od białego myśliwego. Nie powinien okłamywać swych braci.  
\- Nie kłamię.   
\- Mój brat nie rozumie, że zatajając nadchodzącą śmierć przed swymi braćmi, okłamuje ich tak samo, jak każdy inny z dwoma językami. Ugh. Czarna Błyskawica sądził, że biały myśliwy to człowiek honoru.  
Smuga westchnął lekko, pokręcił głową po raz kolejny.  
\- Nie zrozumiesz mnie. To nie jest świeża rana. Oni wiedzą, że może się odnowić.   
\- I mimo to nic nie zrobili?  
\- Nic nie da się zrobić – w głosie podróżnika nie było żalu, tylko spokojna informacja, jakby tematem rozmowy były przewidywania pogody na następny dzień – Gdyby się dało, coś bym już wymyślił.  
Apacz zamyślił się głęboko, nim orzekł:  
\- Biały myśliwy nie lęka się nawet cierpienia, byle spełnić swoje zadanie. Czarna Błyskawica nigdy jeszcze nie widział, by biały człowiek tak rozumiał przyjaźń.   
\- Dziękuję – odparł z braku pomysłu na odpowiedź.  
\- Czy Mały Wódz wie, jak niewiele czasu ma biały myśliwy?  
\- Nie. Nie chcę go martwić.  
\- Ugh. Czarna Błyskawica naprawdę nie rozumie białego myśliwego – zawyrokował wódz po namyśle.  
Smuga uśmiechnął się blado.  
\- Niech to nie martwi Czarnej Błyskawicy. Mnie nikt nie rozumie.   
\- Czy biały myśliwy ma rodzinę? – spytał nagle wódz.  
Jasno ujrzał moment niepewności w spojrzeniu, gdy podróżnik powoli odwrócił od niego wzrok na wyjście z tipi. Czarna Błyskawica skinął głową w zadumie.  
\- Tak też sądził Czarna…  
\- O jasna cholera – wydusił nagle po polsku Smuga.  
A potem wybiegł z tipi, bez słowa wyjaśnienia, niemal uderzając głową o daszek. Apacz z niezrozumieniem spojrzał za nim.  
\- Ugh – mruknął sam do siebie – Czarna Błyskawica doceniłby, gdyby biali łowcy zaprzestali wybiegania na zewnątrz, gdy do nich mówi…   
Nikt go jednak nie słyszał. Wódz powoli wyszedł z tipi, by przyjrzeć się, czemu podróżnik tak nagle wybiegł.  
Tomek nie dostrzegł przybyłych, zajęty kondensowaniem wydarzeń w formie czytelnej i jasnej. Dopiero zdumiony okrzyk Smugi przywrócił go do świata zewnętrznego.  
\- Do licha ciężkiego, co wy tutaj robicie!?  
Nie poczekał nawet na odpowiedź, dobiegł do grupy Indian pod wodzą Palącego Promienia, którzy zeskoczyli z koni, pozostawiając jednak na mustangach obu jeńców.  
Tadek był ledwo przytomny, musiał zebrać kilka porządnych ciosów w głowę. Wilmowski trzymał się lepiej, mimo to właśnie do niego najpierw dobiegł Smuga.  
\- Tato! – zdezorientowany Tomek też połapał się w sytuacji.  
\- Idź do wodza! – polecił od razu Smuga.  
Sam zwrócił się do Palącego Promienia, tłumacząc mu coś w narzeczu Apaczów. Ten z gniewem musiał protestować, bo oczy podróżnika zabłysły złością, tak rzadko widoczną u niego.  
Jeszcze pewniej podjął tłumaczenia, ani myśląc ustąpić.  
Rozgniewany Indianin wskazał jeńców ręką, niemal już krzycząc na podróżnika. Ten spojrzał na Tadka z jakimś ciężkim zrezygnowaniem, ale zaraz potem zaczepił wzrokiem o milczącego spokojnie Wilmowskiego.  
Zimno spojrzał w oczy Palącego Promienia. A potem powiedział coś, na co wojownik niemal oniemiał. Kilku Apaczów wokoło też z jakimś zdziwionym szacunkiem zerkało na zamieszanie.  
Smuga nie wydawał się świadomy tego. Powtórzył spokojnie całe zdanie, zaglądając w oczy kolejno wszystkim przybyłym z jeńcami.  
Palący Promień skinął powoli głową, bez gniewu już odparł coś powoli, z namysłem wymawiając słowa.  
I w tym momencie wmieszał się Czarna Błyskawica, obrzucając Smugę poważnym, wyczekującym spojrzeniem. Ten zawahał się… jakiś cień przesunął się po jego twarzy. A potem potwierdził cicho to, o co zapytał go wódz.  
Miał jednak minę jakby było to znacznie trudniejsze niż kłócenie się z przepełnionym nienawiścią wojownikiem.  
Czarna Błyskawica nie wydawał się zdumiony. Rzucił krótką komendę do przybyłych. Bez słowa sprzeciwu czy choćby grymasu niezadowolenia, rozcięli więzy Wilmowskiemu.   
Wódz oddalił się spokojnie, poleciwszy Palącemu Promieniowi iść za nim. Rozmawiali jednak zbyt cicho, by ktokolwiek niepowołany słyszał wymianę zdań.  
Wilmowski powoli zeskoczył z mustanga, nie mniej od Tomka zdezorientowany całym zajściem, z którego absolutnie nic nie zrozumiał, po za faktem, że Smuga wynegocjował jego uwolnienie.  
Od razu złapano go za ramię, gdy zachwiał się zeskakując na ziemię. Uśmiechnął się słabo.  
\- Dziękuję ci, Janie, ale to nie mnie powinniśmy ratować. Oni chcą zabić Tadka, o ile dobrze zrozumiałem.  
\- Skazać go na pal męczarni, tak – podróżnik pokiwał głową, odsunął się o krok. Spojrzał na Nowickiego, który teraz pomachał mu związanymi dłońmi – Nie wiem, ile uda mi się wywalczyć… ale zrobię, co w mojej mocy.  
\- Nie bój pan żaby! – Tadek słabo pokiwał obitą głową – Nie z takich sztormów wyniosłem zadek! Najważniejsze, żeśmy was znaleźli w tej dziczy.  
\- Nie udało się uwolnić i jego? – spytał cicho Wilmowski.  
\- Zabił wojownika. Prawo Indian jest bardzo jasne w tej kwestii – Smuga tylko odrobinę na niego spojrzał – Ciebie chcieli stracić przy okazji, bo widziałeś ich kryjówkę… ale to już nieaktualne.  
Andrzej znał go zbyt długo, by teraz nie wychwycić jakiegoś zmieszania w tych słowach.  
\- Co im powiedziałeś?  
\- To teraz nieistotne – wykręcił się szybko Smuga – Chodźmy do Tomka, musimy ustalić jak wyciągnąć z tego bagna bosmana.  
\- Jakiego bagna? – roześmiał się Tadek cicho – Miał być stos czy pal, nie bagno – dodał niefrasobliwie, jakby wcale nie siedział z wyrokiem nad głową.  
\- Teraz pewnie zamkną cię na chwilę – wyjaśnił mu cicho Smuga – Przyjdziesz na sąd. Błagam, nie zrób nic głupiego.  
\- Nie być sobą i gęba na kłódkę, zrozumiałem. Ale jakby mnie zabili to…  
\- Nikt nikogo nie będzie zabijał! – syknął na niego Wilmowski – Po prostu ułatwiaj sprawę. Wyciągniemy cię z tego.  
Nie mogli dłużej rozmawiać, Czarna Błyskawica odprawił Palącego Promienia i skinął na nich, mówiąc już po angielsku:  
\- Niech biali myśliwi przyjdą pomówić z Czarną Błyskawicą.  
Dotąd posłusznie trzymający się w tyle, Tomek od razu dopadł do ojca, z niepokojem oceniając, czy temu nic nie jest. Wilmowski uśmiechnął się do niego blado, ze skrywanym niepokojem.  
\- Martwiliśmy się o was – szepnął, opierając dłoń na ramieniu syna – Dobrze, że nic wam nie jest… choć trochę spapraliśmy sprawę z Tadkiem.  
\- Domyślam się, że to był jego pomysł, by wbić pełnym pędem na cholerną Skałę Znaków podczas wypowiadania wojny? – mruknął kwaśno Smuga.  
\- Wina jest po połowie – Wilmowski pokręcił głową – Zwiał mi na stepy i pojechałem za nim… szukaliśmy was, znaleźliśmy twój liścik, Tomku.  
\- Liścik? – Smuga spojrzał na chłopca z niezrozumieniem.  
Ten pokiwał niezręcznie głową.  
\- Zostawiłeś ślady, gdy jechaliśmy z Czerwonym Orłem?  
\- Tak… na wszelki wypadek… - mruknął Tomek cicho.  
\- Dlaczego nikt mi nic nie mówi? – załamał się Smuga – Masz szczęście, że go nie znaleźli! Zabiliby nas jeszcze przed naradą.  
\- Czy Czarna Błyskawica może się wtrącić? – przerwał im spokojny głos i trzej łowcy od razu porzucili rozmowę, zwracając spojrzenie na wodza.  
Nie wiedzieć czemu, Smuga wydawał się z jakimiś obawami czekać, co powie Apacz. Ten jednak całkiem naturalnie potoczył spojrzeniem po trzech twarzach.  
\- Czarnej Błyskawicy miło jest poznać ojca Małego Wodza – powitał Wilmowskiego po prostu.   
Ten w ostatniej chwili opanował odruch podania ręki, niepewnym gestem powtórzył pozdrowienie ruchem dłoni.   
Wódz z namysłem spojrzał na Smugę, potem znów na Andrzeja.  
\- Który z białych myśliwych dowodzi?  
Zawahali się obaj. A potem obaj synchronicznie wskazali dłonią tego drugiego. Tomek opanował śmiech tylko siłą woli.   
Obaj spojrzeli na siebie niezręcznie, zdziwieni ruchem tego drugiego. Wilmowski syknął po polsku:  
\- Znasz ich język, załatwiłeś uwolnienie mnie. Ty dowódź.  
Smuga po krótki namyśle przyznał mu rację. Opuścił więc rękę i odpowiedział spokojnie:  
\- Ja.  
W czarnych oczach wodza zabłysła jakaś iskra rozbawienia. Skinął powoli głową.  
\- Niech zatem Mały Wódz i jego ojciec odpoczną. Niech mój brat opowie o wszystkim, co zaszło. Zaś Czarna Błyskawica prosi Niepokornego o udział w naradzie.  
Gdyby nie powaga sytuacji, Tomek na pewno na głos skwitowałby, że co jak co, ale imię to Smudze wybrali całkiem dobre, zważywszy, że już drugi raz w przeciągu kilku dni pokłócił się o coś z Indianami i nadal żył.  
Wilmowski jednak z jakimś niepokojem odprowadzał spojrzeniem wodza i Smugę. Jemu zaczęło coś nie pasować w zachowaniu podróżnika już po kilku minutach. Niewiele mógł zrobić w tej sytuacji, więc wycofał się do tipi razem z Tomkiem.  
Czarna Błyskawica obejrzał się przez ramię, gdy obaj Wilmowscy zniknęli w namiocie. Spojrzał na Smugę inaczej, może nawet z ciekawością.  
\- Czarna Błyskawica nie rozumie białego myśliwego jeszcze bardziej, a nie sądził, by było to możliwe.  
\- Nie ma tutaj nic do rozumienia – uciął sucho Smuga.  
\- Ugh. Niepokorny zadeklarował dwukrotnie gotowość wymiany swego życia za życie ojca Małego Wodza, dobrze wiedząc, że oznacza to pal męczarni. Nie zadrżał mu głos.  
\- Czy możemy przejść do rzeczy…? – spytał bez emocji podróżnik, uciekając od tematu tak jawnie, że aż groteskowo.  
Czarna Błyskawica dokończył myśl bez pośpiechu:  
\- Jednak lęk wypełnił jego serce, gdy musiał przyznać, że go miłuje. Czy do tego potrzeba więcej odwagi?  
\- Czarna Błyskawica tego nie zrozumie – odparł wciąż sucho i bez emocji Smuga, ale jego oczy zdradziły napięcie.  
\- Czy Niepokorny żałuje swych uczuć? Jeśli nie, to dlaczego się ich wstydzi? – nie zrozumiał Apacz – To prawdziwy dowód szczerego uczucia, złożyć swoje życie w ofierze za cudze.   
\- Niech więc Czarnej Błyskawicy wystarczą moje czyny i daruje sobie roztrząsanie moich słów – wzrok podróżnika skamieniał także.  
Wódz powoli skinął głową.  
\- Ugh. Czarna Błyskawica nigdy nie spotkał dziwniejszych ludzi niż biali łowcy. 

****

Jeśli jednak wciąż jeszcze istniała opcja ocalenia bosmana Nowickiego, ten zaprzepaścił ją całkowicie z takim tupetem i głupotą, że Smuga miał minę, jakby chciał wyrwać mu serce.  
\- Tadku, coś ty narobił… - wysyczał po polsku.  
Jeniec prychnął tylko.  
\- Oszalałeś pan? Nie ma mowy, bym miał się hajtać z wdową po człowieku, którego zabiłem! Niech mnie męczą, proszę bardzo!  
\- To wielki gest ze strony wodza – warknął na niego Smuga – Indianie docenili twoją wolę walki i siłę. Oferują ci życie na ich warunkach. Takie są tutaj zasady i…  
\- Do diabła, sam się pan hajtaj! Nie ma mowy!  
\- Głupcze, zgubisz i siebie, i nas!  
\- Wam nic nie zrobią! – zaoponował Nowicki – Mnie nie puszcza sumienie, tu nie tylko o poglądy chodzi…  
\- A do diabła z twoim sumieniem! – Smuga zapomniał nawet o obecności Indian w tipi, gdzie toczył się sąd nad jeńcem – Nikogo tu nie obchodzi sumienie! Wybieraj, życie albo śmierć! Jeśli życie, to bierzesz na siebie utrzymanie wdowy po zabitym przez ciebie wojowniku i jego czwórki dzieci. Od wieków tak działa prawo wojowników. No prościej już cholera nie umiem tłumaczyć, miej choć krztę rozsądku!  
Nowicki z kamienną miną pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie.  
Smuga z bezsilną frustracją zacisnął szczęki. Potem spojrzał na Czarną Błyskawicę. Wódz nie musiał rozumieć polskiego, by wiedzieć, jaki jest wynik rozmowy.  
\- Jeśli blada twarz odmawia, wyjście zostało tylko jedno – przypomniał spokojnie.  
Smuga wbił wściekłe spojrzenie w Nowickiego.  
\- Tadku, to ostatnia szansa… pomyśl o Tomku, o Sally, o twoich rodzicach. Czy twoje sumienie jest warte zranienia ich wszystkich?  
\- Pan mi nie graj na emocjach!  
\- Do pieprzonej cholery, przez twój upór ucierpi twoja rodzina, miej to na uwadze, ginąc w imię ideałów, dobra?!  
Tadek pokręcił powoli głową.  
\- Nie mogę – odparł cicho, już bez gniewu – Nie mogę patrzyć w oczy dzieciom, którym odebrałem ojca… zrozum mnie pan, ja tak nie potrafię. Niech mnie zabiją. Tak będzie w porządku. Życie za życie, tak?  
\- Nie pora na rachunek sumienia!  
\- Znajdziecie Sally beze mnie. Ja nas w to wpakowałem, ja za to zapłacę. Jednego mi nie odbierajcie… tego w co wierzę… - bez swojej zwyczajnej rubaszności powoli znów pokręcił głową – To jedno mi zostawcie. To jest moje.  
I Smuga nie mógł już nic zrobić. Napotkał spojrzenie wodza.  
\- Mój brat nie może znieść faktu, że mógłby żyć dzięki komuś, komu odebrał ojca – wyjaśnił w narzeczu – Jego serce uważa, że za to, co uczynił… choć w obronie własnej… należy mu się pal męczarni i ocalenie według praw Apaczów będzie niesprawiedliwością dla squaw Przedrzeźniacza.  
Czarna Błyskawica zdumiał się lekko na te słowa. Część zebranych też zerknęła po sobie.  
\- Niech Niepokorny wyjaśni swemu bratu, że nikt nie będzie patrzył na to źle. To prawo jest starsze niż drzewa wokoło.  
\- Wyjaśniłem mu to. On jednak ostaje przy swoim i twierdzi, że wyrządziłby w ten sposób krzywdę rodzinie poległego.  
\- Ugh – wódz pokiwał powoli głową – Biali ludzie są naprawdę bardzo dziwni.   
Przez jedną chwilę Smuga miał nadzieję, że wyjaśnienie pobudek marynarza ocali go przed torturami. Jednak Czarna Błyskawica zamyślił się na moment, a potem uznał po angielsku:  
\- Zatem biały myśliwy o świcie trafi na pal.  
Smuga wyraźnie szukał jeszcze jakiejś szansy ocalenia bosmana, nie zdążył się jednak odezwać. Czarne, nieprzeniknione oczy wodza spoczęły na nim.   
\- Czy Niepokorny ufa Czarnej Błyskawicy? – spytał znów w swym ojczystym języku.  
\- Tak – odparł Smuga, nie opuszczając wzroku.  
\- Niech zatem porzuci obawy.  
Więc podróżnik nie powiedział już nic.   
Z posępną miną wrócił do tipi, gdzie oczekiwali go obaj Wilmowscy. Od razu wbiły się w niego wyczekujące spojrzenia.  
\- I co?  
\- Przegraliśmy… chyba… nie wiem… - Smuga pokręcił głową – Tadek nie przyjął ultimatum. O świcie będzie egzekucja. Ale… ale myślę, że Czarna Błyskawica i tak jakoś go ocali.  
\- Nie pozwolimy im zabić pana bosmana, prawda?! – od razu przeraził się Tomek – Musimy walczyć, niech pan negocjuje!  
\- Próbowałem – Smuga usiadł w kącie tipi, powoli pokręcił głową – Jedyne, co teraz możemy zrobić, to zawierzyć Czarnej Błyskawicy.  
\- Myślisz, że będzie chciał nam pomóc? – spytał cicho Wilmowski, uważnie obserwując podróżnika.  
Teraz widział wyraźnie jego zmęczenie i bezradność, coś czego u Smugi nie widziało wiele osób.   
\- Chcę w to wierzyć – odparł równie cicho – Mam wrażenie, że go trochę zafascynowaliśmy.  
\- Nie tylko jego – wtrącił się Tomek – Czerwony Orzeł przyszedł do nas tylko po to, by powiedzieć, że choć skórę mamy białą, nasze serca są czerwone… to w sumie zabrzmiało przyjaźnie…   
Wilmowski skinął delikatnie głową.  
\- Indianie cenią sobie wiele cech nawet u wrogów. Miejmy nadzieję, że i tym razem jakoś się w tego wykaraskamy. Trzymajmy się razem.   
Żaden z nich nie krył niepokoju, w martwej ciszy siedzieli w tipi, dopóki Wilmowski nie uznał, że skoro zbliża się noc, zwłaszcza Tomek powinien wypocząć.  
Poczekał, aż syn w posępnym milczeniu ułoży się pod ścianą namiotu. Zwrócił wzrok na Smugę i spytał szeptem:  
\- Pewnie nie powiesz mi, co takiego im powiedziałeś, że mnie puścili… ale powiedz mi chociaż, czemu jesteś taki blady.   
\- Nie jestem.  
Dłoń Wilmowskiego wyciągnęła się ku niemu. Smuga chwilę siedział w bezruchu, potem z rezygnacją odwiązał sznurek pod rękawem. Musiał pomóc sobie prawą ręką, by oprzeć lewą dłoń o palce geografa.  
Wilmowski pobladł.  
\- Janie, do cholery…  
\- Skupmy się na ratowaniu bosmana na razie – mruknął cicho Smuga – Mnie nic nie będzie.  
Konwulsyjnie drżąca dłoń bardzo jasno przeczyła jego słowom. Wilmowski z jeszcze bardziej zatroskanym wzrokiem objął jego dłoń swoimi. Zawarł mocno szczęki.  
Jakże cholernie bezsilny się czuł.   
Śmierć zawisła gdzieś nad nimi i wydawało się, że już nic nie zdoła jej pokonać. I dlaczego… dlaczego to zawsze musiało być tak, że jemu nic nie było i bezradnie patrzył, jak mrok wchłania kolejne osoby z jego rodziny? Dlaczego czuł, że znów lada dzień zostanie całkiem sam?  
Cholerny świat.


	12. Kochaj albo giń

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choć czas ucieka, mrok wciąż stwarza nowe przeszkody na drodze ku uwolnieniu Sally.

Tomek nie zmrużył oka tamtej nocy, choć obaj łowcy już nie rozmawiali, siedząc po prostu przy wejściu do tipi. Zbyt wiele obaw kłębiło się w ich głowach, by którykolwiek zdołał odpocząć.  
Ucieszył się tylko, że chociaż Smuga przysnął krótko nad ranem, ale od razu zasępił się, gdy zrozumiał, jak bardzo podróżnik musiał być zmęczony, skoro akurat on przestał czuwać.  
Wilmowski siedział w ponurej ciszy, nawet nie próbując drzemać. Ale musiał być bardzo głęboko zatopiony w myślach, bo nawet nie zwrócił uwagi, że Tomek nie śpi. Gdyby bowiem był tego świadomy, na pewno puściłby dłoń śpiącego.  
Tomek gorzko się uśmiechnął sam do siebie.   
Nie wiedział przecież, że choć co prawda zapewnienia o obecności tego drugiego szukali obaj łowcy, to Wilmowski trzymał lewy nadgarstek Smugi głównie po to, by kontrolować jego stan.  
Liczył uderzenia serca, zauważył z ulgą, że drganie malało wraz ze spokojniejszym pulsem. Gdy Smuga zasnął, dłoń niemal nie dygotała, wciąż tylko była tak cholernie zimna.  
Wilmowski westchnął ciężko, przymknął na chwilę piekące z niewyspania oczy. Do świtu została może godzina…  
Tomek wysunął się bezszelestnie z tipi, korzystając z okazji. W kanionie już szwendało się kilka osób, nikt jednak nie zwrócił większej uwagi na chłopca, który przeszedł aż do skalnej skarpy i usiadł tam w ponurym milczeniu.  
Nie usłyszał cichych kroków, nie zauważył obecności drugiej osoby, dopóki nie zabrzmiał cichy, dziewczęcy głos:  
\- Mały Wódz nie raduje się na myśl o wstąpieniu na wojenną ścieżkę.  
Tomek podniósł na nią oczy, a widząc stojącą obok młodą Indiankę, wstał z kamieni i skłonił lekko głowę.   
\- Bardziej niepokoi mnie wizja tortur mojego przyjaciela – wyjaśnił cicho – Chciałbym znaleźć możliwość pomocy mu.  
Dziewczyna oceniła go powoli spojrzeniem.  
\- Skalny Kwiat chciała podziękować Małemu Wodzowi za ocalenie jej ojca – odparła, jakby nie słysząc jego słów.  
Tomek zawahał się. Jak dotąd ocalił tylko jednego z Apaczów, więc szybko domyślił się o kim mowa. Ponownie skłonił głowę.  
\- Bardzo cieszy mnie, że wódz Czarna Błyskawica może znów przewodzić swym braciom.  
Skalny Kwiat patrzyła na niego spokojnie, równie łagodnie co wcześniej odpowiedziała:  
\- Mały Wódz może tego nie dostrzegać, ale wśród Apaczów ma wielu braci. I nikt z tych braci nie chce niepokoju naszego białego brata. Chcemy, by odzyskał to, co utracił.  
Tomek uśmiechnął się smutno.  
\- Dziękuję.   
\- Mały Wódz powinien zaufać Czarnej Błyskawicy – powiedziała, odwracając się już ku obozowi – Jeśli to zrobi, nie będzie się już musiał niepokoić.  
Tomek zamyślił się, bardziej badawczo zerknął na córkę wodza.  
\- Zatem zaufam Czarnej Błyskawicy. Wiem, że on nie opuszcza swych przyjaciół.  
Skalny Kwiat uśmiechnęła się lekko, skinęła mu głową i po prostu odeszła z powrotem do swych zajęć. Tomek znów zamyślił się głęboko, analizując każde ze słów, które usłyszał.  
Wrócił do tipi chwilę później, w samą porę, by uspokoić Wilmowskiego, który już spostrzegł jego zniknięcie. Wciąż głowiąc się nad słowami Indianki, Tomek szybko powtórzył je ojcu.   
\- Czy jest jakaś opcja ocalenia skazańca, mimo faktu, że podczas narady zapadł wyrok? – spytał cicho, nie chcąc budzić Smugi.  
Wilmowski zawahał się. Potem wzruszył ramionami i ponuro mruknął:  
\- Nie mam pojęcia, Tomku, nie wiem wiele o Indianach.  
\- Jest – odparł im cichy głos.  
Od razu zerknęli na podróżnika. Ten z namysłem rozejrzał się po tipi, chwilę zajęło mu przyswojenie czemu i gdzie jest.  
\- Miałeś mnie obudzić, jakbym zasnął – rzucił z lekkim wyrzutem Wilmowskiemu, siadając już prosto.  
\- A ty miałeś spać częściej niż raz na tydzień.  
\- Jaka to opcja? – przerwał im zawczasu Tomek.   
Od razu kwestia odpoczynku odeszła w niepamięć.   
\- Nie jestem pewien jaka. Ale jest na pewno – Smuga zwrócił spojrzenie na Tomka – Drugi raz już otrzymaliśmy zapewnienie, że nie ma się czym martwić, jeśli zaufamy Czarnej Błyskawicy. Zaufajmy mu więc po prostu.  
\- Nic mnie tak nie wkurza, jak ta maniera niemówienia, co planują aż do ostatniej chwili – westchnął ponuro Wilmowski.  
Nie odezwali się, obaj podzielali przecież jego opinię. W końcu Smuga orzekł spokojnie:  
\- Tadek nie zginie. Nie wiem jeszcze jak Czarna Błyskawica zamierza ocalić go, nie łamiąc zasad obyczajów i… - urwał nagle, coś musiało mu przyjść do głowy, bo z napięciem spytał – Mówiłeś, że kto do ciebie podszedł?  
\- Skalny Kwiat.  
\- Która jest…? – zawiesił głos.  
\- Córką Czarnej Błyskawicy.  
Podróżnik nagle uśmiechnął się lekko. Wyczuł wyczekujące spojrzenia utkwione w nim, machnął lekko ręką.  
\- Chyba już wiem, co wymyślił wódz. Ale nie zapeszajmy…  
\- Powiedz nam – od razu zaprotestował Wilmowski.  
\- Nie, bo jeśli się mylę i Czarna Błyskawica tak nie zrobi, będziecie mieli mu za złe coś, czego nigdy nam nie obiecał. Po prostu poczekajmy. Tadkowi nic nie grozi…   
\- Janie – tym razem w głosie Wilmowskiego była nagana.  
Smuga westchnął i skapitulował.  
\- Czytaliście „Krzyżaków”? – spytał cicho.  
Wilmowski zmarszczył brwi, powoli pokręcił głową.  
\- Pierwsze słyszę…   
Tomek za to skinął twierdząco i wyjaśnił:  
\- Oczywiście, to zostało wydane, jak już nie było cię w kraju, tato. Kupowaliśmy ze Zbyszkiem w gazetach… ale co pan ma na… - urwał i raptownie jego oczy rozszerzyło zrozumienie. Potem jednak zamyślił się i zafrasowany uznał – Wątpię, by Czarna Błyskawica wiedział o tym zwyczaju…  
Smuga roześmiał się cicho.  
\- Nie to miałem na myśli, Tomku. Po prostu w kulturze Apaczów istnieje bardzo podobny zwyczaj.  
\- O!  
\- Czy ktoś mi może streścić ową książkę, bo nie wiem, o co chodzi? – wtrącił się Wilmowski, unosząc wyczekująco brwi.  
Nawet nie przypuszczał, jak wiele osób kiedyś powtórzy za nim to zdanie, gdy rozmowa zejdzie przymusowo lub naumyślnie na temat „Krzyżaków”.

****

Nowicki z kamienną miną i godnie uniesioną głową przeszedł przez kanion aż do pala męczarni. Nie szarpał się, gdy go wiązano, nie przeszkadzał w tradycyjnie zorganizowanej egzekucji.  
Uśmiechnął się słabo, widząc jak wszyscy trzej przyjaciele przyszli, by nie został całkiem sam w swoją ostatnią godzinę. Widział jak blady i przerażony jest Tomek. Zmusił się do swojego zwyczajnego uśmiechu w jego stronę.  
Wilmowski nie krył obaw w spojrzeniu, zerkał co jakiś czas na Czarną Błyskawicę. Jeden Smuga nie zdradzał emocji mimiką czy spojrzeniem, ale to bosmana ani odrobinę nie zdumiało.  
Tadek chciał im coś powiedzieć… jakieś ostatnie słowa, dość ważne, by o nim pamiętali, dość jego własne, Tadkowe, by przestali patrzyć z takim żalem i przerażeniem… by go zrozumieli.   
Ale zabrakło mu słów i tylko się raz jeszcze uśmiechnął. Potem zwrócił spokojne spojrzenie na rząd wojowników.  
Smuga odwrócił wzrok na wodza. Nie doczekał się żadnej reakcji po za tym, że Czarna Błyskawica spojrzał na niego bez emocji.  
Tomek drgnął w kierunku pala, gdy zapalono rozłożone wokół niego sterty chrustu. Gdy dym sięgnął piersi Nowickiego, Tomek zrobił krok ku niemu.  
Smuga złapał go za bark, mocno osadzając w miejscu.  
\- Zabiją go – wydusił Tomek z rozpaczą w głosie.  
\- Stój.  
\- Niech mnie pan puści!! – syknął chłopiec – Mnie nie zabiją!  
\- Stój.  
\- Nie możemy im pozwolić!! – głos Tomka się załamał.  
\- Stój – powtórzył po raz trzeci przez zęby Smuga, a potem zabrał rękę z jego ramienia – Ja pójdę… ty stój.  
Wilmowski spojrzał na niego od razu. Podróżnik odrobinę skinął mu głową. Miał spokojne spojrzenie.  
\- Zaufajmy wodzowi – szepnął i nie otrzymał protestu.  
Wilmowski tylko pobladł trupio, gdy Smuga zdjął karabin z ramienia i podszedł do Czarnej Błyskawicy. Położył broń na ziemi.  
\- Nie będziemy walczyć z naszymi czerwonoskórymi braćmi – rzekł spokojnie po angielsku, by i reszta mogła zrozumieć – Ale wódz Czarna Błyskawica nie może oczekiwać, że opuścimy kogoś, kto przybył tutaj nam na pomoc. Mały Wódz i jego ojciec zostają z wami tylko dlatego, by ocalić Małą Białą Różę…   
Czarna Błyskawica nie odpowiedział. Patrzył bez emocji, jak podróżnik odpiął pas z rewolwerami i spokojnie ruszył do pala męczarni.   
\- Pogłupiałeś?! – warknął Nowicki, gdy Smuga przeszedł przez płonące gałęzie i stanął obok niego.   
\- Nie zabiją nas – odparł mu cicho podróżnik.  
\- Jasne, oczywiście! Kiedyś się pomylisz pan i będziemy mieć się z pyszna!! – oburzył się marynarz – Matko jedyna, wypieprzaj pan stąd! Masz dla kogo żyć!!  
\- Wiem. I Czarna Błyskawica też to wie.  
Stojący naprzeciwko nich wojownicy z nożami i łukami, teraz zawahali się wyraźnie. Spojrzenia zwróciły się na Czarną Błyskawicę pytająco.  
Wódz w milczeniu chwilę patrzył jak Smuga po namyśle przesunął się tak, by zasłonić sobą bosmana. Jakby wiedział, że w przeciwnym wypadku wojownicy po prostu nie będą w niego strzelać i cały manewr zda się na nic.  
\- Nienawidzę cię… - wymamrotał z gniewem Nowicki – Nienawidzę.   
\- Trzeba było się ożenić z wdową – odparł bez emocji Smuga.  
\- Poszedłbyś do piekła tylko po to, by udowodnić, że miałeś pan rację!! – wściekł się Nowicki – Andrzeju, weźże coś zrób!! – krzyknął z desperacją.  
Wilmowski był nieludzko blady. Mocno trzymał Tomka za ramię i wpatrywał się w stojących przy palu z nieskrywanym przerażeniem. Ale nie walczył… rozumiał w pełni, że byłby to wyrok i na nich. Tomek zagryzł wargi aż do krwi.   
Martwa cisza zapadła w kanionie. Oczy wszystkich utkwiły się w Czarnej Błyskawicy. Wódz patrzył na nich bez emocji.   
Palący Promień, który miał wypuścić pierwszy pocisk, niezbyt pewnie patrzył na Smugę. On także szukał odpowiedzi u wodza.  
Wydawało się, że wszystko zależy w tej chwili od woli Czarnej Błyskawicy. A on powoli skinął głową i orzekł łagodnie:  
\- Czarna Błyskawica rozumie chęć śmierci u boku przyjaciela. Docenia to, jak wiele biali myśliwi znaczą dla siebie nawzajem.  
Ruchem ręki ponaglił Palącego Promienia.  
Z twarzy Wilmowskiego odpłynęła ostatnia kropla krwi. Zawarł dłoń na barku szarpiącego się Tomka, aż jego palce zbielały.   
Wojownik posłusznie uniósł łuk do ramienia.  
I w tej chwili przez rząd milczących Indian przebiła się smukła postać córki wodza. Skalny Kwiat przebiegła przez plac wprost do pala męczarni.  
Palący Promień momentalnie opuścił łuk, ruchem ręki powstrzymał też resztę katów. Ale jego twarz, zwykle tak kamienna, teraz wyrażała tylko koszmarny ból. Bo on już zrozumiał…  
Zrozumiał i Smuga, z nieludzką ulgą widząc jak Indianka podchodzi aż do płonących gałęzi. Odsunął się w bok, rozgarnął żar butami, by Skalny Kwiat mogła podejść do pala.  
\- Do diabła! – Nowicki nie rozumiał za jasną cholerę – To już nawet umrzeć człowiekowi nie dacie w spokoju!?  
Nie widział żadnego sensu po pierwsze w obecności Smugi tutaj, a po drugie we wmieszaniu się Indianki, którą widział po raz pierwszy na oczy. Nawet nie dano mu czasu do protestów. Skalny Kwiat zarzuciła mu chustę na głowę, zakrywając oczy.  
Wilmowski słabo odetchnął z ulgą.   
Indianie nie zareagowali bowiem gniewem na ten gest, wręcz z ulgą i radością nawet. Czarna Błyskawica bez emocji skinął głową. Powoli zbliżył się do pala męczarni.  
\- Skalny Kwiat zarzuciła ci swoją chustkę na głowę – powiadomił bosmana, któremu zdjęto materiał z oczu i który jawnie nie rozumiał, co się wyrabia wokół niego – Oznacza to, że prosi o darowanie ci życia i pragnie cię poślubić. Czy biały myśliwy zechce poślubić Skalny Kwiat i tym samym dołączyć do plemienia?  
Nowicki chciał coś powiedzieć, ale tylko otworzył usta, potem je zamknął, mruknął coś po polsku o zdechłych wielorybach. Ale nad ramieniem Czarnej Błyskawicy widział utkwione w nim spojrzenia Wilmowskich. Smuga wciąż stał obok i Tadek naprawdę nie wątpił w jego beznadziejny upór. Miał w tej chwili w dłoni życie ich obu…  
Opuścił głowę i westchnąwszy ciężko, odparł:  
\- Przyjmuję, Czarna Błyskawico, twoją propozycję. Dziękuję też temu Skalnemu Kwiatuszkowi za dobre serce! Widocznie nie było mi jeszcze pisane przenieść się do waszej Krainy Wiecznych Łowów.  
Czarna Błyskawica gestem polecił córce rozciąć więzy jeńca. A potem spojrzał na Smugę. Pokręcił głową z rezygnacją.  
\- Mój brat miał mi zaufać.  
\- Zaufałem – odparł spokojnie tamten – Mały Wódz chciał tutaj stanąć zamiast mnie. Nie miałem wyboru.  
Czarna Błyskawica dopiero wtedy spojrzał na pozostałych dwóch białych. Ujrzał krew z rozgryzionej wargi spływającą po brodzie Tomka. Wilmowski już odzyskiwał naturalny kolor twarzy.  
Z namysłem wrócił spojrzeniem na Smugę.  
\- Rzeczywiście – uznał cicho, a potem już oznajmił spokojnie – Czarna Błyskawica zawrze przymierze z białymi myśliwymi, by móc z nimi nazajutrz wyruszyć na wyprawę.  
Przyjęto to ogłoszenie nader entuzjastycznie.   
Jeden tylko Palący Promień wpatrywał się w bosmana z nienawiścią. Nie trzymał już co prawda łuku, ale wyglądał na tak wściekłego, że gdyby nie kojąco spokojnie spojrzenie Skalnego Kwiatu, już bez wątpienia zabiłby jeńca własnoręcznie.  
Podszedł do Nowickiego powoli, z żądzą mordu w oczach. Rzucił mu pod nogi włócznię, głośnym, wzburzonym głosem oznajmił:  
\- Jeśli obaj wrócimy z wyprawy wojennej, staniesz ze mną do walki na śmierć i życie.  
Tadek zawahał się, podniósł dzidę i odrzucił ją z powrotem.  
\- Jak sobie życzysz. Ale nie nastawiaj się za bardzo… może się dogadamy, brachu – dodał, bo widział wyraźnie, że nienawiść ta nie ma już nic wspólnego z zabiciem Przedrzeźniacza.  
Nie był idiotą, widział naprawdę sporo. Także spojrzenie, które na chwilę zawisło wśród zamieszania między Skalnym Kwiatem a Palącym Promieniem.   
Ledwie wyszedł zza dogasających gałęzi, Tomek z najszczerszą ulgą zamknął go w uścisku. Bosman z ciepłym uśmiechem poklepał go po ramieniu.  
\- Ha, brachu, widzisz, jeszcze nie dzisiaj – potem spojrzał na Wilmowskiego z jakimś zmieszaniem, może nawet poczuciem winy.   
Ale Andrzej nie skomentował nijak całego zajścia, tylko przelotnie ze źle skrywanym żalem spojrzał na Smugę. Skierowali się do tipi, by wypalić fajkę pokoju.  
Nowicki powstrzymał Smugę tylko na chwilę, łapiąc go za bark.  
\- Nigdy więcej – wysyczał cicho – Rozumiesz pan?   
Smuga uniósł brwi.  
\- Wiedziałem, że nas nie zabiją…  
\- Nie wiedziałeś! Założyłeś tak. Miałem tam umrzeć ja. Tylko ja. Skoro swoje życie masz pan w poważaniu, to choć cudze szanuj! – w głosie marynarza zabrzmiał gniew – Nigdy więcej mu tego nie rób! – powtórzył lodowato – Choćbym ja miał ginąć, ktokolwiek. Nie każ mu na to patrzeć! Zrozumiałeś mnie?  
Smuga w milczeniu patrzył na rozgniewanego bosmana.  
\- Nic mi nie groziło – powtórzył cicho.  
\- Pan to jednak tępy czasem jesteś! – warknął na niego Tadek i poszedł za Wilmowskimi.  
Smuga w niezrozumieniu zmarszczył brwi. Zanotował jednak w pamięci, by zapytać o coś Wilmowskiego, gdy już będą przez chwilę sami. Zajrzał mu w oczy przy okazji rozpoczęcia rozmów w tipi… i po raz pierwszy od lat poczuł się głupio, gdy ujrzał rozbite spojrzenie miał Andrzej, mimo, że od zamieszania przy palu minęła już dobra chwila.  
Pochylił się do niego, na chwilę cały tłum przestał się liczyć. Nawet Tomkiem się nie martwił, choć chłopak stał tuż obok.  
Oczy uniosły się na niego w niezrozumieniu.  
\- Przepraszam – szepnął podróżnik.  
Wilmowski zrozumiał, powoli skinął głową. Ale nic nie odpowiedział i w tej sytuacji Smuga już rozumiał, czemu Tadek tak się na niego wściekł. I sam już też był na siebie zły…  
Nie miał jednak czasu na rozmyślanie o tym.  
Oto wódz Czarna Błyskawica oficjalnie przyjął do plemienia Tadka, czyli już drugiego białego człowieka.   
Wędrująca z rąk do rąk fajka pokoju zatrzymała się przy Smudze. Czarna Błyskawica poważnie skinął głową. Nie protestował też, kiedy podróżnik przekazał fajkę Wilmowskiemu.  
Czterej łowcy uroczyście zawarli przymierze z plemieniem Apaczów, wspólnie z nimi wkraczając na wojenną ścieżkę.

Wieczorem, przed wyruszeniem jeszcze, Tomek z lekkim niepokojem zerknął na bosmana:  
\- Czy będzie się pan pojedynkował z Palącym Promieniem o prawo do poślubienia Skalnego Kwiatu?  
\- Ani mi to w głowie! – oburzył się z miejsca Nowicki – Choćby mnie dzikimi końmi rozdzierali, nie i nie, po stokroć nie mam zamiaru hajtać się z tym dziewczątkiem! – ściszył ton, choć mówili po polsku i wokoło byli tylko oni czterej – Po za tym musiałbym mieć kamień zamiast serducha, żeby się wtarabaniać między dwie kochające się osoby!  
\- O, więc i pan to zauważył! – ucieszył się Tomek.  
\- A jak! – bosman uśmiechnął się lekko – Przecież to widać.  
\- Albo po prostu nadinterpretujecie – mruknął Smuga bez większego przejęcia – Palący Promień wyraźnie cię nie lubił do początku.  
\- To prawda – Tomek skinął głową – Ale na pojedynek wyzwał pana bosmana dopiero po egzekucji.  
\- Czarna Błyskawica na pewno uraził go swą decyzją. Wszyscy wiedzą, że Skalny Kwiat ocaliła bosmana tylko z rozkazu ojca.  
Tomek zamyślił się. Zerknął na milczącego w zadumie Wilmowskiego. Od czasu dramatycznych chwil przy palu męczarni, Andrzej odzywał się jeszcze mniej niż zazwyczaj.  
\- No tak. Ale ja wciąż uważam, że to idzie zauważyć, jak patrzą na siebie dwie zakochane w sobie osoby – stwierdził, zawieszając głos na chwilę, nim spytał bez śladu podpuszczenia czy podstępu w głosie – Zgodzisz się ze mną, tato?  
Wilmowski spojrzał na niego z namysłem. Starannie ukrył emocje, niemal na wzór Indian, gdy odparł cicho:  
\- I mnie się zdaje, że Skalny Kwiat i Palący Promień mają się ku sobie, co wywołało nienawiść do bosmana. Ale mam nadzieję, że zażegnamy ten konflikt zaraz po wyprawie.   
Smuga nie odezwał się, ale nie spojrzał Tomkowi w oczy już ani raz tamtego wieczora. Wyszedł tylko z namiotu, gdy wszyscy kładli się spać. Nowicki uśmiechnął się słabo, gdy po długiej chwili namysłu Wilmowski także wyszedł z tipi.  
\- Ja nie rozumiem, jak oni mogą być tacy ślepi – westchnął Tomek, przestając udawać, że już zasnął.  
\- Powinniśmy przyznać im jakąś nagrodę za to – zgodził się Nowicki ponuro – Dwie uparte istoty o rozumieniu emocji, które zatrzymało się gdzieś na poziomie planktonu. Ręce opadają. 


	13. Martwi nie zdradzają tajemnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nie wszystko na wojennej ścieżce można przewidzieć...

Od razu odróżnił znajomą sylwetkę od mroku, dostrzegając Smugę stojącego przy skalnej ścianie i zapatrzonego w dal, jak zwykle. Podszedł do niego powoli, ale bez niepewności. Zawahał się tylko na chwilę krok za nim.  
Choć podróżnik nie zerknął na niego, wiedział już dobrze, kto wyszedł za nim z tipi.  
\- Powinieneś coś odpocząć przed jutrem – rzucił cicho.  
Wilmowski niemrawo skinął głową.  
\- Jasne. Ty też się potem połóż – mruknął, odwracając się z powrotem, nagle pozbawiony chęci rozmowy, choć to właśnie ona wyciągnęła go z namiotu.  
Smuga odwrócił się od razu, więc geograf zastygł w połowie ruchu. Rzadko widywał brak spokojnej konsekwencji w szarych oczach. Poczekał, wiedząc, że skoro już za nim popatrzył, ot najpewniej zebrał się w sobie, by coś powiedzieć.  
\- Przepraszam.  
Wilmowski powoli skinął głową.  
\- W porządku, rozumiem cię. Nie musisz już przepraszać.  
\- Nie pomyślałem zawczasu, że dla ciebie będzie to bardziej przykre niż dla mnie…   
\- Janie, naprawdę nie musisz.  
\- Dasz się porządnie cholera wytłumaczyć? – Smuga uniósł brwi wyczekująco, gdy kolejny raz mu przerwano.  
Wilmowski chciał uciąć dalsze słowa, ale wobec takiego pytania skapitulował. Podszedł bliżej, skinął powoli głową.  
\- No dobrze. Mów dalej.  
\- Nie miałem zamiaru kazać ci patrzyć na to. Przepraszam. To był zły pomysł. Następnym razem wymyślę zawczasu coś innego.  
\- Może lepiej nie mów Tadkowi, że dopuszczasz myśl o jego ponownym skazaniu na śmierć męczeńską, dobra? – Wilmowski uśmiechnął się do niego blado ale szczerze.  
Smuga westchnął ciężko.   
\- Nawet przeprosić się ciebie nie da.  
Uśmiech jeszcze się poszerzył. Wilmowski wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Mówiłem. Rozumiem, nie musisz już nic mówić – odparł ze swym zwyczajnym, łagodnym spokojem – Czasami kompletnie za tobą nie nadążam… to prawda, ale przez większość chwil wiem dobrze, co masz na myśli – powoli uniósł na niego spojrzenie i dodał ciszej jeszcze – I wiem, że nigdy nie zadałbyś mi bólu naumyślnie. To mi wystarczy. Ufam ci.  
Nareszcie otrzymał uśmiech zwrotny. Powoli wyciągnął rękę ku niemu, ciesząc się, że nie musiał czekać długo, by chłodna dłoń objęła ją w uścisku. Już nie było tego żalu w jego oczach, gdy zerknął znów na pozornie tak obojętną minę i rzucił:  
\- A przy okazji… jesteś beznadziejny w przepraszaniu.  
\- Bo mi przerywasz.  
\- Nie. Bo to ja musiałem wyjść za tobą, żebyśmy pogadali.  
\- Nie będę tłumaczył się przy Tomku – mruknął cicho Smuga, ale w jego głosie Andrzej wyłapał jakieś zakłopotanie.   
Powoli pokiwał głową.  
\- Rozumiem.  
\- Aczkolwiek zaczynam dostrzegać to, co tobie wydaje się być jego inicjatywą do zbliżenia nas do siebie.  
Wilmowski zaśmiał się cicho.  
\- No co? – spojrzenie do razu zwróciło się na niego.  
\- A nie zwróciłeś też może uwagi, że gdy musisz mówić o czymś, co dla ciebie trudne, mówisz długimi i mądrymi zdaniami, których na co dzień nie używasz aż tak? – spytał z uśmiechem.  
Smuga prychnął cicho.  
\- Nie, to musiało umknąć mojej uwadze.  
Rozmyślnie wybrał akurat taką odpowiedź. Uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy Wilmowski znów cicho się zaśmiał, kiwając głową.  
\- Rzeczywiście.  
Dawne napięcie między nimi zniknęło już całkowicie. Usiedli obaj na kamieniach, patrząc nad linią skał na rozgwieżdżone niebo.  
Wilmowski uśmiechnął się lekko nieobecnie.  
\- Pamiętam jak pierwszy raz widziałem takie niebo… nad dżunglą w Amazonii.  
\- To dobrze – Smuga skinął głową – To nie był tak dawno znów, byłoby źle gdybyś nie pamiętał i…  
\- Wrażliwości w tobie tyle co w tych skałach! – parsknął na niego Wilmowski z rozbawieniem – Chodziło mi o to, że to niebo było wtedy niemal takie samo.  
\- No nie – Smuga zwrócił na niego wzrok – Byliśmy wtedy na półkuli południowej. To było kompletnie inne niebo. Co z ciebie za geograf?  
\- Dobry Boże – westchnął ciężko Wilmowski.  
Nareszcie doczekał się cichego śmiechu podróżnika, który najwyraźniej czerpał sporo radości z dobijania go, rujnując każdą próbę stworzenia między nimi cieplejszego nastroju.  
Kolejny raz jednak nie dano mu ku temu sposobności. Wilmowski zamyślił się, by po chwili cicho spytać:  
\- Myślisz, że znajdziemy Sally w pueblo Indian Zuni?  
Smuga po chwili namysłu skinął głową.  
\- Skoro wywiadowcy nie znaleźli jej na ranczu Don Pedra, ale za to jest tam Nil’chi, to myślę, że schowano ją właśnie w pueblo. Nawet w razie naszego ataku, Don Pedro może kłócić się, że nic nie wiedział o porwaniu, a konia po prostu kupił od kogoś, bo mu się spodobał. Będzie słowo przeciwko słowu… parszywy świat.  
Wilmowski ponuro skinął głową.  
\- Nie pozwolimy na to, prawda?  
Smuga od razu oderwał wzrok od nieba, spojrzał na niego z lekkim zmieszaniem:  
\- Właściwie to miałem zamiar go zabić podczas napadu, ale uznałem, że się wkurzysz.   
Wilmowski uniósł brwi.  
\- Moje zdanie jest ważniejsze od sprawiedliwości?  
\- Dla mnie tak – odparł cicho, niemrawo i jakby to był przykład czegoś koszmarnie złego.  
Andrzej uśmiechnął się lekko, skinął powoli głową.  
\- To dosłownie najbardziej porypane wyznanie uczuć, jakie słyszałem w życiu.  
\- Czy „obaliłbym z tobą jakiś rząd, gdybyś tylko tego chciał” brzmi lepiej? – spytał z przekąsem Smuga, ale też wydawał się rozbawiony komentarzem geografa,  
\- Trzymam za słowo.  
Przez chwilę obaj w ciszy po prostu siedzieli, z lekkimi uśmiechami. Ale potem Wilmowski wrócił do tematu.  
\- Rozumiem chęć zabicia Don Pedra i nie będę miał ci za złe, jeśli to zrobisz. Ale pamiętaj jedno…  
\- Nie może być bezbronny.  
\- Nie. Mam gdzieś, czy będzie miał broń. Po prostu martwy nie powie nam, gdzie jest Sally. Najpierw musimy wyciągnąć z niego informacje… potem dopiero można go zatłuc.  
Zdrowo zdziwione spojrzenie zwróciło się na niego.  
\- Mam na ciebie zły wpływ.  
\- No nie bierz tego wszystkiego na siebie, bez przesady.  
Znów otrzymał cichy śmiech pełen szczerego, mimowolnego rozluźnienia. Pamiętał dobrze chwilę, gdy wywołał go po raz pierwszy i od lat za każdym jednym razem niezmiennie miał wrażenie, że wygrywał jedną małą wojnę z mrokiem tego świata, gdy go słyszał.  
Nie zdążył jednak jakoś tego opisać słowami, zapewne wywołując kolejny racjonalny do bólu komentarz.   
Smuga gwałtownie podniósł głowę, patrząc nad jego ramieniem w mrok nocy. Ciepłe odprężenie od razu zniknęło z jego spojrzenia, jednocześnie wysunął dłoń z uścisku drugiej ręki.  
Wilmowski także odwrócił się w tamtą stronę, nauczony już lata temu, że choć podróżnik jest przewrażliwiony na punkcie atakowania ich przez różne istoty, to często ma rację, gdy kogoś lub coś wyczuwa w okolicy.  
Skrył zmieszanie, gdy ujrzał wyraźnie czekającego na zauważenie go przez nich Czarną Błyskawicę.   
Smuga wstał z ziemi, uniósł pytająco brwi.  
\- Tak?  
\- Czy biali bracia powiedzieli żołnierzom, że podejrzewają Zuni o porwanie Małej Białej Róży? – Apacz darował sobie wszelkie wstępy.  
Smuga pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie dzieliliśmy się z nimi żadnymi podejrzeniami, bo im nie ufamy. Z resztą Morton prowadził pościg bardziej pro forma, niż z rzeczywistym zapałem.  
\- Ugh. Zatem skąd blade twarze wzięły się przy granicy?  
Wilmowski zawahał się, także wstał.  
\- Pytałem szeryfa o pueblo – przypomniał sobie – Ale nie mówiłem nic o podejrzeniach.  
\- Mógł sam je wysnuć – Smuga spojrzał na wodza wyczekująco – Co Czarna Błyskawica zamierza z tym uczynić?   
\- Blade twarze zniweczą cały plan, jeśli dotrą do rancza jako pierwsi. Czarna Błyskawica wysłał już kilku swych braci, by… nieco odwrócili uwagę długich noży od Meksyku.  
\- Nie chcemy niepotrzebnych walk z żołnierzami – zauważył Wilmowski, pochmurniejąc – Co stanie się z tymi wojownikami, gdy już odnajdziemy Sally?   
\- O to niech się biali myśliwi nie martwią. Dopóki Czarna Błyskawica żyje, nie pozwoli by coś im się stało.  
\- Nie, mój brat ma rację – Smuga pokręcił głową – Apacze zostaną potem oskarżeni o ataki na żołnierzy. Musimy inaczej pozbyć się żołnierzy.   
Czarna Błyskawica zwrócił na niego zimny wzrok.  
\- Niepokorny nie musi udzielać mi rad.  
\- Nie pomożesz swym ludziom w ten sposób – zaoponował Wilmowski łagodnie – Jeśli chcesz wywołać powstanie, musisz zbierać siły, a nie narażać swych wojowników na zatarg z wojskiem. I bez tego bardzo wiele ryzykujecie.   
\- Ugh, taka jest ścieżka wojownika.  
\- Jednak za przekroczenie granicy meksykańskiej w celu ataku na ranczo, każdy jeden z twych wojowników stanie się przestępcą. To bez sensu dokładać do tego agresję na żołnierzy – Wilmowski uniósł dłoń – Posłuchaj, Czarna Błyskawico, ja w pełni rozumiem, jak wielką nienawiścią darzysz intruzów w swym kraju. Jednak umieranie w walce… choćby najchlubniejsze… nijak nie pomoże wam odzyskać swej ziemi. Czasami trzeba iść na małe ustępstwo… wojownik nie upoluje orła, jeśli nie zostawi przynęty. Pozwól, byśmy teraz my pomogli wam. Sporządzę list do kapitana Mortona i odsunę go od granicy na jakiś czas. A potem zaczniemy paktować z żołnierzami, gdy już odbijemy Sally. Zrozum proszę… martwy nie wywalczysz sobie wolności.  
Czarna Błyskawica w milczeniu wpatrywał się w Wilmowskiego w zadumie, nie zdradziwszy żadnych emocji. W końcu spojrzał na Smugę, delikatnie skinął głową.  
Powiedział coś cicho, zamyślonym tonem.  
Andrzej zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Co to znaczy? – spytał po polsku.  
\- Powiedział, że rozumie, czemu to ty dzierżysz w dłoni nasze losy, a ja dbam tylko o zabicie wrogów. To mądry facet.  
Czarna Błyskawica zupełnie jakby zrozumiał, powtórzył spokojnie tylko jedno słowo, patrząc na Wilmowskiego życzliwie.  
\- A to?  
\- Twoje imię.  
\- To nie brzmi nawet trochę podobnie.  
\- Twoje imię w narzeczu… - wyjaśnił z lekkim rozbawieniem Smuga – Oznacza „Opiekun”. Właśnie ci je nadał.  
Wilmowski zamyślił się, skinął lekko głową.  
\- Dziękuję – odparł po angielsku – Jak to będzie w ich języku?  
Smuga powoli i wyraźnie wymówił słowo. Za drugą próbą Andrzej powtórzył to całkiem płynnie.  
Wódz tylko lekko się uśmiechnął.  
\- Ugh, Czarna Błyskawica już zaczyna rozumieć białych braci – zerknął na Smugę krótko – Rozumie też skąd u Niepokornego chęć złożenia się w ofierze.  
\- Powoli z tymi ofiarami, o co znów chodzi? – Wilmowski od razu się zaniepokoił.  
\- Nieaktualne już.  
\- Co zaś chciałeś zrobić?! – syknął na niego po polsku.  
\- Wiedziałem, że mi nic nie zrobią, a chciałem cię ratować.  
\- Powiedziałeś, że umrzesz za mnie?! – oburzył się Wilmowski, który szybko połączył fakty.  
\- Nie krzycz na mnie akurat teraz, dobra?  
\- Musimy porozmawiać o tym całym umieraniu za kogoś.  
\- Wiedziałem, że mi nic nie…  
\- Czemu cię nie zabili?  
\- Bo Czarna Błyskawica uznał cię za godnego zaufania i rozkazał cię puścić, gdy… - Smuga westchnął ciężko i dokończył niemrawo – Gdy mu powiedziałem, że jestem gotów za ciebie umrzeć… bo… bo cię kocham.  
Wilmowski wytrzeszczył na niego oczy.  
\- Że co mu powiedziałeś?!  
\- Słyszałeś…  
\- Ale czyli co, Tomka opinii się boisz, ale wódz to już…  
\- To on to powiedział, ja tylko się zgodziłem!   
\- Ugh!! – Wilmowski wzniósł oczy do nieba – Co ja robię nie tak?!   
Czarna Błyskawica przerwał im nieco rozbawionym głosem:  
\- Moi bracia nie muszą się obawiać. Czarna Błyskawica ma tylko jeden język i szanuje ich prawo do tajemnicy… choć go nie rozumie.   
\- Nie on jeden – mruknął kwaśno Wilmowski – To znaczy, dziękuję Czarnej Błyskawicy – poprawił się szybko.  
Wódz pokiwał głową.  
\- Niech Opiekun sporządzi mówiący papier do dowódcy długich noży. Czarna Błyskawica wyśle wojownika z wiadomością.  
A potem, starannie skrywając rozbawienie, oddalił się od łowców, mimochodem odnotowując, że Wilmowski znów piorunował spojrzeniem Smugę, oczekując wyjaśnień.   
Niepokorny nie miał ani śladu po dawnym uporze w oczach, zaczął się tłumaczyć.  
Tak, biali ludzie byli stanowczo dziwni, ale już przestawało go to martwić, odkąd odkrył, że ta dziwność nie była zagrożeniem.

****

Ranczo Don Pedra nie było tak dobrze strzeżone, jak się tego spodziewali. Leżący na trawie Tomek sondował otoczenie przez lornetkę i coraz bardziej dziwił się tym, jak prostym wydawał się atak na budynek, którego pilnował tylko jeden kowboj.  
\- Gdzie są wszyscy? – spytał wreszcie cicho.  
\- Mój brat nie musi się martwić – Czerwony Orzeł spokojnie wskazał głową odległe stąd stepy – Wódz Długie Oczy zadbał o coś, co nazwano „przynętą”.  
Tomek zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Odwróciliście uwagę ranczerów, atakując ich na polach?  
\- Nie. Biali łowcy przywieźli przecież ze sobą kolorowy ogień, który kruszy skały. To łatwo wywołuje popłoch wśród kowbojów i bydła. A panika przyciąga ochroniarzy.  
Tomek i Nowicki wymienili się zdumionymi spojrzeniami.  
\- Ani chybi, odpalili race – zrozumiał bosman.  
\- To by tłumaczyło, gdzie przepadł pan Smuga.   
\- Race i trochę nowych dla nich, głośnych i kolorowych iskier – dodał spokojnie Wilmowski, podchodząc do skraju wzgórza – Wiedzieliście, że w Chinach stosowano je już w XII wieku?  
Tomek spojrzał na ojca z oczarowanym szokiem.  
\- Urządziliście pokaz fajerwerków?  
Wilmowski uśmiechnął się do niego.  
\- Od dwóch godzin nasi biegają po stepie, płosząc bydło i nie pozwalając im wrócić przed zmrokiem na ranczo. Smuga urządził Apaczom kurs obsługi rac i fajerwerków dla opornych, żeby nikt sobie ręki nie urwał. Mamy spokój.  
\- Na co więc czekamy?  
\- Na Don Pedra – Wilmowski wskazał ganek rancza – Przyjrzyj się, Tomku, zaroślom przed płotem.  
Od razu obaj utkwili spojrzenia w coraz gorzej widocznych krzewach koło kaktusów. Jeśli ktokolwiek się w nich krył, nie szło go zauważyć. Ciemniało z każdą chwilą, a na ranczu nie było dość osób, by zadbać o ochronę.   
Tomek uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- Genialne.  
\- Po co zabijać ludzi, skoro można ich wystraszyć? – Wilmowski skinął lekko głową – A teraz… o! – wskazał dłonią zbocze prerii za ranczem, jednocześnie bardziej kryjąc się przy ziemi.  
Od stepów gnał ku budynkom bardzo zmęczony i zdenerwowany jeździec na spienionym koniu. Rzucił wodze jedynemu strażnikowi przy płocie, krzycząc coś nerwowo.  
A potem biegiem rzucił się do środka. Wartownik z niepokojem zaczął patrzyć ku stepom.   
\- Patrz teraz.  
Kaktusy chyba ożyły. Kilka ciemnych cieni odsunęło się chaszczy, wnikając w mrok przy ścianach budynku.   
Tomek zawarł dłoń na sztucerze.  
\- Licz do trzydziestu i wkraczamy.  
Przyciszony głos niósł się między skulonymi w milczeniu wojownikami. Wszystkie pary oczu utkwiły się w ranczu.  
W jednym z okien zapaliło się światło.  
Zostało pięć sekund.  
Palący Promień dotarł już do drzwi. Nowicki strzelił nerwowo nadgarstkami. Tomek szybciej nabrał powietrza w płuca…  
\- Już.  
Wzgórza wokół rancza ożyły, ciemne sylwetki wysypały się z ukrycia, otaczając ranczo ciasnym kordonem, gdy tylko Palący Promień wkopał drzwi wejściowe, wparowując do środka wraz z czwórką wojowników.  
Mimo mroku, Tomek wyraźnie odróżnił wśród nich Czarną Błyskawicę. Indianie zniknęli w środku, pozostali już dopadli okien.  
\- Tomku, stajnia!   
Rozdzielili się. Nowicki skoczył ku drzwiom, w ślad za pierwszymi atakującymi. Obaj Wilmowscy okrążyli ranczo, po drodze natykając się tylko na jednego ogłuszonego strażnika.  
Jakiś krzyk zabrzmiał w mroku wokoło. Szybko jednak umilkł, zduszony brutalnie i stanowczo.  
Szczęknęły drzwi.  
Zapach siana, rżenie koni, poddenerwowanych intruzami.  
\- Nil’chi! – Tomek odróżnił konia od razu.  
\- Wsiadaj i wycofuj się do wodzów na pola.  
Nie było protestów. Wszystko ustalili już wcześniej, atak miał przebiec szybko, bez zbędnego wykłócania się, kto nie chce uciekać.  
Tomek i Czerwony Orzeł wyprowadzili ukradzione konie, znikając z nimi w mroku wokoło.  
Wilmowski przebiegł wzdłuż ściany, wracając ku drzwiom. I właśnie dlatego usłyszał jak Nowicki krzyknął ze strachem:  
\- Co żeś zrobił najlepszego?!   
Bolesny charkot dotarł nawet na zewnątrz. Ktoś dusił się własną krwią, w ostatnim, agonalnym wysiłku.  
Wbiegł do budynku z rosnącym coraz bardziej niepokojem.  
Zamarł w progu. Bo oto przegrali wszystko…  
Don Pedro leżał w swym biurze w kałuży krwi. Z jego gardła wystawała rękojeść tomahawka.  
Bosman wpatrywał się w Palącego Promienia z nienawiścią.  
\- Idioto! – zawołał – Teraz już nigdy nie znajdziemy Sally!  
\- On nie wiedział… - Czarna Błyskawica uniósł dłoń – Nie znał ranczera. Nie mógł wiedzieć…   
\- Ugh! Przeklęty biały pies chciał zabić Czarną Błyskawicę, więc Palący Promień zabił psa! – wojownik patrzył na nich z wyrzutem.  
Wilmowski opuścił dłoń z rewolwerem.   
Na nic… wszystko na nic…  
Martwy Don Pedro nic już im nie powie.  
Mogli tylko mieć nadzieję, że Sally jest w pueblo. Jeśli nie… wszystko na nic. 


	14. Kłamca kłamca!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewolucjoniści łączą siły, a Wilmowski knuje spisek, który zbliża nas do finału.

\- Jak to się stało? – Wilmowski zwrócił ciężki wzrok na Tadka, ledwie tylko ustały wszelkie walki.  
\- Wparowaliśmy cholera do biura i Don Pedro miał spluwę… dopadłem skubańca, zarzekał się, że nigdy nie znajdziemy Sally… no i wziął, pieron jeden, na cel wodza… no i nie zdążyliśmy nic zrobić, Palący Promień zdjął go jednym ruchem.  
Bosman z rezygnacją machnął dłońmi.  
\- Zdechł pies.  
Wilmowski powoli skinął głową, potoczył spojrzeniem po pokoju ranczera. Zamyślił się.  
\- Może ma jakieś papiery, nie wiem, notatki albo…  
\- Jaki tam z niego skryba! W głowie wszystko miał pewnie.  
Andrzej mimo to podszedł do biurka, przeglądając papiery i porozrzucane książki. Nie znalazł jednak nic… po za świstkiem papieru, nadwęglonym nad świeczką zapewne. Otrzepał ukruszony już papier i przyjrzał się literom.  
\- Tadku, pozwól no tu…  
Bosman z namysłem ocenił końcówkę napisu.  
\- Rozumiesz coś?  
\- Za czorta, co za pismo – mruknął ponuro.  
Wilmowski zamyślił się.  
\- Jak jest „piorun” po hiszpańsku?  
\- Relapamgo… reala… nie wiem, nie pamiętam.  
\- _Relámpago_ – zabrzmiał spokojny głos z progu.   
Czarna Błyskawica odnotował fakt, że dwaj biali myśliwi zostali w biurze Don Pedra. Teraz pytająco uniósł brwi.  
\- Czy Opiekun i Grzmiąca Pięść coś znaleźli?  
Wilmowski po chwili wahania podał mu to, co zostało z kartki papieru. Nadal zamyślony, rzucił cicho:  
\- Wydaje się, jakby Don Pedro chciał zniszczyć to na wieść o osobach atakujących jego bydło.  
\- Ugh. Jest tutaj wyraźnie imię Czarnej Błyskawicy.  
\- Tak i mnie się wydaje. Jednak treść przepadła. Czy Don Pedro i Czarna Błyskawica spotkali się już wcześniej?  
\- Nie. Czarna Błyskawica słyszał o nim, ale od swych braci. Ominął ranczo podczas wyprawy z Meksyku – Apacz zamyślił się wyraźnie – Don Pedro musiał otrzymać ten mówiący papier od kogoś z ziemi szeryfa.  
\- Nie podoba mi się to – Wilmowski pokręcił powoli głową – Najpierw kapitan Morton bez większego powodu skierował ludzi ku granicy, a teraz jakiś telegram mówi o Czarnej Błyskawicy. Czy po za wodzem Wiele Grzyw był wśród was jakiś zdrajca?  
\- Ugh. Opiekun wie i o tym…  
\- Opowiedziano mi o wszystkim – potwierdził Wilmowski spokojnie – Czy wódz wie o innym zdrajcy?  
\- Gdybym wiedział, już by ten parszywy pies nie żył.  
\- Hm – Andrzej powoli skinął głową – Kto wiedział o schwytaniu Czarnej Błyskawicy przez szeryfa Allana?  
\- Białe twarze z rancza.  
\- Ktoś mógł wiedzieć, że nas nie będzie na ranczu w dni napadu – mruknął Tadek nagle.  
\- Od samego początku to nas niepokoiło. W chwili napadu byli tam tylko szeryf i pani Allan, miała być też Sally… no i kilku policjantów… ale nie było nas… - Wilmowski chwilę w zadumie wpatrywał się gdzieś w przestrzeń – Albo ktoś miał niebywałe szczęście z doborem terminu, albo Don Pedro dobrze wiedział, że nas nie ma. Kto wie o planach wyjazdu na prerię z wyprzedzaniem po za tymi, którzy wyjeżdżają…?  
\- Stajenni – odparł od razu Nowicki, wzruszył jednak ramionami i mruknął – Ale to dzieciaki zwykłe i…  
\- I nikt nie pamięta ich twarzy, bo na nich się nie patrzy, im się tylko mówi wcześniej, że będziemy jechać. Brałem klucz od boksu dzień przed wyjazdem, powiedziałem też, że znikną cztery konie – Wilmowski zwrócił wzrok na Czarną Błyskawicę – Ile czasu trzeba, by wiadomość dotarła z rancza szeryfa do granicy i z granicy tutaj?  
\- Zależy od jeźdźca. Ale dwa, trzy dni na pewno.  
\- A gdyby tylko do granicy?  
\- Noc wystarczy – Czarna Błyskawica skinął krótko głową – Myśli Opiekuna są mądre, może on mieć pełną rację. To jednak nie pomaga nam nijak…  
\- O, wręcz przeciwnie – Wilmowski pokręcił głową – Wykorzystamy kreta przeciwko zleceniodawcom.  
\- Nie rozumiem – przyznał powoli Nowicki.  
\- Czarna Błyskawico, potrzebuję gońca, który pojedzie na ranczo już za chwilę. Niech ogłosi, że biali łowcy wytropili porywaczy tuż koło granicy i zmierzają ku Arizonie. Niech upewni się, że słyszeli to wszyscy obecni na ranczu. Potrzebuję kogoś, kto narobi rabanu za całą armię i wydrze gębę, jakby go żywcem ze skóry obdzierali.  
\- Ugh! – Apacz skinął głową – Mój brat prosi o wiele… czerwoni bracia nie wyrażają emocji tak wylewnie…  
\- Racja – zafrasował się Wilmowski – Nikt by się nie nabrał.   
\- Do czorta! Ja pojadę! – zaoferował się z miejsca Tadek – Gwarantuję, że nikt nie przegapi mojego przybycia! Nawet psom wytłumaczę jak należy co i jak!   
\- Tak… to dobry pomysł – Wilmowski spojrzał na niego w zadumie – Już podziałało na szeryfa podobno.  
\- I to jak! Wyśpiewał nam wtedy wszystko o strażach, kluczach, swoich planach. Na Mortona też działało, póki mu nie wygarnąłeś z grubej rury o rewolucjach! – Nowicki zatarł dłonie.  
\- Mój brat pokłócił się z kapitanem długich noży o rewolucję? – zainteresował się Czarna Błyskawica.  
Wilmowski lekko się zmieszał, wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Trochę.  
\- Jakie trochę! Dosłownie go zmieszałeś z błotem, cudne to było!   
\- Ugh, Czarna Błyskawica dałby wiele, by to ujrzeć.  
\- To dłuższa historia, nie czas na to – uciął Andrzej – Teraz, Tadku, posłuchaj mnie bardzo uważnie…  
W krótkich słowach wyłożył, po co mu narobienie szumu z błędnymi informacjami. Zaznaczył też, by Nowicki w żaden, nawet najmniejszy sposób nie wspomniał o Apaczach, mówił, że choć napadu dokonali Meksykanie, ślady skręcają ku Arizonie.   
Czarna Błyskawica z nieodgadnioną miną przyglądał się geografowi podczas rozmowy. Poczekał, aż Tadek wybiegł z rancza, nim spytał z zadumą:  
\- Czy Opiekun knuł już kiedyś spisek?  
\- Cóż, za działalność spiskową musiałem uciekać z mojej ojczyzny – wyjaśnił spokojnie Wilmowski – Ja i Grzmiąca Pięść braliśmy udział w walkach z ludźmi, którzy najechali na nasz kraj tak samo, jak Anglicy najechali na wasz.  
Czarna Błyskawica z uznaniem skinął głową.  
\- Ugh, stąd więc jego słowa o walce o wolność. Czarna Błyskawica rozumie już także zapał w pomocy mu podczas uwięzienia. Mały Wódz zna tę opowieść, prawda?  
\- Zna i to dobrze. Przez kilka lat nie znał mnie, gdy opuściłem kraj. Dopiero Niepokorny zabrał go stamtąd niemal trzy lata temu.   
Apacz pokiwał głową w zadumie.  
\- Na wojennej ścieżce spotkali się więc sami rewolucjoniści – skwitował z całkiem dobrze wyczuwalnym zadowoleniem z tego faktu. Jakby poczuł się raźniej ze świadomością, że nie on jeden ma tutaj status niebezpiecznego przeciwnika politycznego.

****

Nie byli znów tacy okropni. Nie uderzyli jej ani raz. Jeden nawet starał się ją ośmielić, mówił łagodnie i z uśmiechem. Ten, który trzymał ją na koniu.   
On zadbał o koc dla niej podczas noclegu w szczerym polu. On kolejnego dnia dał jej ponczo, on wtykał jej też uparcie w dłoń tortillę, powtarzając niestrudzenie „seniorita zje, seniorita musi jeść”.   
Więc to na niego Sally zerkała całą drogę, choć przecież dobrze wiedziała, że to jeden z porywaczy i podejrzewała, że specjalnie wybrano kogoś o najmniej zbójeckiej aparycji. Chcieli utrzymać ją przy życiu. Tego była pewna.  
Do granicy gnali wręcz szaleńczo. Później coraz wolniej, coraz spokojniej, z większą troską o nią nawet.   
Nie musiała prosić o jedzenie czy wodę, jej strażnik sam co jakiś czas pytająco podawał jej manierkę, pamiętał o niej na postojach.  
Gdy pierwszy lęk minął, Sally zaczęła myśleć tak racjonalnie jak tylko mogła to zrobić porwana dziewczynka w obcym kraju.   
Skoro dbali, by nie umarła, chcieli czegoś od niej. Może od stryjka, może to po prostu porwanie dla okupu.  
Pojechali z nią do Meksyku, mówili po hiszpańsku. Ale co takiego mogliby chcieć od niej Meksykanie?   
Skulona pod kocem, tuż przy ognisku, Sally śledziła spłoszonym wzrokiem chodzących wokoło po prowizorycznym obozie porywaczy. Ci z końmi odłączyli się dzień po przekroczeniu granicy.  
Spróbowała wytyczyć przebytą przez nich trasę…  
O ranczerze Don Pedro pomyślała po raz pierwszy właśnie wtedy. Bo jeden z Meksykanów miał bicz, taki sam jak ten dżokej, który próbował pobić Tomka na wyścigu. Wspomnienia gonitwy od razu połączyły się z przerażającym ranczerem, który tak bardzo chciał tego konia… och, czemu stryjek po prostu go nie sprzedał?  
Sally opanowała jednak łzy cisnące się od oczu. Teraz nie mogły się do niczego przydać. Musiała myśleć…  
Raz już przecież była sama w dziczy aż do nocy, znikąd nie oczekując pomocy, niemal nieprzytomna z bólu, zagubiona w australijskim buszu ze skręconą nogą.  
Ale wtedy ją ocalono. Tomek pojawił się z gąszczu, niczym wymodlony obrońca, wyniósł ją na ramionach i…  
Sally skupiła się z całych sił, wczepiła każdą cząstką siebie w tę myśl. Tomek przybędzie i tym razem. Tak. Nie zostawi jej. Przybędzie, odszuka ją. Musi ją odszukać, to… to przecież Tomek!  
Słońce zaszło z jej lewej strony, siedzieli przy skałach, wokoło była nieurodzajna, sucha ziemia. Zmierzali ku górom, widziała je na horyzoncie, gdy jechali.  
Słyszała o tych górach, stryjek podejrzewał, że tam może kryć się Czarna Błyskawica.  
Sierra Madre  
Jechali z nią ku Sierra Madre. Zanotowała to w głowie, przyrzekając sobie, że następnego dnia dowie się więcej, doczyta coś z otoczenia i to jakoś jej pomoże. Nie wiedziała jeszcze jak.  
Ale wiedziała jedno… musiała przetrwać dość długo, by Tomek ją odnalazł i uratował. Zjadła więc jeszcze jedną tortillę, ku skrywanej satysfakcji strażnika obok niej.   
Musiała wytrzymać wszystko, co ją spotka. Ośmielona myślami o domu, o tym jak wiele niebezpieczeństw czyhało na nią od najmłodszych lat w Australii i jak wiele razy uszła cało, Sally położyła się spać, szczelnie okrywając kocem.  
Obudziło ją skomlenie.  
Nie zerwała się jednak na równe nogi, bardzo powoli otworzyła oczy. Jeszcze wolniej zerknęła ku zaroślom koło siebie, ale nie widziała nic wyraźnie przez mrok wokoło. Musiała powolutku odwrócić się na drugi bok, twarzą ku krzewom.  
Płowy cień od razu drgnął ku niej.  
Serce Sally zaczęło bić szybciej, dziewczynka zakryła sobie usta dłonią, by nie krzyknąć na cały głos: „Dingo! Mój kochany Dingo!”  
Pies wtulił łeb w jej dłonie, liżąc je i cichutko skomląc.   
Głaszcząc go po głowie wyczuła zaschniętą krew po ciosie pałkami. Łzy znów napłynęły jej do oczu, mocniej objęła psa ramionami. Chciała, by z nią został, tak bardzo chciała…  
Ale potem wygrał instynkt przetrwania.  
Drżącymi rękami oderwała wstążkę od sukienki, wiążąc ją do obroży psa. Szorstki jęzor starł łzy z jej twarzy.  
\- Tomek. Szukaj Tomka, Dingo. Dingo kochany, znajdź Tomka. Idź do niego, idź! Do mamy, do Tomka!! Znajdź! – wyszeptała mu wprost do ucha, mocno do siebie tuląc.  
Pies zerwał się na łapy cichutko, zniknął w zaroślach zaraz potem, wyuczony komend podczas wypraw.  
Strażnik, dotąd śpiący na ziemi obok Sally, teraz otworzył oczy. Dziewczyna z lękiem zauważyła, że psa widać w mroku całkiem wyraźnie. Jeśli go zobaczą…  
Z całej siły grzmotnęła porywcza w twarz, krzycząc na niego po angielsku tylko jedno słowo:  
\- Dlaczego?!  
Rozpłakała się najgłośniej jak tylko umiała, kuląc się w ramionach i kołysząc w histerycznym łkaniu. Meksykanin zamierzył się na nią odruchowo.  
Ale potem odróżnił w dziecięcym szlochaniu jedno słowo i opuścił dłoń, wzdychając z rezygnacją.  
\- Mamo… mamo…  
\- Seniorita spać – burknął, nakrywając Sally kocem, a potem siłując się z nią przez chwilę, by znów ułożyła się na ziemi.  
Gdy w końcu przestała się szarpać, odetchnął z ulgą. Kilku towarzyszy zerknęło na niego pytająco, nawet wartownik zamiast śledzić otoczenie wzrokiem, z zaciekawieniem patrzył na histerię uprowadzonej.  
Strażnik mruknął coś tylko, machnął ręką. Padło kilka komentarzy, ale nikt nie przejął się zbytnio całą sprawą.  
Cichutko chlipiąca wciąż dziewczynka, zerknęła w mrok za krzewami. I w duszy pogratulowała sobie cudnej sceny.  
Dinga nie było już widać. Pobiegł ku ranczu, tego była pewna.  
Otarła oczy i znieruchomiała pod kocem, oszczędzając siły na kolejny dzień jazdy ku Sierra Madre.

****

Pani Allan wyrwała się z apatycznego siedzenia przy oknie na charakterystyczny dźwięk gwizdania, które kilkukrotnie już wytrącało ją z zadumy lub gotowania obiadu, odkąd mieszkali u szeryfa. Uniosła głowę, nawet wstała z krzesła, gdy gwizd się powtórzył. Donośny, tubalny głos był niemożliwy do pomylenia z żadnym innym.  
\- Hop, hop!! Ponuracy, wieści idą!! Pędzą na szkapie i już ledwo zipią ze zmęczenia!! Hop, hop, szeryfie, pani szanowna! Jest tutaj kto, czy wszystkich wycięło?!  
Wybiegła na ganek, ledwie rozróżniła słowa bosmana i wyłapała w nich radość, która zniknęła przecież bezpowrotnie z tego zakątka wraz z biedną Sally.  
Nowicki na jej widok zakrzyknął jeszcze radośniej:  
\- Pani Allan! Jak mi pani brakowało na tych stepach!  
Kobieta dopadła go nim zsiadł z konia. Z przejęciem wpatrując się w twarz Tadka, wyrzuciła z siebie:  
\- Znaleźli… moje dziecko… Sally…? Gdzie Sally…?  
\- Lada dzień będzie w domu! – Nowicki gwizdnął na palcach na stajennego – Smyku w porciętach, no chodźże tu i bierz szkapę! Ino biegusiem, zaraz znów gnam w prerię, do Arizony droga daleka!  
\- Arizona? – wyszeptała pani Allan.  
\- Ano tak ślady wiodą, szanowna pani! Niech mi diabli łeb ukręcą, jeśli nasza bidulka nie jest właśnie tam, gdzie gnamy! Znaleźliśmy wstążkę… od sukienki, na gałęzi… kochana dziewuszka nie straciła głowy! – radował się głośno bosman, a potem krył ją w uścisku i zapewnił – Niech pani nie płacze już… Sally wróci, lada dzień będzie w domu…  
\- Sally… - powtarzała tylko przez łzy pani Allan, niezdolna do wymówienia czegokolwiek po za tym jednym słowem.   
\- Tak, odnajdziemy, jak obiecaliśmy! – powtórzył kojąco bosman, nie ściszając tonu – Ja zaraz gnam za nimi, tylko z wieściami wpadłem, żebyście się nie martwili już!  
\- Pojadę z panem – blady wciąż, ledwo stojący o własnych siłach szeryf, stał już na ganku – Siodłajcie konia i mi!  
\- O, panie szanowny, na to zgody nie ma! Sitko masz w klacie za przeproszeniem! – zaoponował bosman – Pan zostajesz i trzymasz wartę na ranczu! Nasza czwórka dała sobie radę i na innych kontynentach, co to dla nas banda Meksykańskich Indiańców!   
\- Więc to Meksykanie? – Allan chwiejnie ruszył ku niemu – Którzy, ci z pueblo? Zuni?  
\- A gdzie tam! Ślady biegną wprost na Arizonę! Ani chybi, któryś z waszych kamratów ranczerów rozgniewał się na naszego Tomka za wygraną i próbuje coś ugrać! – Nowicki klasnął w dłonie – No ale czort z nimi tańcował, zaraz im się do skóry dobierzemy!   
\- Wyślę policję z wami, czworo to mało i…  
\- Bez paniki, nie takie kabały przetrwaliśmy! – obruszył się bosman – Castanedo i inne gadziny… pan się nie martwi, damy sobie radę! Sally wróci do domu przed niedzielą!  
Znów skrył w swym uścisku płaczącą panią Allan, otulił ją ramionami i nie kryjąc wzruszenia, dodał:  
\- Pani Allan, już wszystko będzie dobrze.  
Szeryf słabo kiwał głową, równie mocno przejęty nowiną.  
\- Panie, huknij pan na tego koniucha, co się grzebie! Konia mi trzeba, za kwadrans muszę być na stepie! Ino rumu łyknę, bo od tego pyłu gardło siada… ledwo mówię! – zawołał tubalnie, że na pewno słyszeli go wszyscy.  
Pani Allan od razu zabrała go do środka, już nieco przytomniej powtarzając strzępy zdań, gdy docierała do niej nowina. Szeryf, opierając się o ganek, przywoływał do siebie policjantów i przekazywał nowiny, przy okazji pośpieszając stajennych.  
Nowicki zamknął za sobą drzwi, potem też okno w kuchni. Złapał dłonie pani Allan i cicho szepnął:  
\- Niech mnie pani posłucha… na ranczu jest zdrajca, temu tak katowałem gardło przed drzwiami… musimy działać razem i to bardzo szybko, by ocalić Sally.  
Opuścił ranczo dziesięć minut później, raz jeszcze gorliwie obiecując odszukanie Sally. Zostawił list dla kapitana Mortona, wyjaśnił kilka spraw szeryfowi.  
A potem pognał w prerię, śmiejąc się pod nosem odruchowo, ledwie tylko zniknął za wzgórzem.  
_„Teraz tylko zaczekać i kret sam wylezie z jamy!”_ – tryumfował w myśli – _„Przedni kombinator z naszego Andrzeja, ot co!”_  
Naraz osadził konia ostro w miejscu, zdumiony małym szczegółem na tle suchych traw. Szczegół ów gnał ku niemu, z wywieszonym ozorem, zmęczony i ranny, ale przejęty na widok bosmana.  
\- Niech mnie licho! – zawołał odruchowo Nowicki – Dingo, pchlarzu zatracony, więc ty żyjesz! 


	15. Nim wstanie świt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jeszcze dzień i będzie szturm"  
> Do ataku na pueblo zostało tylko kilka godzin, no i kilka wersji owego ataku do ustalenia...

Coś się chyba stało, coś się musiało stać, skoro ten młody Meksykanin biegał po pueblo od izby do izby, szukając dowódcy.   
Sally nie miała pojęcia, co mówił, ale wydawał się bardzo czymś przejęty. Starała się coś zrozumieć… wyłapać słowa, które brzmiałyby podobnie po angielsku. Ale nie zdołała, goniec był zbyt rozemocjonowany, by choćby ktoś biegle władający hiszpańskim go zrozumiał.  
Jakakolwiek jednak była ta wiadomość, poruszyła i innych porywaczy. Chwilę trwała szeptana narada, podczas której dziewczynka stała w kącie izby, słuchając niezrozumiałych dla niej uwag. Coś postanowili. Coś się zmieniło.  
Kilku energicznie pokiwało głowami na koniec. A potem wyszli.   
Gdyby Sally mogła wyjrzeć na zewnątrz, ujrzałaby jak dosiedli koni i pognali ku granicy, zabierając ze sobą kilku ludzi.  
W końcu skoro pościg składał się raptem z czterech osób, nie musieli obawiać się ewentualnej walki. Skoro ruszył ku Arizonie, nie musieli na dobrą sprawę obawiać się ich w ogóle.  
Ale wódz Indian Zuni nie zwykł pokładać wielkiej wiary w słowach białych ludzi, choćby były kierowane do innych białych. Wieści o zmianie podejrzeń i kierunku pościgu, mógł uznać za ważne tylko wtedy, gdy sam je potwierdzi.  
Sally w ciszy patrzyła, jak znów całe pueblo zamiera w ciszy i staje się fortecą, gdy wciągnięto drabinki łączące poszczególne piętra ze sobą. Zwalczając poczucie beznadziei, wróciła do izby, kuląc się na kocach.   
Starała się nie myśleć o tym, jak koszmarnym wyzwaniem byłoby sforsowanie pueblo… o tym, że patrząc logicznie, nie było szansy, by grupka osób zdołała tego dokonać.

****

I znów czekali. Czarna Błyskawica przezornie wysłał przodem wywiadowców, kryjąc w kanionie resztę wyprawy.   
Czekali… długie godziny mijały w zwyczajnym upale, w suchej, bezwietrznej ciszy pomiędzy ostrymi kamieniami.  
Tomka roznosiło. Zazwyczaj spokojniejszy niż większość jego rówieśników, teraz bardziej przypomniał z temperamentu bosmana Nowickiego. Męczyła go każda minuta zwłoki.  
Nikt go nie winił, nawet nie przejmowano się zbytnio jego kręceniem się po obozie i ciągłym zerkaniem na niebo, by ocenić upływ czasu. Wilmowski nie mówił nic, nie chcąc jeszcze bardziej drażnić syna, który naładowany zdenerwowaniem łaził wokoło niczym bomba, którą zdetonować mógł najlżejszy ruch.  
\- Pueblo na pewno jest bardzo dobrze chronione – przerwał milczenie cichym głosem, zerkając na wodza, siedzącego obok tak nieruchomo, że wydawał się bardziej pomnikiem niż żywym człowiekiem – Czy Czarna Błyskawica ma jakiś plan, jak dostać się do środka?  
\- Pokonując siły Zuni – lakonicznie odparł Apacz.  
Wilmowski wyraźnie spochmurniał na te słowa.  
\- To będzie bardzo krwawa walka. Wielu naszych może polec.  
\- Tak to już bywa na wojennej ścieżce.  
Zmartwione spojrzenie zwróciło się na wyzutą z emocji twarz Indianina. Wilmowski powoli zaoponował:  
\- Nie ma po co ginąć bezsensownie, jeśli istnieje inny sposób dostania się do pueblo.  
\- A istnieje? – Apacz uniósł brwi – Czarna Błyskawica docenia troskę swego brata. Jednak niech Opiekun zrozumie, że czasami trzeba ponieść ofiarę. Nie zawsze walkę da się wygrać deszczem głośnego ognia.  
\- Rozumiem to – Wilmowski skinął lekko głową – Ale deklaruję też, że będę szukał najmniej krwawej drogi..  
\- Ugh. Mój brat może nie lękać się o swych braci. Do walki pójdą Apacze.   
\- Czarna Błyskawica nie rozumie – Andrzej nie miał w głosie urazy ani gniewu, po prostu wyjaśnił łagodnie – Każdy kto padnie podczas ataku na pueblo, odda swoje życie za naszą sprawę. Nie chcemy tej krwi.  
\- Nie wasze dłonie splami, tylko Don Pedra – odparł spokojnie Czarna Błyskawica, ale już bardziej wyrozumiale orzekł – Gdy wywiadowcy wrócą, naradzimy się. Niech Opiekun pomyśli nad jakimś fortelem, Czarna Błyskawica chętnie go wysłucha.  
Wilmowski umilkł, tylko ponownie skinął głową w odpowiedzi. Znów więc mogli robić tylko jedno… czekać.   
Jakże koszmarny jest bezruch i ta irytująca, kłująca świadomość ciszy przed burzą. Tak duszno, tak martwo… wszystko umilkło, wszystko czeka… i mijają sekundy dłuższe niż godziny, godziny gorsze do zniesienia niż lata.  
Gdy więc dwaj wywiadowcy wrócili nareszcie do obozu wraz z ostatnimi promieniami słońca, obaj Wilmowscy zerwali się jednakowo przejęci.   
Andrzej z dodatkowym niepokojem zmarszczył brwi, gdy nie ujrzał znajomej sylwetki, którą rozpoznałby nawet w najczarniejszym mroku.   
Palący Promień uprzedził oczywiste pytanie, przyciszonym głosem wyjaśnił:  
\- Biały łowca Niepokorny i Przecięta Twarz pozostali na czatach. Od stepów przybył pies podobny do kojota…   
\- Dingo! – przerwał wojownikowi Tomek.  
\- Tak go nazywał Niepokorny – potwierdził Palący Promień – Pies przyniósł wstążkę porwanej squaw i wieści od Grzmiącej Pięści. Niepokorny postanowił poczekać na niego. Przybędzie wkrótce.  
\- Ugh, więc Palący Promień przybył wcześniej tylko po to, by uniknąć Grzmiącej Pięści?   
\- Nie. By powiedzieć, że plan białych łowców zadziałał. Dziś rano dziesięciu Zuni ruszyło ku granicy.  
\- Wspaniale! – Tomek zwrócił na ojca ucieszony wzrok – Dingo przeżył atak… pobiegł za Sally… i potem wrócił do pana bosmana… to ona go wysłała! Z wiadomością! Dzielna Sally!  
\- Czyli nie straciła ducha, wspaniale – zgodził się cicho Wilmowski, z odruchowym uśmiechem, ale zaraz potem już ponuro dodał – Jeśli wódz Zuni wysłał tylko dziesięciu, nie do końca zdaje się ufać wieściom od zdrajcy z rancza.  
\- Ugh, odkryją podstęp i wrócą, wiedząc, że to był podstęp. Nie mamy wiele czasu.  
\- Atakujmy więc tej nocy, najpóźniej jutro.  
\- Ten jeden raz Czarna Błyskawica zgadza się z pośpiechem białych ludzi – mruknął wódz, równie mocno zmartwiony wizją krwawej jatki, co Wilmowski.  
\- Jak daleko od nas są wywiadowcy? – spytał Tomek nagle – Moglibyśmy porozmawiać z nimi? Może pan Smuga coś wymyśli…? – dodał ciszej, do ojca.  
Indianin po namyśle skinął głową.  
\- Czarna Błyskawica też oceni pueblo. Niech moi bracia idą ze mną, tylko po cichu.   
To ostatnie wbrew pozorom nie było takie łatwe. Kamienie na zboczach kanionu chybotały się pod nogami, zsypywały na dół, boleśnie wbijały w dłonie, gdy skuleni przy ziemi ruszyli przez spowity mrokiem step.  
Wywiadowcy skryli się na skalnej skarpie, uwieszeni kamieni tuż przy przepaści. Jakieś czterdzieści, może nawet pięćdziesiąt metrów pod ich stopami wznosiło się pueblo Zuni.  
Mieli stamtąd wspaniały widok na wszystko, co się działo.  
Jednak rzadka roślinność kiepsko skrywała coś tak niecodziennego z wyglądu jak postać Tadka Nowickiego i szalejący z radości Dingo, który skakał po obu łowcach.  
Więc Smuga musiał wycofać się z kryjówki na prerię i spotkali go wcześniej, siedzącego w trawie i uspokajającego Dinga, który po wstępnej radości zaczął uświadamiać świat, jak bardzo zrobiono mu krzywdę. Próbował rzucić się do pueblo, jeżył się do ataku, gardłowo szczekając, co przechodziło w pełne żalu zawodzenie, wycie w stronę kamiennej fortecy, gdzie ukryto odebraną mu panią.  
Gdyby nie próby uciszenia go, cały step wiedziałby już, że Dingo jest w okolicy. Ale cały wysiłek Smugi poszedł na marne w chwili, gdy pies zwietrzył zbliżającego się Tomka.   
Ale nikt z kryjących się pośpiesznie w mroku łowców nie umiał zamaskować uśmiechu, gdy uszczęśliwiony Dingo rzucił się do Tomka. Chłopak otoczył psa ramionami, gdy schowali się w zarośla przed skarpą. Zerknął na dorosłych ze znużonym uśmiechem.  
\- Chyba się za mną stęsknił.  
\- Prawie zeszliśmy na zawał, gdy wybiegł znikąd i rzucił się na mnie całym swym jestestwem – zaśmiał się szeptem Smuga – Indianie wzięli go za kojota, bo już psa ledwo przypomina… tylko im nie pasowało, czemu mnie wita.  
\- Dingo… biedny Dingo… - Tomek dopiero teraz wyłapał u psa skołtunioną sierść pełną posklejanej krwi.  
Przez chwilę panowała cisza, nim podróżnik nachylił się do nich i szeptem, nie kryjąc radości, oznajmił:  
\- O zachodzie słońca widzieliśmy Sally.  
Oczy Tomka zabłysły momentalnie.  
\- Naprawdę…? – wykrztusił cicho.  
\- Tak, wyszła na taras. Pilnują jej bardzo. W ogóle stan pełnej gotowości tutaj mają. Ale jest tutaj… jest, musimy tylko dostać się do pueblo i ją stąd zabrać.  
Tomek ledwo tłumił zapał. Byłby zapewne skłonny w tej chwili ruszyć do walki, gdyby mu tylko dano pozwolenie.  
Ale mówiąc ostanie słowa, Smuga ponuro spojrzał na Wilmowskiego, jasno ukazując, że to przedsięwzięcie już tak proste jak się wydaje wcale nie będzie.  
Andrzej zamyślił się na chwilę.  
\- Gdzie trzymają Sally?  
\- Na samej górze pueblo. Nad nią jest tylko jedno piętro, gdzie co jakiś czas wbiegają po rozkazy… tam zapewne mieszka wódz z rodziną.  
Czarna Błyskawica potwierdził te domysły skinięciem głowy, nie odezwał się jednak, głęboko zatopiony w myślach.   
\- Ciężko będzie tam dotrzeć… - Wilmowski spochmurniał wyraźnie – No i nie możemy wykluczyć opcji, że podczas ataku, ktoś nie wyrządzi krzywdy Sally… nim wedrzemy się na samą górę… do diabła, czy nie ma innej opcji?!  
\- Rozmyślaliśmy nad tym cały dzień – przyznał cicho Smuga, a potem pokręcił głową – Opcji cudu jak nie ma, tak nie ma.  
\- Ugh, jak już mówiłem Opiekunowi…  
\- Czy Zuni oddaliby nam Sally w zamian za ich wodza z rodziną? – przerwał Tomek Apaczowi tak nagle, że wszyscy spojrzeli na niego z niezrozumieniem.  
\- Jak najbardziej, tylko najpierw musielibyśmy mieć tego wodza – zauważył cicho Smuga.  
\- Możemy go mieć jako zakładnika! – Tomek uśmiechnął się szeroko – Aż dziw, że pan na to sam nie wpadł… przecież możemy wleźć do pueblo od góry!  
Smuga po namyśle pokręcił głową.  
\- Rozmawialiśmy o tym z Palącym Promieniem. To zbyt wielkie ryzyko. Nie opuścimy się tam wszyscy… to musiałoby być kilka osób, do walki z wodzem, może nawet strażą. Po za tym dzieli nas pięćdziesiąt metrów przepaści… niewielu wspinaczy zlałoby po linie w tych warunkach. Nie ma mowy o żadnych zabezpieczeniach, tylko kawałek sznura i pustka, a na dole wściekłe plemię Zuni.   
Tomek zmarkotniał, ale nie porzucił całkiem tej myśli.  
\- Ktoś mógłby odwrócić uwagę wojowników, szturmując pueblo od frontu. Kto by wtedy patrzył w górę?  
\- Nie ma gwarancji, że wódz nie wyszedłby w takiej sytuacji do swych ludzi – Smuga ponownie pokręcił głową.  
\- Racja – tym razem Tomek spasował – Ale gdybyśmy zeszli na dach w sześciu pod osłoną nocy? Poradzimy sobie ze śpiącymi ludźmi przecież! Wciągamy drabinę i jesteśmy jak w fortecy!  
\- Zuni przyniosą inne – zauważył Wilmowski z zadumą.  
\- Odgonimy ich strzałami! I zagrozimy wodzowi, muszą nas wtedy wysłuchać. Z resztą, wódz Zuni raczej nie będzie chciał ginąć wraz z całą rodziną za białą dziewczynkę, tak?  
Smuga z namysłem spojrzał znów na Wilmowskiego. Niemrawo skinął głową i mruknął:  
\- Jest sens w tym, co mówi.   
\- I ja tak uważam… - geograf wbrew oczekiwaniom, nie oponował – Ale martwi mnie ta przepaść. Kto niby w nią zlezie?  
\- Ja zejdę choćby teraz! – zabrzmiał donośny nawet w szepcie głos Tadka tuż za jego plecami – Cześć, Andrzeju, tak w ogóle.  
\- Zlazłeś ze szpicy?   
\- Napatrzyłem się na kamienie, dzięki wielkie, starczy mi dożywotnio! – odparł Smudze z przekąsem, ale szybko dodał – Ja zejdę, umiem łazić po rejach to i taka dziura nic dla mnie nie…  
\- Reje to co innego.  
\- Pan nie ucz marynarza o rejach! – obruszył się Nowicki.  
Podróżnik spojrzał na niego ze zmęczonym rozbawieniem.  
\- Bosmanie, czy w rei jest jakiś pal? Kawałek kija? Nie wiem, może maszt na przykład?  
\- Co się pan głupio pytasz?!  
\- Bo tutaj tego nie ma. Jest kawałek sznura i pustka. A sznur im dłuższy, tym słabszy… tutaj będzie trzeba ponad pięćdziesiąt metrów… nie zejdziesz, urwie się i rozwalisz się, spadając artystycznie prosto na dach ich wodza.   
\- No tu to masz pan trochę racji – zgodził się ponuro Tadek – Czyli co, mam sobie po prostu w krzewach gnaty wylegiwać?  
\- Trzymać linę.  
\- Oho! – ucieszył się Nowicki – No i to mi się podoba. Właściwy człowiek na właściwym…  
\- Kto pójdzie? – przerwał mu Wilmowski cicho.  
\- Ja! – z miejsca szepnął Tomek – Przecież umiem się wspinać, niech mnie pan weźmie ze sobą, proszę!  
Smuga nie oponował. Tylko smutno się uśmiechnął.  
\- Ty pójdziesz na pewno, Tomku. Rzecz w tym… że… ja nie dam rady – po jego słowach zapadła cisza, dodał więc głucho – Nie narażę akcji dla udowodnienia, że sobie poradzę… bo sobie nie poradzę… a myślę, że spadającego mnie z kilkudziesięciu metrów, Zuni mogliby nie przegapić.  
Tomek od razu zapomniał o planowanym szturmie argumentów, by pozwolić mu zejść. Z niepokojem spojrzał na podróżnika.  
Smuga nie umiał przyznawać się do słabości i wszyscy ogarnęli to mniej więcej w Afryce, gdy szedł w zaparte, że zwalczy truciznę siłą woli i właściwie to czemu niby Andrzej zabrania mu jechać konno, przecież nic mu nie jest.  
To, że nawet nie „gdybał” tylko wprost uznał, że nie podoła zejściu na rękach po linie, było ostatnim czego się spodziewali.  
Wilmowski chwilę patrzył na niego w milczeniu, nim cicho, ze swym naturalnym spokojem zadecydował:  
\- Ja zejdę z Tomkiem. Pozostałych czterech wybierze Czarna Błyskawica – dodał, patrząc na wodza, jakby się upewniał.  
Apacz skinął krótko głową.  
\- Zejdziemy dziś w nocy, gdy księżyc minie czubki drzew.  
Szybko wysłał do obozu jednego z wojowników z wiadomością.   
Nikogo ten pośpiech nie dziwił. Skoro wiedzieli, gdzie jest Sally, a Zuni wypatrywali ich w Arizonie, nie było na co czekać.  
\- W razie zauważenia ich przez mieszkańców pueblo, my natrzemy konno na pierwsze piętro… kilku dobrych strzelców powinno też zostać na skarpie jako ochrona.  
\- Niepokorny ma słuszność. Gdzie on będzie walczył?  
Smuga zawahał się. Jeszcze rok temu odpowiedź mogłaby być tylko jedna, zaczaiłby się jako snajper na górze i sprzątnąłby każdego, kto choć zbliżyłby się ku atakującym.  
Wstrząsnął głową.  
\- W odwecie na dole, zaatakujemy Zuni, gdyby sprawiali problemy i ostrzelamy ich od dołu, gdyby nie mogli się zdecydować.  
\- Ugh, niech moi bracia czekają z Przeciętą Twarzą tutaj. Ja pomówię z wojownikami.  
Schowali się więc w trawie całą czwórką, śledząc spojrzeniem jak całe pueblo powoli usypia, zamierając w nocnej ciszy niczym kamienny, zimny posąg. Tylko kręcące się sylwetki wartowników psuły to wrażenie bezruchu i marazmu.  
Zuni trzymali straże cały dzień, także przy pracujących kobietach na polu, a teraz rozstawili warty na noc, chowając nawet tę jedną drabinę, dotąd łączącą pierwsze piętro budowli z ziemią.   
Tomek sondował wzrokiem ciemność, choć przecież nie łudził się nawet, że ujrzałby w niej Sally. Przeczesując spojrzeniem ciemności, wychwycił za sobą ostrożny szept.  
\- Jesteś pewien, że tam złazisz?  
\- Nie puszczę Tomka samego.  
\- Nie o to chodzi. Nie wspinałeś się od… od pierwszej wyprawy chyba – stwierdził po namyśle Smuga.  
\- To nie wspinaczka, tylko zjazd na linie. Sam mówiłeś… zjechać po linie każdy potrafi – przypomniał cicho Wilmowski.  
\- Powiedziałem to tylko po to, byś…  
\- Wiem, wiem – przerwał mu łagodnie – Dam sobie radę, nie martw się. Tomek też.  
\- Tomek to wiem, że sobie poradzi…  
\- Dzięki wielkie, Janku, zapamiętam to sobie.  
Tomek skrył uśmiech na te słowa, zagryzł nawet wargi, by się nie roześmiać. Nie chciał psuć chwili, z rozbawieniem słuchał więc dalej, kojący tym samym zdenerwowanie przed rychłym atakiem.  
\- Sprowadzimy dla was konie pod pueblo – mówił cicho Smuga, a potem nawet jeszcze bardziej ściszył głos – Tomek pojedzie na Nil’chi, weźmie ze sobą Sally.  
\- Tak.  
\- W razie, jakby zrobiło się gorąco… jedziesz z nimi jako skrzydłowy, dobrze?  
\- Ja? – upewnił się Wilmowski cicho.  
\- Tak, ty. Tomek ma się skupić na ucieczce. Ty ochronisz mu plecy w razie czego… wycofajcie się ku granicy… Morton powinien się tam kręcić, a jeśli nie… to wezwiecie pomoc z rancza.  
Tomek spochmurniał na te słowa, wyczuł też w głosie ojca posępne zrozumienie.  
\- Wykluczysz nas z ewentualnej bitwy.  
\- Tak. Nie będziemy ryzykować.  
\- Janie…  
\- Najważniejsze, to zabrać stąd cało Sally… i Tomka… na tym się skupmy – uciął Smuga stanowczo, ale geograf wciąż musiał patrzyć na niego dość znamiennie, bo już chwilę później podróżnik dodał – Jeśli wyniknie bitwa, zabierz stąd dzieciaki, byśmy mu mogli skupić się na przetrwaniu, nie na osłanianiu ich. Dobrze?  
Wilmowski westchnął ciężko. Równie ciężko czuł się z tym Tomek, wiedząc, co oznacza rozdzielenie się w ten sposób.  
\- Dobrze. Ale pamiętaj…  
\- Żadnych strat w ludziach, wiem – dokończył Smuga cicho – A jak umrę, to mnie zabijesz. Zapamiętałem to lata temu. 


	16. Na bezdechu robię krok w nicość

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atak na pueblo Zuni.

W ciszy, która spowijała przepaść i pueblo na dole, nawet zgrzyt liny wydawał się ogłuszający.   
Tomek regulował oddech powoli, przytrzymując na chwilę powietrze w płucach, nim je wypuścił. Nie mógł zacząć nerwowo dyszeć. Nie mógł narobić więcej hałasu.   
Bicie serca brzmiało jak łomot o kowadło. Uparcie powoli zsuwał się po linie metr za metrem, wczepiony z całych sił, aż do zbielenia palców.  
Palący Promień zszedł pierwszy, z płynnością cyrkowego akrobaty i dużo szybciej niż Tomek. Ale akurat w tej chwili porównywanie niewiele mu mogło pomóc.  
Byle nie spaść i nie zdradzić planu, jednocześnie łamiąc sobie kręgosłup w kilkunastu miejscach.   
Ramiona paliły żywym ogniem, dłonie drętwiały i wciąż miał wrażenie, że samoistnie się otworzą. Więc zaciskał je jeszcze mocniej, powodując jeszcze gorszy ból rąk.  
Ale zszedł.  
Miękko oparł się nogami o ziemię. Palący Promień złapał go za bark, pomagając zachować równowagę. Dwukrotnie szarpnął sznurem, gdy Tomek się odsunął.  
Mrok wokoło utrudniał zobaczenie czegokolwiek, mimo to skulony na dachu Tomek wpatrywał się w miejsce, gdzie lina niknęła w gęstym cieniu rzucanym przez krawędź urwiska.  
W końcu wyłapał sylwetkę ojca. Z olbrzymim niepokojem utkwił w nim wzrok, gdy Wilmowski zsuwał się za nimi w przepaść. Nawet się nie zawahał czy nie rozhuśtał nieostrożnie liny, by nim zachybotało na boki, jak na przykład zdarzyło się Tomkowi w połowie wysokości.  
Tomek ze sporym zdumieniem zdał sobie sprawę, że ojciec zszedł na dół szybciej od niego. Nie mógł wiedzieć, że był głównym katalizatorem tego.  
Zafiksowany tylko na jednej myśli „mój syn jest na dole”, Andrzej zdawał się zapomnieć, że wspinaczki po pierwsze od dawna nie uprawiał, a po drugie jej zwyczajnie nie znosi, odkąd odpadł od tej cholernej ściany w kanionie w Ameryce Południowej i Smuga windował go potem długie kilkadziesiąt metrów, nim zlazł do niego i wspólnie pokonali kolejne dwieście metrów paskudnej skały, gadając, by zamaskować fakt, że w sumie to łamią właśnie wszystkie standardy bezpieczeństwa. Ale to była dłuższa historia…  
Wylądował na dachu obok Tomka, szybko odszukał go wzrokiem. Dwa ruchy sznurem.  
Znów cisza. Schowali się, czekając aż na dach opuszczą się po kolei jeszcze trzej Indianie, w tym Czarna Błyskawica. Potem lina, kołysząc się i kręcąc, ruszyła ku górze, wciągana przez bosmana.  
Teraz cisza dosłownie rozsadzała głowy. Tomek zacisnął dłonie aż do wbicie sobie paznokci w ich wnętrze, znów skupił się na opanowaniu oddechu.  
Czarna Błyskawica kocim ruchem zsunął się po gładkiej ścianie domostwa, lądując na ugiętych nogach przed drzwiami. Palący Promień niczym wielki, ciemny cień był tuż obok wodza, gotów zarznąć każdego, kto nieostrożnie wziąłby na cel właśnie jego.  
Indianie porozumieli się gestami.  
Wilmowski delikatnym ruchem wysunął się przed syna, odgradzając go od ewentualnej walki. I Tomek nie protestował, zawarł dłoń na nożu myśliwskim.  
Znów mową znaków podano informacje.  
Palący Promień pierwszy wsunął się do izby, nie czyniąc przy tym najmniejszego hałasu. Serca biły już na poziomie gardła, rozsadzając głowy pulsowaniem.  
Dwa kroki. Ciemność izby mącona tylko przygaszonym paleniskiem. Sześć śpiących osób.  
Dwa ruchy, Tomek dopadł posłania z młodą Indianką, kneblując ją szybkim ruchem i uniemożliwiając walkę w trzymaniu za kark.  
Może jeden zdławiony okrzyk, który szybko zamarł w ciszy.  
Potoczyli po sobie spojrzeniami.  
Czarna Błyskawica krótkim gestem polecił związać wodza Zuni, którego silny cios w głowę pozbawił na chwilę przytomności.  
W półmroku widzieli coraz wyraźniej, jak jeńcy z lękiem wpatrywali się w pokrytych barwami wojennymi Apaczów.  
Z takim samym, choć skrywanym, przestrachem spojrzał na nich sam wódz, gdy ocucony, ujrzał pochylone nad sobą twarze.  
\- Nie mamy już żadnych zapasów, susza pochłonęła wszystko. Czego chcecie?! – syknął, patrząc na stojącego nad nim Czarną Błyskawicę.  
\- Ty będziesz odpowiadał na pytania – odparł lodowato Apacz – Bo chwilowo mam w dłoni życie twoje, twoich synów, squaw i całego pueblo. Waż więc słowa.  
Zuni wyraźnie nie rozumiał, patrzył na wodza kamiennym wzrokiem, czekając na jakiekolwiek wyjaśnienie, po co plemię tak odległe od nich miałoby atakować pueblo.  
\- Jakie nosisz imię?  
\- Ma’kya – odrzekł ponuro Zuni.  
\- Łowca Orłów – Czarna Błyskawica chyba się nawet roześmiał – Wybitni więc łowcy są w twym plemieniu, skoro weszliśmy tutaj jak do pustej jaskini.   
Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Ma’kya nadal patrzył na nich w niezrozumieniu, nawet z obawami. Nie widział ilu dokładnie jest wojowników, ale skoro przybył tutaj wódz, wniosek był tylko jeden… regularna, oficjalna wojna. Nie żaden napad grupki myśliwych. Po prostu Apacze przyszli ich pozabijać.  
\- Czy zrozumiałeś już, że jesteś na naszej łasce? – odezwał się nagle Tomek gdzieś nad głową pojmanego wodza – Możemy bez trud zabić ciebie i rodzinę. Czy uważasz, że zasługujecie na taki los?  
Na zewnątrz rozległy się strzały.  
Dwa.  
I potem huknęły dwa inne i nic już się nie działo.  
Palący Promień wychylił się przez drzwi. Potem tylko skinął dłonią w umownym, uspokajającym geście.  
\- Ciekawie twój lud zamierza walczyć, skoro tchórzliwie ukrył się w domach jak zające przed myśliwymi – prychnął Czarna Błyskawica, oceniając jeńca pogardliwym spojrzeniem.  
Ma’kya nie rozumiał coraz bardziej z każdą chwilą. Nawet chyba nie dotarło do niego, że Czarna Błyskawica polecił rozwiązać mu nogi. Wyszedł na taras, trzymany w miażdżącym imadle uścisku za kark i ramiona. Potoczył wokoło spojrzeniem.  
Pueblo było odcięte od górnego piętra. Jego mieszkańcy kryli się za czym tylko się dało. Tymczasem wróg schwytał wodza, jakimś cudem docierając do niego niezauważony.  
\- Rozumiesz już? – spytał powoli Czarna Błyskawica – Jesteś właściwie trupem… i wiedz jeszcze, że sam na siebie ściągnąłeś ten los, zdradzając swych braci.  
\- Czego wy chcecie?!  
\- Zemsty za los, który spotkał białą squaw, którą porwaliście z rancza szeryfa Allana – zimno odparł mu Tomek, patrząc wodzowi prosto w oczy.  
Zuni nie zdradził się mimiką, tylko jego oczy rozszerzył strach. Z trudem zapanował nad głosem, by warknąć:  
\- Skąd moglibyście wiedzieć, że myśmy ją porwali?  
\- Widzieliśmy ją na tarasie wieczorem. Wiemy także o zdrajcy na ranczu. Twoi wojownicy polują sobie na kaktusy w okolicy Arizony… - Wilmowski odezwał się dopiero teraz, spokojnie i bez zbędnego okrucieństwa.   
Ale barczysty cień, niemal niewidoczny w nocnym mroku i dłońmi na karabinie i chłodem w głosie, robił dobre wrażenie i bez tego. Ma’kya wodził spojrzeniem od Apaczów, do tych dwóch białych. I nie rozumiał wyraźnie.  
\- Możemy was zabić. Bardziej lub mniej okrutnie. Zależy, co zrobiliście młodej squaw – powiadomił go zimno Tomek.  
Oczy wodza zdradziły jakiś cień ulgi. Namyślił się szybko, spytał powoli i usilnie nie zdradzając po sobie emocji:  
\- Skoro jesteście tutaj dla tej squaw… czy odejdziecie w pokoju, jeśli wam ją oddamy?  
\- O tym zadecyduje sama squaw – odparł sucho Wilmowski.  
Czarna Błyskawica poważnie skinął głową.  
\- Tak. Ona wyda wyrok na was. Wypuść ją, albo zgubisz siebie i cały lud.  
\- Pójdę! – zgodnie z przewidywaniami, wód Zuni nie był skłonny ginąć za porwaną dziewczynkę.  
\- Najpierw powiedz, czemu ją porwaliście – Wilmowski podszedł bliżej, przeszywając go ostrym spojrzeniem.  
Zuni wpatrywał się w niego z obawą.  
\- Don Pedro dał nam dużo kukurydzy podczas suszy… w zamian chciał tylko tego konia, który wygrał bieg dziesięciomilowy.  
\- Na co wam Sally wobec tego!? – uniósł się Tomek, bo oto cała sprawa okazała się durnym zatargiem między ranczerami.  
\- Squaw za konia – wyjaśnił Zuni cicho.  
\- Nie rozumiem…  
\- Zamierzali oddać Sally stryjowi pod warunkiem, że ten da Don Pedro Nil’chi. Bez aktu sprzedaży Don Pedro nie mógłby wystawić konia na zawodach – Wilmowski skinął lekko głową, bo akurat dla niego związek porwania dziewczynki i kradzieży koni był dość jasny i logiczny od jakiegoś już czasu.  
Tomek zawarł szczęki z gniewem.  
\- Gdybym nie wystartował… - wydusił po polsku – Sally nigdy by to nie spotkało… gdybym nie wygrał…  
Ojciec posłał mu szybkie spojrzenie.  
\- Nie martw się tym teraz – odparł cicho – Uwolnijmy Sally – spojrzał na Czarną Błyskawicę i skinął głową – Wymieniamy ich.  
\- Pójdę! – powtórzył napiętym tonem Ma’kya.  
\- Nie – Wilmowski powstrzymał go w ostatniej chwili –Pójdzie twoja córka. Ty stoisz tutaj… jeśli coś zrobią Sally… nasi ludzie wystrzelają twoją rodzinę jak kaczki – zajrzał prosto w ciemne oczy Meksykanina i dodał zimno – Miej to na uwadze.  
Czarna Błyskawica z uznaniem skinął głową.  
\- Ugh, Opiekun naprawdę byłby niebezpiecznym wrogiem.  
Przywiedli z izby najmłodsza Indiankę, rozwiązali jej nogi i dłonie. Tomek podszedł z nią do krawędzi tarasu.  
\- Powiedz swym ludziom, by nie strzelali – Wilmowski oparł dłoń o bark wodza, jednocześnie wyciągając z kabury rewolwer.  
Czarna Błyskawica rzucił szybkie spojrzenie wojownikom. Wyprowadzono resztę jeńców. Stali na tarasie, doskonale widoczni, trzymani przez zbrojnych ludzi, z których czterej nosili na sobie barwy wojenne. Biały człowiek obok wodza też wyglądał na żołnierza, który przyszedł wymierzyć sprawiedliwość.   
Tomkowi opanowanie emocji szło najgorzej, ale i on wyglądał groźnie, z wyjętym rewolwerem w dłoni i przejętym, zdenerwowanym spojrzeniem.  
Zuni zawołał coś do swych ludzi.  
Nie było reakcji.  
Wilmowski swobodnym ruchem oparł rewolwer o brak wodza. Wolną dłonią wskazał ścianę budynku jego domostwa.  
\- Przyjrzyj się.  
Huknął strzał.  
Oparta o okiennicę tykwa roztrzaskała się w drzazgi.   
Pueblosi odskoczyli odruchowo, z lękiem patrząc na okalająca ich ciemność, z której padł strzał.   
\- Następne będą ich głowy – powiadomił go bez emocji Wilmowski – Wybieraj. Dziewczynkę zabierzemy i tak, choćby po waszych trupach. Los twojej rodziny jest w twoich rękach.   
Tym razem Ma’kya zakrzyknął coś znacznie groźniej i kategorycznie coś rozkazał swym ludziom. Nie było już wahania.  
Tomek zszedł po drabinie razem z córką wodza, śledząc spojrzeniem otoczenie. Dobrze wiedział, że ze skał chroni go skulony w kryjówce bosman. A Tadek strzelał wyśmienicie, miał stamtąd widok jak na dobrej strzelnicy… nie mogło być lepiej.  
Przerażona Indianka zaprowadziła go do małej izby na drugim od góry piętrze pueblo. Odsłoniła maty, wpuszczając go do środka. Ponaglił ją ruchem głowy, każąc wejść przodem.   
Ani na chwilę nie opuścił broni.  
Z kąta izby zerwała się jasna postać, którą strzały wcisnęły pod koce w najbardziej zasłonięty punkt pomieszczenia.  
\- Tommy… - zabrzmiał cichy, wylękniony głos, który załamał się na sam widok znajomej osoby.  
Sally ukryła się w jego uścisku od razu, tłumiąc odruchowe łkanie niewyobrażalnej ulgi. Silne ramiona otuliły ją opiekuńczo, Tomek chciał wręcz wrzasnąć z radości, gdy poczuł, że nic jej nie jest… że jest cała, zmęczona i wystraszona, ale cała…   
\- Tommy, Tommy… ja wiedziałam, wiedziałam, że przyjdziesz. Tommy… ja wiedziałam – wyszeptała, gdy delikatnie głaskał jej drżące plecy, szepcząc coś nieskładnie.  
Opanował jednak wzruszenie, spojrzał na nią i szepnął:  
\- Sally, musimy stąd wyjść. Chodź, wracamy do domu.  
\- Domu… mama… stryjek…?  
\- Nic im nie jest, Sally, spokojnie, chodź. Wszystko ci opowiem, ale nie teraz, teraz chodź, chodź. Musimy iść.   
Zarzucił jej na ramiona swoją kurtkę, otoczył ramieniem i wyszedł z izby na taras. Z niemożliwą do zwerbalizowania ulgą uniósł wzrok na ojca i Czarną Błyskawicę.  
Wilmowski uśmiechnął się szeroko. Ale zaraz jego twarz skamieniała, ostro polecił:  
\- Każ ludziom puścić ich na sam dół!  
Ma’kya nie protestował. Jego córka szybko wróciła na taras, z ulgą wtulając się w matkę i z równie silnym strachem, co reszta, patrząc na napastników.  
Wilmowski trzymał lufę tuż przy skroni wodza, dopóki Tomek i Sally nie zeszli na ostatnie piętro.  
Z mroku przed pueblo wysunęli się jeźdźcy… przegłos okrzyku strachu potoczył się pośród Zuni. Apacze przybyli licznie, otaczając ich pueblo i czekając w groźnym milczeniu.  
Tomek źle tłumiąc zdenerwowanie przeszedł ostatnie metry do kawalkady jeźdźców. Kilku z nich otoczyło go ochronną barierą od razu, zasłaniając przed ewentualnym atakiem.  
Smuga wcisnął mu w dłoń wodze Nil’chi. Poczekał, aż Tomek wskoczy na siodło, potem spokojnie podał mu Sally.  
\- Jeszcze nie – rzucił cicho, zerkając przez ramię na pueblo.  
Otoczeni Apaczami zakładnicy schodzili powoli na sam dół pueblo, śledzeni wyczekującymi nerwowo spojrzeniami.  
Wilmowski wciąż trzymał za bark wodza, schował tylko broń na czas złażenia po drabinach. Ale wyjęcie rewolweru zajęłoby mu może dwie sekundy… co wciąż było dość długim okresem czasu, by ukryty nad nim strzelec przeszył na wylot czaszkę głupca, który rzuciłby się teraz na nich.  
W pełnej napięcia ciszy zsunęli się aż na sam dół.  
Czarna Błyskawica oparł dłoń na barku Ma’kya. Wilmowski powoli cofnął się o krok, mieszając między jeźdźców.   
Nie padły żadne słowa.  
Smuga i jemu podał wodze, przytrzymując konia za uzdę dla pewności. Szybkie porozumienie spojrzeniami.  
Dwa konie powoli przesunęły się pomiędzy Apaczami na sam koniec grupy, znikając w mroku.   
Czarna Błyskawica posłał pogardliwe spojrzenie wodzowi Zuni.  
\- Z dziećmi wojuje tchórzliwy wódz Ma’kya.  
\- Puściliśmy squaw! – warknął Zuni – Dotrzymajcie słowa i wy!  
\- Powinienem ci, psie, zedrzeć skalp za porwanie Małej Białej Róży! – uświadomił go groźnym szeptem Czarna Błyskawica.   
Przez jeden koszmarnie długi moment serca wszystkich zebranych przestały bić. Ale potem Apacz cofnął się, opierając dłoń na nożu tylko na chwilę.  
\- Ale nie jesteś wart złamania słowa. Wracaj – wskazał ruchem głowy drabinę na pierwsze piętro pueblo.  
I w tej to chwili, gdy wszystko zaczynało się kończyć pomyślnie, nastąpiła katastrofa.  
Jeden z wystawionych na warcie przy skałach Apaczów złożył dłonie w tubę. Krzyk sowy rozdarł ciszę.   
Wojownicy drgnęli. Oczy wszystkich zwróciły się na południe, gdzie z mroku dobiegały stłumione okrzyki po hiszpańsku.  
Smuga zmrużył oczy.  
\- Andrzeju, jeźdźcie do granicy, już!! – zawołał po polsku, ledwie odróżnił w ciemności sylwetki ranczerów.  
Apacze zwarli szyk bojowy, z ogłuszającym okrzykiem wojennym rzucili się na spotkanie niespodziewanemu wrogowi.  
Czarna Błyskawica także dopadł mustanga, z gniewem ocenił nagłe wsparcie dla Zuni.  
\- Przeklęci Metysi!  
\- Musieli się dowiedzieć, co spotkało Don Pedra – Smuga zajechał mu drogę w ostatniej chwili – Musimy stąd wiać!  
\- Wiej sam, blada twarz! – rozgniewał się Apacz, zapominając z miejsca o całej sympatii jaką do niego żywił.  
Smuga zdecydowanie zasłaniał mu drogę sobą.  
\- Są lepiej uzbrojeni, wyrżną nas w pień!!  
\- Wojownik nie ucieka!  
\- Głupiś czy jak?! – podróżnik wychylił się z siodła, złapał jego wodze i, nim wódz zdążył ochłonąć ze zdumienia bezczelnością tego białego, zawołał w narzeczu Apaczów – Kanion!! KANION! Kierujcie się do kanionu!!  
\- Puść konia, biały psie, albo sam sczeźniesz od razu!!  
\- Walka tutaj to pewna śmierć! – Smuga posłał mu wściekłe spojrzenie – Co z ciebie za wódz, że tak po prostu zginiesz sobie jak bohater?! Trochę rozsądku! W kanionie wybijemy ich bez trudu, tutaj jesteśmy odsłonięci! Do diabła, nie myl honoru z głupotą! Pójdą za nami w kanion i ich zgnieciemy!   
Czarna Błyskawica wyglądał, jakby chciał wbić mu sztylet między żebra i tym sposobem pozbyć się natrętnej przeszkody.   
Zawarł szczęki, nienawistnie wpatrywał się ułamek sekundy w pełne kategorycznego uporu oczy łowcy.  
A potem spiął konia piętami.  
\- KANION! – padła komenda i tym razem usłuchali jej wszyscy, którzy jeszcze nie runęli do walki.  
Konie zawracano w miejscu, wśród kwiku i rżenia mieszały się okrzyki obu stron walczących, gwizdy i komendy.  
A potem Apacze runęli w ciemność, pociągając za sobą rozwścieczonych ranczerów, pragnących pomścić śmierć Don Pedra za wszelką cenę.   
Smuga pognał galopem za nimi, odwrócił się jednak przy skarpie, na chwilę spiął konia i uniósł się w strzemionach.  
\- Tadku, bierz race i pędź nad kanion!!  
Nie wiedział, czy jego słowa dotarły do marynarza. Nie patrząc już za siebie, pognał obok pościgu i ucieczki, rozpaczliwie lawirując między kaktusami w ciemności nocy.   
Wiedział jedno… nawet jeśli polegną wszyscy w kanionie, dwa konie gnające ku granicy powinny dotrzeć w bezpieczne tereny, nim pościg Meksykanów ruszy za nimi. Jeśli ruszy w ogóle…  
Więc koniec końców… wygrali przecież.

****

Gnali przez prerię po ciemku, schyleni nad szyjami wierzchowców. Tomek nie miał pojęcia, kiedy serce zaczęło bić mu tak szybko, że bał się, że oto lada chwila rozerwie mu mostek i wyskoczy wprost na wtuloną w niego ciasno Sally.  
Wilmowski trzymał się może o długość konia za nim, on też co jakiś czas oglądał się przez ramię.  
Ale słyszał tylko strzały… stłumione odległością okrzyki, rżenie koni, które potem oddaliło się wyraźnie, w przeciwną stronę co oni.  
I wiedział doskonale, że każda jedna sekunda jest zbawieniem dla nich i zgubą dla walczących za ich plecami przyjaciół.  
\- Prędzej! – rzucił nerwowo, gdy Tomek obejrzał się przez ramię.  
\- Walka ucichła – zawołał chłopak z niepokojem w głosie.  
Wilmowski zrównał się z nim, wciąż patrząc na boki uważnie.  
\- Nie, po prostu zmienili miejsce bitwy.  
\- Boję się… - Sally z nieskrywanym lękiem patrzyła na Tomka – Nasi… i Apacze… co z nimi… boję się, co będzie z nimi…  
\- Prędzej! – jakoś głucho polecił Wilmowski.  
\- Dlaczego ich zostawiamy!? – zawołała z rozpaczą w głosie.  
\- Nil’chi! – Tomek skulił się nad grzbietem konia, mocniej objął Sally ramieniem i jeszcze szybciej pognał stepem w stronę granicy.  
\- Gdzie ten przeklęty Morton?! – warknął sam do siebie Wilmowski, źle kryjąc zdenerwowanie w głosie.  
\- Tato, łuna!! – nagle Tomek dojrzał coś na horyzoncie.  
\- Musieli podpalić ranczo Don Pedra – Wilmowski jeszcze ponaglił konia – Tam mogą być żołnierze… prędzej, cholera, gnaj jak na wyścigu!!  
Tomek posłusznie skulił się jeszcze bardziej, krzycząc imię klaczy i ponaglając ją łydkami.  
Nil’chi wypruła jak wiatr w stronę krwawej pożogi widocznej wyraźnie w otaczających ciemnościach.  
Siwa klacz także odcinała się w mroku, więc to ją pierwszą wypatrzył jadący przodem żołnierz w angielskim mundurze.  
\- Kapitanie! Jeźdźcy! – zawołał, ledwie ujrzał ich wyraźniej, już odległych stąd tylko o strzał z łuku.  
Ujrzał indiańskie wierzchowce, odruchowo sięgnął do karabinu.  
\- Nie strzelaj, kretynie! – Morton podbił mu ramię w ostatniej chwili. Kula poszła w niebo.  
Jeździec obok Nil’chi i tak zasłonił sobą galopującą na klaczy dwójkę. I w tej chwili Morton zrozumiał, kogo widzi.  
\- Wszelki duch… skąd wy…  
\- Kapitanie! – Tomek niemal wrzasnął z radością – Trzeba pomóc… bitwa… przy pueblo, nasi…  
\- Mój Boże, skąd panowie właściwie… - zaczął jednocześnie Morton, ale i jemu nie dano dokończyć.  
\- Zamknąć się wszyscy! – uciszył ich donośny głos Wilmowskiego – Dwóch naszych i Apacze Czarnej Błyskawicy walczą z ranczerami Don Pedra koło pueblo Zuni!  
\- Apacze…? – Morton oniemiał, powoli wydukał jeszcze słabszym głosem – Czarna Błyskawica…?  
\- List dostałeś?! – zawołał do niego Wilmowski.  
\- Tak, czytałem i…  
\- To co się głupio pytasz!? – geograf spiął konia, wskazał pueblo – Nie ma czasu na gadanie kto jest kim!  
\- Ratujcie ich, ratujcie… - szeptała ze łzami Sally.  
Tomek wpatrywał się w nich rozgorączkowanym wzrokiem, nie mając pojęcia, co mógłby powiedzieć.  
Morton uniósł dłoń.  
\- Trzech zostaje z panienką Allan i… i tobą – wskazał Tomka, nie chcąc tracić cennych sekund na łamanie sobie języka na jego nazwisku – Jechać na granicę! Reszta za mną!!  
Cała kawaleria rzuciła się galopem przez step ku ledwo widocznym stamtąd zarysom skał nad pueblo Zuni. Tomek otulił Sally ramionami, porozumiał się z ojcem wzrokiem. Dwa krótkie skinienia głowami.  
Wilmowski zawrócił konia ku pueblo i dogonił jeźdźców bardzo szybko. Mrok wokoło zaczynał się już przerzedzać, do świtu została może godzina…  
Tomek widział więc wyraźnie, jak żołnierze Mortona rozciągnęli się w szyku do natarcia, wparowując pomiędzy kaktusy.  
A potem zniknęli im z oczu.  
Tomek zawarł szczęki aż do bólu. Mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że pomoc zdąży na czas… że będzie kogo ratować…

****

Apacze wpadli między zwały kamieni, łamiąc momentalnie szyk ucieczki. Oni kanion znali całkiem dobrze, obozowali w nim dwa dni przecież. Omijając wystające skały, kryli się w mroku, by potem z zaskoczenia rzucić się na czoło pościgu.  
Kawalkada ranczerów szybko stała się po prostu chaotyczną zbieraniną kopyt, koni stających dęba, sypiących się kamieni i ludzkich wrzasków. Huknęły karabinowe serie, łuki wygięły się pod wprawnymi dłońmi, strzały ze świstem pognały w otoczony kurzem tłum tratujących się nawzajem jeźdźców.  
Czarna Błyskawica szybko zrozumiał pomysł białego łowcy, choć nadal nie pałał do niego zbytnim zapałem. Ale okazał się całkiem skuteczny, to musiał przyznać.  
Problem w tym, że upierdliwy Smuga nie odczepił się od niego ani na chwilę. Za każdą próbą manewru wodza w zbiorowisko, drugi mustang wciskał go w skały, taranując i blokując.  
Podróżnik stojąc w strzemionach starał się ocenić ich możliwości zagrania, gdy w huku i pyle starli się znów z wrogiem.  
Gdy po raz piąty zabarykadował mu sobą drogę, wódz w myśli skazał go na pal męczarni i poprzysiągł sobie, że on tego białego naprawdę ukatrupi, gdy tylko zdoła.  
Smuga zdawał się tego nie pojmować. Słał ku Meksykanom kulę za kulą. Potem odrzucił karabin i bez chwili namysłu podjął ostrzał przy użyciu rewolweru. Do tego lewej ręki nie potrzebował aż tak.  
Meksykanie spostrzegli, że kilku Indian ochrania przed nimi dowódcę. Paru odłączyło się, z wrzaskiem brnąc przez kamienie ku wodzowi.  
Z góry kanionu padł strzał.  
Smuga uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Grzmiąca Pięść zjawia się znikąd jak zwykle! – zawołał, wskazując wzrokiem mroczne obrzeża kanionu, których walczący niemal wcale nie widzieli.  
Czarna Błyskawica nie zdążył odpowiedzieć.   
Oto ranczerzy zrozumieli, z czego bierze się przewaga wrogów. Zaczęli strzelać w konie.   
Z ziemi podniósł się pył, wrzaski zmieszały się z nim, tworząc chaotyczny, przytłaczający wir bitewny, wchłaniający powoli wszystkich.  
Ciężko łapiąc oddech, Smuga oparł się o skalną ścianę z rewolwerem przy biodrze. I choć wiedział, że to nieuniknione, z gorzką rezygnacją usłyszał suchy trzask iglicy.  
Pusto.  
I tym razem nie miał już po prostu czym strzelać.   
Przy skale stłoczyli się też wódz Długie Oczy, osłaniający własną piersią Czarną Błyskawicę, kilku nieznanych mu z imienia wojowników, zbryzgany krwią Palący Promień i coraz gorzej trzymający się w pionie Przecięta Twarz.  
Koniec się zbliżał… Meksykanie przegrupowali się po wcześniejszym zamieszaniu, opanowali spłoszone konie.   
Tadek strzelał do nich jeszcze chwilę, potem i jego karabin zamilkł znacząco. Została im walka w ręcz.  
W ciężkim, spokojnym milczeniu patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę, nim dowódca ranczerów uniósł dłoń w sygnale do ataku.  
\- Kiepsko z nami… - wydyszał zmęczony głos koło Smugi.  
Ten posłał mu gniewne spojrzenie.  
\- Zlazłeś?!  
\- A co miałem, skakać?! – burknął marynarz, ale zaraz dodał – Twoja prawa, moja lewa… - dobywając noża, stanął obok Smugi, niemal opierając się o niego barkiem.  
Podróżnik powoli skinął głową.  
A potem śmierć przyszła do nich, uderzając zwartym rzędem wierzchowców w zebranych ciasno do walki Apaczów.  
Ostatni haust suchego, drażniąco wypełnionego piaskiem powietrza. Do świtu tak niedaleko… a do końca jeszcze bliżej.  
Okrzyki wojenne zlały się ze sobą gdzieś w tle.  
To był już ostatni akt bitwy.  
Gdy z nicości wokoło padł strzał, nikt go nie dostrzegł. Dopiero, gdy padł drugi i dowódca ranczerów runął w pył kamiennej ziemi z rozkrzyżowanymi ramionami, Tadek gdzieś w tle odnotował, że to w sumie coś dziwnego.  
A potem z rzedniejącego mroku wypadła kawaleria kapitana Mortona, tratując i siekąc każdego, kto stanął jej na drodze.  
\- Tył! Tył! Na zad!! – krzyczał zachrypnięty głos gdzieś w tumanach kurzu.  
Bosman szybko ten głos rozpoznał.  
\- NA TYŁY DO CZORTA! – ryknął takim głosem, że choćby go nawet nie zrozumiano, wycofałby się każdy, kto żył.  
\- Tadek…! – głos urwał się i przeszedł w kaszel, ale resztę bosman zrozumiał sam.   
Dopadł szamoczącego się w uścisku Indianina, silnym ruchem odciągnął go ku skałom.  
\- Bez urazy, brachu – rzucił, gdy wściekły słowotok Apacza objął i jego skromną osobę.  
Indianie wycofali się, rezygnując z beznadziejnej walki. Morton z żołnierzami przetoczyli się po ranczerach, rozbijając ich doszczętnie.  
Unieruchomiony pod ciężkimi łapskami bosmana, Czarna Błyskawica obrzucał obu białych – do niedawna sojuszników – łowców wyzwiskami, obiecując ich skalpom honorowe miejsce przy jego pasie.  
Ledwie kawaleria rozgniotła wrogie siły, ku skupionym przy skale Apaczom dopadł zmęczony jeździec na równie wyczerpanym koniu. Niemal spadł na ziemię, potoczył rozbieganym spojrzeniem po brudnych, pokrytych krwią twarzach.  
\- Bogu dzięki… żyjecie… - wyszeptał z ulgą.  
Smuga uśmiechnął się do niego odruchowo, pokiwał głową.  
\- Na razie. Nie nastawiamy się zbytnio. Czarna Błyskawica obiecał nam niezłe tortury za ocalenie mu życia.   
Apacz gniewnie strącił z siebie rękę bosmana.  
\- Nienawidzę cię – warknął do Smugi sucho.  
Ten wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Proszę bardzo. Skoro chciałeś umrzeć sobie bez celu, to albo jesteś głupi… albo no nie wiem, głupi?  
\- Ugh! Nikt nie nazywa tak wodza Czarnej Błyskawicy!  
\- Ocaliłem ci życie i będę mówił, co myślę – Smuga nie zamierzał odpuścić – Twoje zachowanie przywodzi na myśl cholernych sztubaków. Chcesz ratować kraj, to musisz być żywy. A tak to tylko wywalczyłbyś sobie śliczną pointę biogramu… „Czarna Błyskawica, przysiągł walczyć z białymi ludźmi, oddał życie za białych ludzi, choć mógł się ratować. Jak NIE urządzać powstania niepodległościowego, poradnik dla opornych”.  
Czarna Błyskawica niemalże zsiniał z gniewu.  
\- Spokojnie! – Wilmowski wszedł pomiędzy nich, unosząc dłonie – Janie, waż słowa…   
\- Ugh!   
\- Ale racji trochę ma – dokończył Wilmowski od razu – To rzeczywiście dość bezcelowe… już to mówiłem. Zwłaszcza, że na tę chwilę Czarna Błyskawica jest bohaterem, który ocalił białą squaw i to naprawdę wiele zmienia. Niech nie walczy z ludźmi, którzy są po jego stronie.  
Czarna Błyskawica ocenił ich obu kamiennym spojrzeniem.  
\- Ugh – mruknął wreszcie, kręcąc głową – Biali łowcy naprawdę nie przestaną dziwić Czarnej Błyskawicy. Jednak uratowali go… są więc jego przyjaciółmi.  
Wszyscy chyba lekko odetchnęli z ulgą na te słowa.  
Wódz jednak dodał cicho, z zadumą:  
\- Czarna Błyskawica ma jedno pytanie…  
Smuga uniósł pytająco brwi.  
\- Czym jest sztubak?


	17. Ostatni mały sekret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W pewnej chwili po prostu mamy dosyć wszystkich tajemnic i kłamstw.

\- Bosman! Pan bosman jedzie! – ucieszył się Tomek, zrywając na równe nogi, ledwie ujrzał na horyzoncie sylwetkę tak znajomą i charakterystyczną, że nie było mowy o pomyłce.  
Nowicki pomachał im z daleka, ponaglając konia.  
Trzej Indianie przy nim zachowali spokój, ale także z życzliwością zerkali na Małego Wodza. Czerwony Orzeł także pomachał mu na powitanie, nie mogąc utrzymać kamiennej miny.  
\- Panie bosmanie, co z bitwą?! – natychmiast zapytał Tomek.  
\- Nasi górą, brachu, choć było słabo miejscami – Tadek roześmiał się lekko – Ale w samą porę zjawił się kapitan Morton z i twój szanowny rodzic z odsieczą! Ha, daliśmy im niezły wycisk!  
Tomek przerwał jednak marynarzowi od razu, z przejęciem w głosie pytając:  
\- Co z tatą? Gdzie on? Gdzie pan Smuga? Gdzie reszta?  
\- Rannych mamy sporo… - bosman zeskoczył z konia, dodał jednak szybko, uspokajającym głosem – Twemu ojcu nic jest, Smuga trochę poharatany, ale też cały. Zostali debatować z Mortonem, żeby nam czerwonych braci w dyby nie skuwał. Widzisz, brachu, twój ojciec jakoś tak to wziął i urządził, że Morton, biedaczysko, tylko kiwa głową i się jąka, coś tam ustalają… czort wie, co konkretnie. Smuga z nim został jako tłumacz. Mnie wysłali, żebym poleciał, co koń wyskoczy, na ranczo z wami… - spojrzał na Sally z ciepłym uśmiechem – Twoja mamusia dość się już strachu najadła. Jedźmy do domu. Reszta dołączy do nas lada dzień.  
Temu nikt nie próbował się sprzeciwiać.   
Ruszyli na ranczo od razu.   
Przy granicy spotkali policjantów i bladego jak śmierć, wyczerpanego wciąż szeryfa Allana, który spadł z konia na łeb, na szyję, ledwie ujrzał znajomą postać małej dziewczynki, machającej do niego z okrzykiem.  
Na ranczo dotarli z eskortą, jakiej nie powstydziłby się niejeden monarcha. Pani Allan usłyszała ich z daleka… przekonana, że to po prostu szeryf wraca z bezowocnej pogoni, nie wyszła na ganek, dopóki w porannej, rześkiej ciszy nie zabrzmiał uszczęśliwiony dziewczęcy głosik, załamujący się lekko, tak głośny po tylu dniach koszmarnego milczenia.  
\- Mamo!!

Pozostali dotarli na ranczo dopiero niemal tydzień później. Przez ten czas Tomek i bosman opowiedzieli więc już na dobrą sprawę wszystko, co ich spotkało.  
Nie kłamali.   
Szeryf zrobił się popielaty, gdy mu powiedziano, jakim cudem Czarna Błyskawica umknął tamtej nocy. Ale nie złościł się. Pokiwał tylko słabo głową i rzekł:  
\- Gdybyście go nie ocalili… nie pomógłby nam nikt w odszukaniu Sally. Dobry Boże, jestem dłużnikiem człowieka, którego chciałem powiesić.  
Pani Allan także dziwiła się tej opowieści. Jednak same wydarzenia przejmowały ją mniej, niż szeryfa. Dla niej liczyło się tylko to, że trzymała w ramionach swoje kochane, odzyskane dziecko.   
Widząc jak blask wrócił w oczy kobiety, słysząc jak do rancza powrócił znów śmiech i ciepło, bosman z zadumanym, wzruszonym uśmiechem patrzył na nich, zebranych przy kominku.  
Tomek cierpliwie odpowiadał na wszystkie pytania zebranych.   
Gdy więc Andrzej Wilmowski dotarł o świcie na ranczo, powitał go zmęczony okrzyk szeryfa:  
\- Witam kolejnych spiskowców.  
Geograf z niezrozumieniem spojrzał na syna.  
\- Powiedziałem prawdę – wyjaśnił Tomek – Już dosyć. Dosyć wszelkich tajemnic. Za wiele się wydarzyło, by wciąż sobie tak nie ufać. Już dość.  
Gdyby wtedy zamiast śmiać się z miny szeryfa na widok Smugi, zerknął na ojca raz jeszcze, zapewne ujrzałby w jego oczach jakiś ponury namysł nad tymi słowami o tajemnicach.  
\- Witam – Allan posłał podróżnikowi ciężkie spojrzenie – Niech mi pan powie… pan wiedział, że ja wtedy te dwa dni będę gonił jak kretyn za panem po prerii, tak?  
Smuga uśmiechnął się niewinnie.  
\- Cóż, szeryfie, wiedzieć to może nie wiedziałem… ale na to liczyłem i tak przypuszczałem.  
Szeryf tylko westchnął grobowo i więcej już o to nie spytał. Nie wydawał się jednak chować urazy do żadnego z ludzi, którzy swego czasu uwolnili mu więźnia.  
Całe ranczo zamarło w wyczekującej ciszy, gdy szeryf Allan wyszedł powitać przybyłych Apaczów.   
Czarna Błyskawica spokojnie zsiadł z konia, stanął kilka kroków od białego człowieka, którego ostatni raz widział w zgoła odmiennych okolicznościach.  
\- Czarna Błyskawico – odezwał się szeryf poważnym, spokojnym głosem – Ile razy bym ci nie podziękował… nie będzie dość, by wyrazić, jak wiele dla mnie uczyniłeś ty… i twoi bracia. Nie ma na tej ziemi nic dość kosztownego, bym mógł ci się jakkolwiek odwdzięczyć. Mam dług u ciebie… dług ogromny i… nie ukrywam bardzo zaskakujący dla mnie… Choć wiem, że to niewiele, mogę więc tylko zaoferować moje słowo… że gdy ty znajdziesz się w potrzebie, ja udzielę pomocy tobie… jeśli będziesz jej chciał.  
Wódz długą chwilę w milczeniu wpatrywał się w szeryfa. Potem powoli skinął głową.  
\- Czarna Błyskawica docenia słowa szeryfa, bo widzi, że są szczere. I będzie potrzebował pomocy już wkrótce… nada wtedy wiadomość do białych braci – odwrócił powoli wzrok na panią Allan, stojącą z córką na ganku. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, skłonił głowę i dodał – Wszyscy Apacze radują się myślą, że Mała Biała Róża powróciła do domu.   
\- Nie wiem, jak mam panu dziękować – wyszeptała pani Allan cicho, patrząc na Indianina z miną, jakby chciała go przytulić.  
Wiedząc, że taki akurat ruch mógłby się skończyć źle mimo chwilowego zawieszenia broni z Apaczami, a też chcąc jakoś okazać swą wdzięczność, Sally wychyliła się do Smugi i spytała go o coś szeptem.   
Podróżnik uśmiechnął się, podyktował jej na ucho wypowiedź.  
I Sally powoli, z namaszczeniem wymówiła w narzeczu Apaczów:  
\- Bardzo dziękuję za ratunek.  
Czarna Błyskawica uśmiechnął się ponownie, odpowiedział głębokim skinieniem głowy.

****

Ciemność owijała rzadkie zarośla kaktusów przed ranczem szeryfa. Tym razem jednak ta ciemność nie była tak przykra i niszczycielska. Był miłą ucieczką od głośno dyskutujących żołnierzy w obozie, policjantów i opowiadających wszystko po raz kolejny Tomka, bosmana, Sally…  
Smuga z lekkim uśmiechem oparł się o ścianę stajni, wciągając głęboko w płuca rześki chłód nocy. Jak okiem sięgnąć rozciągała się poruszana wiatrem preria, nad którą zawisły miliony jasnych gwiazd.  
\- Ten widok nigdy nie przestanie mnie zachwycać – Wilmowski uśmiechnął się delikatnie, także zapatrzony w bezkresny step.  
\- Masz jeszcze sporo czasu, by się nim nacieszyć, skoro zostajemy na małą batalię tylko tym razem zamiast kulami, będziemy wojować słowami – podróżnik zerknął na niego z namysłem – Naprawdę sądzisz, że może się udać?  
Andrzej powoli zwrócił wzrok na niego.   
\- Naprawdę. Po tym, co widziałem… nie zdziwi mnie już nic.  
\- O, jestem pewien, że uda nam się to pobić – nie zgodził się z cichym śmiechem Smuga – Daj mi pół roku, coś wymyślę.  
Wilmowski uśmiechnął się znów, ale tym razem bez rozluźnienia, może nawet z niepokojem, dodał:  
\- Byle to nie wiązało się z trwałym uszczerbkiem na zdrowiu.  
\- Andrzeju… - westchnął z rezygnacją – No przecież ja jestem w gruncie rzeczy bardzo ostrożnym człowiekiem.  
\- Jasne! – prychnął Wilmowski – Dlatego pognałeś w cholerę w kanion z wojskiem wroga, by się bić.  
\- Nie – Smuga spokojnie pokręcił głową – Tam pojechałem po to, by zyskać na czasie dla was… bo niczego nie bałem się tak, jak tego, że nie zdołamy osłonić wam ucieczki i was dorwą i… i zabiją.  
Wilmowski powoli skinął głową, po omacku odnalazł jego dłoń i mocno objął ją swoją. Przez chwilę w ciszy patrzyli na prerię, nim do Andrzeja dotarło coś jeszcze.  
\- Nie drży ci ręka.   
Smuga skinął lekko głową.  
\- Spostrzegawczy jesteś.  
\- Nie, poważnie! – zaoponował z niezrozumieniem.  
\- Tak, wiem – Smuga wzruszył ramionami i cicho odparł – Jakoś od tygodnia coraz mniej… od wczoraj wcale praktycznie.  
Wilmowski zawahał się, ale nic mu nie świtało.  
\- Dlaczego? – spytał zdrowo zdziwiony – Brałeś coś?  
Smuga zaśmiał się słabo, pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie… po prostu… nie drży… wychodzi na to, że gdy jesteś… bliżej… jestem dużo mniej zdenerwowanym człowiekiem i… i po prostu nad tym panuję najczęściej. Albo może ty miałeś… miałeś rację i potrzebowałem więcej czasu, by to przechorować.  
Wilmowski uśmiechnął się wreszcie, szczelniej zamykając dłoń na jego ręce. Spojrzał na niego z wyraźną radością.  
\- Czyli widzisz, twój organizm woli, gdy się o ciebie martwię i nie pozwalam ci robić tych wszystkich ryzykownych rzeczy.  
Smuga zaśmiał się krótko.  
\- No to może też ma coś wspólnego… ale bardziej to…  
\- To? – Andrzej zawiesił głos zachęcająco.  
\- Nie boję się przy tobie… nie muszę być cały czas w gotowości… i nie muszę cały czas walczyć. Bo wiem, że jest ktoś, kto pomoże mi, jeśli coś spartaczę – powoli uniósł wzrok na wpatrzone w niego oczy – Bo ci ufam. Bo cię kocham.  
Oczy Wilmowskiego lekko zabłysły.  
\- Albo nawąchałem się za dużo tego całego kaktusa halucynogennego i mam zwidy, albo właśnie…  
\- Kaktusa mescalero się nie wącha, tylko… - Smuga zaczął odruchowo wyjaśniać, ale szybki ruch dość skutecznie pozbawił go możliwości dalszego gadania.  
Nie stawiał jednak zdecydowanego oporu, odruchowo przysunął go bliżej siebie, zamykając ramiona na jego plecach.  
Odsunęli się od siebie powoli, ale nawet wtedy nie oderwali do siebie wzroku. Wilmowski z lekkim uśmiechem, może nawet niedowierzaniem, wpatrywał się w jaśniejące tuż obok oczy.  
\- Powiedziałeś to… i nawet nie musiało być jasnego zagrożenia życia, ani…  
\- Andrzeju, zamknij się, proszę.  
\- Nie! Powiedziałeś to – cieszył się szeptem Wilmowski.  
Smuga przewrócił oczami.  
\- Mówię ci to w myśli od dawna.  
\- Ale nigdy wcześniej nie powiedziałeś mi tego na głos…   
Podróżnik przestał się bronić, też uśmiechnął się ciepło. Oparł głowę o jego skroń i powtórzył szeptem:  
\- No kocham cię… i nadal nie wiem, jak to się właściwie stało.  
\- Nie wszystko da się przewidzieć – zaśmiał się cicho Wilmowski, mocniej obejmując go ramionami.  
Wtulił głowę w jego bark i z prawdziwą radością poczuł, jak Smuga przyciąga go jeszcze bliżej do siebie.  
\- Chcę to na piśmie – mruknął cicho w jego bark.  
Usłyszał nad sobą rozluźniony, cichy śmiech.  
\- Mogę ci to nawet zaśpiewać.  
\- Naprawdę? – podniósł na niego rozbawiony wzrok.  
Smuga po namyśle pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie.

****

Wbrew jednak nadziejom obu łowców, ich zniknięcie tamtego wieczora zostało zauważone. Podobnie jak to, że rankiem do siedzącego na płocie Smugi wyszedł Wilmowski, właściwie bez celu, tak po prostu pogadać chwilę.  
Tomek z irytacją niemal widział, jak potem znów cała ta ciepła siła przyciągająca tych dwóch do siebie, znika bez śladu, gdy siedli nad papierami, by pomówić o tym, co planują zrobić teraz.  
I choć plan pomocy Apaczom brzmiał wspaniale, choć mieli się w niego zaangażować nie tylko oni, ale i szeryf, a kto wie, może nawet kapitan Morton, Tomek nie umiał usiedzieć spokojnie, słuchając wyjaśnień ojca.  
Wyszedł pod byle pretekstem, ku lekkiemu zdziwieniu zebranych. Rzucił coś o przewietrzeniu się.  
Nie zatrzymywali go.   
Wyszedł na ganek i tylko ciężko westchnął.  
\- Co cię ugryzło, Tommy? – musiał zostać wypatrzony z kuchni, bo Sally wyszła za nim z lekkim uśmiechem.  
Nie umiał złościć się przy niej.  
\- Nic takiego, tylko sobie rozmyślałem – wyjaśnił.  
Sally wskoczyła na barierkę ganku i posłała mu szeroki uśmiech.  
\- Mały Wódz może podzielić się swymi strapieniami ze swą squaw – orzekła rozbawionym głosem.  
Tomek najpierw się speszył, lekko zarumienił, a potem bąknął:  
\- Czy ty nazwałaś się „moją squaw”?  
\- Och, Tommy, przybyłeś do pueblo, stoczyłeś bitwę i wcześniej wkroczyłeś na wojenną ścieżkę, zawierając sojusz z Indianami… i to wszystko dla mnie. Jeśli po tym wszystkim nie mogę nazywać się twoją…  
\- Możesz, możesz! – zaoponował Tomek z miejsca – Po prostu mnie zaskoczyłaś… i to… to bardzo miłe, Sally.  
Uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie.   
\- Co więc trapi Małego Wodza?  
\- Nic wielkiego… ja – Tomek wzruszył ramionami – Po prostu drażni mnie pewna kwestia, ale to naprawdę niewiele znaczy i…  
\- Gdyby znaczyła niewiele, Mały Wódz by się nie trapił.  
\- Sally, przestań…  
\- Nie przestanę, póki mi nie powiesz, czym się martwisz.  
\- Nie martwię się, jestem po prostu zły – Tomek westchnął ciężko – Wkurza mnie, że ludzie tak inteligentni jak mój ojciec i pan Smuga umieją być jednocześnie tak ślepi i można by im tłumaczyć jak chłop kozie, oni dalej swoje i… i nieważne ile razy prawie stracimy życie, oni sobie spędzą kolejne dwadzieścia lat na unikaniu siebie!  
Sally wysłuchała jego monologu z pełnym zrozumienia spojrzeniem. A potem uśmiechnęła się i powolutku skinęła głową.   
\- Nie powiedzieli ci – skwitowała cicho.  
\- O czym?  
\- No tak… - dodała sama do siebie – Oczywiście, że ci nie powiedzieli, jakżeby inaczej i…  
\- O czym mi niby nie powiedzieli? – Tomek uniósł brwi.  
\- Tommy, oni się wcale nie unikają.  
\- Bynajmniej. Umieją czasami pogadać razem, ale tak to jak dzieci z szkoły podstawowej… gadał Tomek do obrazu, a obraz…  
\- Tommy – Sally ledwo tłumiła śmiech – Tommy, posłuchaj, to chyba nie jest tak, jak myślisz.  
\- Jak to nie? No widzę wyraźnie i naprawdę uważam, że co jak co, ale oni powinni być razem…  
\- Tommy, oni _są_ razem.   
Tomek spojrzał na nią, jakby jej co najmniej skrzydła wyrosły. Wytrzeszczył oczy. Powoli pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie są. Zbyt ślepo uparci są i…  
\- Są – dziewczynka radośnie pokiwała głową – Naprawdę.  
\- Wątpię.  
\- Tommy, poważnie. Wpadłam na nich wczoraj wieczorem, goniąc Dinga z tobą za domem.  
Tomkowi chyba po prostu zabrakło słów. Zrobił wielkie oczy, niesamowicie inteligentnym tonem wydusił:  
\- Nie…  
\- Tak – Sally śmiała się już jawnie, ale zaczęła wyjaśniać – To musi być dość świeża sprawa, tak sądzę. Ale są razem. Nieźle ich wystraszyłam… swoją drogą, nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam, by pan Smuga chciał gdzieś uciec. Bałam się, że albo zastrzeli mnie, albo siebie. Twój tata chyba też się tego bał, bo zamiast na mnie się złościć, że się napatoczyłam, jak się całowali, to zaczął zapewniać, że nic się nie stało i że ja umiem trzymać gębę na kłódkę. No i oczywiście kazali mi obiecać, że nic nikomu nie powiem. No to ja im kazałam obiecać, że ci powiedzą jak tylko cię spotkają… no i obiecali. Jejku, ale byli speszeni… aż mi się śmiać chciało potem.   
Tomek długą chwilę miał minę, jakby los zderzył go z istnieniem przezroczystych jednorożców i przydzielił mu za zadanie jednego z nich złapać, wabiąc go kostką cukru.  
Powoli nabrał powietrza w płuca.  
\- Nie wkręcasz mnie, Sally?  
\- Słowo honoru!   
\- Ja ich obu uduszę! – Tomek ocknął się z oszołomienia i jak na skrzydłach pognał z powrotem do pokoju, gdzie trzej łowcy debatowali nad wystąpieniem w sprawie Indian.  
Wpadł po schodach jak burza, nawet nie pukając wbiegł do pokoju. Smuga chyba właśnie coś mówił, zastygł w bezruchu z uniesioną dłonią. Wszyscy zwrócili na niego spojrzenia.  
\- Co się stało, Tomku? – Wilmowski zaniepokoił się na widok wzburzonej miny syna.  
Zaś Tomek skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, obrzucił ich żelaznym spojrzeniem i zawyrokował urażonym tonem:  
\- No, lepiej żebyście mieli dobre wytłumaczenie, czemu mi nie powiedzieliście i od dawna w najlepsze robię z siebie idiotę!   
Nowicki roześmiał się z niezrozumieniem.   
Smudze rysik wypadł z ręki, a jego twarz momentalnie pobladła. Wilmowski lepiej ukrył reakcję, uniósł tylko brwi.  
\- Co masz na myśli? – spytał powoli.  
\- Och, tato, no nie wiem… zastanówmy się… - Tomek przekrzywił głowę – O czym „nie wiem” – zrobił cudzysłów palcami – a byłoby naprawdę bardziej w porządku, jakbym wiedział? – gdy zapadła cisza i nikt nie kwapił się do odpowiedzi, chłopak dodał kategorycznie – Aha i argument „baliśmy się twojej reakcji, Tomku” albo „nie wiedzieliśmy, jak to przyjmiesz” nie ma absolutnie żadnego znaczenia!  
\- Co żeście odwalili? – zdumiał się bosman.  
Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Wilmowski patrzył w ścianę za plecami syna, a Smuga w blat stołu.  
Tadek zniecierpliwił się pierwszy.  
\- No trochę odwagi cywilnej, no!  
\- To moja wina – odezwał się bezbarwnym głosem Smuga, ale nie spojrzał jeszcze na Tomka – To ja kłóciłem się i nalegałem, by ci nic nie mówić. I nie mam żadnego więcej argumentu… po za tym, że bałem się twojej reakcji, Tomku.  
Tomek jęknął z rozpaczą.  
\- No trzymajta mnie ludzie!   
\- Nie sposób było przewidzieć, jak na to zareagujesz i czy byś zrozumiał, i nie miał za złe…  
\- Niech pan nie kopie leżącego – Tomek posłał mu rozbite spojrzenie – Ja myślałem, że wy dwaj jesteście razem, gdy mnie pan odebrał w Warszawie.  
Nigdy wcześniej nie widział tak głupiej miny u Smugi. Podróżnik uniósł na niego całkowicie zdumione spojrzenie.  
\- Że co? – jednocześnie wydusił Wilmowski, gapiąc się na syna z równie zdezorientowaną miną.  
\- No poważnie! Zapytałem o to pana bosmana na „Aligatorze”!  
\- To prawda, spytał – Tadek skinął poważnie głową – Tylko nie wiem, po co to teraz ujawniasz, brachu, to miała być tajemnica i właśnie dlatego im nie mówiliśmy, tak?  
\- Nie trzeba już żadnych tajemnic! – Tomek wzniósł oczy do nieba – Bo podczas gdy my od cholernej wyprawy do Australii usiłowaliśmy dociec, czemu jesteście tak ślepi, wy robiliście nas za przeproszeniem w trąbę, nie mówiąc nam, że jesteście razem! No cudownie, order dla nas wszystkich!  
\- W Australii jeszcze nie kłamaliśmy – sprostował cicho Wilmowski, jakby to coś diametralnie miało zmienić.  
\- To od kiedy? – spytał Tomek do razu.  
Nie odpowiedzieli mu. Westchnął ciężko.  
\- Nie no, poważnie… jak długo tak nawzajem się nabieramy?  
\- Nie nabieraliśmy…  
\- Tato – Tomek spojrzał na niego zmęczonym wzrokiem – Robię co w mojej mocy, żebyście otworzyli oczy od niemal trzech lat. Wtajemniczyłem w to pana bosmana, Sally, panią Allan nawet… odkąd tutaj jesteśmy swatamy was chyba wszyscy wokół… więc proszę powiedz mi po prostu… od kiedy?  
\- Od Afryki – mruknął lekko zmieszany Wilmowski.  
\- Afryka jest długa i szeroka.  
\- Odkąd prawie się przekręciłem – dodał Smuga zupełnie zrezygnowanym tonem – Pamiętasz burzę i ucieczkę tragarzy? No to mniej więcej do wtedy.  
Tomek skwitował to ruchem głowy.  
\- Ponad pół roku… no cudnie, po prostu cudnie.  
Długo nikt nic nie mówił, a żaden z zebranych nie patrzył na resztę. W końcu nie wytrzymał bosman. Zaczął się śmiać.  
\- Oj, udani jesteśmy wszyscy! – zawołał ze śmiechem – Co jeden to lepszy kombinator, szukaliście się w korcu maku!  
Tomek też parsknął, dopiero teraz zwrócił uwagę jak cholernie niepewnie musieli czuć się pozostali dwaj, bo jak dotąd tylko się złościł, ale nie powiedział jednoznacznie, co o tym sądzi.  
Westchnął z rezygnacją i pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie wierzę, że mogliście sądzić, że tego nie zrozumiem – spojrzał zwłaszcza na Smugę, powoli znów pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął się łagodnie – Od dawna się tak nie cieszyłem… i nie miałem takiej satysfakcji mówiąc „a nie mówiłem” – dokończył już bez wyrzutu w głosie. Rozłożył ręce i spojrzał na bosmana z satysfakcją – A nie mówiłem? – zakończył ze śmiechem w głosie.  
\- Mówiłeś! – zawołał Tadek uradowanym tonem – Niech cię kule, mówiłeś od początku, skubańcu jeden!  
I choć twarz podróżnika wciąż była nienaturalnie blada, powoli przestał mieć w oczach to speszenie pomieszane z paniką.  
Wilmowski nawet się zaśmiał, znacznie szybciej przechodząc do porządku dziennego z tą zmianą.  
Tomek usiadł przy stole, raz jeszcze skrzywił się niby to dobity ich podejściem do życia.  
\- Panie bosmanie, ma pan rum?  
\- A mam!  
\- Ty możesz co najwyżej powąchać – parsknął Wilmowski.  
\- A mogę panu mówić „tato”? – zainteresował się od razu Tomek.  
Smuga zerknął na Wilmowskiego.  
\- Daj mu ten rum i niech się zamknie – mruknął cicho.  
I tym razem Tomek już śmiał się szczerze i równie szczery, naturalny uśmiech otrzymał w odpowiedzi. Nawet wydało mu się, że było więcej szczerej sympatii w tym uśmiechu.  
Wspominając chwile z ostatnich tygodni, Tomek sam w głowie uznał, że i jemu należy się order za bycie ślepym, skoro nie zauważył, jak zmieniła się jego relacja ze Smugą.  
Hm. No cóż, może to po prostu rodzinne, że oczywistości to oni widzieli ale dopiero po fakcie.   
Taki wniosek wysnuł tamtego dnia Tomek, do znudzenia męcząc ich o więcej informacji, choć Smuga starał się protestować. Z resztą on też odpuścił sobie, gdy nikt nie przyjął tego na poważnie.  
Myślałby kto, że tak wiele radości mogło wnieść pozbycie się tej jednej, ostatniej tajemnicy.


	18. Epilog. There is a flame that never dies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nieco utopijne zwieńczenie rewolucyjnych zmagań wśród honorowych ludzi.

_Do you hear the people sing?_  
_Lost in the valley of the night_  
_It is the music of a people_  
_Who are climbing to the light_

\- Nie rozumiem. Jak to niby, planowane są rozmowy pokojowe z przywódcami zjednoczonych plemion indiańskich? – zmęczony życiem, siwy mężczyzna za biurkiem uniósł wysoko brwi – Pan sobie chyba żarty stroi, kapitanie.  
Nic w minie kapitana Mortona nie wskazywało, by ten sobie stroił cokolwiek. Odkaszlnął lekko, pokręcił spokojnie głową i nadal stał niczym posąg przed wysokim biurkiem.  
\- Przekazuję tylko, co postanowiono w Nowym Meksyku, panie ministrze.  
\- No, no, bez żartów – powtórzył minister na to.  
Wojskowy skrył westchnięcie rezygnacji.  
\- Ale oni nie żartują, panie ministrze. To wszystko dzieje się naprawdę i sam pan za chwilę przekona się, że to jak najbardziej poważna, oficjalna sprawa.  
\- Oficjalna sprawa ubiegania się o prawa do samostanowienia o sobie narodu indiańskiego? – starszy mężczyzna parsknął krótki śmiechem – Rozumiem, że Dziki Zachód wytypował Indiańca, który wpadnie tutaj na koniu i na nas pokrzyczy, pomacha toporkiem i sądzi, że ktokolwiek w Białym Domu weźmie go na poważnie?  
Morton nie odpowiedział na te słowa absolutnie nic.  
Minister machnął ręką.  
\- I pan tym ludziom dał słowo honoru, że pan te papiery mi przedłoży? Bój się Boga, Morton, co znaczy słowo dane Indiańcom?  
\- Nie im składałem tę obietnicę – odparł zupełnie bezbarwnym tonem kapitan.  
W tej chwili woźny donośnym głosem oznajmił przybycie delegatury z ziem indiańskich.  
Oniemiały zupełnie urzędnik patrzył w ciszy, jak do jego gabinetu powoli weszli czterej wodzowie w swych tradycyjnych strojach i jeden biały mężczyzna w garniturze, na którego teraz jeden z Indian zerknął jakby się upewniał w jakiejś kwestii.  
Biały człowiek skinął odrobinę głową. Wodzowie zajęli miejsca na obitych fotelach przed biurkiem ministra.  
Andrzej Wilmowski podszedł do stołu i położył na nim teczkę z jakimiś papierami. Potem także usiadł.  
\- Oto kopia wyjaśnionych trzech możliwych scenariuszy zawarcia pokojowego rozejmu z plemionami, których wodzowie przybyli dziś z panem na rozmowy, panie ministrze – odezwał się bardzo spokojnym głosem, niemal uprzejmym i zbyt opanowanym jak na okoliczności, w których zjawili się tutaj.  
Uniósł zimne, spokojne spojrzenie na utkwione w nim oczy ministra. Przekrzywił wyczekująco głowę.  
\- Możemy zaczynać, gdy będzie pan gotów. 

****

Szeryf Allan wiedział doskonale, że ranczo stanie się koszmarnie ciche i spokojnie bez tych wszystkich ludzi. Choć tak wiele razy miał ich serdecznie dosyć, teraz czuł, że będzie mu ich bardzo brakować.  
Zabawili i tak znacznie dłużej niż sądzili.  
Wakacje dobiegły końca i dzięki staraniom pana Wilmowskiego oboje, Tomek i Sally, otrzymali możliwość ukończenia pierwszego semestru w szkole na wschodnim wybrzeżu, gdy nie zanosiło się, by przed świętami popłynęli do Europy.  
Dość pracy mieli, gdy po długich naradach wszyscy zaangażowali się w walkę, tym razem bez użycia broni palnej.  
Szeryf szczerze podziwiał obycie i podejście obu panów Wilmowskich, gdy rzucono ich na głęboką wodę niezbyt pasujących do łowców dzikich zwierząt rejonów walki dyplomatycznych.  
Był też pod wrażeniem tego, jak sprawnie cała grupa podzieliła się zadaniami. Smuga ruszył z kilkorgiem Apaczów w teren, nawiązywać kontakty dyplomatyczne z innymi plemionami. Nowicki po jednej sesji urzędniczych wypocin, ruszył w step za nim, uznając, że „woli trząść brzuszysko na wertepach, bo na tych debatach kona w męczarniach.”  
Kapitan Morton jakimś cudem uległ całej sprawie. Czasem szeryf zastanawiał się, co właściwie było w liście do kapitana, który przez Czerwonego Orła dostarczył swego czasu Wilmowski.  
Nie dowiedział się tego nigdy.  
Czarna Błyskawica z symbolu stał się legendą, a liczba jego popleczników rosła w oczach. Świeżo upieczony zięć wodza, Palący Promień, wciąż powracał z nowymi wojownikami, gdy wyprawiał się do okolicznych rezerwatów i po ranczach, by rozpuścić wici nawet wśród indiańskiej policji.  
O tak, rozpętała się burza.  
I patrząc jak wiele osób z nową nadzieją przybywa z tak daleka do Nowego Meksyku, szeryf Allan wiedział jedno…  
Choćby nawet nie wygrali swej sprawy przez następną dekadę, tych ludzi już nikt nie uciszy. Nikt nie wyrwie z ich umysłów nowej idei, nikt nie stłamsi brutalnie tego płomienia, który teraz ogarniał pożogą setki serc. Nikt nie wymaże z historii walki, która znajdywała sobie sympatyków także wśród białych ludzi.  
Gazety pisały o wielkich wojownikach, którzy stanęli do walki na nowych warunkach, byle ocalić choćby skrawek ziemi swych przodków. Powoływano się na wielką wojnę z Imperium Brytyjskim, powróciły postaci ojców założycieli i słowa, które przecież brzmiały podobnie i w sytuacji Indian.  
Ruszyły wyprawy, pan Hakenbeck dał się namówić na wsparcie inicjatywy wyzwoleńczej. Świat ujrzał problem i choć jeszcze nic nie powiedział, ludzie zaczęli mówić między sobą.  
Coraz więcej czerwonych serc było pośród nich.

I szeryf Allan, oparty o framugę ganku, z gazetą w dłoni i uśmiechem na twarzy śledził wzrokiem, jak Skalny Kwiat i Sally siedziały na płocie, pogrążone w rozmowie, jednakowo machając nogami i co jakiś czas cicho się śmiejąc.  
Wróciwszy po kawę, pokręcił głową sam do siebie.  
Gdyby mu ktoś rok wcześniej powiedział, że to jego ranczo stanie się epicentrum „papierowej rewolucji o wolność Indian” jak zwano ten ruch wokoło, wysłałby tego do wszystkich diabłów.  
Ugh, ależ jego życie się zmieniło.  
Ich wszystkich. No ale cóż… świat się zmienia, prawda?

_For the wretched of the earth_  
_There is a flame that never dies_  
_Even the darkest night will end_  
_And the sun will rise._

  
****

Pasażerski parowiec bardzo powoli zbliżał się do portu w Anglii, miasto wciąż wydawało się równie odległe, co godzinę wcześniej.  
Ale nikt ze stojących na dziobie, zapatrzonych w horyzont pasażerów nie rozpaczał z powodu przedłużającego się rejsu.  
\- Cholera, zmieniam zdanie, wracajmy tam.  
Smuga roześmiał się cicho na te słowa, pokręcił powoli głową.  
\- Nie mogłeś się zdecydować wcześniej?  
\- No teraz już jestem pewien. Wracamy. Wybywamy do wioski. Czarna Błyskawica na pewno nas przyjmie, pozwoli zbudować tipi i…  
Smuga śmiał się dalej, powoli pokiwał głową.  
\- O tak, na pewno się zgodzi, skoro oficjalnie zaproszono nas na każde wakacje dożywotnio.  
\- Mógłbym tam zostać, poważnie – uznał z uśmiechem Wilmowski.  
\- Wiem. Ja też… ale… - nie dokończył, uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej – Raz… dwa… trz…  
\- Bu! – rozległ się głos tuż za nimi.  
Wilmowski ze spóźnionym o ułamek sekundy zdumieniem obejrzał się przez ramię.  
\- Słyszeliście mnie? – Sally miała w głosie tak szczery zapał, że żaden z łowców nie miał serca jej uświadamiać.  
\- Niemal wcale – Smuga pokręcił głową – Idzie ci coraz lepiej.  
\- Ha! Tommy, już prawie się udało!   
Tomek z dumnym uśmiechem podszedł do barierki. Jego uśmiech poszerzył się jeszcze, gdy odnotował, że pomimo jego obecności, ci dwaj nie puścili swoich dłoni, opartych o żelazny pałąk burty.   
Uczyli się… powoli, ale się uczyli.  
\- Nie wiem, czy chcę iść do szkoły tutaj – mruknął ku rozbawieniu Smugi, któremu od kilku dni rejsu żalili się o to obaj Wilmowscy na zmianę.  
Teraz podróżnik rozłożył ręce.  
\- No trzeba było mówić nim popłynęliśmy!  
\- Wracajmy! Fajnie było! – poparła ich Sally od razu.  
\- Wrócimy na wakacje – obiecał we wspólnym, rodzicielskim imieniu Wilmowski, bo pani Allan dopiero pojawiała się na horyzoncie, pogrążona w rozmowie z bosmanem Nowickim.   
Z zaprzyjaźnionymi wojownikami byli w kontakcie listownym, ale dobrze wiedział, że nawet nie będzie musiał wcześniej pytać, czy mogą przypłynąć.  
Gdy żegnając się, spytał w żartach Czarną Błyskawicę, czy mogliby czasem jeszcze ich odwiedzić, wódz Apaczów oburzył się niemal, zaręczył oficjalnie, że biali łowcy są zawsze mile widziani i niech się czują zobligowani moralnie, by przybyć jak tylko się uda.

Jednak plany powrotu na Dziki Zachód w kolejne wakacje zostały popsute przez coś, czego naprawdę nikt się nie spodziewał.  
Co śmieszniejsze, niewiele brakowało, by się o nowych okolicznościach dowiedzieli dopiero po fakcie.  
W ostatniej chwili jakaś pozostałość przyzwoitości obudziła się u Smugi i postanowił uprzedzić ich, że wybywa na koniec świata.  
Długo wtedy wpatrywali się w niego milczeniu, gdy wyjaśnił im praktycznie półsłówkami, że musi im zniknąć na chwilę.  
\- Tybet – powtórzył bardzo powoli Wilmowski – rozumiesz, mam nadzieję, co oznacza taka wyprawa? To przeszło dwa kontynenty stąd.  
\- Tak, wiem… - Smuga wydawał się wahać przez chwilę, nim niemrawo wyjaśnił – Ale nie mam wyboru…  
\- Dlaczego? – od razu zapytał Tomek.  
Bosman po prostu czekał na wyjaśnienia.   
Wilmowski łagodnie zapewnił:  
\- Możesz nam zaufać, Janie, naprawdę.  
\- Wiem. Miałem zamiar wsiąść na statek i potem napisać do was z Bombaju… ale przypomniałem sobie, że dałem ci słowo, że już więcej wam nie zwieję bez wyjaśnień.  
\- Dziękuję – Andrzej słabo się uśmiechnął – Więc? Co gna cię aż do Indii… do… gdzie to było? Hemis?  
Podróżnik wyciągnął z kieszeni kurtki mocno sfatygowaną kopertę. Nie patrząc na nich, mruknął:  
\- List od brata.  
Wszystkich to zdumiało. Tomek uniósł brwi.  
\- Nie wiedziałem, że masz pan brata! – pierwszy wyraził szok bosman.  
\- Pewnie dlatego, że oficjalnie jest martwy do kilkunastu lat.  
\- Ale jesteś pewien, że to list od niego?  
\- Tak – Smuga uniósł wzrok, skinął głową powoli – Został zesłany na Sybir… dlatego… dlatego o nim nie wiecie, wszelki słuch o nim zaginął lata temu…  
\- Rozumiem.  
Druga długa chwila ciszy, gdy czekali wszyscy na tego jednego ktosia, kto odezwie się w imieniu wszystkich.  
Ktosiem tym okazał się Tomek, co nie wywołało niczyjego zdumienia, prawdę mówiąc.  
\- No to trzeba mu pomóc! Płyniemy do Indii.  
\- Nie wiem, czy to…  
\- Janie, sam płyniesz, tak?  
\- Tak – Smuga skinął od razu głową.   
Wilmowski zawahał się może na sekundę, potem i on pokiwał spokojnie. Rozłożył ręce.  
\- Zatem Indie. Skoro mówisz, że go zesłano, to już jest kolejny powód, by uznać go za jednego z nas…  
Smuga uśmiechnął się blado.  
\- To będzie długa wyprawa i…  
\- Po prostu przeczytaj ten list, żebyśmy wiedzieli na czym stoimy. Zaopatrzeniem się zajmiemy jutro, statek się ogarnie – Wilmowski zawiesił wzrok na Tomku – A ty znów opuścisz szkołę…  
Syn zrobił smutną minę, by geograf czasem nie wpadł na pomysł zostawienia go w Londynie.  
\- No ale trudno – dokończył Wilmowski ku jego radości.  
\- Dokładnie! – Tomek zatarł ręce – Więc czytaj, tato, list…  
Smuga chwilę zbierał myśli, jak zawsze lekko wytrącony z równowagi, gdy Tomek zwracał się tak do niego. To jeszcze musieli przepracować… ale Tomek już wyraźnie widział ogromy postęp.  
List od Michała zaczynał się dziwnie.   
Dość dziwnie, by z miejsca uznali go za rodzinę.  
_\- „Bracie. W największym skrócie mówiąc: nie umarłem.”_  
Tadek nie wytrzymał i parsknął śmiechem. Zamachał lekko ręką.  
\- Chyba już typa lubię… no czytaj dalej, czytaj…

_They will live again in freedom_  
_In the garden of the Lord_  
_We will walk behind the ploughshare_  
_We will put away the sword_  
_The chain will be broken_  
_And all men will have their reward!_

*****

**Surrealistyczny post epilog**

  
**4 lata później, na pokładzie „Sity”, gdzieś koło wschodniego wybrzeża Ameryki Północnej**

\- Ja rozumiem wiele… ja przyswajam jeszcze więcej i adaptuję się do bardzo wielu nowych sytuacji. Powiedziałbym wręcz, że bywam człowiekiem – kameleonem. Ale tego nie rozumiem, no i koniec kropka, dajcie mi tutaj „amen”, albo mnie zastrzelcie! No nie rozumiem, no!  
Gdy już przestali się śmiać z całkowicie załamanego głosu, pierwszy odezwał się Zbigniew Karski.  
\- Czego nie rozumiesz? Nie żebym wiedział coś więcej, ale…  
Podetknięto mu pod nos mapę narysowaną na szerokiej płachcie papieru. By rozmówca na pewno przyswoił, jak koszmarna jest ta tragedia, Michał dobitnie stuknął palcem w jeden punkt.  
\- No miasto – Natasza uniosła wysoko brwi, nie rozumiejąc, czego ten typ nie rozumie.  
\- Ktoś mi wyjaśni, co na stepach Nowego Meksyku robi napis „Warszawa” przez dwa razy „v”, „sh” i „a” z takim śmiesznym zawijasem na górze?   
Wybuch śmiechu potoczył się aż do nich.  
Serdecznie ubawieni przedmiotem dyskusji, Tomek i Sally powoli podeszli do grupki przyjaciół.  
\- To jest nazwa miasta osiedlających się tam Indian. Choć oni nazywają je Wielką Wioską. Pełni funkcję stolicy ich autonomicznego państewka – wyjaśnił Tomek spokojnie, jakby nie wiedział, co wywołało sensację.  
Michał raz jeszcze przyjrzał się mapie, jakby to ona miała jakimś cudem wyjaśnić, czemu ma czelność robić mu wodę z mózgu.  
Gdy to nie nastąpiło, spojrzał na Tomka wyczekująco.  
\- Skąd Indianie wzięli tę nazwę?  
Sally zerknęła na swojego od niedawna męża. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko i wyjaśniła radośnie:  
\- To w sumie dosyć długa historia, w którą może ci być ciężko uwierzyć, wujku.   
Zbyszek nagle zrozumiał.  
\- Do licha, przecież to faktycznie brzmi jak Warszawa!  
Michał wzniósł oczy do nieba, ku rosnącemu rozbawieniu osób, które z mostka kapitańskiego śledziły całą dyskusję.  
\- Może im jednak powiedzmy…  
\- Nieee, niech sobie Tomek gada – Smuga machnął ręką – On lubi opowiadać.  
\- I jeszcze bardziej lubi wkurzać ludzi – zaśmiał się Wilmowski.  
\- I rozpętywać rewolucje!! – wtrącił się niebywale dumny kapitan Nowicki, bo akurat tę cechę pomógł w nim częściowo wykształcić.  
Tomek jakby na zawołanie uniósł dłoń.  
\- Dobrze, już dobrze. Siadajcie, to wam opowiemy… wujku, ty mi tę mapę oddaj, dobrze? – po tym jak na ostatniej oddanej mapie ktoś nabazgrał mu rysunek irbisa, Tomek wolał map pilnować, odziedziczywszy coś z kartografa po ojcu – Najkrócej zagajając wstęp… zaczęło się od tego, że na wakacjach spotkali się rewolucjoniści indiańscy i polscy… a to miały być zwykłe, wakacyjne, spokojne wakacje… a wyszło jak zwykle.

_Will you join in our crusade?_  
_Who will be strong and stand with me?_  
_Somewhere beyond the barricade_  
_Is there a world you long to see?_  
_Do you hear the people sing?_  
_Say, do you hear the distant drums?_  
_It is the future that we bring_  
_When tomorrow comes!_


End file.
